Choque de mundos
by BellatrixBlack25
Summary: Siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.
1. Chapter 1 Poseidon

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 Poseidón y el pasar del tiempo**

 **Pov James**

Estamos en Estados Unidos, California, en la fiesta más increíble a la orilla del mar. Sirius, Remus, Peter y yo nos escapamos de la mansión que mi familia tiene en esta ciudad. Festejábamos el final de las vacaciones y el comienzo de nuestro último año en Hogwarts, me siento mareado, todos estamos tan borrachos.

Con el pasar de los años mi comportamiento cambio un poco, sigo siendo el mismo bromista, pero más centrado. Me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por Lily rayaban a lo obsesivo y lo peor de todo es que ahora sé que no estoy enamorado de ella, por eso decidí no agobiarla.

—Oye Prongs, mira a esas chicas, que tal si le vamos hacerles compañía, después de todo no hay que privarlas de nuestra belleza—dijo Padfoot sonriéndoles sensualmente, ocasionando que se rieran como tontas, por mi parte solo les guiñe un ojo, ocasionando otro coro de risas.

Nos acercamos a coquetear y tomamos como nunca, al punto que veía seis en lugar de tres chicas, pero no me importa, después de todo es una celebración. Sentí que me observaban, al voltear me topé con la mirada de un hombre realmente atractivo, es alto, cabello ondulado color negro, tiene unos impresionantes ojos verdes, aún más intensos que los de Lily.

Me acerque a pesar de estar mareado y una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que no debía, pero la ignore.

—Hola—dije coquetamente, me siento en las nubes.

—Hola, es un placer poder verte de cerca, eres aún más hermoso—no me sorprende su halago y no es por ser egocéntrico, bueno talvez un poco, entre los muggles nos vemos realmente atrayentes, debido a nuestra apariencia aristocrática y magia, más aún los sangre pura. Los mestizos e hijos muggles lo son, pero no tanto.

Según Wormtail parecemos modelos de revistas o ángeles caídos, dijo que incluso él se ve algo llamativo entre los muggles. Ya que entre los magos es poco agraciado y que no le importaría casarse con una linda chica muggle, está de más mencionar que su autoestima esta por los suelos. Su apariencia es como la de un ratón, es rellenito y bajo, todo el tiempo se la pasa asustado.

Sin darme cuenta me encuentro en una cabaña, con el hombre que conocí, besándome con pasión.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — logre preguntar entre jadeos.

—Poseidón ¿Y tú? —trate de razonar, pero el alcohol y la pasión me están nublando la mente.

—James—sonrió y me beso con rudeza, después de eso, todo fue borroso, el placer me domino.

Amanecí con una horrible resaca y completamente desnudo, me vestí lo más rápido posible, maldiciendo, nunca volveré a mezclar el alcohol mágico con el muggle.

—¡Prongs! maldita sea Prongs, contesta—busque en mi bolsillo el espejo de doble sentido, me recibió la cara de Sirius, molesto y preocupado.

—Lo siento ¿Dónde están? —al salir de la cabaña, me di cuenta que esta se encontraba a orillas del mar. Lo único que recuerdo es haberme acercado a un hombre atractivo, un tal Poseidón. Me paralice al comprender la estupidez que acababa de cometer, estoy muerto.

—En la mansión, ven rápido antes de que tu padre se dé cuente—asentí, cerré los ojos y me aparecí justo delante de una hermosa mansión, me escabullí hasta a mi habitación, donde los chicos me esperan.

—Estoy muerto, Sirius Orión Black se buen amigo y lánzame un Avada—estoy histérico, ellos saben que no estoy bien, ya que llame a Sirius por su nombre completo.

—James tranquilo, ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Remus guiándome a la cama, me senté y traté de respirar para tranquilizarme.

—Estoy muerto Remus, no entiendes, me acosté con un hombre—grite molesto, Sirius me miro con dolor e incomprensión, Remus y Peter se ven confundidos.

—Todos sabemos que no eres virgen ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto Remus, claro que no soy virgen, Sirius se encargó de eso en una noche de borrachera, claro que esa noche la recuerdo con detalle, ambos nos ruborizamos, es algo que Remus y Peter no saben.

—Ese no es el problema, sino con quien—se supone que los magos no debemos de mezclarnos con los dioses y que hago yo, me acuesto con el primero que veo.

— ¿Y con quien te acostaste? —pregunto Peter curioso.

—Dijo llamarse Poseidón—susurré lo más bajo que pude, pero igual me escucharon, ya que Sirius y Remus palidecieron, Peter aún sigue confundido.

—La jodiste—hablo Sirius por primera vez desde que conté lo que paso. Lo mire molesto ya que eso no ayuda.

—Tranquilo, nadie se tiene que enterar, debes de hacerte un examen, sabes que lo genes de los dioses no son compatibles con los nuestros, por eso ningún mago debe de involucrarse con ellos—dijo Remus, maldición, ni siquiera recuerdo si me protegí, el maldito se aprovechó, no es nuevo para los magos que los dioses han querido relacionarse con nosotros por siglos, claro ejemplo la obsesión de Zeus con Morgana o la de Hades con Merlín, pero nuestros genes y magia los rechazan. Se que tambien soy culpable, pero estaba borracho.

—Relájate Prongs, te ayudaremos—dijo Sirius con seriedad, lamentablemente el Medimago de la familia no podía revisarme, si mi padre se entera me mata, por lo que fuimos al hospital mágico de aquí, cuando me hicieron los exámenes, estos salieron negativos, solo pude suspirar aliviado. He estado mareado y tenido fiebre, pero son las consecuencias por tener relaciones con un dios.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente, nos encontrábamos de regreso en Inglaterra, en el andén 9 ¾, empezaremos nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

—Las vacaciones estuvieron increíbles, si olvidamos el pequeño incidente de nuestro querido Prongs—dijo Sirius abrazándome, yo solo lo mire con frialdad, quiero olvidarme de esa tragedia, error, la mayor estupidez que cometí y aquí mi querido amigo me la recuerda.

—No te enojes, por suerte no hubo consecuencia—dijo Sirius besándome en la mejilla, solo pude suspirar, ya estoy acostumbrado. Llegamos a Hogwarts al anochecer como siempre.

Entramos al gran comedor y como cada año esta magníficamente decorado, a lo lejos veo a Alice y Lily platicando alegremente, pensaba gritarle hasta que recordé mi promesa de no atosigarla, eso y que estoy seguro que no estoy enamorado de ella, es como un capricho que luego se volvió costumbre.

—Por fin último año ¿No es grandioso? ¿Qué dices Moony? —pregunto Sirius con entusiasmo, Remus suspiro, pero sonrió alegre.

—Es emocionante, aún siguen con la idea de ser Aurores—mire a Sirius con complicidad.

—Eso es algo seguro—dije mientras nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Despues de que Dumbledore diera su discurso de bienvenida como cada año, cenamos y nos fuimos a nuestra sala común.

—¿Qué bromas debemos de hacerle a Snivellus? Despues de todo hay que darle la bienvenida—dijo Sirius quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro. Ahora nuestras bromas no eran tan pesadas como al comienzo, porque admito que nos pasamos, pero éramos niños, arrogantes y acostumbrados a conseguir lo que queríamos. Sé que Remus se disculpó en nuestro nombre y le dijo por qué ya no lo fastidiaríamos como antes.

Aunque sabemos que Remus no debía de disculpase, por lo que Sirius y yo le escribimos una carta, disculpándonos, no queremos dejar enemistades por nuestro comportamiento infantil.

Ha pasado un mes desde que regresamos a Hogwarts, últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal, mareos, vómitos. Estamos en el gran comedor, cuando sentí nauseas al oler la comida que acaba de aparecer, sin decir nada salí corriendo y entre al primer baño que encontré.

—James ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sirius solo me llama por mi nombre cuando está muy preocupado, se puso junto a mí y empezó acariciarme la espalda, tratando de relajarme.

—No, tengo miedo Sirius—me abrace a él como si fuera un salvavidas, estas semanas mis sentimientos por fin se han aclarado, lo amo, no me había dado cuenta por mi encaprichamiento con Lily. Me acurruque en sus brazos sintiéndome seguro en ellos.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de los menesteres, según Sirius los chicos nos están esperando. Le explique los malestares que he estado teniendo, Sirius no me soltó en ningún momento y estoy agradecido, si no fuera por él, estaría con los nervios de punta.

—James, escúchame bien, esos síntomas son los que padecen las personas cuando están embarazados, lo sabes perfectamente—dijo Remus con cautela y miedo. Debe ser una maldita broma, en mi interior lo sabía, pero traté de negarlo todo lo que pude, no quiero morir, no ahora que quiero tener algo serio con Sirius, formar una familia con él.

—Estoy muerto—murmure con voz quebrada, Sirius me abrazo con más fuerza, está muy pálido. Todos sabemos que ningún mago ha sobrevivido o terminado un embarazo, ambos, él bebe y la madre mueren. Mi padre me comento que ningún mago se ha atrevido a quitarle la vida al bebe para salvarse, de igual forma no saben si funcionara, para nosotros son seres preciado, no merecen morir por algo de lo que nosotros somos responsables, debido a eso, cada vez que un mago por algún motivo queda embarazado de un dios, ya sabe cómo acabara todo.

—Encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo, hay hechizos y pociones que pueden ayudarte, estoy seguro haber leído sobre eso en un libro de la biblioteca de mi familia—murmuro Sirius, lo mire esperanzado, para luego recordar que el ya no tiene acceso a ella.

—Pero Padfoot, tú ya no vives con tu familia—dijo Peter nervioso.

—Hay un evento en el cual la familia Black es la anfitriona, mi hermano tiene autorización para ir, lo que hare es pedirle al director que me deje ir con la excusa de recoger unas cosas que deje olvidada, entrare a la biblioteca y buscare los libros que pueden ser de utilidad, pero primero necesito que me respondas algo James ¿Lo quieres tener? —me miro con seriedad, sé que sabe mi respuesta, en el mundo mágico nuestros niños son importantes, por eso nos parece una atrocidad cada vez que un mago o bruja se involucra con un dios o semidiós, estos mueren, pero se porque lo pregunta.

—Sí, fue irresponsabilidad mía, no quiero que este bebé pague por mis errores—asintió y sonrió con cariño.

—Está decidido entonces, este fin de semana regreso a mi _hogar_ —lo último lo dijo con desprecio.

—Yo podre monitorearte un tiempo James, veré si consigo aprender de los libros como controlar un embarazo, por suerte he estado aprendiendo sanación con Madame Pomfrey, ya sabes, por mi pequeño problema peludo—asentí agradecido.

—Antes de irnos, lanzare un hechizo que nos impedirá hablar sobre esto, es oscuro, padre lo usa para evitar que sus socios lo traicionen, sería peligroso que se nos saliera por error, si alguno intentara hablar con cualquier persona que no seamos nosotros, si es por error recibirán una pequeña descarga eléctrica, pero si es intencional se le freira el cerebro, a menos que yo autorice que pueda hablar, mientras estés embarazado, quiero evitar cualquier riesgo, no te preocupes, no le pasara nada al bebé—dijo Sirius serio, se porque lo dice, aun no se perdona el haberle dicho a Snape sobre el pequeño problema peludo de asentimos dándole permiso, aunque Peter parece a punto de desmayarse, Sirius empezó recitarlo, al instante sentimos su magia.

—Listo, como solo quedan dos días para el fin de semana, me voy donde Dumbledore—me abrazo y beso la frente, antes de irse corriendo.

—Yo tengo que ir a devolver unos libros—dijo Peter nervioso. Solo quedamos Remus y yo.

—¿Ya te disté cuenta? —pregunto mirándome sonriendo.

—¿De qué? — a veces Remus sale con unas cosas.

—Tu amor por Sirius—no pude evitar ruborizarme.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — pregunte nervioso.

—Se les nota, al menos para quienes lo conocemos, ustedes se la pasan junto todo el tiempo, abrazándose, besándose, para los demás puede verse como un juego, supongo que al comienzo para ustedes era así, pero me di cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia el otro se fueron haciendo más profundo, hasta llegar a ser amor, tu encaprichamiento con Lily, el cual, según tú, era amor, es otro factor que no te dejo ver tus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿Por qué crees que Lily nunca te hizo caso? Ella se dio cuenta, las personas que los conocemos y contamos con la suficiente inteligencia, nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa realmente—lo mire impactado y nervioso.

—¿Sirius…—no me atreví a completar la pregunta, el solo me miro enigmático y sonrió.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo James, pero la muestra clara de su amor es lo que está haciendo, regresando a la casa que juro nunca pondría un pie, por ti—sonreí esperanzado, nos levantamos y fuimos a nuestra sala común. Los dos días pasaron rápido, gracias a Merlín Sirius logro convencer a Dumbledore, hoy se iría a su casa solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

 **Pov Sirius**

Me enamore de James, la primera vez que lo vi en el expreso, fue por el que decidí quedar en Gryffindor, antes quería hacerlo para fastidiar a mi familia, y estaba a punto de aceptar irme a Slytherin, pero cuando me entere que estaría en Gryffindor solo quise seguirlo. Nunca le dije mis sentimientos, ya que está enamorado de la pelirroja endemoniada, pero me basta solo ser su amigo.

Hasta que una noche de borrachera lo hice mío, fue verdaderamente mágico. Tenerlo entre mis brazos oírlo gemir mi nombre, al día siguiente tuve miedo de que nuestra amistad se fracturara o ya nada fuera como antes, gracias a Merlín, quedamos que lo olvidaríamos, aunque para mí fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Me armé de valor y fui a la dirección, hoy me iría a mi hogar.

—Sirius, mi muchacho, la red flu ya está lista para ti—me señalo la chimenea, suspire tratando de calmar mis nervios.

—Gracias director, no tardare—tome los polvos, sentí la horrible sensación que siempre tengo al viajar de esta manera y salí con gracia en la biblioteca, sin perder el tiempo, convoque todos los libros que considere me servirían, frente a mí, llegaron cinco tomos, les eche un vistazo rápido para ver si no me había equivocado, suspire aliviado al ver que todo es sobre embarazos, diferentes formas de proteger a la madre y el feto, este en particular está lleno de polvo y es muy viejo, lo cual me pareció raro ya que los libros siempre han estado bien cuidados, ignore ese hecho y guarde todo en la mochila que traje, tome polvos flu y regrese a la dirección, me despedí del director antes de que empezara a interrogarme, corrí a la sala común, al llegar mire a los chicos y les hice señas para que subiéramos a nuestra habitación.

—Estos son los que vinieron a mi cuándo los invoque, tenemos que leerlos y ver cuál de todas las pociones y hechizos, serían las adecuadas para ti—mire con fijeza a James, quien solo asintió.

Nos pasamos el resto del día leyendo, la mayoría eran imposibles de realizar, ya que se requería un sacrificio, cuando empecé a leer el libro empolvado y viejo, encontré dos que pueden sernos de utilidad. El primero consistía en que un mago o bruja debe de dar su magia a la madre del bebe, mientras recita el hechizo, pero dicho mago o bruja debe de tener un rasgo parecido o igual al del padre biológico, la probabilidad de éxito es del 60%.

El otro método requiere sangre, un hechizo y tener relaciones sexuales, pero el mago o bruja, debe de ser sangre pura, ya que la magia y sangre purificaran al niño, si el padre es una criatura mágica y la madre del bebé desea que sea más mago, es 100% efectivo, lo único que hay riesgo que él bebé no soporte la sobrecarga de magia y muera.

—Lo encontré, hay dos opciones—grite emocionado, me puse explicarle en que consistían, yo vote por la primera, no quiero arriesgar la vida del bebe, si hay posibilidad que funcione si realizamos el primero.

—Prongs, necesitamos saber la apariencia del hombre—dije mencionando el requisito, ya que el mago que lo lance debe de tener una característica parecida al del otro padre.

—Bueno, su cabello es negro, bronceado y sus ojos son como los de Lily, solo que más intensos—no pude evitar morderme el labio, no sé si aceptara, pero si tengo que obligarla lo hare.

—Lily seria la ideal—confirmo Remus, llegando a la misma conclusión.

—No aceptara—susurro James desesperado.

—Eso depende, ¿Quiero saber que está pasando? Y no me mientan—dijo Lily entrando, mire a James y apreté su mano para que se animara y le contara, cuando acabo, Lily le pego en la cabeza, lo llamo idiota, pero ayudaría. Quedamos de hacerlo el fin de semana, solo espero que todo salga bien.

 **Pov James**

Los días pasaron rápido, estamos a horas de realizar el hechizo, quiero hablar con Lily antes, por lo que la cite una hora antes.

—Sé que me ayudaras y en verdad te lo agradezco, pero antes debo decirte algo, me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti, son solo encaprichamiento, quería decirte esto para disculparme por lo hostigoso que fui todos estos años, no te amo, en realidad de quien estoy locamente enamorado es de Sirius—me mordí el labio esperando su reacción.

—Lo sé, al parecer eras el único que no te habías dado cuenta, te perdono y no importa James, irónicamente, estoy enamorada de ti, me basta solo ser tu amiga y verte ser feliz—a la hora que llegaron los chicos, hicimos lo que decía el libro, si funciona tiene que brillar una luz blanca, cuando nada ocurrió, Remus me hizo un hechizo de paternidad y seguía saliendo Poseidón.

—Debemos de arriesgarnos con el otro y lo debe de realizar Sirius, ya que es el único sangre pura —dijo Remus serio.

—Lo lamento James, pensé que funcionaria—por muy egoísta que sea, no me importa en lo absoluto, Sirius será el padre de mi bebé, admito que secretamente desee que fallara, lo único que evito que rezara con más fervor es la posibilidad de perder a mi hijo con este nuevo hechizo.

—Hay que intentar el otro—dijo Sirius sonriendo, todos salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos, mire como la sala de los menesteres nos proporcionó una cama, una copa y una daga, empezó a desnudarse, respire profundo e hice lo mismo, me tomo de la mano y guio a la cama, se cortó la mano dejando caer su sangre en la copa, empezó a recitar el hechizo, mientras yo bebía, además paso su mano cortada sobre mi estómago, si funciona debe de cambiar a rojo, sonreí al ver que efectivamente eso es lo que está pasando, me acosté esperando completar el ritual, me beso con pasión y me preparo.

—No quiero hacerte daño, me hubiera gustado que cuando estuviéramos juntos de nuevo fuera más romántico y lento—dijo introduciéndose hasta la base de un solo movimiento, con su miembro latente dentro de mí, comenzó a moverse ahora lentamente, saliendo casi completamente para luego avanzar hasta golpear mi punto dulce. Fuertes gritos de placer llenaron la habitación a ritmo de los movimientos de Sirius, los cuales, eran cada vez más fuertes, más bruscos; sudor y placer se formaba en mi espalda, no pude evitar retorcerme cuando sentí que llegaba al clímax, haciendo que mi cabeza fuera hacia atrás, mis manos se sujetaban de las sabanas como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sus movimientos eran más rápidos, sus precisos golpes en mi próstata hacían que mi erección no bajara. Sirius sujeto fuertemente mis caderas mientras seguía atormentándome, cuando sentí un segundo orgasmo, pero lo que me hizo tener un tercer orgasmo fue sentir a Sirius gritando cuando llego al clímax, llenándome por completo, sonreí cansado al ver la luz blanca brillar tal y como en el libro decía que debía de pasar.

—Te amo James—lo abrace con fuerza, y llore feliz.

—Yo tambien te amo—susurre extasiado. Nos vestimos y cuando estuvimos presentable, permitimos que los chicos entraran, Lily ya no está con ellos, lo cual agradecí suficiente vergüenza tengo, al ver las miradas de Remus y Peter, claro que Sirius solo tiene una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Remus volvió realizar el hechizo de paternidad y en esta ocasión, apareció el nombre de Sirius, según el hechizo el bebé tendría rasgos de los tres padres, así como sus habilidades, ya que lo único que provoco fue que los genes del dios disminuyeran, siendo ahora 80% mago y 20% dios.

—Bueno felicidades, ambos serán padre de un hermoso bebe—dijo feliz Remus. Todos estamos realmente felices de que el hechizo haya salido bien, ahora tendré una familia con la persona que amo.

—Estuve leyendo y encontré un hechizo que será de utilidad—dijo Lily entrando con el libro donde aparecieron los dos hechizos que usamos.

—¿Qué hechizo? —pregunte curioso.

—Uno que hará que él bebé nazca hasta dentro de tres años, por lo que ya estaremos graduados —termino de decir seria, suspire aliviado, mi padre no me matara por quedar embarazado antes de acabar el colegio.

—Lo más sensato es que James y Lily finjan que son novios, no queremos que nadie de tu familia se entere de tu relación con James, sabes que lo tendrán en la mira si es así, Voldemort está reclutando magos sangre puras y los Potter son una familia antigua y poderosa, ¿Hay en tu familia alguien que posee los ojos verdes? —le pregunto Remus a Sirius.

—Mi tío Marius tenía los ojos verdes, por lo que no sería raro que él bebe los sacara, aunque ninguno de nosotros lo poseamos—suspire aliviado ante esto, no me molesta fingir salir con Lily, pero casarme con ella no es algo que deseo, quiero que mi esposo sea Sirius.

—Sé que esto que les diré no les gustara, pero lo más seguro por el momento, es que una vez que salgamos de Hogwarts tambien finjan que se casaron, esto mantendrá a tu familia y a Voldemort lo más alejado posible—sin siquiera decir nada empecé a negar, no quiero esto.

—Ustedes pueden casarse y nosotros solo fingiríamos estar casados, seremos solo amigos, con la única condición de que seré la madrina del bebe, una vez nazca—me mordí el labio, porque solo pensar estar casado con Sirius, hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza.

—Sí, es lo más sensato y seguro para que James y mi hijo estén a salvo, hagamos eso—no pude evitar ruborizarme por lo dicho, pero asentí. Cuando me lanzo el hechizo me sentí extraño, es como si me congelaran el estómago, un frio inquietante, espero que lo que Lily dijo sea cierto y a mi bebe no le pase nade, según el libro, el feto estará congelado, como si estuviera congelado o algo por el estilo, para que él bebe se empiece a desarrollar normalmente deberán de quitármelo.

Los meses pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, el hechizo que Lily me lanzo funciona a la perfección, en este momento ya debería de haber tenido a mi bebe, pero ni siquiera se me nota la panza.

Hoy es nuestro último día en Hogwarts, oficialmente llevo nueve meses de noviazgo con Sirius, Lily se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y apoyo, porque a pesar de que el embarazo esta congelado, los síntomas y mareos no se detuvieron, he evitado ir a la enfermería como si fuera una plaga, ahora solo debo de preocuparme por aguardar el tiempo adecuado.

Desde que se autodenomino madrina, Lily ha estado escribiendo un diario de aprendizaje para él bebe, siempre le ha gustado tener todo controlado, por lo que tiene estipulado cada cosa que hará y estudiaría según su edad, Sirius y yo le hemos ayudado por supuesto, por exigencia de Lily, Sirius prefiere planear sobre la marcha, a mí no me importa, es divertido y entretenido.

A pesar de que, para el resto del mundo, Lily y yo estaremos casado, Sirius y yo decidimos decírselo a mis padres, por lo que cuando lleguemos a casa le contaremos todo, bueno no le diremos lo del bebe, sino que Lily fingirá ser mi esposa para que los Black se mantengan alejados, no es una excusa muy fuerte, pero con la guerra en su apogeo y el claro apoyo de los Black a dicho mago oscuro, hará que no cuestionen nuestra decisión.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio su discurso de despedida, estoy feliz y triste a la vez, dejar Hogwarts es algo que deja una nostalgia, pero saber que muy pronto estaré casado con la persona que amo, lo compensa con creces. Este fue el adiós a Hogwarts.

Esperamos a la hora de la cena para hablar con mis padres, estoy realmente nervioso, pero es algo que deseo hacer. Mire a Sirius para que el empezara hablar.

—Charlus, Dorea, hay algo que tenemos que decirle, desde hace nueve meses, James y yo somos novios—dijo lo más rápido y claro que pudo, mire a mis padres y me sorprendí al ver la sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Estoy tan feliz, sabíamos que acabarían juntos, siempre han sido tan unidos, pero hay algo mas ¿cierto? —exclamo mi madre dichosa.

—Si, queremos casarnos, pero debido a la familia de Sirius, preferimos que sea secreto y tenemos un plan que nos ayudaría a mantener la fachada, lo que menos queremos es que los Black y el señor oscuro traten de reclutarnos, sabes que lo harían padre, los Potter somos una de las familias más antiguas—despues de decir eso, le empezamos a explicar todo, Sirius fue tan convincente que mi padres estuvieron más que de acuerdo, principalmente porque mi madre sabe cómo son los miembros de esa familia, despues de todo es una Black y cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien los haga desistir.

Lily se vendrá a vivir con nosotros, no será raro que Sirius este aquí, debido a que él ya es parte de esta familia. A los dos meses realizamos una pequeña ceremonia, solo estuvieron mis padres, Lily, Remus y Peter.

Sirius insistió en usar un hechizo que evitara que alguien diga algo de lo ocurrido este día, ni siquiera entrando a nuestra mente, según nos explicó, este recuerdo en particular será cubierto por otro. La boda fue sencilla pero hermosa, aún no hemos decidido cuando será el momento ideal para quedar embarazado, pero de algo estamos seguros, no será ahora cuando Voldemort está reclutando, no queremos arriesgarnos a que el profeta se dé cuenta de que el heredero de los Potter y Black está en camino.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, esta es mi nueva historia, espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré cuando actualice destino y vestigia, que ya estoy trabajando en ellos.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella

 **Remus Lupin** (Moony), **Peter Pettigrew** (Wormtail), **Sirius Black** (Padfoot), and **James Potter** (Prongs) **Severus Snape** (Snivellus)


	2. Chapter 2 Nacimiento y ataque

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

 **Aclaraciones: En primer lugar, en esta historia Percy no existirá, ya que Hadrien (Harry) es el hijo de Poseidón, tal como hice con Immortalitas, la fecha de nacimiento de Harry sera otra, lo verán en este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 El nacimiento y ataque**

 **Pov James**

Han pasado dos años y medio, en ese tiempo hemos pasado muchas cosas, mis padres murieron debido a que contrajeron viruela de dragón, solo unos meses despues de que nos casáramos, fue un fuerte golpe, pero Sirius fue mi apoyo y refugio, lamentablemente no hubieran llegado a conocer a su nieto, aunque Lily me hubiera quitado el hechizo. Todos piensan que estamos casados y que lo hicimos a escondida por todo lo que está ocurriendo, ya que es nacida de muggles.

Estamos finalizando los estudios para ser Aurores, Lily decidió ser inefable y Remus escogió ser Medimago, con ayuda de madame Pomfrey, que le consiguió que recibiera clases privadas con un Medimago muy importante, aunque conseguir que el ministerio acepte que ejerza la carrera será algo muy difícil, Sirius sugirió que puede poner su propia clínica.

Además de eso, nos unimos a la orden del fénix, una organización secreta creada por Albus Dumbledore para luchar contra los mortifagos y Voldemort, desde que nos unimos, solo nos hemos enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces y gracias a Merlín salimos con vida, es alguien sumamente poderoso.

Peter prefirió solo unirse a la orden, últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro, siempre asustadizo y evasivo. Aunque no estudia, trabaja en una pequeña botica en el callejón de diagon.

—James, Sirius, ya es hora de que nuestro pequeño empiece a formarse—exclamo feliz Lily, estuvimos discutiéndolo, a pesar que Voldemort sigue al asecho, sus ataques no son tan constante, muchos dicen que no está en el país.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hay que dejar que el pequeño Prongs nazca—dijo Sirius abrazándome y acariciando mi estómago.

—Yo podre asistir tu parto, despues de todo estoy finalizando mis estudios—sonrió Remus algo cansado, debido a que hace poco fue Luna llena. Respire profundo y observe como Lily empezó a decir el contra hechizo, primero sentí una sensación helada como cuando me lo coloco, para luego sentir como mi interior se calentaba.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan, estará naciendo como a mediados o finales de julio—acaricié mi estómago y le sonreí, ella tiene razón, en nueve meses mi hermoso bebé estará en mis brazos. Hace dos meses asistimos a la boda de Frank y Alice Lomgbotton, según nos enteramos ya están esperando su primogénito. Alice tiene una semana de embarazo.

Remus y Lily se casaron hace un año, a pesar de que ella no es su pareja destinada, ellos se aman, no me sorprende, tienen muchas cosas en común, si no han tenido hijos, es por la terquedad de Remus, no quiere que su hijo nazca con el mismo problema peludo qué él.

Debido a esto, temíamos que ambos se sintieran agobiados de tener ocultarse ellos tambien, pero ambos nos tranquilizaron, son grandes amigos, hermanos. Cuando se casaron, Remus se vino a vivir con nosotros en la Mansión Potter, despues de todo, es enorme y todos nos sentimos cómodos, el único que no vive aquí es Peter, cuando lo invite, dijo que tiene que cuidar de su madre, ella es muggle y no sabe que Peter es mago, su padre era mestizo, murió cuando era niño, por lo que son solo los dos.

Los meses pasaron rápido, ya tengo ocho meses de embarazo, uso glamour para que no se note y Lily utiliza uno para aparentar una panza falsa. Para que nuestro secreto se mantenga, tanto Lily como yo, pedimos permisos en nuestros trabajos, no es algo que me guste hacer, siendo que ambos somos recién graduados, pero debido a que Lily tuvo amenaza de _aborto_ y me necesita para estabilizarla con mi magia, no fue raro que nos ausentáramos.

—Bien James, respira, este parto será más difícil y riesgoso debido a las circunstancias especiales. Sirius necesito que tomes su mano y empieces a transferir tu magia, usualmente esto se hace hasta cuando él bebé ya está fuera de la madre, pero no quiero que tengamos una sorpresa desagradable—me sentí aliviado y renovado al sentir la magia de mi esposo.

* * *

 **Pov Sirius**

Para poder estar presente en el parto de mi hijo, tuve que hechizarme para generarme malestares, lo que provoco que me sangrara la nariz y vomitara constantemente, debido a que es un hechizo de magia oscura, aunque leve, el medimago que me reviso, vio síntomas de cansancio y debilidad, por lo que me mandaron dos semana de reposo, mirar como Remus abría con un hechizo el estómago de James, fue perturbador, introdujo sus manos y saco un pequeño bulto que al instante empezó a llorar, se lo paso a Lily quien lo limpio y corto el cordón umbilical, suspire con alivio cuando Remus sello su estómago, sin dejar cicatriz alguna, es como si nunca hubiera estado embarazado. Desde que comenzó el proceso James empezó absorber mi magia de forma alarmante, por lo que ambos acabamos agotados mágicamente.

El 31 de julio de 1990 nació nuestro hermoso hijo, Hadrien Sirius Black Potter, gracias a Merlín las actualizaciones de nacimiento las hace un vuela pluma y a menos que se solicite, nadie se enterara de que soy el padre.

Para las personas él se llamará Hadrien James Potter Evans, por lo menos por un tiempo, siento regocijo al ver lo mucho que se parece a mí, aunque tambien tiene rasgos de James, supongo que saco algo del otro padre.

Los pocos cabellos que se notan se ven que son de color negro azulado un poco ondulado y en ciertas partes se le forman rizos, unos cuantos mechones color rojo sangre, dándole un toque exótico, según lo que nos dijo Remus, el intento fallido dejo un poco de magia de Lily, otorgándolo un rasgo, los mechones, sus ojos son verde esmeralda con gris pálido, como los míos, únicos, si alguien me pregunta.

—Es hermoso, te amo—le dije a James, besándolo y entregándole al niño. Está cansado, pero sonrió feliz, si no fuera por mi magia, Remus dijo que es muy probable que no hubiera sobrevivido.

—No es lindo nuestro ahijado—sonrió feliz Lily a Remus, quien asintió, haciéndole arrumacos.

—Les presento a Hadrien Sirius Black Potter—susurro feliz James. Por lo general todos los niños Black deben de poseer nombres de estrellas, pero ya que llevara mi apellido primero, le dije a James que él podía escoger el primer nombre, de igual forma lleva nombre de estrella, aunque de segundo.

—Hola Hadrien—dijo feliz Lily cargándolo. Desde ese día nuestra vida giro entorno al nuevo miembro de la familia, ahora Lily cuenta con doce diarios de educación para Hadrien, y está escribiendo el número trece, no sabemos que dicen desde el número cuatro, dijo que será sorpresa.

Hoy es el cumpleaños número uno, invitamos a todos los miembros de la orden y sus hijos, los elfos hicieron un excelente trabajo decorando la mansión, me hubiera gustado hacer algo más llamativo, pero me conformare con esto, al menos por el momento, aún quedan muchos cumpleaños, todo hubiera acabado de maravilla sino es por la cara de mal agüero que tiene el director, cosa que no me agrada, tengo un mal presentimiento, el cual aumento cuando pidió hablar a solas con James y Lily.

—Papá—sonreí feliz, desde que empezó a hablar, no lo deja de hacer, cada vez que me dice papá, mi corazón se llena de una calidez, provoca que mi garganta se cierre de la emoción.

—¡Mon bel Ange! (Mi hermoso ángel)—exclame cargándolo, Molly me miro molesta, lo ha estado haciendo desde hace rato y ya me está molestando.

—¿Te pasa algo Molly? —pregunte serio, acunando a mi bebe.

—No quiero ser cruel, así que lo diré rápido, no es tu hijo, ya va siendo hora de que te busques tu propia familia, en vez de estar viviendo a costa de James ¿No te sientes culpable? Ellos merecen su propio espacio y será mejor que le digas al niño que no eres su padre, lo confundirás—Ouch, eso dolió y dice que no quiere ser cruel, no comprendo a las personas que dicen una cosa y hacen otra.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es necesaria—dije con una sonrisa falsa.

—Lo digo en serio Sirius, me agradas, pero no permitiré que destruyas una familia, he visto la manera en que miras a James, lo amas, pero debes de entender que está felizmente casado y con un hijo, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte—apreté los labios, tratando de no insultarla, como si alguien pidió su opinión.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias—siseé molesto y me fui a la cocina, es mejor que estar soportando las miradas de reproches que me está dando. Le di el biberón y espere que James saliera de la reunión con el director, en verdad espero que no sea grave.

 **Pov James**

—Hola Albus ¿De qué quieres hablarnos? —pregunte un poco preocupado al verlo tan serio.

—Siéntense mis niños, verán me acabo de enterar de algo que cambiara sus vidas y la del pequeño Harry—sentí una opresión en el pecho, tengo un mal presentimiento. Aunque eso no evito que hiciera una mueca, amo el nombre que le puse a mi hijo y aunque Harry no se oye mal, no me gusta que se lo acorten o cambien.

—¿De qué habla? —pregunto Lily, está igual que yo.

—Estaba entrevistando a varias personas para el puesto de Adivinación, entre ellas se encontraba Sybill Patricia Trelawney, quien justo en ese momento dijo una profecía que me dejo preocupado y que solo involucra a dos familias, los Lomgbotton y ustedes, lamentablemente Voldemort tambien se enteró, no sé cómo, pero ahora ira detrás de ustedes y lo más sensato sería que se ocultaran hasta que el peligro pase, bajo el encantamiento fidelius —lo mire incrédulo y asustado.

—¿Qué dice la profecía? —mi padre siempre ha dicho que las profecías se cumplen solo si las personas creen en ella, principalmente los involucrados.

« _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._ »

Es obvio que pensó en nosotros, aunque no fuimos Lily y yo como piensa, ya que Sirius tambien estuvo presente, fue durante mi embarazo, Sirius siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector, por lo que nunca me dejo solo. Lily solo estuvo presente una vez, claro que eso nadie lo sabe. Me pregunto si ese idiota razonara este hecho y nos dejara en paz, pero por la mirada de Dumbledore, no creo que sea así.

—Les aconsejare lo mismo que a los Longbottom, utilicen el encantamiento fidelius y piensen en un guardián—no quiero vivir oculto, pero sin con eso protejo a mi hijo lo hare.

—Usted podría ser nuestro guardián o alguno de nosotros—dijo Lily esperanzada.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Y aunque es factible que alguno de los dos sea el guardián, no es recomendable, ya que no sabemos si funcionara correctamente, debido que la magia de los protegidos no debe de mezclarse con la barrera—justo en ese momento entraron Sirius, Remus y Peter. Les contamos todo, a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación que nos dio Dumbledore, pero está loco si piensa que le ocultare esta información a mi esposo. Sirius está descartado, el jefe de Aurores lo mandara a una misión y regresa hasta Samhain, lo que nos deja a Remus y Peter.

—Remus no puede, te necesito para que hables con las manadas del norte—me mordí la lengua, molesto, no es que no confié en Peter, pero es que su personalidad no es la adecuada para este puesto.

—¿Aceptas ser el guardián Peter? —pregunto Dumbledore serio.

—S-será un honor —dijo nervioso.

—Es una gran idea, todos pensaran que nuestro guardián es Sirius, por lo que el seria la carnada—sonreí nervioso por el optimismo de Lily, ella siempre ha pensado que Peter solo necesita más confianza y apoyo.

—Perfecto, lo haremos mañana, ahora vamos con el pequeño Harry—este plan no me convence, pero no tenemos otra opción. La fiesta paso sin conveniente alguno, cuando todos se fueron y Hadrien se durmió, quise exponerles mis dudas a Sirius.

—Se de lo que hablas, no es que no confié en el, pero últimamente ha estado tan raro y temeroso y ser guardián es una responsabilidad muy grande, tengo un mal presentimiento James, solo espero estar equivocado, tratare de regresar antes, no quiero dejarlos solo tanto tiempo—sonreí y lo bese, no tenerlo conmigo va a ser muy difícil.

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos todos reunidos, Dumbledore dijo que ya hizo el hechizo a los Lomgbotton por lo que solo faltamos nosotros, decidimos mudarnos a una casa que tenemos en el valle de Godric, la mansión es demasiado grande y lamentablemente Peter no es tan poderoso para abarcarla toda, esta casa es pequeña, aunque no tanto ya que cuenta con seis habitaciones y una biblioteca. Peter se cortó el dedo y con voz nerviosa empezó a recitar, al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore.

 _I Peter Pettigrew Custodem ac praesidem voluit esse concedo locum istum sanguine meo roboravi._

 _Et ubi praeterea nemo umquam in tenebris, et qui inhabitant in ea signa fatum (1)_

Cuando acabaron, teníamos que estar seguro que sería ilocalizable, invisible, intangible e insonora, por lo que Remus y Sirius salieron para comprobarlo, fue un alivio cuando Sirius, me dijo por el espejo de doble sentido que necesitaba que Peter saliera a buscarlos, después de eso, solo nos quedaba esperar, Remus y Sirius se fueran a sus respectivas misiones, solo quedamos Lily, Hadrien y yo, Dumbledore regreso a Hogwarts y Peter se fue a cuidar a su madre.

—Espero que no cometiéramos un error, no es por nada Lily, pero Peter ha estado actuando muy raro y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, Remus y Sirius tambien lo notaron—suspire y me fui al cuarto de Hadrien, sin darle tiempo de contestar.

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, hoy es Samhain, Sirius me mando una lechuza informándome que vendría, lo que me tiene en las nubes.

Hadrien está durmiendo arriba, por lo que me dirigí a la biblioteca, a leer un rato. Todo está tranquilo, hasta que escuché una explosión, cuando salí, delante de mí, esta Voldemort. Maldito Peter, nos traiciono.

—¡Lily, toma a Hadrien y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré—antes de que pudiera sacar mi varita, Voldemort me lanzo un poderoso hechizo que me estrello contra la pared, quede casi noqueado, mi cuerpo esta pesado, lo mire pasar a mi lado con impotencia, no pude hacer nada para protegerlos, no sé qué hechizo uso, pero me dejo inmovilizado. Creo que piensa que me mato, debido a que mi respiración es débil y mis ojos están fijos, sin parpadear, pero es algo que no puedo controlar.

—¡Hadrien no, Hadrien no, por favor Hadrien no! —escuchar los ruegos de Lily fue como un puñal en mi corazón.

—¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora! —temblé al escucharlo hablar, traté de mantenerme consiente, pero cada vez me cuesta más.

—¡Hadrien no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia! —mis lágrimas caían, solo deseaba morir, no puedo vivir sin mi pequeño.

—¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...! —por favor que alguien venga, Sirius te necesitamos.

—¡Hadrien no! ¡Hadrien no! ¡haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar... —escuchar a Lily llorar y peor aún escuchar a mi bebé, es sumamente desgarrador.

— _ **¡Avada Kedavra!**_ _ **—**_ eso fue lo último que escuche antes caer inconsciente.

Al despertar lo primero que vi, fue el chocante blanco por todas partes, estoy en San Mungo, junto a mi esta Sirius, su semblante no es el mejor, se ve agotado, su mirada muestra mucha tristeza y amor.

—¡Hadrien! —grite alarmado, al recordar los sucesos que me trajeron aquí.

—No te preocupes, nuestro niño está bien gracias a Lily, ella se sacrificó, murió James, nuestra pelirroja ya no está, por algún motivo que aun no comprendo, Voldemort desapareció, ahora nuestro bebé es conocido como el niño que vivió—lo último lo dijo con amargura. No pude evitar llorar y maldecir a Peter.

—¿Qué paso con Peter? —pregunte resentido y con odio.

—Esa maldita rata es un mortifago, él fue que los entrego a Voldemort y luego se escondió, como el cobarde que siempre ha sido, ya está siendo buscado por el Ministerio—asentí ausentemente, debimos de haber seguido nuestra intuición, si lo hubiéramos hecho, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

—Nunca debimos de aceptarlo en el grupo, pero como nos seguía constantemente, me dio lastima y pensé que, si estaba con nosotros, estaría protegido y mira como nos pagó—fue mi idea que formara parte de los merodeadores, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

—James amor, lo mejor para todos es que nos vayamos un tiempo, pero antes tengo que resolver unos asuntos. Mi hermano Regulus fue asesinado ese mismo día, mi familia esta resentida y creo que podemos tenerlos de aliados contra ese desgraciado, que mejor que quitarles a los que antes eran sus fieles seguidores, si de algo estoy orgulloso respecto a mi familia, es que cuando lastiman a uno de los nuestros nos unimos más, la familia primero, es algo que mi padre repetía constantemente. Dumbledore me informo que no murió, que está debilitado y no quiero arriesgarme ¿Qué dices? —pregunto con seriedad. Según tengo entendido los únicos Black involucrados directamente con Voldemort son Regulus y Bellatrix, ya que la madre de Sirius solo lo apoyaba financieramente.

—Si consigues que nos apoyen y no sean una amenaza para nuestro niño, creo que sería bueno—fue lo único que dije.

—A los únicos que tengo que convencer son a los miembros de la familia Black, no creo que me cueste, según me entere, Bellatrix estaba embarazada, por culpa de Voldemort y Rodolphus perdió al bebe, es sádica, sobreprotectora y extremadamente leal a menos que rompan su confianza, cosa que hicieron las dos personas que ella tenía en un pedestal, siempre quiso ser madre y por culpa de ellos ya no podrá serlo.

Miembros de la orden atacaron la mansión Lestrange, como venganza de lo que les ocurrió a los Longbottom, ellos tampoco salieron bien librados James, despues de la caida de Voldemort cometieron el error de quitar el fidelius, los Lestrange aprovecharon eso para atacarlos, casi se vuelven locos por estar tanto tiempo bajo el crucio, mi prima estaba sola, tenía cinco meses de embarazo, un hechizo cortante acabo con él bebe y la posibilidad de tener otros, ella los mato antes que la pérdida de sangre la desmayara, la encontró Narcissa, ha estado desde entonces sanando sus heridas, sola en la mansión y maldiciendo a los culpables de la pérdida de su bebe—mire como apretaba los labios, sé que cuando eran niños, ellos eran muy unidos, según lo que me conto Sirius, Bellatrix siempre ha sido su prima preferida. No puedo creer que atacaran a una mujer embarazada, eso está mal, es una monstruosidad.

—Andrómeda es más fácil de convencer, se casó con un hijo de muggle y fue repudiada, me entere que su esposo fue asesinado dejándola con una niña pequeña a quien mantener, Narcissa será un poco más difícil, ya que a quien debo de convencer es a Lucius, pero si algo he aprendido de ese hombre, es que lo único que le interesa es salir beneficiado, con mi madre es con quien empezare a trabajar, odia a Voldemort por quitarla a su hijo predilecto, son solo mujeres, pero las más poderosas y despiadadas—le tome la mano cuando menciono a Regulus, lo amaba tanto a pesar de que no podían verse debido a las circunstancia, saber que su propio amo lo mato, debió ser un duro golpe.

—Lo único que me interesa es que nuestro hijo este a salvo, si para eso tiene que estar rodeado de serpientes, pues que así sea, no tengo ninguna objeción al respecto—le sonreí tratando de darle ánimos.

—Sé que no lo has preguntado, pero estuviste inconsciente tres meses, estamos en febrero, otro motivo por el que quiero que nos vayamos, es que Dumbledore ha estado fastidiando con mandar a Hadrien con la loca hermana de nuestra pelirroja, por una estupidez de la protección de sangre, ambos sabemos que eso no funcionara, quiere mantenerlo en la ignorancia y alejarlo de nosotros, no quiero que Dumbledore meta su enorme nariz en nuestro asuntos—por como habla me da entender que ha discutido más de una vez con él. Pero está loco si piensa que permitiremos que se lleve a nuestro bebe, con un grupo de muggle que odia la magia a mas no poder.

—Ve con tu madre, empieza a manipularla, cuanto más rápido nos vayamos mejor ¿Y Hadrien? —pregunte nervioso.

—Esta con Remus, esta devastado y el pequeño Prongs lo tranquiliza—asentí comprendiendo, gracias a Merlín, Lily no era la pareja destinada de Moony, si ese hubiera sido el caso, ya no estaría con nosotros.

—¿Podrías traerlo? Lo necesito conmigo—no quiero pensar en Lily aun, ella fue una gran amiga y hermana, que se sacrificó para que mi hijo viviera.

—Por supuesto cariño, luego me iré a ver a mi madre, espero que cuando salgas tenga todo resuelto—dijo para despues besarme e irse. A la media hora aparecieron los tres, Remus, Sirius y mi adorable Hadrien, al tenerlo en mis brazos, sentí un profundo alivio.

—Me voy, cuídalo Moony—dijo Sirius besándonos y palmeando a Remus, es peor que lo que sea que esté planeando funcione.

* * *

 **Pov Sirius**

Me dirigí a Grimmauld Place N.12 al llegar me atendió el estúpido elfo que venera a mi madre, siempre me delataba cuando estaba haciendo alguna travesura y debido a eso era el blanco de muchas.

—Informa a mi madre que estoy aquí—lo mire con mucha frialdad.

—Kreacher tiene que soportar a gentuzas, la pobre ama esta triste y viene esta escoria a molestarla—solo mis principios evitaron que le lanzara un hechizo punzante. Cuando regreso, me pidió que lo siguiera, al entrar a la biblioteca, no me sorprendió ver a mi madre pálida, ojerosa, delgada y como si le hubieran caído cincuenta años encima.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo apenas me miro, el lugar tampoco está presentable, si de por si esta casa nunca ha sido muy cálida, menos ahora que tiene capas de polvo.

—Vengo hablar del futuro de los Black—dije con seriedad y frialdad.

—Tu, un traidor a la sangre—se burló débilmente, pero en vez de exaltarme y gritar como lo habría hecho, la mire con más frialdad, si es posible.

—Lo dice una mujer que se postraba a los pies de un mestizo, que lo único que hizo fue denigrar a todos los sangre pura y culpable de la muerte a mi hermanito—mi voz destila odio, la mire con fijeza.

—Vienes a echarme en cara mis errores, mal hijo—no pude evitar mirarla con desprecio y lastima, no me pasó desapercibido el dolor tanto en su voz y mirada.

—No madre, vengo a sacar nuestro apellido del lodo, donde todos ustedes lo metieron o piensa seguir siendo fiel a ese malnacido, que lo único que le interesa son sus propios intereses. Porque magos y brujas sangre pura deben de postrarse a sus pies, como simple esclavos.

Madre, date cuenta que lo único que han hecho es humillarse, todos ustedes, porque no mostrar respeto como se hacía hace siglos, colocando una mano en el pecho e inclinando su cabeza. Lo único que quiero es venganza madre, contra aquel que humillo a los Black—la miré esperando su reacción, sé que aún no la termino de convencer, pero vi la inseguridad en su mirada, solo debo de presionar un poco más.

—¡Oh! Ahora me vienes a decir que te importa la familia, cuando te largaste apenas tuviste la oportunidad—exclamo furiosa.

—Me importa, porque quiero que mi hijo porte el apellido con orgullo, representándolo como el legítimo heredero que es—abrió los ojos sorprendida y vi esperanza en ellos.

—¿Un hijo? ¿Cuándo lo tuviste? ¿Es puro? —la mire con desprecio y frialdad para que se callara.

—Es de James y mío, Lily era solo una fachada, no queríamos que nadie se enterara, debido a que toda mi familia apoyaba ese desgraciado, ella era su madrina, una gran amiga y hermana para nosotros, como te darás cuenta es puro, su nombre es Hadrien Sirius Black Potter—termine de decir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto con cautela, sonreí con malicia, me sorprende que no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Simple, ya que aún no me has desheredado, pienso tomar la posición de jefe de familia y convertirnos en la familia más poderosa y temida, no seremos simple lacayos de un monstruo que lo único que hizo fue usarlos como carne de cañón, claro ejemplo el de mi adorada prima Bella, que tuvo que pagar por las estupideces de su esposo y amo—es algo que estuve pensando todo este tiempo que mi adorado James estuvo inconsciente, Dumbledore me mostro que solo le interesa conseguir sus objetivos, sin importarle lo que mi hijo pudiera sufrir en casa de esos intolerables muggles.

—Está bien, ya no importa de todas formas, por mis decisiones perdimos a tu hermano, te apoyare en esto hijo, porque sé que muchas de las cosas que dijiste son cierta—suspiro cansada.

—Quiero que llames a Bella, Andy y Cissy, mientras iré a Gringott a presentarme como Lord Black y reactivare todas nuestras cuentas, remodelaremos esta casa para cuando vengamos de visita, lo más sensato es que nos vayamos del país un tiempo, ya sabes con todo este alboroto del niño que vivió, no quiero que mi hijo crezca en esa clase de ambiente—sé que mi madre puede ser una maldita perra cuando quiere, pero aun así la amo y me duele ver como se desmorona, ver ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos me es suficiente.

—Lo hare ahora mismo—dijo animada, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

—Otra cosa madre, aceptare tus consejos, pero sobre la educación de mi hijo, yo decido, si intentas imponerte nos iremos y te quedaras sola—solo asintió, me aparecí en Gringott e hice todos los trámites necesarios, cuando acabe sentí el conocimiento que todo Lord maneja, me entregaron todas las llaves y firme los documentos, para mi sorpresa mi hermano me dejo un diario y una cuenta, al regresar a la casa, vi a todas mis primas, no pude evitar sonreír al verlas realmente incomodas, no espere ver a Cissy cargando a dos hermosos niños, la bebe tiene como ocho meses y el niño se ve como la edad de Hadrien, son tiernos, Andy esta con una hermosa niña con cabellos morados, debe de tener unos ocho años.

—Sirius ¿Por qué esta reunión? —pregunto Andy tensa.

—Simple, oficialmente soy el nuevo Lord Black y como le mencione a mi madre, lo primero que haré es limpiar el apellido de mi familia, Bellatrix, anulare tu matrimonio con el desgraciado de Lestrange—me prepare para que se opusiera, inclusive tenía pensado usar los mismo argumentos que utilice con madre, me sorprendí cuando solo asintió, se me formo un nudo en el estómago, su mirada está cargada de odio y tristeza, se siente perdida y muy vulnerable, me siento mal al aprovecharme de eso, pero si con eso salen las cosas como quiero, lo hare.

—En cuanto a ti Andy, lo primero que haré es aceptarte de nuevo en la familia, me entere que tu esposo murió, por lo que te vendrás a vivir con nosotros—iba a protestar, pero mi mirada lo callo.

—Cissy, necesito hablar con tu marido, no podemos permitirnos que se siga relacionado con cierto mago oscuro, que solo ha traído desgracia a nuestra familia—ella asintió aliviada, no me sorprende, sé que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que Lucius hacía.

—Bien, que les parece si remodelan la casa, para cuando vengamos de visita y eligen un país donde nos iremos a vivir, un cambio nos hará bien a todos, Bella te vendrás a vivir con nosotros, estoy seguro que mi hijo y la pequeña Dora, te alegraran el día—dije con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tienes un hijo? —pregunto Cissy sorprendida.

—Sí, todos lo conocen como el niño que vivió, en realidad es mi hijo, Lily fue una fachada, por obvias razones, no podía decir nada—dije serio, me sorprendió ver a Bella sonreír con tristeza.

—Y ya que no tiene una madre, espero que sean una buena figura materna—sonreí al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

—Bueno hay que empezar—exclamo Bella riendo feliz, la semana paso rápido, la mansión Black esta irreconocible, hoy le dan de alta a James, decidimos vivir en Rusia, hable con Lucius, no me sorprendió cuando acepto rápidamente mi propuesta, ellos se quedaran en Inglaterra y serán nuestros ojos y oídos, Remus tambien se quedara, nos costó convencerlo, pero acepto la casa que pensábamos regalarle en su aniversario, por más que insistimos, no quiso venirse con nosotros a Rusia, dijo que nos alcanzaría en algún tiempo, pero que en este momento, quiere estar solo, además de que no podía abandonar su clínica y a sus paciente, hoy le diríamos adiós a Inglaterra.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, espero les haya gustado, no me resistí y les adelante el segundo capítulo, como pueden ver, decidí dar un giro en la historia, espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda, ya saben reviews.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.

 _Yo Peter Pettigrew, acepto ser guardián y protector de esta casa, con mi sangre la sello._

 _En las sombras, donde nada ni nadie nunca la encontrara, así sello mi destino y el de los que la habitan (1)_


	3. Chapter 3 El pasar del tiempo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 El pasar del tiempo**

 **Pov Sirius**

Antes de irnos de Inglaterra, iré al ministerio para aclarar la paternidad de Hadrien, le pediré tambien que se encargue de hablar con la prensa, no quiero que Dumbledore intente detenerlos y convencer a James, cosa que no lograra, pero evitare que le haga pasar un mal rato. Renunciamos a nuestros trabajos y resolvimos todos los pendientes, decidimos no despedirnos de nadie, es mejor así. Hicimos todo al último momento, así evitáramos malos ratos.

—Ya tengo todo listo, solo tenemos que cerrar las mansiones que tenemos aquí—dijo James entrando con Hadrien en sus brazos.

—Primero iré al ministerio, luego cerraremos la mansión Potter y esta, lo bueno es que madre, Bella y Andy, se dirigieron a Rusia para abrir y ordenar la mansión en la que viviremos—asintió, besé a mis amores y me dirigí a la chimenea, quiero acabar rápido para que nos reunamos con las mujeres de la familia.

—Lord Black, ¿A que debo su visita? —pregunto la ministra Millicent Bagnold con seriedad.

—Vengo hablarle sobre una situación, que decidimos mantener en secreto debido a las circunstancias, agradecería que fuera usted quien informara todo a la prensa, ya que no quiero que se arme un conflicto, ni me acusen de secuestro—lo conté todo, que Hadrien es mi hijo y no de Lily, que ella estaba casada con Remus y que James es mi esposo, pero debido a que no estaba en buenos términos con mi familia y la guerra se había desatado contra Voldemort, decidimos mantenerlo todo en secreto. Para comprobar lo que dije, solicito la partida de nacimiento de Hadrien y el acta de matrimonio, donde figura que soy esposo y padre.

—Comprendo la circunstancia, no se preocupe, me encargare de informar a la prensa—se lo agradecí y fui a buscar a mi esposo, para empezar una nueva vida juntos. Al llegar cerré la mansión y usamos un traslador para ir a la mansión Potter, cuando la cerramos, viajamos a Rusia.

Al llegar, los elfos domésticos nos recibieron, desaparecieron nuestros baúles, supongo que a nuestra habitación.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, ¿Cómo está mi hermoso Hadrien? —dijo mi madre, James se la entrego con una sonrisa, al ver que nuestro pequeño ángel, le sonreía. Estoy realmente agradecido que ellos se lleven bien, supongo que ayuda que James es sangre pura.

—¿Y las chicas? —pregunte al no ver a ninguna.

—Bella está encerrada en su habitación, Andy se fue con la pequeña Dora a explorar Rusia—asentí, el tiempo curara nuestras heridas, cuando fuimos a Gringott para escuchar el testamento de Lily, nos enteramos de algo realmente impresionante y doloroso. Nuestra pelirroja sabía que iba a morir, fue cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Francia, fuimos a una feria mágica, ahí entro al puesto de una vidente quien predijo su muerte, que le dijo, no sabemos, por ese motivo escribió todos esos diarios, para que Hadrien fuera fuerte e inteligente.

Remus en este momento se siente dolido y traicionado, ya que no le dijo nada, por más que le rogamos, no logramos convencerlo de que viniera a vivirse con nosotros, se quedara atendiendo su clínica y nos mantendrá informado de cualquier percance.

Pero algo que nos dejó preocupado, fue lo que encontraron en la cicatriz de nuestro hijo, el aura maligna de Voldemort o mejor dicho su alma, gracias a Merlín que los Goblin pudieron extraerla sin problema alguno, dijeron que ayudo el hecho de que Hadrien no la ha tenido mucho tiempo, por lo que no estaba tan arraigada, pero absorbió la magia, no sé cómo hizo ese maldito para introducir un trozo de su alma en mi bebe, pero algo que nos prometimos, fue investigar a fondo el asunto.

—Ya dejamos todo listo en Inglaterra, mañana todo el mundo mágico sabrá que el niño que vivió, es un Black y no cualquier Black sino el heredero de todo—mi madre sonrió orgullosa. Ella ha cambiado, no tanto, pero al menos ya no es una maldita perra, además de que es un alivio que no sea tan estricta con Hadrien, como lo fue con Regulus y conmigo, supongo que es cierto lo que dicen de los abuelos, crían a los hijos y miman a los nietos.

—Hay algo más que queremos contarles, para eso deben de hacer un juramente inquebrantable—dijo con seriedad James.

—Si eso los tranquiliza, lo haremos—murmuro tranquila.

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunto Andy entrando con la pequeña Dora.

—Un juramento inquebrantable. Wonky, llama a Bella—ordeno mi madre a uno de los elfos, a los quince minutos, bajo Bella, encargamos a los elfos que cuidaran a los niños. Despues de hacer el juramento, James empezó a contarles como quedo embarazado y quien es el tercer padre, como se aprovechó de su borrachera. Por mi parte les conté los hechizos que usamos, no me pasó desapercibido la mirada de orgullo e interés que mi madre y Bella pusieron, al acabar, ellas saciaron su curiosidad, haciendo una prueba de paternidad.

—Sigue siendo tu hijo, además solo tiene el 20% de genes del tal Poseidón, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos, solo espero que dichos genes, solo sean los buenos—dijo mi madre quien abrazaba y besaba a Hadrien.

—Tenemos que entrenar y hacernos más fuertes, no podemos permitir que ningún Dios de cuarta, intente lastimar a nuestro pequeño, si lo intentan, conocerán la furia de los Black—siseo Bella con frialdad, mi madre y Andy solo asintieron, es algo que todos los magos estamos de acuerdo, los dioses no son de fiar.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, hoy mi bebe cumple dos años, estuvimos realmente felices al descubrir que es un mago elemental, ha usado dos elementos: el fuego, fue en un momento de rabieta, el pobre elfo casi queda calcinado, el agua lo uso para ver mejor a los peces del lago, entro y esta se moldeaba entorno suyo, como dándole la bienvenida.

Madre está más que complacida, dos de sus nietos poseen habilidades que los Black siempre han poseído, pero que hace siglos no se había manifestado, hasta ahora. La pequeña Dora es una metamorfomaga y Hadrien un mago elemental. Estoy feliz que considere a la hija de Andy su nieta, sin importar quien fue su padre, nuestra familia nunca había estado más unida como ahora.

—Madre, ya sé porque ese maldito mato a mi hermanito—sisee con frialdad, no quería contarle esto, menos el día en que mi hijo cumple años, pero es importante y no es algo que pueda dejar para despues.

—¿Por qué? —dijo de igual forma.

—Al parecer, ese desgraciado creo artefactos llamados horrocrux, según lo que investigo nuestro Reggi, consiste en que el mago o bruja fragmenta su alma para meterlos objetos, así cuando lo matan, no muere en realidad, porque dichos trozos aún se encuentran en el plano físico, Hadrien se volvió un horrocrux, pero esa alma ya fue destruida, mi mayor temor es que según estos apuntes, Reggi sospechaba que tiene cinco o siete, el empezó a recolectarlos y los dejo en una bóveda en Gringott—termine de contarle asqueado.

—Si hay más, nos encargaremos de destruirlos, que mejor manera de vengarnos, que eliminando lo que lo mantiene anclado en este mundo—su mirada es desquiciada, pero por algún extraño motivo, en vez de temerle, me provoca satisfacción.

—Lo haremos, pero no ahora, encontrar esos objetos nos tomara mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que nos enfoquemos en volver a Hadrien más poderoso y letal, no podemos permitir que Voldemort lo encuentre débil y vulnerable—seguiremos la guía de estudio de Lily, lo poco que he leído, muestra un sistema de entrenamiento que lo hará sumamente poderoso, ya que es una mezcla de lo muggle con lo mágico.

—Tienes razón, ahora vamos al jardín, James está recibiendo a nuestros conocidos, Narcissa vendrá con toda su familia—susurro feliz, la seguí sonriendo, la pequeña Adhara ya tiene un año, su nombre es de origen hebreo, al igual que a Draco, quiso ponerle el nombre de una estrella. Yo prefiero llamarla Ada, es rubia y ojos grises como todos los Malfoy.

—Hola amor, despues de la fiesta quiero que hablemos de algo muy importante—dije abrazándolo por la espalda y besando su cuello.

—Está bien, tambien tengo que contarte algo—susurro tranquilo, mire a nuestros invitados, todos son hijos de sangre pura, muchos conocidos de Lucius, hijos de mortifagos, no me molesta, nuestro objetivo es quitarle tanto partidarios como sea posible y hacer que nos apoyen a nosotros. Además de las amistades que tenemos aquí en Rusia.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —grito Cissy emocionada, tiene a la pequeña Ada en sus brazos, Draco está en los de Lucius.

—Gracias por venir, la pequeña esta cada día más hermosa—dijo James con una sonrisa.

—Inglaterra es un caos, todos están impactados, no han asimilado que Hadrien es un Black, muchos están protestando y pidiendo que el niño sea colocado con una familia de la luz, los Weasley se ofrecieron amablemente a encargarse del pequeño—siseo Lucius con burla.

—Eso nos ha comentado Remus, además que muchas de esas familias están buscándonos en este momento, realmente me molesta. No tienen ningún derecho de meterse en nuestra vida privada—murmuro molesto James, mirando a Draco y Hadrien quienes juegan feliz junto a los otros niños, sino me equivoco, son el pequeño Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Viktor Krum, Dimitri Ivanov, Sergey Petrov, Svetlana Vólkov y Ekaterina Solovióv, estos últimos hijos de socios y conocidos aquí en Rusia.

Bueno, no solo conocidos rusos, sino tambien Bulgaria, Eslovaquia, Croacia y muchos otros, sinceramente nunca se me ocurrió que madre tuviera tan buenos contactos, ahora comprendo porque era tan apreciada su aportación para Voldemort, los que vinieron, fueron los que nunca fueron contactados por mi madre, para engatusarlos a que se unieran a la causa.

Después de cantar el feliz cumpleaños, que todos se fueran y que Hadrien, Draco y Ada se durmieran, fuimos al despacho para platicar de lo que está aconteciendo, lamentablemente Remus no pudo venir sin que Dumbledore se diera cuenta, ha estado espiándolo, es una suerte que sea un hombre lobo, sus sentidos están más desarrollados, por lo que siente cuando lo están observando o siguiendo.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto James preocupado. Les conté todo lo que he descubierto, inclusive lo que mi hermanito hizo, todo lo que descubrió, al acabar me miro pálido y decidido.

—Debemos de encontrar los otros objetos, lamentablemente como le comenté a madre, es un esfuerzo a largo plazo, por lo que nos enfocaremos es hacerlo fuerte y versátil—dije con seriedad, desde que empecé hablar, me di cuenta que Lucius está muy callado.

—Creo tener uno de esos objetos, el señor tenebroso me lo dio para que lo guardara—todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

—Yo tambien poseo uno—siseo con frialdad Bella.

—Eso nos facilita las cosas, lo único malo es que no sabemos cuánto son exactamente—dijo mi madre con seriedad.

—Con el hechizo adecuado podemos rastrearlos, pero como dijo Sirius, tomara tiempo, así que es mejor que nos enfoquemos en volvernos fuertes—dijo Cissy mirando a Lucius con determinación.

—Lily nos creó una guía de entrenamiento, aunque parece un poco pesada para un niño, es ideal para nuestro Hadrien—murmuro James entregándole el primer diario a mi madre. Empezó a leerlo en voz alta y no pude evitar sonreír con orgullo al igual que James, al ver las miradas impresionadas e interesadas de todos en esta sala.

—Es perfecto—se maravilló Andy.

—Podrían hacernos una copia, estoy seguro que a Draco le vendría bien entrenar, aunque no hará todo, si una buena parte—con un movimiento de varita, madre le hizo una copia y se lo entrego. Para cuando ese maldito regrese, estaremos preparados.

 **Pov James**

Los meses pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, para muchos puede parecer despiadada la manera tan extrema en que Hadrien está aprendiendo todo, tiene muchos profesores, todos son de diferentes nacionalidades, el objetivo es que conforme aprenda la materia, tambien lo haga con el idioma.

Sabe hablar, aunque su vocabulario no es muy extensivo, es un niño muy inteligente y aprende rápido gracias al método de Lily, la madre de Sirius está más que impresionada, por el momento solo está aprendiendo lo básico: leer, escribir, etiqueta y música.

Eso e idioma, lo bueno con este método, es que los niños absorben de forma rápida y divertida. Acaba de cumplir tres años, ya sabe ocho idiomas: ruso, alemán, francés, portugués, chino, español, árabe e inglés, que es el idioma que hablamos en casa, aunque fuera habla ruso. Su lectura y escritura mejoraron desde la primera vez.

Gracias a este método, nos dimos cuenta que Hadrien es un niño poligloto (1) lo cual facilita su aprendizaje. Walburga piensa que posee una memoria privilegiada tambien, ya que cuando lee nunca lo olvida.

Su habilidad mágica tambien mejoró considerablemente, puede mover las cosas a voluntad, al comienzo pensamos que era magia accidental, pero después de que hiciera lo mismo constantemente, nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error.

Al parecer maneja los cuatros elementos, eso es algo insólito, por lo general los magos elementales, solo manejan uno, lo máximo dos, que nuestro Hadrien maneje cuatro nos da una idea de lo poderoso que es, presiento que la sangre de dios en sus venas tiene algo que ver, para que no lastimara a nadie ni a sí mismo, contratamos magos elementales que le enseñaran a dominar su don.

—Nuestro hijo, es alguien impresionante—dijo Sirius colocándose a mi lado, en este momento, Hadrien esta con su maestro fuego, mirarlos a ambos hacer movimientos y disparando fuego por todos lados, es más que impresionante, además de tierno, según nos dijo su maestro, la mejor forma de aprender a controlar su habilidad es meditar y mezclarlo con artes marciales, por lo que ver a un niño tratando de imitar las patadas que su maestro da, es adorable.

—Si lo es, ¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto? No quiero pensar que estamos quitándole su niñez—lo que menos deseo es que lo estemos presionando tanto, al punto de que su felicidad, está siendo olvidada.

—No lo creo, míralo James, está feliz, a pesar que se la pasa todo el día aprendiendo algo nuevo, los métodos que creo la pelirroja endemoniada son efectivos, nuestro hijo se divierte en el proceso, además tiene un día libre para jugar con sus amiguitos—asentí más relajado, gracias a que somos socios y amigos de muchos de los conocidos rusos de Walburga, Hadrien tiene su pequeño grupo de amigos.

—Ya contrastaste a los nuevos maestros, recuerda que Lily puso otras materias para esta edad—dije mirando a nuestro hijo, cada día se parece más a Sirius, su cabello negro azulado llega casi a los hombros, los mechones rojos destacan cada día más, al menos mi querida Lily, nos dejó un recuerdo suyo, además de los libros. Sus ojos son lo que más me fascinan, aunque el estúpido dios se aprovechó de mi borrachera, agradezco que lo único que saco de él son los ojos, aunque no tanto ya que tiene toques grises, antes no comprendía a mi madre cuando decía que la sangre de los Black es muy fuerte.

Gracias a Merlín, Hadrien no es miope como todos los Potter, puede ver y leer perfectamente, aunque al comienzo se le dificultaba, cuando lo llevamos con el medimago, nos dijo que tiene un leve caso de dislexia, pero que no es lo suficientemente fuerte ni marcada, como para afectarlo.

—Sí, sus maestros de matemáticas, literatura, historia, ciencias, introducción a la magia y cultura—a pesar de que son muchas materias, tuvimos que encontrar maestros que acepten implementar el método de Lily, con eso salimos ganando todos, Hadrien se divierte aprendiendo y los maestros practican una nueva forma de enseñarle a los niños.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, la persecución de varias familias llego a su fin, según Remus, muchas ni siquiera se les ocurrió que pudiéramos estar fuera del país, además contamos con el apoyo de la ministra, al menos hasta que estuvo en su cargo.

Dumbledore se convirtió en alguien poco confiable, nos enteramos que se la paso hablando de nuestra discapacidad tanto mental como emocional, sé que no lo hizo por maldad, simplemente quiere cumplir con sus metas, sin importarle que muchas personas salgan perjudicadas, debido a esto, mantenernos alejado de él, es una prioridad.

Hemos estados hablando y decidimos meter a Hadrien al colegio, a diferencia de Inglaterra, aquí los niños empiezan a recibir educación mágica desde muy temprana edad, a los cuatro años comienza sus estudios. Dora recibe clases con profesores privados, es muy grande para entrar a la academia donde meteremos a Hadrien y según tengo entendido, piensan irse a Inglaterra para que entre a Hogwarts.

Eso le da más tiempo a Andrómeda, se la pasa entrenando con Bellatrix, nosotros tambien hemos estado mejorando, si Voldemort llegara a regresar, queremos estar preparados. Bellatrix se ha hecho muy cercana a nuestro hijo, en realidad el pequeño la ve como una figura materna, a pesar de que le dice tía, es su sobrino preferido, su hijo.

Al comienzo me sentí un poco celoso, pero despues me di cuenta que nuestro bebe necesita una figura femenina en su vida, aunque no estoy seguro que Bellatrix sea la adecuada, con su personalidad y carácter, pero mientras su deseo sea protegerlo, no me importa.

Están Andrómeda y Walburga, pero ambas cumplen otro rol, Hadrien ve a Andrómeda simplemente como su tía, debido a que ella tiene a Dora y Walburga es su abuela, por lo que se enfocó en Bellatrix y ella está encantada, puede ser cruel y sarcástica con otras personas, pero con sus sobrinos es toda dulzura, bueno a su manera, más con Hadrien, cualquiera que los vea, se darían cuenta al instante que la tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano.

En mi caso, por extraño que parezca, encaje perfectamente en esta familia, los Black son complejos y difícil de comprender, gracias a Merlín tratar con Sirius ayudo mucho, todos tienen esta personalidad sádica, incluyendo mi amado esposo, comprendo perfectamente porque Voldemort los quería de su lado, son poderosos y sádicos cuando es necesario.

Cualquiera estaría asustado, con los cambios de humor que todos tienen, la peor es Bellatrix, pero todos en esta casa sabemos cómo tratarla y cuando Hadrien está cerca, su personalidad se aplaca por completo, siento lastima de Voldemort, si intenta lastimar a mi bebe, tendrá a las mujeres Black detrás de él, Lily se hubiera llevado tan bien con ellas, tienen el mismo carácter explosivo y calmado. Miré a mi hermoso Hadrien y sonreí, la decisión de tenerlas de nuestro lado, fue la mejor.

* * *

 **Muchos años después…**

 **Pov Sirius**

Han pasado seis años, Hadrien acaba de cumplir nueve, las cosas fueron mejorando, aún no hemos encontrado el hechizo que nos permita rastrear el resto de los horrocrux, solo hemos destruido cuatro, mi hermano solo encontró dos, un guardapelo y la diadema de Ravenclaw, además del diario y copa que nos dieron Bellatrix y Lucius, estamos trabajando en encontrar los otros, además de eso he estado entrenando con Bella, nuestro nivel es parecido, pero ella siempre ha sido impredecible.

Mi hijo se ha vuelto alguien imparable, su magia, mente y cuerpo fueron entrenados desde muy niño, fue algo que nuestra querida pelirroja considero necesario, nos costó mucho aceptar que debía de recibir una educación diferente a la de otros niños, pero si eso lo mantiene con vida, hasta que matemos a ese desgraciado, que así sea.

Aún recuerdo sus comienzos como si fuera ayer, el método de enseñanza que la pelirroja escogió para él, fue perfecto.

* * *

 _[Hadrien es un niño muy inteligente, ha aprendido todas sus lecciones y ya habla muchos idiomas, cuando cumplió cuatro empezó a ir a Koldovstoretz Mladshiy, después de esta sigue la Koldovstoretz Elita, son la misma institución, pero con diferentes niveles._

 _En ella le enseñan a los pequeños todo lo relacionado con la magia, pero solo teoría, ya que son muy pequeños para tener varita, pero según tengo entendido, ellos tendrán su propia varita a los siete años, que es cuando empiezan a realizar magia, lamentablemente no podemos comprarla en Ollivander, pero nuestros amigos nos recomendaron un fabricante de varitas llamado Yaroslav Záitsev, es alguien muy famoso al igual que Ollivander y Gregorovitch, solo que su forma de realizarlas es muy peculiar, sus clientes escogen los materiales que se utilizaran, madera, núcleo y todo lo necesario. Eso hace que las varitas sean más compatibles con sus dueños, además de únicas._

 _A los cinco, Hadrien dominó todos sus elementos y empezó a trabajar en la combinación de estos, para crear nuevos. En todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, la relación familiar se fortaleció, restablecí mis lazos con mi madre y primas, gracias a Merlín James creó lazos con ellas, aunque es más unido a Andy. También tuve la dicha de enterarme de que mi amado esposo esta embarazado, esta vez de gemelas._

 _Con el pasar del tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que alejarnos de Inglaterra fue la mejor decisión, nuestro hijo está creciendo sin el cartel de neón, con las palabras niño que vivió en él, a pesar de que es reconocido mundialmente, son más discretos y no se andan metiendo donde no los llaman. Decidimos platicarle la verdad sobre este hecho, contarle como su madrina se sacrificó para que sobreviviera, gracias a Merlín, es maduro en lo que respecta a temas serios._

 _A los seis empezó a practicar las artes marciales de todo tipo: Karate, Aikido, Kendo, Brazilian Jjiu-Jitsu, Boxeo, Capoeira, Judo, Kung fu, Kick Boxing, entre muchas otras, al igual que con sus materias, contratamos maestros de todo el mundo, todos nativos de sus países, lo ayudaran a perfeccionar los idiomas que ya sabe y aprenderá todo tipo de artes marciales, tanto muggles como mágicas. Es el ídolo de sus hermanas, quienes al igual que todos en la familia Black, llevan nombres de estrellas, Bellatrix y Elladora._

 _Además de que ya es todo un señorito, hemos asistidos a muchas fiestas de las clases altas, como le dije a mi madre, uno de mis objetivos es que los Black seamos temidos y respetados, como antes de que mis padres cometieran el error de relacionarse con ese monstruo._

— _Padre, ya es hora, ¡Vámonos! —exclamo Hadrien impaciente._

— _Tranquilo hijo, solo termino de firmar esto—justo cuando acabé de firmar el último documento, contuve una sonrisa al escuchar el suspiro de alivio de mi pequeño ángel._

— _¿Y papá? —pregunte, mientras que, con un movimiento de varita, guarde los documentos en un lugar seguro._

— _Está esperando junto con la tía Bella y las princesas—asentí y nos dirigimos a la chimenea, tomamos el traslador que nos llevaría a la avenida Nevski Prospekt, un barrio completamente magico. Al llegar nos fuimos directo a la tienda de Yaroslav Záitsev, quien nos recibió con una mirada seria pero amigable. El lugar es mucho más ordenado que Ollivander, las varitas están colocadas en estantes de vidrios._

— _Buenos días señores Black, los estaba esperando—dijo guiándonos a la parte trasera de su tienda._

— _¿Quién es mi cliente? —pregunto curioso._

— _Yo, me llamo Hadrien Black, mucho gusto—dijo con seriedad mi pequeño._

— _Pero que pequeño más respetuoso tenemos aquí, de acuerdo, necesito que explores este lugar y me traigas todas las cosas con las que sientas conexión—sonreí ante la mirada ilusionada de mi hijo, quien asintió y se perdió en el pequeño bosque y estantes que tiene Záitsev aquí._

 _Le tomo quince minutos, cuando regreso, lo que trajo me dejo confundido y no soy el único._

— _Vaya, eso sí es inusual, nunca en mi vida había conocido a un mago que tuviera más de un núcleo magico, tu posees tres: sangre de basilisco, escamas de sirena y pelo de cola de Thestral, todas de criaturas consideradas oscuras y veo que encontraste la única rama donada voluntariamente por un ents—mire la rama negra que mi hijo está sosteniendo, una rama con forma realmente extraña._

— _¿Qué es un ents? —pregunto curioso._

— _Los ents son una antigua raza que apareció, justo antes que los humanos. La madre magia los quería para proteger la naturaleza. Así, los ents surgieron como «pastores de árboles», para proteger a los bosques de los peligros. A pesar de que los ents eran seres sensibles en el tiempo de su despertar, no sabían cómo hablar hasta que los elfos les enseñaron. Los ents no se preocuparon en mantener su propia lengua en secreto, ya que ninguna otra raza podía dominarla, debido a su complejidad, vocalización extraña y su lentitud a la hora de trasmitir un mensaje._

 _Los ents son criaturas con forma arbórea, similar a la de los árboles que cuidan. Varían en rasgos, desde la altura al tamaño, color, y el número de pies y dedos en ellos, lo que tienes en tu mano, es un dedo que fue donado voluntariamente por uno de ellos, está en mi familia hace siglos, pero ningún mago había tenido compatibilidad, hasta ahora—supongo que se debe a que Hadrien es un mago elemental._

— _¿Quieres un diseño especial en tu varita? —le pregunto serio Záitsev._

— _Quiero que el mango sea la cabeza de un dragón—dijo emocionado Hadrien, se puso a decirles un montón de detalles, Záitsev nos dijo que estaría lista mañana._

 _Al día siguiente cuando fuimos a recogerla quedamos impactados, es hermosa, negra y con grabados en ella, tiene enrollado alrededor un dragón, su cabeza es el mango, el cual tiene la boca abierta y dentro de ella, hay una esmeralda. Ahora comprendo cuando dicen que tienes una varita personalizada, él es muy difícil de encontrar, nos tomó un año hallarlo._

— _Es perfecta—dijo Hadrien, quien al tomarla creo una enorme ráfaga de magia pura. Desde ese día empezó a llevarla a la academia, su control mejoro considerablemente.]_

Recién termino con Koldovstoretz Mladshiy y empezara Koldovstoretz Elita, por más que mi madre y Bella le rogaron, no quiso escuchar razón y con unos cuantos pucheros y ojitos, las convenció, aunque no quedaron conforme.

 **Pov Hadrien**

Estoy emocionado, hoy empezare mis clases en Koldovstoretz Elita, estuve cuatro años preparándome en mi antigua academia para entrar en esta, son dos instituciones que están relacionadas, aunque hay varios niños que pueden cambiar de colegio, pero en mi caso, preferí seguir en esta.

Anoche estuve tan emocionado empacando mis cosas, no sé cómo seré seleccionado, pero solo pensarlo me llena de expectativa, la academia cuenta con cinco casas, espero quedar en la mejor, así la abuela estará orgullosa y la hará sentir mejor, quería que estudiara en Hogwarts, pero mis amigos están aquí y ellos tambien entraran en Koldovstoretz.

—¿Emocionado? —pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa una vez me senté a desayunar.

—Mucho, ¿A que hora tenemos que irnos? —me serví un poco de pan con mermelada y sonreí a papá, que viene con las gemelas, quienes están más dormidas que despiertas. La abuela y tía Bella, no se ven muy entusiasmadas, pero sé que me apoyan, les sonreí para reconfortarlas.

—Dentro de una hora, tenemos tiempo no te preocupes—dijo padre, despues de desayunar, agarramos el traslador que nos llevara a un área aislada, donde los net magii no pueden acceder, nos lo mando la directora, ya que al igual que Durmstrang, nadie conoce donde queda Koldovstoretz. Al tocar el traslador, sentimos la típica sensación de ser succionados por una pajilla, padre lleva a Bella y papá a Ella.

—¡Increíble! —exclame al ver el enorme dragón delante nosotros, es negro con rojo, con detalles grises.

—Familia Black, los estábamos esperando, me llamo Andrey Kuznetsov, soy el subdirector de Koldovstoretz Elita y encargado de llevar a nuestros niños sanos y salvos, hasta la institución—dijo serio.

—¿Viajaran en un dragón? —pregunto curiosa Ella.

—No es uno de verdad, aunque lo parezca es de metal, solo que, gracias a la magia, parece que fuera uno real, incluso sus movimientos—explico Andrey.

—Madre, ¿Por qué no me metiste aquí? —pregunto mi padre como un niño pequeño.

—¿Envidia padre? —pregunte con burla.

—Un poco, pero es que nosotros viajamos en tren y no negare que volar en un dragón, aunque sea de metal es increíble—dijo sin vergüenza alguna.

—Ya te lo dije, los Black, desde hace generaciones hemos asistido a Hogwarts, es la primera vez que romperemos con dicha tradición, así que espero seas el mejor—dijo seria y fría la abuela, siempre se comporta así delante de desconocido, estoy acostumbrado, padre es igual, pero creo que el dragón lo desestabilizo.

—Sirius, compórtate y deja de hacer berrinches—le susurro papá, aunque lo pude escuchar perfectamente, padre solo bufo, pero no dijo nada.

—La magia lo hace ver más realista, implementamos tecnologías de los net magii, solo que a diferencia de los Estados Unidos, nosotros seguimos prefiriendo mantener nuestra imagen, ellos usan un avión, solo lo adaptaron para que funcione con magia, como el tren de Hogwarts, aunque este último fue creado por los fundadores de dicho colegio—mientras hablaba, a lo lejos vi a mis amigos, les hice señas, en verdad estoy emocionado.

—Dame un abrazo, ya veo que quieres irte—dijo papá con una sonrisa. Hice exactamente lo que me dijo, bese y abrace a todos, corrí donde los chicos están esperándome. Montamos al dragón, por un costado, justo debajo del ala. Al entrar no me sorprende que todo sea enorme y elegante, hay varios cuartos, veo a muchos alumnos mayores entrar, nosotros caminamos hasta encontrar uno.

—Este lugar es increíble, ahora comprendo porque es tan caro—dijo Svetlana arrogante y mirando todo ilusionada, su cabello rojo sangre cae hasta su cintura, sus ojos grises, miran todo con aprobación. Dentro hay un sofá y tres sillones individuales, blancos y negros. Una hermosa mesita de cristal. Nos sentamos y esperamos que el dragón empezara a moverse.

—Si solo nuestro transporte es así de elegante ¿Cómo será el colegio? —pregunto curioso Dimitri, su cabello es negro y ojos azules. No creo que sea tan diferente a nuestra otra academia, despues de todo, están vinculadas.

—Lo que me interesa, es la selección, recuerden que en Koldovstoretz Mladshiy no fuimos seleccionados—les recordé intrigado y emocionado.

—¿Dónde creen que quedaran? —pregunto Sergey, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, pidió un aperitivo por el comunicador que está en la pared.

—No te sabría decir, si estuviéramos en Hogwarts, estoy seguro que Slytherin sería mi casa, pero no sé cómo seremos seleccionados, podemos quedar juntos o separados, todos depende del modo de selección y los requisitos que pidan para cada casa—dije, para luego pedir sándwiches de pollo y jugo de fresa.

Después de comer y platicar de las nuevas tendencias, tanto net magii como mágicas, una voz, anuncio que debemos de cambiarnos. Todos tenemos el mismo uniforme, pantalón gris, camisa blanca, un saco gris largo con manga tres cuartos, el cual se sujeta con dos fajitas, botas negras, un poco arriba de las rodillas, en la parte de la muñeca y antebrazo llevamos un protector, el cual posee fajitas como decoración, aunque dependiendo de la mano, colocaremos la varita en el pequeño compartimento que trae.

—Es deprimente—susurro Ekaterina, ella es rubia y ojos color miel, mirando su falda con cuadros, mire a Svetlana y ella está usando un vestido. Ambos grises.

—¿Por qué son diferentes? —Sergey hizo la misma pregunta, que estoy pensando.

—Las mujeres podemos usar esto dos estilos, creo que los hombres tienen una chaqueta corta—contesto Svetlana. Bueno, fue padre quien compro los uniformes y guardo en el baúl, no lo revise.

Al bajar del dragón, lo primero que estuvo a nuestra vista, fue el hermoso lugar donde estudiaremos, parece salido de un cuento de hadas, es realmente hermoso.

Nos guiaron por una serie de pasillos, hay mucho blanco y oro. Nos detuvimos delante de una enorme puerta negra.

—Buenos días, nuestra academia cuenta con cinco diferentes casas, los alumnos son divididos por su nivel magico y capacidad.

Los Valquirias, magos versados en el arte curativo y de sanación, todo lo relacionado con dar vida, esta es una habilidad especial, su color el verde.

Los Dragones, magos versados en fuerza tanto mental como física, se les entrena para que su mente sea impenetrable, los niños en esta casa, son buenos en todo lo relacionado con actividad física y mental, su color rojo.

Los lobos, son magos versados en la transformación, tiene afinidad y habilidades que los ayudan a transformar y transformarse en lo que quieran. Su color es el azul.

Los kitsunes son magos especializados en el arte espiritual, mejor conocido como mundo astral, son los que están en contacto con el más allá, su nivel se mide con el número de colas, el máximo es nueve. Su color es el blanco.

Y por último los Hydra, la casa más variada de todas, se especializa en todo, sus miembros tienen total dominio sobre la sanación, fuerza, transformación y lo espiritual, pero principalmente en artes oscuras, no todos los magos la pueden manejar, unos llegan a volverse locos por meterse en esta rama de la magia, a pesar de ser magia oscura no quiere decir que el mago sea malo, esta rama es conocida así, debido a que son muy pocos los magos que la dominan, para las valquirias es imposible, los dragones la manejan hasta cierto punto, los lobos solo unos cuantos hechizos y los kitsune le es imposible, además de que se caracterizan por tener un gran potencial magico, al comienzo el Hydra solo posee tres cabezas, pero conforme los niños se van especializando en algo, una nueva cabeza aparece, el máximo es de trece, los ojos de las cabezas, adquieren el color de dicha habilidad, su color es negro.

El guardián es quien decidí si tienen la capacidad de pertenecer a dichas casas, es un ente magico, nacido de la magia de los fundadores de esta escuela, que tiene un milenio funcionando—increíble, es realmente emocionante, no me importa la casa, aunque me viene mejor Hydra, para aplacar a la abuela y tía Bella, solo aprender nuevas cosas, ya es excitante.

—¿Quién es el guardián? —pregunto un niño al otro lado del salón.

—La habitación misma, tal como en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra, quienes usan un sombrero, nuestra escuela cuenta con una habitación que leerá su nivel magico y capacidad, no les hablará. Simplemente lo sentirán—no es un secreto la forma en que seleccionan en Hogwarts.

—Detrás de esa puerta, se enfrentaran a una serie de pruebas, las cuales nos dará a conocer a que son afines, una vez salgan, su uniforme adquirirá el color de su nueva casa, al contrario de muchas escuelas, no es necesario que estén divididos según su casa, por eso, el gran comedor solo cuenta con una mesa, así que no se preocupen, aún pueden seguir juntándose, lo único diferente, son las clases que verán —uno por uno, fueron siendo llamados, cada vez el grupo se reducía, es bueno saber que sin importar la casa en que quedemos, aún podemos juntarnos, aunque no comportamos la mismas clases. Cuando llamaron al último chico, me puse nervioso, ya es mi turno.

—Hadrien Sirius Black Potter—respire profundo y entre, al instante, todo a mi alrededor cambio. Estoy en un desierto, camine sin saber que tengo que hacer, cuando el calor se hizo insoportable, use mi magia elemental para refrescarme, no pienso morir en este lugar. Siento magia antigua, sondeándome y retándome.

Transforme una roca en botella y luego la llene de agua, debo de conseguir provisiones, a pesar de estar solo en desierto, si me concentro, puedo hacer crecer frutas, la ventaja de manejar todos los elementos, es que, si se saben usar, se pueden hacer cosas increíbles, eche unas semillas en la arena, con agua y magia, hice que creciera más rápido y deliciosas manzanas empezaran a caer. Ya tengo comida y bebida. El agua me fortalece de forma inimaginable.

Camine horas o al menos, eso me pareció, cerré mis ojos y deje salir mi magia para buscar algún ser vivo, sentí uno a unos kilómetros, con forme me acerque, jadee asustado, al ver un hermoso unicornio herido, siempre cargo pociones por cualquier emergencia.

Amo a los animales mágicos, son seres únicos y deben ser cuidados. Saque mi varita y empecé a recitar un hechizo que ayudara a sanar sus heridas, tome una de las pociones, eche un poco en algodón y la pegue en su hocico, no tomara mucho, pero si lo suficiente, para evitarle cualquier infección, voltee unos segundos para sacar unas gasas, el unicornio desapareció.

Conforme los días pasaban, enfrente a un sin números de pruebas, que, si no hubiera entrenado con mis maestros, estaría muerto del cansancio. Por suerte mi mente y cuerpo, pueden resistir unos días más.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos para guiarme, caminé sin temor alguno, al abrirlos, miré a una bruja delante.

—Hola—ella solo sonrió y señalo mis ropas, al bajar la vista, está ya no son grises, sino que cambiaron a negro.

—Felicidades, eres el único Hydra, soy la directora de esta institución, me llamo Irina Vasiliev —sonreí agradecido que todo terminara.

—Pensé que no saldría nunca—me guio hasta una enorme puerta, debe ser el otro extremo de la habitación, la cual ahora es totalmente blanca.

—En realidad, solo estuviste quince minutos, duraste más que los otros, no estábamos seguros si poseías todas las cualidades, pero tu perseverancia y control, nos mostraron que puedes manejar todas las ramas, el guardián así lo decidió—al salir, todos aplaudieron dándome la bienvenida, solo hay una chica y dos chicos, con uniforme negro, son mayores, la chica se ve como de unos once años, uno de los chicos puede tener diez y el otro catorce o quince.

Por el color de los uniformes, no es difícil ver las casas en que quedaron mis amigos, Dimitri y Svetlana quedaron en los dragones, sus uniformes son rojos, Ekaterina quedo en la de los lobos, su uniforme es azul y Sergey quedo en las valquirias, su uniforme es verde. Me fui a sentar con ellos, estoy seguro que mi familia estará orgullosa cuando le cuente, en que casa quede.

Las chicas están encantadas con los uniformes, de opaco y triste, ahora son perfectos. Comimos y platicamos emocionados, al acabar, los únicos chicos que visten de negro, me pasaron recogiendo, para ir a nuestro sector, todas las casas tienen su propio espacio. Al llegar, mire la hermosa sala, con sillones negros y grises, en el segundo piso hay una pequeña área de estudio.

—Bienvenido a la casa de Hydra, como puedes ver, solo somos los cuatro, había otros cuatros chicos, pero ya se graduaron, el próximo año, solo quedaremos tres, ya que Ivanov se gradúa este año, por cierto, mi nombre es Anastasia Vorobiov, él es mi hermano menor Radek—la mire con atención, su cabello es rojo y tiene ojos café, el chico tiene cabello castaño claro y ojos café, al menos, no estaré solo.

—Soy Ivanov Petrov, espero nos llevemos bien, el tiempo que me queda—dijo sonriendo, posee el cabello negro y ojos grises. Me despedí de ellos, subí a mi habitación, la cual es enorme, supongo que, al ser la casa menos habitable, nos da más comodidad, a los poco que estamos en ella.

La cama es casi tan grande como la que tengo en casa, las paredes están pintadas en crema con detalles en negro, hay dos sofás individuales y poseo mi propia chimenea, al entrar al baño quede encantado, además de la regadera, hay un enorme jacuzzi, en definitiva, no la pasaré mal, estoy ansioso por que empiecen las clases.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como pueden ver, en esta historia Harry o Hadrien en este caso, no estudiara en Hogwarts, el motivo lo verán más adelante. Gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews. Ahora quiero hacer aclaraciones de la historia.

No hace mucho mire la película de animales fantásticos, en ella menciona que, en Estados Unidos, no usan muggle, sino que la palabra usada es otra: _no-maj_ , un acrónimo para "no magic" ("sin magia").

Quise hacer algo parecido con los rusos, dandole su propia palabra, aunque no es nada sensacional y es muy obvia, simplemente está escrita en el idioma ruso. Si está mal o se escribe de otra forma, agradecería que me lo dijeran, ya que sera usada en los próximos capítulos, obviamente no se ruso, por lo que ya saben, soy toda oídos.

net magii- sin magia

(1) Polígloto o políglota se refiere a una persona versada en varios idiomas, o a un texto escrito en otros tantos.

Me base en esta niña, para poner a Harry con dicha capacidad, pueden buscar sobre ella en YouTube.

Bella Devyatkina con cuatro años de edad demostró que sí es posible aprender siete idiomas. Todo radica en entrenar dicha capacidad desde los primeros años.

Bella habla ruso, inglés, alemán, español, francés, chino y árabe.

Los ents son del señor de los anillos, pensé que sería genial para esta historia. Espero les haya gustado.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.

El nombre que aparece en internet sobre colegio ruso según Harry Potter wiki, no estoy segura que sea algo hecho por Rowling, pero de igual forma me gusto, se escucha mejor que el que tenía antes, es Koldovstoretz, le agregue las palabras de abajo, porque mi idea es que sean dos academias que estén relacionadas. Recién me acabo de dar cuenta de esto, por lo que reedité el nombre anterior y decidí usar este en su lugar.

Mladshiy-Junior

Elita- Elite


	4. Chapter 4 Campamento Mestizo

**Capítulo 4 El campamento Mestizo**

 **Pov James**

En este momento nos encontramos en Estados Unidos, para ser más exactos New York, Hadrien insistió en venir aquí, debido a que su escritor (mangaka, como insiste en llamarlo) favorito, firmara autógrafos en este centro comercial, por lo que festejaremos su cumpleaños número diez aquí, Bella y Walburga vienen hasta mañana. Es un evento que los muggles hacen, es realmente extraño, las personas se disfrazan de seres que ni existen, aunque hay algunos que son de nuestro mundo, según nos contó una vez Lily, los vampiros, hombres lobos y otras criaturas son muy populares, en el cine muggle o net magii como le dicen en Rusia.

Andrómeda se mudó a Inglaterra para que Dora estudiara en Hogwarts, quedo en Hufflepuff, dijo que al comienzo todos la miraban con desprecio por ser una Black, pero que les demostró que ser tejón, no es símbolo de debilidad. Dentro de poco se graduará y estudiará para ser Auror, quiere que haya alguien de la familia dentro del ministerio.

Andy quería colaborar con limpiar el apellido Black, por lo que retomo su apellido e hizo lo mismo con la pequeña Dora, aunque ahora tiene diecisiete, su nombre cambio a Nymphadora Black, la influencia de mi madre y Bella, la volvieron más segura de sí misma y un poquito sádica, aunque lo torpe nadie se lo quita, ella puso en su lugar a varios chicos Slytherin que se burlaron por la casa en que quedó, a Sirius le sorprendió que ni su madre o Bella se enojaran, eso fue hasta que se enteró que su objetivo era hacer la casa de los tejones la mejor, después de todo, los Black solo tienen lo mejor. Cosa que consiguió, siendo la mejor de su generación.

Mire a Hadrien, está impaciente haciendo fila, sin importarle todas las miradas que recibe, muchas niñas le sonríen ruborizadas, inclusive le toman fotos, deben de pensar que es famoso, su porte y apariencia da entender eso, se ha vuelto un mago poderoso, su magia, cuerpo y mente se han desarrollado de una manera que lo ayudara a resolver cualquier problema que se presente.

—Hola James, es un gusto verte de nuevo, los he estado esperando—mire a la persona que hablo, al instante supe quién es: Poseidón.

No puedo creer que ese idiota se atreva acercarse de nuevo, no me pasó desapercibido que su mirada se desvía constantemente donde se encuentra Hadrien, Sirius carraspeo, provocando que Poseidón nos viera de nuevo.

—Sera mejor que te sientes—dijo Sirius con frialdad.

—Espero conocer a mi hijo, no sea una sorpresa. Aunque siento muy poco de mí en él—dijo mirándonos con seriedad. Una risa seca y fría fue mi respuesta.

—¿Qué esperabas? Por si lo olvidaste, me dejaste tirado en una cabaña, sabiendo perfectamente que si me embarazabas moriría junto con él bebe, tuvimos que recurrir a muchos hechizos, ahora Hadrien es 80% mago y solo el 20% dios, fue la única manera en que sobreviviéramos, mi esposo, Sirius Black, es el otro padre biológico—dije mirándolo con desprecio.

—Lo siento, simplemente no pude resistirme, los magos tienen algo que vuelven loco a los dioses, pero, aunque no lo creas, en verdad me alegro que estén vivos y felices—dijo mirando a Sirius.

—Bueno, como puedes ver, estamos todos perfectamente, ahora el asunto aquí es ¿Por qué no estabas esperando? —pregunto Sirius con seriedad.

—Sé que pediré demasiado, pero en verdad quiero tener una relación con mi hijo, quiero que conozca sus otras raíces, no tiene que pasar todo el tiempo conmigo, aunque quiera, no está permitido, mi hermano Zeus, prohibió que tuviéramos contacto con nuestros hijos. Despues de que me pase mucho tiempo con una mujer a la cual ame y con nuestro hijo, dejando olvidadas mis obligaciones, lamentablemente ellos murieron en un accidente.

Cuando Hadrien nació, lo sentí, pero no pude acercarme a conocerlo, debido a las barreras que protegen su casa, pero ahora que puedo, me gustaría pasar tiempo juntos. Lo más probable es que solo pueda estar quince minutos o media hora con él, cuando me tengan más confianza, quiero que le permitan ir a un campamento de semidioses, ahí conocerá a otros niños como él—no sé porque deberíamos hacer tal cosa, pero no seré quien lo decida, dejare a Sirius tomar esa decisión.

—Hablaremos con Hadrien, le contaremos la verdad y si desea conocerte, se lo permitiremos—dijo Sirius mirándolo con desprecio.

—Es mi hijo y sé que esto no les gusta, pero tengo derechos—dijo Poseidón molesto.

—¿Derechos? No tienes nada, los perdiste desde el momento en que no te importo lo que nos pasara, no creas que somos idiotas, no siempre estuvimos bajo barreras, sinceramente, nunca hubieras aparecido, no vengas exigiendo absolutamente nada, hablaremos con Hadrien y si nuestro hijo no quiere verte, espero que aceptes su decisión y te alejes—es nuestro hijo, si piensa que con ese discursito estúpido nos convencerá, está muy equivocado.

—Sé que los perdí al momento de irme, sin importar lo que mi comportamiento ocasiono, pero deseo que conozca sobre el mundo de los dioses, puede aprender a defenderse y controlar mejor sus poderes—no pude evitar reírme por la pobre escusa.

—En primer lugar, nunca nos tuviste, te aprovechaste de mi borrachera y para tu información, Hadrien es un experto en muchas artes marciales y posee control absoluto sobre la mayoría de sus poderes, por lo que esa instrucción que quieres que reciba, son innecesarias—hay algo que no está diciendo, sé que tiene que ver con nuestro hijo.

—Entonces, solo pido que le permitan conocer a otros niños como él—en definitiva, algo oculta.

—Esos niños no son como nuestro Hadrien, son mitad muggles, nuestro hijo es mago y solo cierto porciento de dios—dijo Sirius con frialdad.

 **Pov Hadrien**

Me encuentro haciendo fila en compañía de mis hermanitas, los tres atraemos mucho la atención, he visto a más de uno tomarnos fotos. Tome con fuerza sus manos, en muchas películas los niños son secuestrado, quien lo intente, acabara carbonizado. Sé que mi apariencia no es común, cabello negro azulado con mechones rojo sangre hasta los hombros, piel pálida, pómulos resaltados y según padre, tengo ojos únicos, una combinación de verde y gris, en el caso de mis hermanitas, sus ojos son grises, cabellos negro azabache con bucles, parecen dos muñequitas de porcelana, ellas recién acaban de cumplir cinco. Papá está feliz que ninguno sacáramos su cabello.

A diferencia de mis amigos, que prefieren cosas más emocionantes, mis gustos son inusuales, entre ellos es leer mangas, libros policiacos, terror y matanza net magii, al igual que las películas. Al comienzo a la abuela y tía Bella no les gustaba que me sumergiera en tantas estupideces, como llaman a todo lo relacionado con net magiis, pero un día, lleve a tía Bella a ver una película llamada Saw, es de terror y tortura, cargada de suspenso psicológico, quedo fascinada.

Claro que tuvimos que confundir un poco al vendedor, para que me dejara entrar, dijo que nunca pensó que los net magiis fueran tan creativos a la hora de torturar, desde entonces me lleva con ella a ver toda clase de películas de tortura, matanzas y terror, tiene que usar un confundus, despues de todo, están en la categoría de mayores de dieciocho años. A mis padres no les gusta, debido a eso, tía Bella me lleva a escondida.

Tengo fascinación por los aretes y joyas en general, poseo toda una colección, la mayoría son de serpientes, dragones y desde que empecé en la academia, Hydras, esto es por culpa de la abuela, se pasa hablándome de lo grandiosa que es la casa de Slytherin y que sería un digno miembro de esa casa, dijo que su símbolo es la serpiente. De igual forma, tengo diferentes diseños, no solo de este tipo.

Me tomo semanas convencer a mis padres, para que me dejaran perforarme las orejas, la abuela dijo que si quiero usar aretes, al menos que sean unos útiles, debido a esto, cada arete tiene una función en especial, el que ando en este momento, me inyecta veneno, es de un dragón, cubre toda mi oreja, en la otra solo llevo un aro de serpiente, no me los puedo quitar, al menos el de dragón, existen muchos venenos y mi cuerpo recibe pequeñas dosis, aun me faltan muchos por asimilar.

Otro aumenta mi potencial magico, restauran mi energía y magia, hay algunos que son trasladores, rastreadores y la lista sigue, pulseras, anillos, relojes especiales, estos muestran donde se encuentra cada miembro de mi familia, collares, así como tambien anteojos, son personalizados, yo mismo los diseñe, es algo que me gusta hacer, los dibujos y un experto los hace para mí.

Precisamente nos encontramos en un evento llamado comic-con, me enteré que mis mangakas favoritos estarán aquí, despues que firmaran mis mangas, así como tomarme fotos, la cámara es mágica, pero esta hechizada para que parezca net magii, regresamos donde nuestros padres, me sorprendió verlos con un hombre, por la postura que ellos muestran, no les agrada.

—Padre, papá ¿Quién es? —pregunte viendo con fijeza al tipo, que tiene a mis padres tensos.

—Hola Hadrien, me llamo Poseidón, un gusto en conocerte—dijo sonriéndome, por mi parte lo miré con frialdad, algo que no les dije a mis padres, es que la abuela y tía Bella me contaron todo, eso incluye mi tercer padre, si se le puede llamar así, para mi es solo un donador de esperma.

—Ya sé quién es, no sé porque está aquí, pero no tengo ningún interés en tratarlo—dije sentándome en el regazo de mi padre, quien aún sorprendido me sostuvo contra su pecho, aunque no lo demuestre, temo el motivo de su presencia, no quiero separarme de mis padres y hermanas.

—¿Quién te dijo? —pregunto papá, mirándome preocupado.

—La abuela y tía Bella, cuando tenía seis años—dije como si nada.

—Hijo necesito que me digas ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijeron? —pregunto padre, mire a mis hermanitas, que están entretenidas comiendo ranas de chocolate.

—Dijeron que él, se aprovechó de papá cuando estaba borracho, en una fiesta aquí en los Estados Unidos, tuvieron relaciones, dejándolo embarazado de mí, usaron muchos hechizos para que nosotros sobreviviéramos, debido a eso mis ojos son así, al igual que mi cabello, realizando un ritual en el que me volví un Black. Ya que los genes de los magos y dioses no se pueden mezclar, aun sabiendo eso, no te importo, solo te intereso satisfacer tu libido—le dije con desprecio.

—Es cierto, pero nosotros queríamos decírtelo cuando estuvieras preparado, nunca pensé que tu abuela y tía te lo contarían a tan temprana edad y de forma tan fría ¿Estas bien con eso? —miré los ojos de papá, está preocupado.

—Por supuesto, despues de todo, ustedes son mis padres y que tenga 20% sangre de dios, no cambia nada—ellos me aman y miman todo el tiempo, es todo lo que un niño necesita para ser feliz.

—Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que hice, pero en verdad deseo conocerte—lo mire con detenimiento, por una parte, me gustaría hablar con él, principalmente porque quiero saciar mi sed de conocimiento sobre el mundo de los dioses, si juego bien mis cartas puedo conseguir lo que quiero, despues de todo, no niego que soy un consentido y caprichoso, mis padres siempre me dan lo que quiero, bueno casi siempre, pero si ellos no lo hacen, tía Bella sí, es genial.

—Lo pensare—fue lo único que dije, el asintió y se fue.

—¿Están molestos? —pregunte, al ver las miradas sorprendidas que tienen ambos.

—No, solo impresionados, reconoceríamos esa mirada donde sea, estás pensando sacar provecho de esto—dijo papá con una sonrisa.

—El seguirá insistiendo y ya que de igual forma me harán ir, prefiero sacar algo del asunto, se imaginan lo que me dará con tal de quedar bien—sonreí con astucia.

—Madre estará muy orgullosa de ti—mire a mi padre feliz que comprendiera, no quiero que piense que lo estoy cambiando, despues de todo, para mí, los únicos padres a los que amo incondicionalmente son ellos, puedo que llegue a querer un poco a Poseidón, pero nunca lo suficiente para que sobrepase mi amor por ellos.

 **Pov Sirius**

Lo que menos esperaba es que Hadrien se enterara a tan temprana edad, debí de suponer que ellas le dirían, me quita un peso de encima que nuestro pequeño comprendiera todo, ahora sé porque en esa época estuvo tan serio y centrado.

—¿Te firmaron todos tus libros? —le pregunto James con una sonrisa.

—Si y son mangas, ellos son geniales. Saben vi unos hermosos accesorios en una joyería cerca de aquí ¿Podemos ir a verlos? —nos miró con suplica, nuestro pequeño nos salió caro, estoy seguro que su primo Draco no ha gastado ni la mitad de lo que Hadrien gasta, espero que nuestras princesas no saquen los mismos gustos, Joyas, criaturas mágicas, libros raros, ingredientes sumamente difíciles de encontrar.

Pero simplemente no podemos negarle nada, James es más estricto con respecto a sus caprichos, por mi parte, es el niño de mis ojos, no hay nada que no le compre, él ha trabajado duro, estudiando, entrenando, haciendo todo lo que le pedimos, regalarle lo que quiere es más que justo.

—Por supuesto, es tu cumpleaños, hoy haremos lo que tú quieras—dije revolviéndole el cabello.

—Gracias padre. Bella, Ella, vengan, hay unas hermosas pulseras que les quedaran perfectas—dijo tomando las manos de nuestras hijas, al igual que Hadrien, ellas sacaron una habilidad especial, son vidente, lo único es que deben de tomarse de las manos, estar en contacto entre ellas. Aun no comprendemos, porque esta nueva generación de Black, están sacando todas las habilidades mágicas, que han existido en nuestra familia, por generaciones.

—¿Nos las compraras hermano? —pregunto Bella ilusionada, ella es ahijada de Bellatrix, aunque no es tan unida a ella, como Hadrien. Narcissa es madrina de Elladora, fue quien sugirió los nombres de nuestras pequeñas.

—Sí, aunque sea mi cumpleaños, quiero comprarle muchas cosas, ustedes son mis princesas—les sonrió con cariño y siguieron caminando.

—Estoy feliz, nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión que tomamos al irnos de Inglaterra—dijo James mirando con amor a nuestros retoños.

—Lo sé, espero que Remus venga a vernos en esta ocasión, solo le manda cartas a Hadrien y obsequios, pero nunca está presente y es su padrino—suspire algo irritado, a pesar de que seguimos en contacto, Moony se aisló por completo, aunque le ha estado yendo bien, despues de todo, ha abierto otra clínica, dejando a cargo de sus empleados la que fundo con Lily, según la última carta que nos envió, está enseñando Medimagia a otros lobos, precisamente la clínica la abrió en un pueblo magico, donde habita una manada grande, estar con ellos, le ayudo aceptar su lobo interior, ahora es más fuerte y sus trasformaciones no son dolorosas.

—No podemos hacer nada al respecto, me alegro que este aceptando esa parte suya y si estar con la manada lo ayuda, pues solo nos queda aceptar su decisión, aunque no lo veamos más—tome su mano y entramos a la joyería, contuve una exclamación de consternación, al ver la cantidad de joyas que mi ángel pidió.

—Buenas tardes señores, el niño dijo que viene con ustedes, les mostramos las joyas, porque dijo que compraría las que le gustara—dijo el gerente amablemente, no me sorprende que le hiciera caso, nuestros hijos gritan dinero, mas Hadrien quien usa pulseras de oro blanco, relojes carísimos, anillos que cuestan una fortuna en el mundo muggle y si este hombre es un buen joyero, lo noto.

—Así es, ¿Ya te decidiste? —preguntó James viendo las opciones que están sobre la vitrina, muchos de los clientes nos miran sorprendidos, despues de todo, no es normal comprarle joyas en vez de juguetes.

—Sí, quiero estas, ellas se verán hermosas—dijo señalando dos juegos de cadena, pulsera, anillos, una es de diamantes y la otra de rubíes, son delicados, no muy ostentoso a pesar de las piedras que lleva. Además, hay una pulsera de piedras negras, obviamente esa es suya, junto con los aretes y relojes.

—Lo compramos todo—dije serio, usé una tarjeta especial, nos la entregaron los Goblins, con ella podemos comprar tanto en el mundo magico como muggle. Despues de comprar todo lo que quiso, regresamos a la casa. Hadrien se fue directo a su habitación, los elfos se encargaron de llevar a las niñas a la suya y darles de comer.

—Extraño hacer las típicas fiestas de cumpleaños, la última fue hace seis años, crees que debamos decirle que los Malfoy quieren comprometer a uno de sus hijos con el—dijo James con una sonrisa, Narcissa quiere unir más a nuestras familias, cualquiera lo vería como incesto, pero ellos pueden casarse si quieren, a diferencia de mis padres, que eran primo hermanos, nuestros hijos son un poco más lejanos en parentesco y en el caso de Hadrien aún más, ya que no solo es mi hijo.

Pero no se han visto desde el ultimo cumpleaños que celebramos y eso como dijo James, fue hace seis años, solo tenían cuatro, de igual forma aún están pequeños para decidir ese tipo de cosas, si a Hadrien no le gusta ninguno, no pensamos obligarlo.

El tiempo dirá que sucederá, ahora solo debemos de darle el mejor cumpleaños. Gracias a sus clases intensivas, su nivel es muy alto. En la academia le están enseñando clases más avanzadas, entre ellos se encuentra la necromancia, no es una materia que me hubiera gustado que aprendiera, pero es una de las que está en su temario, además de transformaciones avanzadas, pociones, encantamiento, runas, rituales y otras que ya ni recuerdo.

—Buenos días ¿Dónde están mis bebes? —dijo madre seria, buscándolo por la habitación, aun no me acostumbro a esta Walburga Black, es como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona, aunque es solo con los niños y es más amable conmigo.

—¡Abuela! —gritaron las niñas y corrieron a sus brazos, llevan puestas las joyas que Hadrien les compro.

—Miren, que hermosas están—dijo viéndolas con aprobación.

—Sí, mira lo que nos regaló Hadrien, ¿no es hermoso? —pregunto Bella feliz.

—Tia Walburga no me esperaste ¿Dónde está Hadrien? —pregunto Bellatrix despues de saludar a las niñas.

—En su cuarto…—fue lo único que dije, cuando se fue sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

—Es muy hermoso, si es de joyería, su hermano es un experto—dijo mi madre tomando la mano de las pequeñas y sonriendo feliz, nunca la había visto tan relajada, en estos años que han pasado, le hicieron bien, aun llora por Regulus, el 31 de octubre se volvió un día negro para nosotros, nuestros hijos se acostumbraron a rendir tributo a los muertos, Lily entre ellos. Samhain es más calmado y tranquilo que en cualquier otro lugar, Hadrien no tiene amigos en Inglaterra, pero si conservo a los rusos, los mismos niños que vinieron a su cumpleaños y ahora asisten a la misma academia.

Son solo cuatro, ya que Viktor Krum, es cuatro años mayor y está en Durmstrang, aunque se cartean. Dimitri Ivanov, Sergey Petrov, Svetlana Vólkov y Ekaterina Solovióv, ellos están en nuestra casa a menudo, sino Hadrien va a la suya.

En esta ocasión no pudieron venir, pero le mandaron regalos, salimos todos a visitar el lado magico de los Estados Unidos, es interesante como ellos mezclan lo muggle con lo magico, muy parecido a Rusia en ese aspecto, Hadrien se compró un celular último modelo, está adaptado para que funcione en un entorno magico, no es el único, sus amigos tambien tienen y se la pasan hablando por él.

No solo nos quedamos en New York, sino que fuimos tambien a las vegas, las hadas pueden volar en las noches, se camuflan con la cantidad de luces que hay en esta ciudad. Honolulu, Hawái, está lleno de criaturas acuáticas, sirenas, hipocampos y muchas otras. Hadrien quedo fascinado, Arizona es la zona de los fénix y Thunderbird, había varios cuidando sus nidos.

A pesar de que solo estuvimos la familia, nos la pasamos realmente bien, mientras nuestro hijo disfrute de su día, no importa cuánto gastemos y donde quiere que lo llevemos, simplemente lo complaceremos, Bellatrix le regalo un libro muy raro escrito en parsel, se dice que perteneció a Salazar Slytherin, fue una sorpresa enterarnos de que conservo esta habilidad, al parecer la poca magia de Voldemort, termino acoplándose, como si hubiera nacido con ella, además del libro le regalo un huevo de Occamy, es una criatura serpentina de cuerpo emplumado, puede alcanzar cuatro metros y medio de largo, se alimenta de ratas, aves y ocasionalmente monos, sus huevos están hecho de plata pura y suave, por eso lo reconocí enseguida.

Los Occamy son los únicos seres mágicos que ponen huevos de este tipo, es originario de la India, Hadrien estuvo insistiendo que quería uno, son peligrosos, no puedo creer que se lo haya comprado, casi tiene un zoológico magico, quiere tener sus propias criaturas como Newt Scamander. Posee un hipogrifo, grifo, thestral, unicornios, pegasos, abraxas, Nifflers, tres bowtruckle, aethonan, dos crup y posee un swooping evil, otro regalo de Bella, un demiguise, este en particular, le costaría mucho cuidarlo, si no es porque la criatura lo obedece, hasta ahora son los únicos que tiene, pero sé que quiere un fénix, Thunderbird, hipocampo, caballitos de mar voladores, un cerbero y no sé cuántos más.

—Gracias tía Bella, eres la mejor—exclamo abrazándola con fuerza y tomando el huevo como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

—No debiste comprárselo—fue lo único que dije, pero sin recriminarle tanto, es en vano, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro.

 **Pov James**

El tiempo paso, Hadrien creció y maduro, aunque sigue siendo caprichoso, para mi sorpresa, el Occamy nació y se apegó mucho a Hadrien, creo que lo confunde con su madre, el asunto es que la criatura lo obedece sin rechistar, según sus maestros, Hadrien tiene más facilidad de dominio sobre las criaturas debido a que es un mago elemental, ayuda tambien que conversa con ella todo el tiempo, aunque no sea 100% serpiente, son familia de esta, por lo que pueden comunicarse. Esta permanece enrollada en su muñeca o cuello, encogida, si no te fijas no la notas, Hadrien conservo el huevo o los trozos de plata de este, como recuerdo.

—¿Puedo ver a mis amigos? —pregunto Hadrien desanimado, hoy regresaríamos a Inglaterra, aunque solo serán por unos meses. Para poder estar más tiempo, hablamos con la directora, ella adelanto los exámenes de fin de curso, por lo que salió dos meses antes.

Ya casi se cumple dos años desde que nos encontramos con Poseidón, nos visita dos veces a la semana y solo se queda media hora, a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, acabamos llevándonos bien por nuestro hijo, sonreí ante la forma tan fácil en que Hadrien consiguió que le regalara un caballito de mar, su objetivo ahora es el hipocampo, está decidido a que Poseidón se lo dé.

Además de que tiene más criaturas, nos costó mucho dinero, pero logramos adaptar su baúl para que este fuera como el de Scamander y pedimos un permiso especial por todas las criaturas que posee, por lo que tiene permiso de conservarlas y criarlas. Para luego liberarlas en su hábitat, solo las que están preparadas.

—Por supuesto, pagamos para que instalara una chimenea internacional en casa y tienes tu teléfono, veras de nuevo a tu tía Andy y Dora, tambien visitaremos a los Malfoy—dijo Sirius tratando de animarlo. Andrómeda y Dora tienen su propia casa, la compraron hace tres años, viven en la misma zona en que viviremos nosotros ahora, en Grimmauld place número 15.

—Está bien, iré empacar todo, espero que sepan que todas mis criaturas van conmigo, así que espero padre, hayan habilitado la casa—dijo con una sonrisa astuta, para luego irse a su cuarto.

—Bueno, al menos no hace berrinche como Draco y Ada—dije como consuelo.

—No, es peor, sabe cómo manipularnos para que hagamos lo que él quiere—dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Dentro de dos meses, cumple doce años y quisimos que se celebrara en Inglaterra, Narcissa se encargara de todo, por primera vez desde que partimos hace diez años, regresaremos, solo espero que no lamentemos esta decisión. Sin importar la existencia de Walburga y Bella, no lograron convencerlo de estudiar en Hogwarts este año, Hadrien quiso quedarse en la Koldovstoretz Elita.

Walburga y Bella se sintieron un poco decepcionadas de que no fuera a Hogwarts, con eso de que hicieron que tuviera gustos por los dragones y serpientes, ahora tambien por los Hydras, que vienen siendo un tipo diferente de dragón. Aunque al ver su desarrollo magico, estuvieron satisfechas, además de que tienen la esperanza de que al menos estudie los dos últimos años en Hogwarts, algo que considero, ya que debido a que comienzan antes, terminaría a los quince y ellas insistieron que entrara a Hogwarts, aunque solo sea para conocer el colegio, donde toda nuestra familia estudio.

—Amo, el señor Poseidón está aquí—dijo con obvio disgusto Kreacher, él se mudó con nosotros a Rusia, para disgusto de Sirius. Nos miramos confundidos, no tiene programada visita.

—Hazlo pasar—entro con sus típicas ropas hawaianas.

—¿A que debemos tu visita? —pregunto tranquilamente Sirius.

—Recuerdan, cuando les dije que Hadrien debía asistir a un campamento de mestizo, este sería buen momento para que vaya, solo serán dos meses, es lo único que les pido—dimos nuestra palabra, lo mire molesto.

—Solo dos meses—por la forma en Sirius aprieta la quijada, no le agrada.

—Pensábamos irnos a Inglaterra por cuatro meses, pero ya que lo prometimos, dejaremos que vaya a ese campamento, con la promesa que estará seguro—justo en ese momento bajo Hadrien, mirando a Poseidón confundido.

—Cambio de planes, te iras dos meses al campamento que prometiste que irías—dije sin darle tiempo de preguntar.

—¿Es broma? Si ya viajar a Inglaterra es molesto, ahora iré a un campamento en medio de la nada—esta es la parte negativa de concederle todos los caprichos, suele ponerse muy obstinado.

—Te aseguro hijo que será una nueva experiencia, dijiste que querías conocer sobre el mundo de los dioses, en este campamento te enseñaran todo—entorne los ojos cuando su mirada cambio, está planeando algo. A pesar de que se llevan bien, solo le dice Poseidón, padre solo cuando quiere enfatizar un hecho o conseguir algo.

—Iré, pero quiero que me regales un hipocampo—Sirius se rio, pero quiso cubrirlo con una tos.

—Bien, pero te comportas, como sabes, todos esos chicos son mitad net magiis, por lo que no saben nada de magia—el asintió resplandeciente, aun no me acostumbro al termino que usan para llamar a las personas no mágicas, los rusos y eso que llevamos años aquí.

Tenemos que empezar hacer los trámites para dicha criatura, por lo general no es permitido en varios países, poseer las criaturas mágicas que Hadrien tiene, por suerte estamos en uno de los pocos, donde si puede tenerlos, siempre y cuando cumpla con los requisitos. Aunque al ser un ser de los dioses, no estoy seguro que sea necesario.

—Lamentablemente no te puedo llevar, pero te visitare una vez este en el campamento—dijo Poseidón.

—Yo lo llevare—dijo Bella con una sonrisa fría y viendo con desprecio a Poseidón, tanto Walburga como ella, no estuvieron contentas de que Hadrien se relacionara con él, pero se dieron cuenta que puede ocasionarnos problemas, si dicho dios intenta algo, con los obsesionados que son los dioses con los magos, no queremos arriesgarnos, de esta forma podemos controlarlos, Hadrien lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, como a todos.

—Me retiro—se acercó a Hadrien y le dio un beso en la frente, siguió al elfo, ya que no puede desaparecer dentro de las barreras.

—Pueden viajar por red flu a la casa que tenemos en estados unidos, esta es la direccion—dije dándole el papel que nos entregó Poseidón antes de irse. Le ordene a Kreacher que trajera el baúl de Hadrien, suspire cuando ambos desaparecieron por la red flu.

—No te preocupes amor, al menos solo son dos meses y estará para su cumpleaños —asentí y lo besé.

 **Pov Hadrien**

—Como odio a ese maldito dios de cuarta, mira que arruinar nuestro gran regreso a Inglaterra de esa forma, espero que saques algo de esto querido, porque lo que menos quiero, es que obtenga lo que quiera sin dar algo a cambio—esta furiosa. Sonreí mientras acariciaba a mi hermosa Occamy, decidí ponerle Aisha, es la diosa de los vampiros, se lo puse porque me gusta cómo suena.

Vamos en un hermoso Ferrari, otro artículo net magii que tía Bella aprobó, dice que hay cosas que valen la pena, por supuesto fue modificado mágicamente. Al parecer los encargados del campamento decidieron mandar un guía, es un sátiro llamado Grover, el pobre no ha dicho ni pio, más cuando tía Bella le lanzo una mirada desquiciada, esa que le gano la fama de ser una bruja muy despiadada y dijo que le encantaba comer carne de cabra.

Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azota el Ferrari. La lluvia golpea el parabrisas. Yo no sé cómo tía Bella puede ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.

Cada vez que estalla un relámpago, el panorama se ilumina. Mire a Grover, sentado junto a mí, si no estuviera modificado, estaríamos incomodos, ya que estos coches solo poseen dos asientos, por suerte, este se adapta a la cantidad de personas que van en el.

—Me regalara un hipocampo, ese que tanto se negó cuando se lo pedí la primera vez —su sonrisa hizo temblar a Grover.

—¿Dónde vamos exactamente? —siseo con frialdad tía Bella.

—Y…ya se lo dije a la Colina Mestiza, Long Island, Nueva York—chillo Grover, más cuando tía Bella bufo. Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.

—¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.

—Ya casi llegamos —respondió tía Bella, mirando constantemente atrás, al parecer no será un viaje tranquilo. Hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta, no se ve alterada ni tiene la mirada desquiciada, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme, su postura y mirada me dicen cuando es peligroso el asunto.

Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló. Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ay! —mierda, eso dolió, pensé que el coche había estallado, pero al parecer solo fue mi imaginación, aunque el estado en que quedo, no es muy bueno que digamos.

—¡Hadrien! —Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estoy muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor están atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapa. Un rayo. Es la única explicación. Nos ha sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover esta inmóvil.

—¡Grover! —Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios.

—Hay que salir, dentro del coche estamos en desventaja—una figura avanza pesadamente hacia nosotros, en el recodo de la carretera. Con un movimiento de varita, tía Bella nos dejó el camino libre, aunque no sea por completo un animal, aún tiene parte, por lo que no me atrevo a dejarlo, saque mi propia varita y lo levite. No me molesta la cosa, sino estos relámpagos, no son normales.

Empezamos a subir la colina, con una hierba que nos llega hasta la cintura, tía Bella está maldiciendo, a los dioses en todos los idiomas que conoce. Provocando que truene y relampaguee constantemente, por lo que no es difícil deducir al responsable: Zeus.

Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Mide unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas son enormes, es exageradamente musculoso, tiene por todos lados, embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No lleva ropa excepto la interior, unos calzoncillos blancos, cosa que me parece graciosa. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comienza a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.

El cuello es una masa de músculo y pelo que conduce a la enorme cabezota, que tiene un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, además unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas. Si no me equivoco, es un minotauro, lamentablemente según Poseidón, solo existe uno y debe ser el que nos está siguiendo.

No he estudiados mucho sobre los seres mitológicos, cada vez que Poseidón me visitaba le contaba sobre mi día, sinceramente media hora no es suficiente, por lo que solo me hablo sobre algunas criaturas. Ya está amaneciendo, puedo ver como el sol, empieza a surgir. Con mi mano libre, empecé a crearle obstáculos con montículos de rocas.

El solitario pino, esta sólo a unos metros, pero la colina es cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza. El monstruo se nos echa encima. Utilice un hechizo que nos quita el olor, según lo que me conto Poseidón, estas criaturas se guían por su olfato, ya que su vista no es muy buena.

—Vete Hadrien, me encargare de esa vaca—hice un mohín de disgusto.

—Quiero ayudar—le dije molesto.

—Tu quisiste salvar a la cabra, por querer protegerlo no te concentraras, ahora largo—no pude evitar zarandear de un lado a otro a Grover, con la esperanza que despertara.

—¿Comida? —lo mire molesto, ya que se la ha pasado repitiendo lo mismo constantemente, según lo poco que dijo, es mi guardián, me mandaron al peor de todos, ¿qué guardián se desmaya, en medio de una situación riesgosa?

—Bien—le besé la mejilla como despedida y seguí subiendo la colina. Un rayo cayó cerca de donde estamos, eso distrajo a tía Bella, logrando darle oportunidad al monstruo, que la agarrara del cuello, un rugido furioso se escuchó por todo el lugar y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido.

—¡No! —La ira sustituyó al miedo. Dejé caer a Grover y empecé atacar a esa estúpida bestia, nadie lastima a mi tía favorita, mi madre y queda vivo para contarlo.

— _ **Lacerare furtis**_ _ **—**_ mi objetivo era decapitarlo, pero al último segundo, esquivo, por lo que solo le corte los cuernos. Volví a repetir el hechizo, cuando tuvo que parar tratando de localizarme de nuevo, en esta ocasión no falle, le corte el brazo y parte del torso. El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como tía Bella, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados. La criatura había desaparecido. La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Hizo un mohín de disgusto al saber que no está muerto, por lo poco que se, nunca mueren.

Mire preocupado mi reloj de pulsera, suspire aliviado al ver que ella se encuentra bien. Este reloj muestra a todos los miembros de mi familia, me dice en qué estado están, además de que tiene un pequeño diamante, el cual se torna negro si alguien muere, lo que quiere decir que fue secuestrada, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, al pensar en el pobre idiota que la tiene.

 **Pov Quirón**

El señor D, reunió a todos los campistas, al parecer por primera vez, existe un niño que es mitad dios, mitad mago, algo que nunca había ocurrido, debido a esto, quiere explicar su existencia. Se decidió que se haría en el pabellón donde todos comen, ya que alcanzan todos los chicos.

Hace unas semanas nos enteramos del robo del rayo, eso está creando constante conflicto entre Zeus y Poseidón. Supongo que por eso su hijo viene, tengo algo de parte de su padre que entregarle, nadie sabe de quién es hijo, ni siquiera el chico y hasta que sea reconocido tendrá que quedarse en la cabaña de Hermes.

—Sí, supongo que es mejor que los salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. No se supone que se enterarán sobre lo que contare en este momento, pero debido a un caso especial, se los diré, más vale que ningún mocoso atrevido me interrumpa, no quieren saber las consecuencias si eso ocurre—todos lo observaron expectantes y con miedo. Solo hay cuatro mesas vacías, el resto está llena, la once en exceso.

—Así como existen los dioses, tambien existen los magos, personas con habilidades especiales, pueden hacer magia, no como los mortales con sus estúpidos trucos de conejo, sino hechizos letales, los dioses y los magos no congenian, podemos herirnos mutuamente, no solo con las armas que ya conocen, sino que su magia nos lastima igual o peor.

Digamos que algunos dioses hemos intentado tener algo romántico con ellos, ya que son sumamente hermosos, atrayentes para nosotros, cosa que no fue bien recibido, ya que su magia nos rechaza. Ha habido casos de embarazos de dioses, ambos, él bebe y la madre mueren. Y lo peor por partida doble, ya que tanto hombres como mujeres pueden embarazarse, cosa que me desconcierta.

Bueno, volviendo al tema. Es la principal razón, ya que los magos son seres realmente protectores con sus hijos y que niños mueran por nuestra causa, no fue de su agrado, además que se enteraron lo que los dioses hacemos con los nuestros, pues digamos que no le gusto—suspire, al ver el shock en muchos de ellos y las ansias de preguntar en otros, como la casa de Athena, por ejemplo.

—Les digo esto, porque hubo un caso especial, no sabemos cómo ocurrió, pero un niño sobrevivió y es el primer mitad mago, mitad dios que existe y dentro de unos días, vendrá al campamento, puede parecer débil y delicado, pero no olviden que es un mago y puede herirlos con solo un movimiento de mano, el no tendrá que tocarlos para mandarlos a todos a la enfermería, nada de preguntas ni comentarios estúpidos, coman—despues de eso, todos empezaron hablar excitados ante la perspectiva de conocer un mago.

—¿Crees que sea hijo de uno de los tres grandes? —pregunto Annabeth quien esta emocionada ante la perspectiva de por fin tener una misión, ya que el oráculo le dijo que ayudaría.

—Para saberlo, tenemos que esperar que sea reconocido y sabes que lo dioses se toman su tiempo, la cabaña 11 es una muestra de ello—a veces me pregunto porque los dioses tienen tantos niños.

Los días pasaban rápido, no sabemos cuándo vendrá, pero todos están impacientes y varios están celosos. El problema climático está empeorando, escuchamos gruñidos y estruendos, justo fuera del campamento, sin pensarlo dos veces, galope y fui a ver qué ocurría.

—Buenos días, Soy Hadrien Black, supongo que estoy en el lugar correcto—dijo el chico, es realmente hermoso, cabello negro azulado con mechones rojo sangre hasta los hombros, piel pálida, pómulos resaltados y sus ojos son una combinación de verde y gris, tiene un aro de serpiente en una oreja y de dragón en la otra. Su ropa, grita riqueza y lleva artículos que deben de costar una fortuna. Lo guie hasta donde vive el señor D. con la única que nos topamos fue con Annabeth, quien miro al chico ruborizada, pero no dijo nada y nos siguió. Al llegar al frente de la casa, nos detuvimos.

—¿Qué le paso a Grover? —con un movimiento de mano, Grover bajo suavemente, hasta quedar acostado en el suelo.

—Nos atacó un minotauro y se desmayó por el impacto—solo en ese momento me percate de los dos enormes cuernos que flotan justo sobre él. Annabeth lo movió hasta que despertó. Miro desorientado todo y para despues berrear al ver que está rodeado.

—Lo siento. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo —sollozó Grover. Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de poliespán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.

—¡Oh, Estige! —rezongó. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado. Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso. Grover seguía sollozando. Suspiré y sentí lastima por él, llegar desmayado no fue la mejor forma de regresar con su protegido, lo peor es que dicho protegido fue quien lo trajo.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —le dijo el chico, mirándolo con indiferencia y sin sentir lastima.

—Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.

—Cosa que no hiciste. Con solo verte, puedo decir que eres un mago, tan hermoso y llamativo, bienvenido al campamento mestizo, soy el señor D, director —al menos llego sano y salvo.

 **Pov Hadrien**

El hombre que esta de cara a mí, es pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado.

—Así que usted es Dionisio—un trueno lejano se escuchó, me parece una estupidez, que no diga su nombre completo.

—Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo—evite bufar por poco.

—Claro, debí de suponerlo—dije con ironía.

—Soy Quirón, el encargado del campamento, ella es Annabeth Chase; una de las campistas que lleva más tiempo aquí— Aparenta mi edad. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, sus ojos son de gris tormenta. Quirón por otra parte, es un centauro, he visto a varios, pero hasta ahora uno habla normalmente, los conozco hablan de manera tan ambigua. Se ve como un tipo de mediana edad, cabello hasta los hombros y barba desaliñada. la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco.

—Menuda suerte la mía. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera respetan! —gruñó el señor D mirándome molesto.

Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto. Lo mire aburrido y para nada sorprendido.

—Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó Quirón. El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.

—Madre mía—Elevó los ojos al cielo.

—¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón! — gritó. Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light _._ Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas. Quirón me guiñó un ojo.

—El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.

—Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, claro, no solo van detrás de los magos, debí suponerlo

—Sí. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto —reconoció el señor D.

—Lamento interrumpir, su tan interesante monologo. Estoy cansado, quiero tomar un baño y dormir—me queje molesto.

—Lamento lo de tu tía, murió por mi culpa—gimoteo de nuevo Grover, esta vez sí bufe y lo mire molesto.

—¿No viniste solo? —pregunto sorprendido Quirón.

—Me trajo mi tía, pero fue _secuestrada_ , no está muerta Grover—recalque secuestrada con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no está muerta? —pregunto el señor D.

—Cosas de mago—fue lo único que dije.

—Estoy cansado. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos—comentó el señor D. La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.

—S-sí, señor. —El señor D se volvió hacia mí.

—Cabaña once, Hadrien Black. Y ojo con tus modales—le mostré una sonrisa angelical, lo que provocó que me viera confundido. Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.

—¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.

—El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo—bueno, si mis padres me obligaran a hacer algo que odio, tambien estaría amargado.

Hola chicos y chicas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como pueden ver, empezaremos primero con el campamento mestizo. Las gemelas tienen seis años. Cualquier duda, ya saben por mi Face o reviews, mil gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella

 **Lacerare furtis-desmembrar.**


	5. Chapter 5 Reconocimiento

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 Reconocimiento**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Dimos un paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. No quiero que me golpee con su cola. Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Me señalaban continuamente, y decían «Es él.»

La mayoría de los campistas son mayores. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros. Detesto cuando las personas tienen el descaro de ver fijamente, como esperando que me ponga a hacer piruetas o algo así.

Me volví para mirar la casa. Es mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, obviamente no se compara a la mansión. Estoy examinando la veleta con forma de águila que hay en el tejado, cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me están observando.

—¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —le pregunté a Quirón. Miró hacia donde señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

—Sólo un desván.

—¿Vive alguien ahí?

—No. Nadie —respondió tajante, lo mire sin decir nada, ya lo averiguare.

—Vamos, Hadrien. Hay mucho que ver—me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura.

Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas, mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco. Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo. Esto no es como esperaba, es tan net magii, lo peor es que la barrera del lugar bloquea la señal de mi celular, un verdadero asco, toque de forma ausente a Aisha, ¿porque acepte venir?

—Cubre nuestros gastos. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo—aclaró. También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.

Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D. no veo porque debe ser regañado, si mis padres se enteran de lo que está pasando, me vendrán a buscar sin pensarlo dos veces. Solo por curiosidad, pregunte por él. A pesar de que solo causo problemas, me da un poco de lastima.

—Grover tiene grandes sueños, Hadrien. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.

—Ya veo, aunque técnicamente lo hizo—aunque quien lo trajo fui yo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover no te protegió como debía. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu tía. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo trajiste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover —convino Quirón.

—Y dije que no está muerta, es una bruja muy poderosa, no moriría de esa forma tan vergonzosa. Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? —Quirón se estremeció.

—Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Hadrien. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…—bueno a mí no me parece pequeño.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Bueno, veintiocho.

—¿Qué?

—Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.

—Eso es horrible.

—Pues sí. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy dado en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…—convino Quirón.

—Vamos, Hadrien. Visitaremos el bosque—A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupa por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parece posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado. Hay un campo de tiro al blanco, el lago de las canoas, el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.

—¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? —pregunté.

—Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor—Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Hay una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.

Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad son una especie de casas de una sola planta, pequeñas y tan triste de ver. Hay doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda son las construcciones más estrambóticas que he visto.

Salvo porque todas tienen un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecen en nada. La número 9 tiene chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica; la 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica; la 7 parece hecha de oro puro, brilla tanto a la luz del sol que es casi imposible mirarla. Todas dan a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de quidditch, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet.

En el centro de la zona comunitaria hay una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde es cálida, el fuego arde con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuida las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.

Las dos enormes construcciones del final, los números 1 y 2, parecen un mausoleo, demasiado tétricas, me recuerdan las tumbas net magii. La número 1 es la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecen recorridas por rayos. La 2 tiene más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes están grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.

—¿Zeus y Hera? —aventuré.

—Correcto.

—Parecen vacías.

—Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos—Así que cada construcción tiene un dios distinto, como una mascota, pensé con disgusto. Doce casas para doce Olímpicos.

Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3. No es alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. Al instante supe que es la de Poseidón, por lo que esta debe ser mi cabaña.

—¡Uy, yo no lo haría! —antes de que pudiera protestar, me hizo caminar.

La mayoría de las demás casas están llenas de campistas. La número 5 es rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima. El techo está rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí cuelga encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme.

Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock, creo, no conozco toda la variedad en música net magii. Quien más ruido hace es una chica de unos catorce años.

Lleva una camiseta del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola. Tiene un aspecto más feroz, el pelo largo y greñudo, castaño. La miré con frialdad y sonreí cuando su sonrisa se borró.

Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.

—No hemos visto más centauros —comenté.

—No. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo—repuso con tristeza. Antes de que pudiera comentar algo, me interrumpió.

—Ah, mira. Annabeth nos espera—dijo. La chica rubia que había conocido en la Casa Grande está leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica. Es un libro griego, al parecer de arquitectura.

—Annabeth, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Hadrien? —dijo Quirón.

—Sí, señor.

—Cabaña once. Estás en tu casa —me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta.

La 11 es la que más se parece a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento net magii, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral está muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta hay uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. ¿Cómo se llama? Un caduceo.

Está llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Hay sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Quirón no entró. La puerta es demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.

—Espero que estés bromeando—dije con frialdad.

—Eres un por determinar. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros—El chico tendría unos diecinueve años. Es alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Viste una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores.

Lo único que altera un poco su apariencia, es una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorre media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo, al parecer.

Lo mire como si hubiera dicho la más grande estupidez, retrocedí y mire al cielo, si Poseidón piensa que me quedare esperando su estúpido reconocimiento, en versad no me conoce.

—¡Padre! Te juro que si no bajas en este momento, me largo de este maldito lugar—grite molesto. Mis padres me dijeron que, por respeto, al menos con los suyos lo llame así, aunque tambien lo hago cuando quiero algo.

—Hadrien, eso no funcionara—dijo Quirón, escuche las risas de los estúpidos chicos y chicas que salieron al escucharme.

—Hadrien Sirius Black Potter, no maldigas—la voz de Poseidón, retumbo por todo el campamento, al instante todos cayeron al suelo e inclinaron sus cabezas. Quirón miro en shock a mi padre, incluso el señor D. viene corriendo y miro a Poseidón sorprendido.

—No es mi culpa. Cuando me pediste que viniera, no me explicaste nada. Se puede saber ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —todo lo dije con mucha frialdad, Poseidón solo suspiro cansado. Se que dijo que es para conocer mis otras _raíces_ , pero desde un comienzo supe que es una pobre excusa, para ocultar el verdadero motivo.

—¿Has estado viendo a tu hijo? Es contra las reglas—dijo el señor D. todos lo miran sorprendido.

—Mi hermano lo sabe, así que no hay problema—todos los campistas se acercaron, miran a Poseidón maravillados y envidiosos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo ves? ¿Y porque dice que tú se lo pediste? —pregunto Quirón confundido.

—Hace dos años y en realidad no pensaba venir al campamento, como dijo, se lo pedí, por su seguridad—chasqueé la lengua por semejante estupidez, seguridad, como si necesitara que los dioses me protegieran. Me abstuve de decir algo, por la mirada que Poseidón me está dando.

—Supongo que fuiste reconocido, por lo que ya no tienes que dormir en la cabaña 11—dijo Quirón.

—Lo llevare a la cabaña que le corresponde ¿Y tus cosas? —saque el baúl encogido y lo regrese a su tamaño normal. Cayo con un golpe seco, es un baúl especial, al entrar es como una casa, tiene dos habitaciones, una biblioteca, cocina, salón de duelo, un boticario, un invernadero, un laboratorio de pociones.

Con un enorme patio o bosque, aunque este tiene zonas diferentes, dependiendo de la criatura que lo habita, desiertos, ríos, hielo, montañas, donde están todas mis criaturas. Es negro, con bordes en plata, marcado por runas, tiene ocho esmeraldas incrustadas y mis iniciales son de diamantes.

* * *

 **Pov Quirón**

Se escucho un jadeo colectivo, cuando Hadrien hizo aparecer el baúl. Aun no puedo creer que Zeus haya permitido que Poseidón viera a su hijo, presiento que la existencia de este niño, es un trago amargo para el resto de los dioses y prefieren tenerlo cerca.

—¡Hadrien! —una voz fuerte y autoritaria se escuchó, proveniente del niño. Saco un espejo, el cual se ilumino.

—Hola padre ¿Qué pasa? —una hermosa sonrisa surco su rostro, dandole un aire angelical, por la forma en que todos lo vieron embobados, incluyendo Dionisio, quien carraspeo y miro a otro lado, cuando Poseidón lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Las gemelas están contigo? —pregunto serio.

—No, la última vez que la vi, estaban en su habitación—murmuro tranquilo.

—Revisa el baúl, conociéndolas, debieron de irse contigo—le entrego el espejo a Poseidón y toco una de las esmeraldas del baúl.

—Hablen un rato, buscare a mis princesas—observe atónito como entro en el baúl.

—Espero que Hadrien no haya tenido problemas, más vale que no le pase nada—siseo secamente y con frialdad, un escalofrió me recorrió solo de escucharlo.

—No te preocupes, está sano y salvo—le dijo Poseidón. Justo en ese momento salió Hadrien con dos niñas, son muy lindas, cabellos negros con bucles hasta la cintura. Con unos impresionantes ojos grises. Se ven como de unos seis años más o menos.

—Padre, estaban dentro del baúl, puedo cuidarlas, igual presiento que me aburriré a muerte—dijo Hadrien tomando de nuevo el espejo.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto dudoso, me encuentro igual, no creo que este permitido tener a esas dos pequeñas, pero ni Dionisio o Poseidón, dijeron nada.

—Por supuesto, despídanse—les dijo poniendo el espejo, a la altura de las niñas.

—¡Adiós papi! —gritaron emocionadas.

—Nos vemos dentro de dos meses—dijo cerrando la comunicación.

—Bueno, ella son Elladora y Bellatrix—dijo señalando a las pequeñas, cuando nadie hablo y solo lo miramos a los tres fijamente.

—Hermano, este lugar es tan net magii —dijo una de las pequeñas con obvio disgusto.

—¿Dónde nos instalaremos padre? —dijo ignorando a Bellatrix, al menos eso creo. Elladora miro con desprecio a Poseidón, quien solo suspiro al ver las miradas que las dos pequeñas le lanzan.

—Vamos a la cabaña 3, hablaremos de ciertas cosas, cuando estemos ahí—con un movimiento de mano, el baúl fue detrás de ellos.

—Presiento que esos tres serán un dolor de cabeza, nos vemos más tarde—dijo Dionisio regresando a la casa.

—No es justo—dijo Annabeth, no hay que ser un genio para saber de que habla.

—Fue decisión de Zeus y no tenemos que involucrarnos o interferir—les dije a todos.

—¿Porque el niño bonito tiene privilegios? —pregunto molesta Clarisse.

—Es único, si los magos son sumamente poderosos, ahora imaginen que tan poderoso es este chico, quien además es hijo de uno de los tres grandes, los dioses deben de quererlo cerca. Al menos, para saber si es una amenaza—es algo que consideré cuando supe su existencia.

—Como menciono antes Dionisio, no se dejen engañar por su apariencia, no saben de lo que es capaz—con eso último, fui a buscar a Poseidón y Hadrien.

Al llegar, la cabaña de Poseidón, tiene un color diferente, en vez de gris, ahora las piedras son de color azul marino. Con cuidado entre, el lugar se ve ordenado y limpio, hay dos habitaciones, cosa que antes no existía, ya que las cabañas están provistas por varias literas, en esta ya no existe eso. En su lugar, hay un juego de sofás, un televisor, una sala de juegos. De donde, por Zeus, consiguieron todo, si solo han pasado minutos. Es como si fuera otro lugar.

—Lamento interrumpir, solo quería informar que la cena es a la siete treinta, puedes ir luego de que se instalen ¿Podemos hablar Poseidón? —salimos, no quiero hablar delante de los niños.

—¿Por qué? —sabe de lo que hablo.

—Conocí a James, el padre de Hadrien, en california, estaba muy tomado y admito que me aproveche, para los dioses los magos son como un manjar, una tentación muy difícil de ignorar, tuvimos relaciones y simplemente lo deje en la cabaña de la playa.

No me entere de la existencia de Hadrien, hasta dos años despues, al parecer usaron ciertos hechizos que permitieron que naciera. Ni siquiera lo pude ver, sino años más tarde, no quise interferir, sabes que no podemos involucrarnos con nuestros hijos, lo vi de lejos. En ese entonces tenía cinco años, fue en Rusia.

No es mitad dios, como todos creen, sino que solo posee un porciento, muchísimo menor, pero lo suficiente para volverlo más poderoso que un mago convencional. Hadrien posee tres padres, ya que para que sobreviviera tuvo que realizarse un ritual de sangre, sus rasgos exóticos lo demuestran.

La persona que llamo hace un momento, es su otro padre, Sirius. Hace dos años, tuve la oportunidad de presentarme ante ellos, estaban en una convención que los mortales hicieron, fue orden de Zeus que averiguara si es el chico de la profecía y un peligro para los dioses.

Hadrien acepto verme, pero aún estoy ganándome su afecto, le pedí que viniera para que conociera sus otras raíces y protegerlo de lo que está por ocurrir, en realidad no quería venir, está aquí porque lo prometió—lo mire incrédulo, sin dar crédito a todo lo que escuche.

—Comprendo, ¿el chico sabe esto? —no creo que se lo tome bien.

—Si, desde niño, digamos que ese es otro motivo por el cual me es difícil acercarme a él, no está contento por como trate a su padre, imagínate si se entera de la profecía.

Me tengo que ir, aunque puedo ver a Hadrien, son solo minutos y si los truenos y rayos son un indicio, Zeus está furioso, además de que aún no sabemos quién robo su rayo, aunque Zeus insista que fue mi hijo, algo estúpido, ya que no conoce nada sobre nuestro mundo. Me despediré y lo dejare a tu cuidado—presiento que el señor D. tiene razón.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Despues de que Poseidón se despidió y se fue. Me quede con las niñas, las cuales se ven ilusionadas. Nosotros somos muy unidos, me admiran, soy un ejemplo a seguir, aunque ellas solo quieren estar conmigo y ayudarme. A diferencia mia, ellas desprecian los net magii, sin importar que hayan cosas que les guste. Para mí son útiles, como herramientas.

—¿Trajeron sus cosas? —pregunte curioso.

—Si, le pedimos a Mindy que nos empacara todo, nuestros baúles están dentro del tuyo—abrí el baúl y con un movimiento de varita, saque los suyos. El de Bella es morado y el de Ella azul, son estándar, por lo que solo poseen un diamante.

Tuve que duplicar varias cosas, ya que esta cabaña solo poseía literas y pequeños compartimentos para guardar cosas. Ahora si es un lugar digno de nuestra presencia. Tambien cambie el color, el gris es deprimente. En este momento nos encontramos viendo animes, Sakura Card Captor, es el favorito de las gemelas y aunque no es mi estilo, prefiero Another o Death Note, me tengo que aguantar.

—Hola, lamento interrumpir, pero Quirón me pidió que te mostrara el resto del campamento—dijo con frialdad, evite bufar porque es obvio que esta celosa, que culpa tengo que los dioses sean unos malditos, que ignoran a sus hijos. Miro el lugar con la boca abierta, cuando se dio cuenta que la estoy viendo, se sereno.

—Claro, vamos—las gemelas apagaron el televisor y tomaron mi mano. Mientras caminábamos, nos topamos con varios campistas, todos se nos quedan viendo, pero al menos, no me ven con frialdad como esta chica. Sino embobados.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Un novato! —Me volví. La chica de la cabaña 5 avanzo hacia nosotros, con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la siguen, grandes y feas, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.

—Clarisse ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así? —suspiró Annabeth.

—Fijo, señorita Princesa. Para atravesarte con ella—repuso la chica burlesca.

— _Erre es korakas!_ —replicó Annabeth, hablo en griego significa «¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!»

—Los vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado.

—Hola, niño bonito—levante una ceja, nada impresionado con su rudeza.

—Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares—dijo Annabeth.

—¿El dios de la guerra? —pregunte desinteresado.

—¿Algún problema? —replico Clarisse con desdén.

—No. Eso explica el mal olor—contesté. Clarisse gruñó.

—Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Harriet.

—Sinceramente, no me tomare la molestia de aclararte mi nombre, sería como hablar con una pared, no se ve que tengas muchas luces—la mire aburrido.

—Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.

—Clarisse… —le advirtió Annabeth.

—Quítate de en medio, listilla—Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero se quitó de en medio, tampoco quiero su ayuda. Antes de darle tiempo de algo, la elevé por los aires, no solo a ella, sino tambien a sus amigas, empecé a girarlas continuamente, sus gritos se oyen por todo el campamento. Annabeth está en una esquina, tapándose la cara, pero mirando entre los dedos.

Empecé a moverla de un lado al otro, las risas de las gemelas y sus gritos atrajeron la atención.

—Hadrien, bájalas ya—grito asustada Annabeth, con un chasquido de dedos, todas cayeron. Sonreí al ver que se desmayaron. Otros chicos de la casa de Ares, se la llevaron, viéndome con temor.

—Ya está, muéstrame el lugar—sonreí inocentemente.

La historia del incidente se extendió de inmediato. Donde quiera que voy, los campistas me señalan y murmuran algo sobre el episodio.

Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas), el taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra), el rocódromo, que en realidad consiste en dos muros enfrentados que se sacuden violentamente, arrojan piedras, tira lava y chocan uno contra otro, si no llegas arriba con la suficiente celeridad.

Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conduce de vuelta a las cabañas.

—Tengo que entrenar. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor —dijo Annabeth sin más.

—Gracias por el recorrido—comente tranquilo.

—Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo —dijo Annabeth.

—¿Con quién?

—No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón—Miré el fondo del lago, algo llamo mi atención, noté dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad.

Llevan pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en todas direcciones. Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera un amigo que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—No las animes. Las náyades son terribles como novias. —me avisó Annabeth.

—¿Náyades? —pregunto curiosa Bella.

—Son ninfas de agua dulce, se podría decir que son como familiares míos, ya que son hijas de Poseidon y Anfitrite. No son inmortales, pero tienen una larga vida—no se mucho o casi nada sobre los otros dioses, pero conozco varias cosas de Poseidon, sé que es posible que tenga miles de hermanos, pero ninguno humano. Annabeth frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes de que quiere protegerme mi padre? —pregunte, al instante se tensó.

—Ocurrió justo después de la visita, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces. Lo máximo que he llegado a escuchar, es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar. Cuando llegaste, esperaba… Quiero decir… Athena se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón, tu padre. Pero, ahora ya no es posible. Tengo que conseguir una misión. Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema…—prosiguió Annabeth con nerviosismo, puede que, a todos en este campamento, les interese hacer misiones y esas cosas, pero no tengo el más mínimo interés.

—¿Y que tengo que ver en todo ese embrollo? —pregunte serio.

—No lo sé—exclamo desanimada.

—Hermano, tengo hambre—dijo Ella viendo aburrida todo. Annabeth dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue, nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña, donde nos cambiamos y seguimos el aroma a barbacoa.

Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina.

En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades.

En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tiene su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Me dirigí a la mesa que nos corresponde. Solo estoy con mis hermanas, ya que soy el único hijo de Poseidon.

Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón está de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic es demasiado pequeña para un centauro.

Annabeth se halla en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chicos de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel.

Clarisse está en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el mareo, porque está riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos. Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levanto la boca.

—¡Por los dioses! —Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y barbacoa. Les pedí a las ninfas jugo de calabaza, más como reto, sonreí cuando mi vaso se llenó. A las gemelas están bebiendo jugo de naranja.

Mire como todos se levantaron para dar su ofrenda a los dioses, hice lo mismo, porque le prometí a Poseidon, que trataría de adaptarme.

—Sí, supongo que es mejor que los salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera sera dentro de unas semanas. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco—En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.

—Personalmente, no podría importarme menos, pero los felicito. También debería decirles que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Aunque todos se debieron de dar cuenta, Hadrien Black, bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora pueden sentarse alrededor de su tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga —prosiguió el señor D. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro. Mas tarde cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían, fruncí el ceño, cuando esta siguieron y siguieron elevándose, formando una silueta, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Tu! —grito furioso tío Hades señalándome, aunque la apariencia que agarro es graciosa. El típico demonio net magii.

—¿Yo? —pregunte inocentemente.

* * *

 **Pov Quirón**

Todos los campistas se cubrieron y sacaron sus armas. Excepto Hadrien y sus hermanas, no sé si porque son magos y tienen demasiada confianza en sus poderes o es que piensan que Hades no le hará nada.

—El chico no tiene nada que ver con el robo—le grite atrayendo su atención.

—Robo, no me importa el robo, quiero que venga por esa maldita mujer—grito colérico.

—¿Tia Bella te está dando problemas? —pregunto con malicia.

—Está torturando a las pobres almas, ¿sabes cuantas quejas he recibido? —pregunto lanzando llamas por todos lados, destruyendo varios árboles en el proceso. Claro que ninguna les dio a esos tres.

—Bueno, quien fue el idiota que la secuestro en primer lugar—replico con burla Hadrien.

—¿Me estas llamando idiota? ¡Soy el dios del inframundo! —exclamo furioso, sus ojos lanzan fuego.

—Bueno, si te queda—en esta ocasión si los ataco, pero antes de llegar siquiera a tocarlos, Hadrien levanto su mano y lo desvaneció.

—Pareces un niño, en fin ¿Para que me llamaste? —pregunto con aburrimiento.

—Ya lo dije, ven y llévatela—murmuro más calmado.

—¿Qué gano a cambio? —pregunto mirándose las uñas, como si fuera lo más interesante.

—La matare y se la daré de comer a mis perros—muchos jadearon y temblaron de puro terror, el niño ni parpadeo.

—Hazlo, si puedes, tía Bella es una maldita desquiciada, una muy poderosa, acabarías siendo un juguete en sus manos, antes de que logres lo que dices—se puso a reir y las niñas solo miran todo divertida, porque presiento que dice la verdad.

—Te daré lo que quieras, pero ven a buscarla—grito molesto.

—Júralo y no piense que no hare que lo cumplas, tengo mis métodos, sino pregúntale a mi padre—Hades lo mire desconfiado, pero en verdad debe querer sacar a esa mujer del inframundo.

—Lo juro—despues de eso, desapareció.

—¿Por dónde entro al inframundo? —me pregunto tranquilamente.

—No puedes simplemente ir al inframundo, una vez entras, es casi imposible salir—acaso piensa que es un juego de niños.

—Me puedo aparecer, es una habilidad mágica que me permite aparecerme en cualquier parte del mundo, solo conociéndolo—bueno eso es útil, pero no sabemos si funcionara.

—Deja que el señor D. lo autorice, necesitaras dos acompañantes. Además, sería bueno que hables con el oráculo—asintió de mala gana, al menos no se ira por su cuenta.

—Poseidon y Zeus están luchando por lo robado ¿cierto? —había suspicacia y astucia en su mirada.

El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que se podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían.

—Si, por algo valioso… ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunte serio.

—El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Yule, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y… también he tenido unos sueños—dijo algo molesto lo último.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover.

—Cállate, sátiro —ordene, al ver la sorpresa e interés en todos los campistas, Annabeth ya está dando un paso.

—¡Pero es su misión! ¡Tiene que serlo! —Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción

—Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo—acaricie mi barba.

—Aun así, Hadrien, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo—lo escuche bufar y mirar al cielo.

—Si es un rayo, debe ser de Zeus, para pelearse debe ser igual de importante que el tridente de mi padre—lo mire atónito.

—¿Has visto el tridente tu padre? —pregunte sorprendido, no está prohibido, pero me sorprende que Poseidon se lo haya enseñado.

—Me dio curiosidad cuando me hablo de él, es interesante—asentí dandole la razón.

—El rayo maestro de Zeus. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo. Ha sido robado —proseguí nervioso

—¿Quién? —pregunto curioso.

—Mejor dicho, por quién. Por ti. —lo corregí. Se quedo atónito y despues se rio.

—Tío Zeus es estúpido, porque querría su estúpido rayo, cuando tengo el poder de controlar todos los elementos—apenas acabo de hablar, el viento empezó a soplar fuerte, el fuego donde antes Hades utilizo para comunicarse se elevó, las aguas azotaron con fuerza, la tierra empezó a temblar y lo que me dejo atónito, rayos empezaron a caer alrededor del campamento, sus manos tambien tienen pequeños rayos.

—Increíble—dijo Luke viéndolo fascinado.

—Al menos eso cree Zeus. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar y ese tipo de cosas. Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara —apostille, solo rodo los ojos.

—Mi padre es más poderoso que Zeus solo teniéndome a su lado, soy influyente en mi mundo ¿Qué haría Zeus contra un ejército de magos? —pregunto con malicia, palidecí al darme cuenta la verdad de sus palabras.

—Ten paciencia y escucha, niño. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus. Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo—los murmullos entre los campistas parecen pequeños zumbidos.

—Bien, eso es todo, todos a dormir—se encogió de hombros y se fue con las pequeñas a la cabaña tres.

—Ese niño es peligroso, temo que padre no estará contento. Sabía que causaría problemas—dijo Dionisio, para luego irse a la casa.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Llamarme ladrón, quien se cree que es, malditos dioses con sus aires de ínfulas, le dije lo del ejercito solo para fastidiarlo, se perfectamente que escuchan todo. Probablemente padre se moleste, ya que sabe que nunca tendría un ejército de magos a su lado.

—Te llamaron ladrón hermano—dijo Ella molesta.

—No te preocupes, solo por fastidiarlos, buscare ese cacharro y hare que se disculpe—sisee con frialdad. Escuche como golpeaban, al abrir me topé con Annabeth, la invite a pasar por educación. Saludo a mis hermanas, que le dieron las buenas noches con frialdad y se fueron a su habitación.

—Vine por dos motivos, el primero a pedirte que te unas a mi equipo de captura la bandera y el segundo a ofrecerme acompañarte a tu misión—lo dijo con seriedad y determinación, suspire cansado, no pensaba llevar a nadie, pero al parecer debo seguir las reglas de este lugar.

—Bien, mañana me explica eso de la bandera—ella asintió y se fue.

Las siguientes semanas me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que todos me ven como si fuera de otro planeta, los chicos y chicas de la casa de afrodita se la pasan alabando mi belleza, argumentando que lo más seguro es que sea hijo de esa diosa, sus coqueteos son algo natural, de igual forma ninguno atrae mi atención en ese aspecto. Me dan clase sátiros, ninfas y Quirón.

El resto del día pruebo todas las actividades al aire libre, para sorpresa de todos, soy bueno con el arco, mis padres no contrataron maestros por nada, puedo lanzar tres flechas a la vez sin fallar nunca.

¿Carreras? Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, hicieron que me esforzara, atrape cinco de ocho. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tienen siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Al menos soy de los mejores, ya que nadie nunca había atrapado tantas.

¿Y la lucha libre? Cada vez que me acerco a la colchoneta, destrozo a todos los que intentan golpear mi bello rostro, como suelen decir los chicos de Ares.

En el que más sobresalgo es la canoa, ni siquiera uso los remos, con un movimiento de mano, hago que el agua nos impulse, las gemelas están fascinadas con las náyades.

Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observan, es molesto en realidad, pero los ignoro.

A pesar de todo, sigue sin gustarme el campamento, no está mal, pero no son las vacaciones de verano que hubiera deseado, lo único bueno son los seres que nunca vería en el mundo magico: como la náyades y ninfas, me la paso horas hablando con ellas, para consternación de muchos, a decir verdad, soy su amigo, cosa que nunca han tenido, ya que la mayoría quiere seducirla o las trata como otro instrumento de entrenamiento, no las ven como seres que piensa y siente, en verdad me molesta eso, me estiman tanto que recibo más comida que los demás. He estado haciendo mis deberes, una vez me puse hacerlo a la hora de la comida, al parecer mi vuela pluma es un distractor, suelo usarlo para que tome nota de lo que digo, pero por petición de Quirón, lo hago solo en la cabaña.

Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche. Ceno con mis hermanas y gracias a merlín, mi celular funciona de nuevo, tuve que arreglarlo, para que funcionara incluso bajo esta barrera, por lo que me la paso chat con mis amigos, los cuales me cuentan lo que hacen y lo único que deseo es estar con ellos, disfrutando de unas verdaderas vacaciones de verano.

El martes por la tarde, tres semanas después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría. Sonreí ante la burla y confianza que todos tienen.

Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Quiero que se confíen, ese es el primer error que cometen muchos luchadores.

El único problema es que no encontré una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, me di cuenta que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parece servirme.

—Buena suerte. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años. —me deseó uno de los campistas, lo estudiare primero, quiero conocer su técnica.

—Mantén la guardia alta, Hadrien—decía, detecte al instante el matiz de burla, puede que para los demás sea super simpático, pero note desde la primera vez que lo vi, la amargura.

—¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! Si a Hadrien no le importa, quiero hacer una pequeña demostración. —ordenó Luke, bueno es hora de divertirme.

Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaría como saco viejo, o eso piensan ellos. Solo y me puse en posición, tuve un maestro que me enseño todo sobre el manejo de una espada. Y como desarmar a un enemigo.

—Esto es difícil. A mí me lo han hecho. No se rían de Hadrien. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica—remarcó, hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito. Esa técnica la aprendí a los cuatro años, como menciono, me tomo un buen tiempo dominarla.

—Ahora en tiempo real. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Hadrien? —dijo en cuando recupere el arma. Cuando Luke ataco evite que me diera en la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos se pusieron alertas, veo sus ataques en cámara lenta, conté, di un paso adelante e imité la técnica con mejor destreza.

Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza. La espada no es la que hubiera utilizado, no está bien equilibrada. Hice la misma maniobra de desarme, mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada.

La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada está a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso. Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio. Una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro, en su mente lo que hice fue suerte de principiante. Volvió a retarme y acabamos igual, lo derrote.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto estupefacto.

—Recibo clases desde los tres años, pero gracias—sonreí con inocencia. El viernes me topé con Grover y nos pusimos hablar de las cabañas, me parece injusto que Hades no posea una. Solo porque cuando echaron la suerte le toco la peor parte de la tierra, mi padre nunca me ha contado porque no tiene más hijos y siempre he sentido curiosidad.

—Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón, por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige—El trueno bramó.

— ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra? —pregunte. La expresión de Grover se enturbió.

—Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia… Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible—tengo suerte que solo posea cierta parte de dios, aunque tengo que contarle esto a mis padres.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña! —Grover vaciló.

—Hadrien, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del tártaro para torturar a Thalia. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto donde luche con el Minotauro.

—Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza—Y despues se preguntan ¿porque los magos odian a los dioses? tratan a sus hijos como si fueran nada, un error.

—Gracias por lo que me toca—dije refiriéndome al ser hijo de uno de los tres grandes.

Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre. Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera. Las gemelas se quedarán con Quirón, no quiero que nada malo les pase, desde que estoy aquí, nunca se han separado de mí, pero estos semidioses, son unos brutos.

Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie. Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tiene pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí. Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio.

—¿Esas son las banderas?

—Sí.

—¿Ares y Athena dirigen siempre los equipos? ¿Con que equipo esta Hermes?

—No siempre, pero sí a menudo—repuso.

—Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Athena. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos. Se anunciaron los equipos. Athena se había aliado con Apolo, Hermes y por primera vez a Poseidon, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades y con respecto a tu cabaña, no sé qué ganaras. No es como si necesitara eso, ya que no hago nada de lo mencionado, al menos no como ellos.

Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dioniso, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dioniso eran bastante buenos atletas. Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupan demasiado; prácticamente evitan cualquier actividad, miran sus reflejos en el lago, se peinan y cotillean. Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día. Podrían ser un problema. Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chicos más grandes, feos y alborotadores—Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.

—¡Héroes! Conocen las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Ármense! —Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.

—Estás en patrulla de frontera—por supuesto, sabe que puedo controlar los elementos y si deseo, puedo mandarlos a volar. He limitado mi uso en la magia, no quiero que los magos estadounidenses se den cuenta de mi presencia, no estoy seguro que las barreras de los dioses los detengan, en realidad lo dudo mucho, es tan simple.

—¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth. El equipo rojo nos provoca a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.

—Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo? —aunque despues solo negó con la cabeza, como si recordara algo.

—Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Athena siempre tiene un plan—que aburrido, espero que esto acabe pronto, mi padre dijo que llamaría, quiere saber cómo están las niñas.

Es una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques están oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth, me ubico junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.

Saque mi celular y le tome fotos al lugar, es algo que he estado haciendo desde que llegue, se la mostrare a mis padres, para que me compren algo por tortúrame de esta manera.

En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo.

Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.

—¡Al agua con el niño lindo! —gritó Clarisse. Sus ojos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevan las espadas de bronce típicas.

Cargaron a través del riachuelo. Apenas pusieron un pie, eleve el agua, para luego congelarla, todos quedaron atrapados, ninguno se podía mover, por más que gruñeran y gritaran.

Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chicos de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.

—¡Una trampa! ¡Era una trampa! —exclamó. Trataron de romper el hielo con sus escudos y espadas, pero es en vano.

El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña once. Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.

El juego ha terminado. Hemos ganado. Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo.

—No está mal, héroe ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? —Miré, pero no estaba allí, obviamente está usando algo que la hace invisible. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees. Y no luche, solo los congele.

—¿Heroe? No lo creo, es solo un juego —le dije. Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

Volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.

Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante.

—¡Apártense! ¡Mi arco! —Annabeth desenvainó su espada. En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros, hay un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecen dagas. Me mira fijamente. Nadie se movió.

—¡Hadrien, corre! —grito Annabeth. Intentó interponerse, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima, una sombra con dientes se abalanzó sobre mí, antes de que me embistiera, lo petrifique, por lo que quedo como una estatua, me agache para verlo mejor.

— _Di immortales!_ Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…—exclamó Annabeth.

—Alguien lo ha invocado. Alguien del campamento —dijo Quirón. Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —interrumpí, trate de tocarlo, pero despide un vapor muy caliente, necesito ese cachorro.

—No es un cachorro—dijo, para luego atravesarlo con la espada, observe el cadáver derretirse en una sombra, fundirse en el suelo, hasta desaparecer. Al parecer tío Hades es un resentido y no le gusta ser insultado.

—Tío Hades está impaciente, ¿puedo ir a verlo? —pregunte algo resentido, como pueden matar a una criatura tan hermosa así. Todos me vieron como si estuviera loco, no me importa, quiero ir al inframundo, con o sin su permiso.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas, espero les haya gustado, como pueden ver, las cosas se están poniendo interesante, cualquier duda, ya saben solo comente y tratare de contestarles.

Las gemelas tienen más influencia negativa sobre los muggles o net magii, ya que a diferencia de Hadrien, reciben clases normales, por lo que tienen más tiempo libre, para pasarlo con su abuela. Aunque no lo mencione, tanto James como Sirius, trabajan en negocios familiares, tanto de los Potter como los Black.

Mil gracias por sus reviews.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	6. Chapter 6 Tomando el camino dificil

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 Tomando el camino difícil**

 **Pov Annabeth**

Nos dirigimos donde se encuentran las cabañas, a pesar de que muchos de nosotros sentimos envidia, tambien lo compadecemos, sabemos que los hijos de los tres grandes no la tienen fácil.

—No es simplemente ir, debes de tener dos compañeros como te mencione, además de transporte y dinero—dijo serio.

—Transporte tengo—dijo aburrido, para luego sisear, una enorme serpiente con alas se enrollo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Luke, tomando su espada.

—Es mi familiar, Aisha—lo mire incrédula, ¿familiar? ¿En qué sentido?

—No creo que pueda llevar a tres personas—le comenté, es imposible. Volvió a sisear y la serpiente creció aún más, al punto que es más grande que las cabañas.

—Puede crecer más, solo que no creo necesario que lo haga. Es una criatura mágica, un Occamy, estos adaptan su tamaño según el lugar en que se encuentra. Si desean quedar sepultados bajo de ella, le puedo decir que crezca según el espacio disponible—comento como si nada.

—Aunque sería un buen transporte, no creo que sea el más adecuado. Pero no te preocupes, llegaras a tu destino, solo que a nuestra manera—dijo Quirón viendo con cautela, a la enorme criatura, no es el único. Todos nos encontramos nerviosos. Dice que es una criatura mágica de su mundo, pero desde nuestro punto de vista, es un monstruo que debe ser eliminado.

—Bien—el Occamy se enrollo en su cuello, como esos collares de aro, solo verlo me da escalofrió, con un poco de presión y estaría roto.

—Antes, debes de ver al oráculo—dijo señalándole la casa.

—¿Para qué? —pregunto curioso.

—Debes de conocer tu destino—fue lo único que dijo. Se encogió de hombros y fue donde le señalo. Mire a las gemelas que están con las ninfas del bosque. Espero tener la posibilidad de ir a la misión. Es lo que siempre he querido, aunque no estoy segura sí Hadrien me permitirá acompañarlo, admito que su apariencia es realmente impactante, es aún más hermoso que Luke y eso es mucho decir, ya que estoy enamorada de él, desde niña. Su personalidad me dejo sin palabras, es astuto, inteligente y sarcástico, hubiera quedado bien como hijo de Athena, en realidad encaja con varios dioses.

Él tiene lo que todos deseamos, reconocimiento y amor de su padre, muchos campistas aún esperan ser reconocidos por sus padres. Incluso pudo verse de vez en cuando, no importa si es solo un momento, pero ya es algo. Escuche eso de Quirón y Poseidón, cuando estaban hablando fuera de la cabaña, admito que me dio rabia y muchos celos, me hubiera gustado que mi madre, tuviera ese detalle, pero el incluso rechaza a su padre. No pude seguir escuchando más, solo de nuevo la palabra robo. Me pregunto que le está diciendo el oráculo.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminan debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.

El cálido aire que llega de arriba huele a moho, madera podrida y algo más… un olor que recuerdo de la clase de pociones. Principalmente debido a el olor de los ingredientes. El ático está lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas.

«Ítaca», «Isla de circe» y «País de las Amazonas». Hay una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destaca un trofeo polvoriento; la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, un Hydra más específico «cabeza de la hidra, Woods Tock, N.Y., 1969.» Me pregunto qué tipo de pociones puedo crear con todos los ingredientes que hay aquí. Habrá alguna posibilidad que me lleve algo.

Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, está el objeto más curioso de todos: una momia. No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Lleva un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro es delgada y coriácea, los ojos son rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; lleva muerta muchísimo tiempo.

Ahora sé lo que atrajo mi atención a la ventana. De dentro de la momia sale una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas, solo que estas no las comprendo.

Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: «Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.» el problema es que nadie me dijo que debía preguntar, sera que responda cualquier duda.

La momia no está viva. Es algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envuelve en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmite maldad, pensé en preguntar algo estúpido, pero despues me lo pensé mejor. Y ya que me mandaron para saber mi destino.

—¿Cuál es mi destino? —La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro personas muy familiares, Mis padres, la abuela y tía Bella. Es una ilusión de niebla.

Padre se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»

Papá, levanto la vista y dijo con la misma voz «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»

La abuela camino y se detuvo cerca «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo»

Por último, tía Bella, con mirada inexpresiva «Conseguirás lo que deseas»

Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. La niebla se retiraba y enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia. Eso es todo, no es como si me hubiera dicho algo importante, que pérdida de tiempo. Al bajar solo estaban Grover y Quirón.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Quirón, le conté decepcionado, esperaba algo genial y único, con la apariencia que posee, pensé que me dejaría impresionado con lo que diría.

—Eso es bueno, prepárate para partir. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda—dijo Quirón serio.

—En serio ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria, en una misión como ésta? —fingí sorpresa. El aire resplandeció tras Quirón. Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga. Athena no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata—espetó.

—¿Sesos de alga? Para ser hija de Athena, tu gran vocabulario deja mucho que desear, si vienes en ese plan, sera mejor que regreses, no aguantare tus estúpidos sobrenombres, para eso, mejor me llevo a Clarisse—repliqué viéndola con desprecio. Se puso como un tomate.

—Y…yo, lo siento, no te insultare más—chasquee la lengua y mire a Quirón, quien se ve incómodo.

—Excelente. Esta tarde los llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estarán solos. No hay tiempo que perder. Deben de empezar a hacer las maletas —añadió Quirón. Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inunda los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos.

Me fui a mi cabaña, llamé a las gemelas y les pedí que alimentaran a mis criaturas y que vieran un poco el futuro, su habilidad es mucho mejor que la del oráculo, juntaron las manos y sus ojos cambiaron a blanco. Cuando me informaron de todo lo que pasara, una vez salga del campamento, fui a recoger mis cosas, guarde unas cuantas pociones, cambios de ropas, mi neceser y dinero, en una mochila.

—Esten pendiente de mi futuro inmediato, cualquier cambio, me llaman por teléfono, les pedí a las ninfas y náyades que las cuidaran, compórtense y no dejen entrar a nadie, puse una barrera que solo con invitación pueden entrar, si llama Padre o papá, díganle que estoy cumpliendo algún encargo, no le cuenten nada ¿Me lo prometen? —dije mostrando mi dedo meñique, ellas hicieron lo mismo. Lo entrelazamos y la magia brillo, es una variante del juramento inquebrantable que hice, obviamente no les pasara nada malo, simplemente un toque eléctrico en caso de que lo olviden. Arregle sus celulares en caso de que debamos comunicarnos.

—Lo prometemos hermano—dijeron a la vez, sonreí y besé su frente.

En la tiendan del campamento me están dando cien dólares y veinte dracmas, les devolví los dólares y solo me quedé con las dracmas, puede que mis galeones no sirvan y dinero net magii tengo mucho.

Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, según lo que dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizan oro puro. Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales. Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos, es comida de dioses. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero es letal para los mortales.

Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente. En realidad, no pienso comerlos, quiero estudiar de que están hechos, descubrir todos sus componentes. Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años.

Lleva un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburra, cosa que me parece una estupidez, estamos en una misión, no de paseo y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa. Tengo mi capa de invisibilidad, pero es más fácil hacer un hechizo y no quería perderla, por lo que la deje.

Por su parte, Grover lleva sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llueve el pelo rizado se le aplasta y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos. Su mochila naranja está llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear. En el bolsillo lleva una flauta de junco que su padre le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el _Concierto para piano n ° 12_ de Mozart y _So Yesterday_ de una cantante net magii llamada Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena bien con la flauta de Pan.

Quirón nos espera sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él está un tipo con pinta de surfero. Según Grover, es el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tiene ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que es imposible sorprenderlo. No obstante, como hoy lleva un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello.

—Éste es Argos. los llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, les echará un ojo—me dijo Quirón. Oí pasos detrás de nosotros. Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano.

—¡Eh! Me alegro de encontrarlos aún —jadeó. Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke está cerca.

—Sólo quería desearles buena suerte. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven—me dijo, tendiéndome las zapatillas, que parecen bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal.

— _¡Maya!_ —dijo Luke. De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas.

—¡Alucinante! —musitó Grover. Luke sonrió.

—A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado…—Entristeció la expresión. Desde que lo conocí, a pesar de lo amable que es, hay algo que no encaja y siempre he tenido buena intuición.

—Oye, Hadrien… Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale? —Luke parece incómodo y esta sonrojado. Nos dimos la mano. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Estás hiperventilando.

—De eso nada—Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca espera junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche. Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón.

—No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad? —Negó con la cabeza. De igual forma nunca uso nada de otra persona.

—Luke tenía buena intención, Hadrien. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer—Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea. He jugado quidditch y aunque Zeus mande los cielos, cuando se trata de un área mágica, no tiene ningún control.

—Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú? —Se le encendió la mirada.

—¿Yo? —En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo, quedó listo para el lanzamiento.

— _¡_ _Maya!_ —gritó. Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes.

—¡Práctica! ¡Sólo necesitas práctica! —le gritó Quirón por detrás. Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta. Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo.

—Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Hadrien. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón…todos recibieron más entrenamiento—dijo serio.

—No me entrenaste, pero desde pequeño, he sido instruido en las mejores artes marciales y soy un mago, no lo olvides—dije tranquilamente.

—Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto—exclamó Quirón. Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Es un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente cuesta treinta centavos.

—No sé si ofenderme o preguntar que es—le dije viendo el bolígrafo, al menos me hubiera dado uno de oro, va más acorde a mi gusto.

—Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú—Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano.

Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro. Es la primera arma equilibrada que empuño, desde que llegue a este campamento, admito que es hermosa, debo decirle a Poseidon que cambie el aspecto externo del bolígrafo o si puedo hacerlo con mi magia.

Solo entonces me percate que dijo profecía, odio las profecías, mi madrina murió por una, me parecen estúpidas e insensatas. Estas solo se cumplen si las personas creen en ellas o le dan importancia, pero no dije nada.

—La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos. Se llama _Anaklusmos_ —dijo Quirón.

—Contracorriente —traduje, es griego clásico. Aunque me gusta más Anaklusmos.

—Y conozco la historia, Anaklusmos fue anteriormente propiedad de Zoe Belladona, quien la utilizaba como una horquilla para el cabello. A su vez, Zoe se la dio al héroe Hércules para ayudarle a luchar contra el dragón Ladón.

Zoe traicionó a su familia con el fin de asegurarse que Hércules tuviera éxito en su misión, y cuando Hércules la traicionó y abandonó, dio por resultado que odiara a todos los hombres en general. Zoe fue exiliada por sus hermanas y posteriormente se unió a las Cazadoras de Artemisa—comente como si nada, mi padre no me hablo mucho del mundo de los dioses, pero me contaba algunas cosas. Quirón se ve sorprendido, a veces pienso que olvida que Poseidon me visitaba.

—Úsala sólo para emergencias y contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso—Miré la afilada hoja.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?

—La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro.

Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate. ¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable—no son importante, ya capté, los magos no son los únicos que desprecian a los net magii.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Ahora tapa el boli—Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y _Anaklusmos_ se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. En definitiva, debe tener una mejor presentación.

—No puedes perderlo, aunque se te caiga siempre aparecerá en tu bolsillo, está encantado —dijo Quirón. Lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba.

—Puede que tarde unos instantes. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo —dijo Quirón. Y, en efecto, el boli está allí.

—Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales… Me refiero a que… hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia. Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta.

—¿Y cómo era antes de los dioses? — Quirón apretó los labios.

—Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales. Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o fuente de entretenimiento barato.

Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás. Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental—me pregunto si las disputas de los dioses llegaron alguna vez, afectar a los magos y desde que tiempo existimos.

Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalia, hija de Zeus, Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento.

Argo nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales. Tras casi un mes en la colina Mestiza, pensé que cuando me fuera, seria a Inglaterra. Despues de un momento de pesado silencio, Annabeth hablo.

—Mira… es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Nuestros padres son rivales.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cuántas razones quieres? Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Athena, algo sumamente irrespetuoso. En otra ocasión, Athena y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Athena. Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre—Suspiró.

—Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas.

—Eh, pasa de mí.

—Si hubiera inventado la pizza… eso podría entenderlo—dije inocentemente para fastidiarla. Es la única comida rápida de los net magii que me gusta. Al menos de las que he comido.

—¡Te he dicho que pases de mí! —Argo sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tiene en la nuca. El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se está poniendo y ha empezado a llover.

Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side. Descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que tenemos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.

Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada—Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar también por encima del hombro. Siento la presencia de alguien, no dije nada para evitar que se ponga nervioso, además de que está por cumplirse una parte de la visión de mis princesas.

Annabeth no para de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo. Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth me apretó la rodilla.

—Hadrien—Una anciana acababa de subir. Lleva un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también lleva un gran bolso estampado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello.

—" _ **No es humana" —**_ siseo Aisha que había estado inusualmente callada.

Detrás de ella vienen otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado. Por lo demás, tienen exactamente el mismo aspecto: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas.

Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado, pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.

El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.

—Las tres _¡Di immortales!_ —sollozó Grover, evité rodar los ojos, acabamos de empezar esta estúpida misión y ya está llorando.

—No pasa nada. Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas. —dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma, entrecerré los ojos, el tío Hades no está poniéndomelo fácil.

—No se abren —musitó Grover.

Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio es espeluznante. Una de las señoras se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado.

—Tengo que ir al aseo.

—Y yo —añadió la segunda furia.

—Y yo —repitió la tercera. Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.

—Hadrien, ponte mi gorra —me urgió Annabeth.

—No es necesario—antes de que dijera algo, saque mi varita y me lance un hechizo de invisibilidad. Justo en ese momento regresaron, saque la espada, gracias a Merlín el hechizo cubre todo lo que llevo, me acerque a una de ellas y le corte la cabeza, las otras dos gritaron

Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos, supongo que no pueden volverse más feas, pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago, manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos. Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? —silbaban entre dientes. Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo. A pesar de la dichosa niebla de la que tanto hablan.

—¡No está aquí! ¡Se ha ido! —gritó Annabeth. Las Furias levantaron los látigos. Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla. Pero antes de que hicieran algo, le atravesé el corazón a otra, quedando solo una furia.

—Hadrien Black, has ofendido al dios del inframundo. Vas a morir—dijo la furia con tono de ultratumba.

—¡Oh pobre del tío Hades, herí sus sentimientos! —exclamé con burla. Gruñó. Annabeth y Grover se movían con cautela, buscando una salida.

—Sométete ahora y no sufrirás tormento eterno —silbó entre dientes. El conductor detuvo el autobús, debido al escándalo.

—Buen intento —contesté. Y antes de que reaccionara, me apareci frente a ella, cortándole la cabeza, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.

—¡Salgan! ¡Ahora! —ordene serio. Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes.

—¡Vamos a morir! —Un turista con una camisa hawaiana, le saco una foto a Annabeth antes de que pudiera guardar su cuchillo. Aún sigo invisible, por lo que nadie me ve y no soy idiota, para mostrarme en este momento.

—¡Nuestras bolsas! Hemos dejado núes…—dijo Grover, han dejado, la mia esta encogida. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó. Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo. Nos internamos en el bosque, ya que nuestro transporte fue destruido.

Tras tropezar, maldecir y sentirme un desgraciado en general, durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Sentí un olor algo desagradable, como esas frituras que venden en los restaurantes rápidos net magii. Nunca fui fans de esa comida.

Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anuncia una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que es la fuente de la luz de neón y el aroma.

No es el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas.

—Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme—A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Saque mi celular, con la esperanza de que hubiera señal, lo he intentado desde que dejamos ese estúpido autobús, juro que, si no llegamos a nuestro destino pronto, matare a alguien.

—Dentro las luces están encendidas. A lo mejor está abierto —dijo Annabeth.

—¿Un bar? —pregunte viendo la fachada del lugar.

—Sí, un bar —coincidió ella.

—¿Se han vuelto locos? Este sitio es rarísimo—dijo Grover, en eso tiene razón, ¿porque un lugar donde hacen estatua huele a comida rápida?

El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta.

—¡Beee-eee! ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand! —baló Grover. Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.

—No llamen. Huelo monstruos—dijo Grover, lo mire serio y observe cauteloso la puerta.

—Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias. Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre? —le dijo Annabeth.

—¡Carne! ¡Yo soy vegetariano! —exclamó con desdén.

—Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio —le recordé.

—Eso son verduras. Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando—Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe; por lo menos eso supuse, porque lleva una túnica larga y negra que le tapa todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillan tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso es cuanto podía discernirse. Sus manos color café parecen ancianas, pero son elegantes y están cuidadas, así que supuse que es una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama. Su acento suena ligeramente a Oriente Medio.

—Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera ¿Dónde están sus padres? —dijo.

—Están… esto… —empezó Annabeth.

—Somos huérfanos—dijo Grover.

—¿Huérfanos? ¡Pero eso no puede ser! —repitió la mujer.

—Nos separamos de la caravana. Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera. En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso que huelo es comida? —siguió la historia Grover.

—Oh, queridos niños. Tienen que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasen directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida. —respondió la mujer. Le dimos las gracias y entramos.

—¿La caravana del circo? —susurre a Annabeth.

—¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada? —pregunto avergonzada de no haber pensado en nada, de igual forma tampoco pensé en una mejor excusa. No me moleste en recalcar, que esa excusa fue la más estúpida que hubiera escuchado. Y que hizo que mis sentidos se pusieran alertas, nadie creería semejante basura.

El almacén está lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural.

Reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecen seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.

—Por favor, siéntense—dijo la tía Eme.

—Alucinante —comento Annabeth.

—Hum… No tenemos dinero, señora—musitó Grover.

—No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables.

—Gracias, señora —contestó Annabeth. Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo, entrecerré los ojos y pensé en las historias que Poseidon conto, alguno debe de encaja con esta mujer.

—De nada, Annabeth. Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niña—respondió, nunca le dijimos nuestros nombres. La miré con frialdad y pensé una forma de advertirle a los chicos.

—¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante? —preguntó Grover. _ **"Son semidioses, queremos verlos"**_

—¿Sibilante? Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover—dijo la tía Eme.

—Tomo vitaminas… para el oído—que idiota.

—¿Vive sola? —pregunte mirando con desagrado la comida que trajo.

—Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía—La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real, que casi me lo creí.

—¿Dos hermanas? — pregunto Annabeth, había dejado de comer. Preferí no tocar nada, la hamburguesa no es de mi gusto, es demasiado repugnante.

—Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños. Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. Yo tenía un novio, ya saben, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron. Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio—suspiro.

—Por los dioses ¿Qué haces? —grito Annabeth horrorizada. Al ver como la mande a volar.

—Salvándonos, para ser hija de Athena, me sorprende que no sepas quien es, Medusa te suena familiar—sin dejarla contestar, saqué mi espada y me escondí, al igual que Grover y Annabeth, quien se puso su gorra.

—No quieres quedarte conmigo Hadrien, eres tan hermoso, aun mas que tu padre, muéstrame esos ojos tan cautivantes y únicos—susurro buscándome.

Mientras que Grover se puso a distraerla, me apareci detrás de ella y le rebane la cabeza, la cual cayo a mis pies, procure no ver, sería estúpido de mi parte hacerlo. Siempre he pensado que, si hay que matar, es mejor cortar la cabeza.

Annabeth se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa.

—No te muevas —dijo. Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza en el paño negro y la recogió. Aún chorrea un líquido verdoso.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Sí ¿Por qué no desapareció? —pregunte con frialdad.

—En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra, como tu cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar —me explicó. Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza.

—Pareces el Barón Rojo. Buen trabajo—dije. Sonrió tímidamente. Mire Annabeth que se ve avergonzada y tome la cabeza de sus manos, estoy harto de todos los dioses, quienes se creen para complicar mi viaje.

En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone. Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y la metí en el bolsillo.

En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unas cuantas dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada.

Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.

 _Los Dioses_

 _Monte Olimpo_

 _Planta 600_

 _Edificio Empire State_

 _Nueva York, NY_

 _ **Una muestra de la gran sabiduría de Athena, saludos Hadrien Black.**_

—Eso no va a gustarles. Te considerarán un impertinente. —me avisó Grover. Metí unas cuantas dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop».

—Es que soy un impertinente —respondí. Miré a Annabeth, por si se atrevía a criticarme. Pero solo se puso roja, no sé si de furia o vergüenza. Solo alguien estúpido transforma a una mujer en Gorgona, no pudo pensar en algo menos letal, para ser la diosa de la sabiduría deja mucho que desear. Por su culpa muchos net magii murieron.

—Hay que irnos, deberíamos acampar en el bosque, antes de seguir nuestro camino—dijo Annabeth seria.

—No pienso acampar en el bosque—antes de que replicara, saque mi celular y llame servicio de taxi, gracias a Merlín, ya tengo señal. Pedí que mandaran uno. Mi celular no puede rastrearse, ya que está adaptado. Por lo que, aunque los chicos no quieran, lo usare.

—Hadrien, no tenemos dinero—dijo Grover preocupado.

—Yo pago—no hablamos en todo ese tiempo, media hora despues, un taxi se detuvo, al subir le pedí que nos llevara a la estación de trenes Amtrak. Compraremos billetes para ir a los Ángeles.

Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar. No nos atacaron ni una vez, pero tampoco me relajé. Quien sabe que se les ocurra ahora a los estúpido dioses. Por la ventana mire a una familia de centauros y luego a un Nemea.

Lo peor son los sueños, sé que estoy en el inframundo, pero no es con Hades que hablo y ese abismo, algo oscuro está dentro, reforcé mi Oclumancia, no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie juegue con mi mente.

Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver. Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo.

—Comida.

—Venga, chico cabra. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural—dijo Annabeth.

—¿Turismo?

—El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Vienen o no? —quería decir que no, pero supuse que me aburriría a muerte, no quiero estar sentado tres horas, de igual forma nunca he venido a esta parte de estados unidos.

—Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale—dijo Grover levantándose. Los seguí mirando con curiosidad todo. Muchas personas volteaban a verme y me sacaban fotos.

—Atraes mucho la atención—susurro Annabeth mirando al grupo de chicas que reían y me señalaban.

—Los net magii siempre me sacan fotos, estoy acostumbrado—cada vez que paseamos por el mundo net magii, para lo mismo.

—¿Qué es net magii? —pregunto Grover confundido.

—Personas o cosas no mágicas—dije tranquilamente.

El arco está a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante, pero Annabeth no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarme gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí. No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila.

—¿Hueles algo? —le susurré a Grover. Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar.

—Estamos bajo tierra. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos —dijo con cara de asco. Me llego un mensaje de las gemelas, hice una mueca, al parecer tendremos acción.

—Chicos ¿saben los símbolos de poder de los dioses? —les pregunte, Annabeth estaba intentando leer la historia del arco, pero levantó la vista.

—¿Sí? —pregunto Annabeth confundida.

—Tío Hades no tiene un casco o gorro como el tuyo—pregunte aburrido y queriendo conocer cuál es el arma del último de los tres grandes.

—¿El yelmo de oscuridad? Sí, ése es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante el concilio del solsticio de invierno —dijo ella.

—¿Estaba allí? —pregunté. Asintió.

—Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año. Pero si lo que he oído es cierto, su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra de invisibilidad.

—Le permite convertirse en oscuridad. Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o paralizarte el corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales temen la oscuridad? —confirmó Grover, increíble, es mejor que el rayo de Zeus.

Justo en ese momento, se detuvo el ascensor que va llevarnos, es realmente pequeño, odio esto, nunca me gusto viajar en estos aparatos.

Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Supuse que debía de ser un chihuahua lazarillo, porque ningún guardia le dijo nada a la señora.

Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Nunca había estado en un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó la experiencia.

—¿No tienen padres? —preguntó la gorda. Tiene ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados, lleva un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido que parece de otra persona.

—Se han quedado abajo. Les asustan las alturas—respondió Annabeth.

—Oh, pobrecillos—El chihuahua gruñó.

—Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate.

—El perro tenía los mismos ojos brillantes de su dueña, inteligentes y malvados.

—¿Se llama _hijito?_ —pregunté.

—No —contestó la señora y sonrió, como si eso lo aclarara todo. Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero no es impresionante.

Annabeth no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, y de que ella habría hecho más grandes las ventanas y el suelo transparente. Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.

Conduje a Grover y Annabeth hacia la salida, los hice subir a una cabina del ascensor y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, reparé en que ya había dos turistas dentro. No queda espacio para mí.

—Siguiente coche, joven—dijo el guarda. Grandioso, no quería subir y ahora tengo que esperar para bajar.

—¿Bajamos y esperamos contigo? —dijo Annabeth. Pero eso iba a ser un lío y tardaríamos aún más tiempo. Además, estorbarían.

—No, no pasa nada. Nos vemos abajo, chicos—Grover y Annabeth parecían algo nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara. Su cabina desapareció por la rampa.

En la plataforma sólo quedábamos yo, un crío con sus padres, el guarda y la gorda del chihuahua. Le sonreí incómodo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes. Un momento. ¿Lengua bífida?

Antes de que pudiese decidir que efectivamente había visto eso, el chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme. Así que ellos son los que me atacaran en este lugar. Mis hermanas fueron muy elocuentes.

—Bueno, bueno, hijito ¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable—dijo la señora.

—¡Perrito! ¡Mira, un perrito! —dijo el niño pequeño. Sus padres lo apartaron. El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma.

—Bueno, hijo. Si insistes—susurró la gorda, grandioso, ahora que dios decidió divertirse a mi costa.

—¿Acaba de llamar hijo a este chihuahua? —pregunte con desprecio y sacando mi varita, es prohibido realizar magia delante de net magii, pero no tengo opción, no pienso morir y menos por seres tan desagradables.

—Quimera, querido. No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos—me corrigió la gorda. Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil.

El chihuahua ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido. El niño pequeño gritó. Sus padres lo arrastraron hacia la salida, detrás del guarda, que se quedó atónito, mirando al monstruo con la boca abierta.

El Quimera es ahora tan alto que tiene la peluda espalda pegada al techo. La melena de la cabeza de león está cubierta de sangre seca, de un costado tiene la cabeza de una cabra gigante, y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros de cascabel. El collar de estrás aún le cuelga del cuello, y la medalla para perros del tamaño de una matrícula es fácilmente legible: «Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al tártaro, extensión 954.»

—Siéntete honrado, Hadrien Black. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. ¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna! —juro que hare que tío Zeus, me recompense por esto.

—¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero? —pregunte con burla. Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.

—¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Hadrien Black, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte! —grito furioso. Quimera cargó, sus dientes de león rechinando. Conseguí saltar a un lado y evitar el mordisco. Acabé junto a la familia y el guarda, todos gritando e intentando abrir las puertas de emergencia.

—Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta ¿Puedo? —pregunte bloqueando los ataques de la quimera.

—¿Qué? —espeto sorprendida.

—¿Es único o hay más? —pregunte señalando a semejante criatura.

—Tengo más, León de Nemea, Hydras, Cerbero—Quimera se volvió con insólita rapidez, abrió su pestilente boca y me lanzó directamente un chorro de fuego. Con un movimiento de mano, lo extinguí.

—Son como el minotauro, ¿Solo hay uno o son varios? —pregunte casualmente mientras peleo con su quimera.

—Varios ¿Por qué? —la cautela y temor se fueron mostrando en su rostro.

—Hay alguna posibilidad, ¿Que puedas darme uno de cada uno? —pregunte con una sonrisa y mirada angelical. La duda está en su mirada, por lo general con toda mi familia funciona, pero ella no es familia sino enemigo.

—Solo dos, el nemea y un Hydra, pero déjanos ir—es un trato justo, supongo que ver la quimera inconsciente, ayudo. Abrió su bolso y saco un cachorro de león y un huevo. Despues de eso, se acercó a la quimera, que volvió a ser chihuahua y espero el ascensor como si nada.

Voltee donde los net magii, siguen viéndonos con terror. Lo siento por ellos, aunque la dichosa niebla de los dioses haga algo, no me arriesgare. Primero arregle el lugar.

— _ **Reparo Totalus—**_ todas las rocas, empezaron a colocarse de nuevo en su lugar.

— _ **Obliviate—**_ todos pusieron los ojos en blanco y parpadearon confusos, caminaron hacia al ascensor, tome al cachorro nemea, que transforme en un hermoso perrito, un Pomeranian y el huevo lo hice parecer su juguete de peluche. Al bajar la anciana se perdió entre la gente, algo en mi interior hizo que fuera junto al rio.

Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes.

«Soy una mensajera. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»

—¿Qué?

«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Hadrien, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»

—¿Quién…? —acaso mi padre piensa que soy su títere, yendo de un lado a otro.

«No puedo quedarme, valiente ¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de…»—dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara. Su voz se desvaneció.

—¿Regalos? ¿Qué regalos? ¡Espera! —maldición, se fue, el único regalo que recibí fueron las zapatillas de Luke, sabía que no debía de confiar en él. No pueden ser los bebes que tengo en los brazos, porque no son un regalo, diría más bien soborno.

—¡Hadrien! —Al volverme, el abrazo de oso, más bien de cabra, de Grover me atrapó en el sitio.

—¿Un perro? —pregunto curioso.

—Hermoso—fue lo único que dije.

—¡Creíamos que habías llegado al Hades de la manera mala! —Annabeth está de pie tras él tratando de parecer enfadada, pero también ella sentía alivio por verme. Les conté la historia de Quimera, Equidna y el mensaje de la dama subacuática.

—¡Uau! ¡Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre—exclamó Grover.

Conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que ser atacados, ellos no están contentos con mis nuevos compañeros, pero no me importa, son míos, por muy monstruos que los llamen. Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad.

—Quiero hablar con Quirón, pero no por teléfono es peligroso—dijo Annabeth preocupada. En la tarde, llegamos a Denver, nos duchamos en un hotel cuando nos detuvimos, aunque los otros renegaron, no pienso andar sucio, me puse un pantalón negro, una camisa verde esmeralda y una chaqueta de cuero negra, el reloj y pulsera, además de los anillos. Pague por la habitación y nos fuimos.

Annabeth se bañó, se puso ropa de feria, ya que perdieron sus pertenencias en el autobús, al igual que Grover. Y cuando les propuse ir a una tienda a comprar, dijeron que no tenemos tiempo.

Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que Annabeth está buscando. El aire está seco y caluroso, es raro tras la humedad de San Luis.

Donde quiera que miramos, nos rodean las montañas Rocosas, como si fueran un tsunami gigantesco a punto de estrellarse contra la ciudad. Al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío. Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle. Éramos tres adolescentes rondando en un lavacoches sin coche; cualquier policía notoria algo raro en eso.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? —pregunté mientras Grover agarraba una manguera.

—Son setenta y cinco centavos. A mí sólo me quedan dos cuartos de dólar. ¿Annabeth? —murmuró.

—A mí no me mires —contestó.

—¿Cuánto necesitan? —tengo diez dracma y quinientos dólares.

—Fenomenal. Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar—dijo Grover.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición «LLUVIA FINA».

—Mensajería I.

—¿Mensajería instantánea? —pregunte mirando todo lo que tienen que hacer.

—Mensajería Iris. La diosa del arco iris, Iris, transporta los mensajes para los dioses. Si sabes cómo pedírselo y no está muy ocupada, también lo hace para los mestizos. —corrigió Annabeth.

—¿Invocas a la diosa con una manguera? —eso es humillante, aunque no tanto como bajar por inodoro para ir al ministerio, mis padres dijeron que así lo hacen en Inglaterra, como si fueran porquería. Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca.

—A menos que conozcas una manera más fácil de hacer un arco iris—si me hubieran dicho antes, la hubiera hecho, soy un mago elemental, pero me abstuve a comentárselo, la luz de la tarde se filtró entre el agua y se descompuso en colores. Annabeth me tendió una palma.

—El dracma, por favor—Se lo di. Levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza.

—Oh, diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda—Lanzó la dracma dentro del arco iris, que desapareció con un destello dorado.

—Colina Mestiza —pidió Annabeth. Por un instante, no ocurrió nada.

Después tuve ante mí la niebla sobre los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia. Es como si estuviéramos en el porche de la Casa Grande. De pie, dándonos la espalda, había un tipo de pelo rubio apoyado en la barandilla, vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta naranja. Tiene una espada de bronce en la mano y parece estar mirando fijamente algo en el prado.

No fue Quirón quien contesto sino Luke, antes de que pudiera detenerla, Annabeth le conto todo lo que ha ocurrido. Nos comentó que Quirón tuvo que detener una pelea debido a que las cabañas están formando bandos, unas están de parte de Poseidon y otras de Zeus, es una estupidez.

Además de mencionar cierta teoría, donde el ladrón es Hades, está haciendo lo posible porque creamos eso, es sospechoso.

Unos minutos más tarde estamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos. Espero que tengan algo más que hamburguesas. Mire el menú y suspire agradecido al ver que hacen comida de verdad. Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico.

—¿Y bien? —es una chica de unos veinte años, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Masca chicle de forma desagradable.

—Bueno, queremos pedir la cena —dije serio y viendo el menú.

—¿Tienen dinero para pagar, niños? —la mire con desprecio. Siento las miradas _disimuladas_ de todas las personas en el restaurante, en verdad es molesto.

—Acaso cree que venimos por caridad—me miro completamente y se ruborizo.

—Tu no hermoso, pero tus amigos si—El labio inferior de Grover tembló. Me preocupa que empiece a balar, o peor aún, a comerse el linóleo. Annabeth parece a punto de morir de hambre.

—Yo pago—dije sacando un billete de cien dólares y poniéndolo en la mesa. Ella solo se quedó pasmada viendo el billete, iba hablar, cuando el rugido de una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño sacudió el edificio. Acaba de parar junto al bordillo.

Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron. El faro de la motocicleta es rojo. El depósito de gasolina tiene llamas pintadas y a los lados lleva fundas para escopetas… con escopetas incluidas. El asiento es de cuero, pero un cuero que parece… piel humana. Increíble.

El tipo de la motocicleta. Va vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja, téjanos negros y un guardapolvo de cuero negro, y lleva un cuchillo de caza sujeto al muslo. Tras sus gafas rojas tiene la cara cruel, guapo supongo, pero aspecto implacable, pelo corto y negro brillante y las mejillas surcadas de cicatrices.

Al entrar en el restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse. Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado.

—¿Tienen dinero para pagar, niños? —volvió a preguntarnos.

—Ponlo en mi cuenta —respondió el motorista. Se metió en el reservado, que era demasiado pequeño para él, y acorraló a Annabeth contra la ventana. Levantó la vista hacia la camarera, la miró a los ojos.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como un autómata y regresó a la cocina. El motorista se quedó mirándome. No le veo los ojos tras las gafas rojas, pero empezaron a hervirme malos sentimientos, al instante supe quién es, reforcé mi barrera, eliminando las malas emociones. Me dedicó una sonrisa pérfida.

—Así que tú eres el crío del viejo Alga, ¿eh? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Y tú eres el idiota que acaba de interrumpir mi cena. Tu caridad no es necesaria, podemos pagar nuestra propia comida—sisee con frialdad. Annabeth me advirtió con la mirada e iba decir algo.

—No pasa nada. No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. ¿Sabes quién soy, primito? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Ares el dios de la guerra y obviamente no eres jefe de nadie aquí—Ares sonrió y se quitó las gafas. Donde tendrían que estar los ojos, había sólo fuego, cuencas vacías en las que refulgían explosiones nucleares en miniatura.

—Has acertado, primo. He oído que le has dado una paliza Clarisse

—Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

—Probablemente. No intervengo en las batallas de mis críos, ¿sabes? He venido para… He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte—La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate. Ares le entregó unas dracmas. Ella miró con nerviosismo las monedas.

—Pero éstos no son…—empezó a decir asustada. Ares sacó su enorme cuchillo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas.

—Oye, me harías le favor de traerme puré de papa, bistec y un jugo—dije entregándole el billete de cien, ella suspiro aliviada y completamente ruborizada.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerte un favor? —mire con asco la comida y se la pase a Annabeth y Grover, quienes con nerviosismo empezaron a comer.

—Delicado el niño, prefieres comida más refinada—se burló, ignore su burla y espere que hablara.

—Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia, pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él—enarque una ceja y me cruce de brazos, justo en ese momento llego la camarera, quien coloco la comida y se fue.

—También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley. La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Hadrien Black ¿Vas a quedar como un cobarde? O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papito te proteja—Se inclinó hacia mí. Hice lo mismo que él, mis ojos se volvieron rojos como fuego, algo que puedo hacer, por ser un mago elemental.

—No estamos interesados. Ya tenemos una misión y quien sabe, puede que tu termines transformado en ardilla o algo peor —repuse. Los fieros ojos de Ares me hicieron ver cosas: sangre, humo y cadáveres en la batalla. No estoy impresionado, es como las películas que suelo ver con tía Bella.

—Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, primito. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Athena, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente. Ahora bien, si yo no percibí nada de un arma tan poderosa… —se relamió, como si el pensamiento del rayo maestro le diera hambre.

—Pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto—lo mire con sospecha, en verdad me cree tan idiota, mi objetivo ni siquiera es el estúpido rayo, pero si lo encuentro mejor.

—¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo? —es obvio que hay todo un enredo y Poseidon está envuelto en todo esto, sé que esta impresionado y cauteloso, lo noto.

—Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo. En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión.

—Gracias, como vivo por complacer a los dioses, no sabes cómo me emociona —dije sarcásticamente.

—Eh, ya ves que soy generoso. Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Les prepararé el resto del viaje—en verdad piensa que lo ayudare por tan poco.

—No, prefiero que jures que me concederás cualquier cosa que te pida—su mirada volvió a encenderse, pero si quiere mi ayuda, serán bajo mis reglas.

—Bien lo juro. El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor.

—¿Qué interrumpió tu cita? ¿Te asustó algo? —le pregunté con burla.

Ares me enseñó los dientes, pero ya había visto esa mirada amenazante en Clarisse. Había algo falso en ella, casi como si traicionara cierto nerviosismo.

—Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados, no son tan comprensivos como yo. Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes—sonreí, los dioses son tan estúpidos, haciendo juramento como si nada, apuesto que no sintieron la magia atándolos a dicha promesa. Solo los magos pueden sentirla, porque esta se ancla en su núcleo.

—No me gusta. Ares ha venido a buscarte, Hadrien. No me gusta nada de nada. —dijo Grover. Miré por la ventana. La motocicleta había desaparecido. Quien diría que tendría algo de diversión, pero sigo sintiendo molestia al ser usado. Acaricie a Aisha quien esta alerta, considere transformar a Ares en insecto, estoy seguro que mi pequeña lo habría disfrutado. Veremos que encontraremos en ese lugar.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas, espero les haya gustado, el trayecto de Hadrien no sera igual al que hizo Percy, por obvias razones. Los hijos de Hades aparecerán, lo único que cambia en la historia, es que no es Percy quien hará las cosas, el resto es parecido no igual.

Con respecto a las parejas, ninguno de los magos sera pareja de un semidiós, tal y como mencione al comienzo de la historia, no se mezclan, los magos se sienten enfermos si llegan a tener relaciones con algún Dios o semidiós, obviamente no se da rápido, diría como consecuencia, tal como le paso a James. Con la fiebre y vomito, que en ese momento no era por el embarazo.

Pensare en poner a Percy como hijo de otro dios, solo por el hecho de que me gusta el Percy/Nico. probablemente de Apolo o Hermes, aun no lo sé.

Ahora la personalidad de Hadrien es parecida a la de Draco, no igual, recuerden que fue un chico mimado y siempre le han dado lo que quiere, no esperen a alguien que quiera aprobación o ser aceptado, como es el caso del Harry cannon y Percy.

Tambien, Hadrien tiene el nivel de un alumno de cuarto de Hogwarts, más o menos, ya que las materias y enseñanzas son diferentes, así que no se sorprendan por su nivel magico, recuerden además que entreno desde pequeño.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	7. Chapter 7 Inframundo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 Inframundo**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Despues de acabar de comer, no es lo más delicioso que haya probado, pero está bien. El sol se hundía tras las montañas, cuando encontramos el parque acuático. A juzgar por el cartel, originalmente se llamaba «waterland», pero algunas letras habían desaparecido, así que se leía: «WAT R A D».

La puerta principal está cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías.

Entradas viejas y anuncios revolotean por el asfalto. Al anochecer, aquel lugar tenía un aspecto triste.

—Si Ares trae aquí a su novia para una cita, no quiero imaginarme qué aspecto tendrá ella —dije mirando el alambre de espino. Cierto, había olvidado que, para ellos, no hay romanticismo.

—Hadrien, tienes que ser más respetuoso—me avisó Annabeth.

—¿Por qué? —ellos han sido unos idiotas, en verdad Poseidon tendrá que recompensarme.

—Sigue siendo un dios. Y su novia es muy temperamental.

—No insultes su aspecto —añadió Grover.

—¿Quién es? ¿Equidna? —dije recordando el temperamento de la mujer.

—No, Afrodita… La diosa del amor—repuso Grover y suspiró embelesado.

—Pensaba que estaba casada con alguien ¿Hefesto? —dije para nada sorprendido.

—¿Y qué si fuera así?

—Olvídenlo, entremos de una buena vez, me da igual si a los dioses le gusta tener sexo con otros o hacer orgias—entre más rápido hagamos esto, mejor. Estoy harto, solo quiero regresar con mi familia. Ambos me vieron impactado y temerosos, luego vieron al cielo, ya que truenos y rayos empezaron a escucharse.

— _¡_ _Maya!_ —Al punto surgieron las alas de los zapatos de Grover. Voló por encima de la valla, dio un involuntario salto mortal y aterrizó en una plataforma al otro lado. Se sacudió los vaqueros, como si lo hubiera previsto todo.

—Vamos, chicos—con un movimiento de mano, nos eleve con ayuda del viento y aterrizamos limpiamente del otro lado.

—Eso fue increíble—comento Grover.

Las sombras se alargaron mientras recorríamos el parque, examinando las atracciones. Pasamos frente a la Isla de los Mordedores de Tobillos, Pulpos Locos y Encuentra tu Bañador.

Es una piscina, por lo menos cuarenta y cinco metros de ancho y con forma de cuenco. Alrededor del borde, una docena de estatuas de Cupido montan guardia con las alas desplegadas y los arcos listos para disparar. Al otro lado se abre un túnel, por el que probablemente corría el agua cuando la piscina está llena. Tiene un letrero nada original.

«EMOCIONANTE ATRACCION DEL AMOR: ¡ÉSTE NO ES EL TÚNEL DEL AMOR DE TUS PADRES!»

Grover se acercó al borde.

—Chicos, miren—En el fondo de la piscina hay un bote de dos plazas, blanco y rosa, con un dosel lleno de corazones. En el asiento izquierdo, reflejando la luz menguante, está el escudo de Ares, una circunferencia de bronce bruñido.

—Esto es demasiado fácil ¿Así que bajamos y lo tomamos y ya está? —dije, Annabeth pasó los dedos por la base de la estatua de Cupido más cercana.

—Aquí hay una letra griega grabada —dijo seria.

—Grover ¿hueles monstruos? —pregunté. Olisqueó el viento.

—Nada.

—¿Nada como cuando estábamos en el arco y no olfateaste a Equidna, o nada de verdad? —Grover pareció molesto.

—Aquello estaba bajo tierra —refunfuñó.

—Olvídalo. Voy a bajar—llevamos días viajando, a este paso nunca llegaremos al inframundo.

—Te acompaño—Grover no parecía demasiado entusiasta, pero me dio la impresión de que intenta enmendarse por lo sucedido en San Luis.

—No. Te quedarás arriba con las zapatillas voladoras. Eres el Barón Rojo, un as del aire, ¿recuerdas? Cuento contigo para que me cubras, por si algo sale mal—repuse serio, sería más estorbo que ayuda, pero lo que cuenta es la intención. A Grover se le hinchó el pecho.

—Claro. Pero ¿qué puede ir mal?

—No lo sé. Es un presentimiento. Annabeth, ven conmigo.

—¿Estás de broma?

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —quise saber.

—¿Yo, contigo en… en la «emocionante atracción del amor»? Me da vergüenza. ¿Y si me ve alguien? —se ruborizó fuertemente. Deje al cachorro y huevo juntos.

—No seas estúpida, no es como si estuviéramos en una cita, es una misión. Lo hare solo—lo que menos necesito, son dramas de este tipo. Cuando empecé a bajar a la piscina, me siguió, murmurando algo sobre que los chicos son unos insensibles. Llegamos al bote. Junto al escudo, hay un chal de seda de mujer. Tomé el escudo, pero al tocarlo, supe que teníamos problemas. Mi mano rompió algo que lo une al tablero de mandos.

Una telaraña, pensé, pero lo examiné en la palma y vi que era un delgado filamento de metal. Estaba puesto ahí para tropezar con él.

—Espera —dijo Annabeth.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Hay otra letra griega a este lado del bote, otra eta. Esto es una trampa—es obvio que es una trampa. Se produjo el chirriante ruido de un millón de engranajes que comenzaban a funcionar, como si la piscina estuviera convirtiéndose en una máquina gigante.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Grover. Arriba, en el borde, las estatuas de Cupido tensaron sus arcos en posición de disparo, pero no hacia nosotros sino unas a otras, a ambos lados de la piscina. Las flechas arrastraban cables sedosos que describían arcos sobre la piscina y se clavaban en el borde, formando un enorme entramado dorado. Entonces, por arte de magia, empezaron a tejerse hilos metálicos más pequeños, entrelazándose hasta formar una red.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —dijo Annabeth. Mire alrededor, no sera tan fácil como bajar.

—¡Venga! —nos urgió Grover. Annabeth intentaba rasgar la red para abrirnos una salida, pero cada vez que la tocaba los hilos de oro le envolvían las manos. De repente, las cabezas de los cupidos se abrieron y de su interior salieron videocámaras y focos que nos cegaron al encenderse.

«Retransmisión en directo para el Olimpo dentro de un minuto… Cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho…»

—¡Hefesto! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Eta es hache. Fabricó esta trampa para sorprender a su mujer con Ares. ¡Ahora van a retransmitirnos en vivo al Olimpo y quedaremos como idiotas totales! —gritó Annabeth.

Los espejos en hilera se abrieron como trampillas y de ellas emergió un torrente de diminutas cosas metálicas… Annabeth soltó un grito de horror.

Parecía un ejército de bichitos de cuerda: cuerpos de bronce, patas puntiagudas y afiladas pinzas, y se dirigían hacia nosotros como una marabunta, en una oleada de chasquidos y zumbidos metálicos.

—¡Arañas! —exclamó Annabeth, despavorida. Le tomé la mano y subí al bote cuando las arañas casi la habían cubierto por completo.

—Cállate y déjame a mí—Nunca la había visto así. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, presa del pánico.

«Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…», proseguía el altavoz.

Aquellas cosas seguían apareciendo por doquier, miles de ellas, bajando sin cesar a la piscina y rodeándonos.

«Dos, uno, ¡cero!»

Cerré mis ojos y el fuego empezó a rodearnos, quemando todas las arañas y destruyéndolas. El agua inundó con un rugido la piscina, arrastrando las arañas. Tiré de Annabeth para sentarla a mi lado y le abroché el cinturón justo cuando la primera ola nos cayó encima y acabó con el resto de las arañas. El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua y dio vueltas en círculo encima del remolino. El agua está llena de arañas que chisporroteaban en cortocircuito, algunas con tanta fuerza que incluso explotaban. Los focos nos iluminan y las cámaras cupido filman en directo para el Olimpo.

Me concentré en controlar el bote y lograr que siguiera la corriente sin estrellarse contra las paredes. Si la atracción hubiese estado en funcionamiento, habríamos llegado a una rampa entre las Puertas Doradas del Amor y de allí, chapoteado sin problemas hasta la piscina de salida. Pero había un problema: las Puertas del Amor están cerradas con una cadena. Un par de botes que al parecer habían salido del túnel antes que nosotros se habían estrellado contra las puertas: uno estaba medio sumergido, y el otro partido por la mitad.

Por lo que utilice el viento y nos eleve, mis ojos cambian conforme el elemento que uso, en este momento debo de tenerlos azul glacial.

Cien metros más allá, en la piscina, los cupidos seguían filmando. Las estatuas habían girado de manera que las cámaras y las luces nos enfocan.

—¡La función ha terminado! —grité molesto, destruyendo uno de los cupidos, el resto regresaron a sus posiciones originales y las luces se apagaron. Detesto que me provoquen y jueguen conmigo. El dios de la guerra nos espera en el aparcamiento del restaurante.

—Bueno, bueno. No los han matado—dijo como si nada.

—Sabías que era una trampa —le espeté. Ares sonrió maliciosamente.

—Seguro que ese herrero lisiado se sorprendió al ver en la red a un par de niños estúpidos. Eres increíble y fuerte, ni siquiera sudaste. Contrario a la niña, que se quedó paralizada, te ves bien en la tele—Le arrojé su escudo.

—Eres un cretino, no creas que esto se quedara así—Annabeth y Grover contuvieron el aliento.

Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda.

—¿Ves ese camión de ahí? —Señaló un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas aparcado en la calle junto al restaurante.

—Es su vehículo. Los conducirá directamente a los Ángeles, con una parada en Las Vegas—El camión lleva un cartel en la parte trasera.

TRANSPORTE DE ZOOS HUMANOS. PELIGRO: ANIMALES SALVAJES VIVOS

—Estás de broma —no pienso viajar en esa cosa, simplemente tomaremos un taxi. Ares chasqueó los dedos. La puerta trasera del camión se abrió.

—Billete gratis, primo. Deja de quejarte. Y aquí tienes estas cosas por hacer el trabajo—Sacó una mochila de nailon azul y me la lanzó. Contiene ropa limpia para todos, veinte dólares, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble.

—No quiero… —empecé. Recordando la advertencia de la mujer en el agua.

—Gracias, señor Ares. Muchísimas gracias—saltó Grover, dedicándome su mejor mirada de alerta roja.

A regañadientes, le entregue la mochila a Grover en vez de lanzársela en la cara al dios de cuarta, que tengo en frente.

Miré el restaurante, que ahora tiene sólo un par de clientes. La camarera que nos había servido la cena nos mira nerviosa por la ventana, como si temiera que Ares fuera a hacernos daño. Sacó al cocinero de la cocina para que también mirase.

—Eres bastante presuntuoso Ares, para ser un tipo que huye de estatuas de Cupido—Tras sus gafas de sol, el fuego ardió. Sentí un viento cálido en el pelo.

—Volveremos a vernos, Hadrien Black—Aceleró la Harley y salió con un rugido por la calle Delancy.

—Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Hadrien—dijo Annabeth.

—Me da igual.

—No quieras tener a un dios de enemigo. Especialmente ese dios.

—Eh, chicos. Detesto interrumpiros, pero… —intervino Grover. Señaló al comedor. En la caja registradora, los dos últimos clientes pagaban la cuenta, dos hombres vestidos con idénticos monos negros, con un logo blanco en la espalda que coincidía con el del camión: «amabilidad internacional.»

—Solo por esta vez, viajemos de esta forma, tu apariencia de por si atrae mucho la atención, debemos pasar desapercibidos—dijo Annabeth, al ver como Grover le da la razón.

—Pues lo siento por ustedes, pero prefiero ir en taxi. Vienen conmigo o nos encontramos en los Angeles—si piensa que viajare como fugitivo, están muy equivocados. Al final y de malas ganas, decidieron tomar el taxi conmigo, no costo convencer a uno que nos llevara, con dinero todo es posible. En este viaje solo he sido probado una y otra vez. Cada día mi humor empeora.

Por otro lado, no tengo idea de qué debo esperar. Los dioses no paran de jugar conmigo. Por lo menos Hefesto, tuvo la decencia de ser honesto: había puesto cámaras y me había anunciado como entretenimiento. Pero incluso cuando aquéllas aún no estaban rodando, había tenido la impresión de que mi misión es observada. Yo no soy más que una fuente de diversión para los dioses. Esta muy difícil que vuelva a ese campamento de nuevo.

—Oye, siento haber perdido los nervios en el parque acuático, Hadrien—me dijo Annabeth.

—No pasa nada.

—Es que… ¿Sabes?, las arañas…—Se estremeció.

—¿Por la historia de Aracne? Acabó convertida en araña por desafiar a tu madre a ver quién tejía mejor—dije serio. Annabeth asintió. Acaso no puede pensar en algo menos letal, puede ser denominada la diosa de la sabiduría, pero sus decisiones dejan mucho que desear.

—Los hijos de Aracne, llevan vengándose de los de Athena desde entonces. Si hay una araña a un kilómetro a la redonda, me encontrará. Detesto a esos bichejos. De todos modos, te la debo.

—No es como si hubiera sido difícil, pero la compañía es agradable—dije amablemente, he pagado mi malhumor con ellos.

—En el mensaje Iris… ¿de verdad Luke no dijo nada? —trate de recordar todo lo que dijo. Luke pidió en algún momento hablar a solas conmigo.

—Luke me dijo que él y tú se conocen desde hace mucho. También dijo que Grover no fallaría esta vez. Que nadie se convertiría en pino—obviamente no fue difícil deducir quien fue el sátiro y los niños que acompañaban a Thalia en esa misión.

—Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio. Pensaba que, si sabías lo bobo que era, no me querrías a tu lado—Le tembló la voz. No es como si hubiera tenido opción.

—Eras el sátiro que intentó rescatar a Thalia, la hija de Zeus—Asintió con tristeza.

—Y los otros dos mestizos de los que se hizo amiga Thalia, los que llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento… Eran tú y Luke, ¿verdad? —Miré a Annabeth.

—Como tú dijiste, Hadrien, una mestiza de siete años no habría llegado muy lejos sola. Athena me guió hacia la ayuda. Thalia tenía doce, Luke, catorce. Los dos habían huido de casa, como yo. Les pareció bien llevarme. Eran… unos luchadores increíbles contra los monstruos, incluso sin entrenamiento. Viajamos hacia el norte desde Virginia, sin ningún plan real, evitando monstruos hasta que Grover nos encontró.

—Se suponía que tenía que escoltar a Thalia al campamento. Sólo a Thalia. Tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón: no hagas nada que ralentice el rescate. Verás, sabíamos que Hades le iba detrás, pero no podíamos dejar a Luke y Annabeth solos. Pensé… que podría llevarlos a los tres sanos y salvos. Fue culpa mía que nos alcanzaran las Benévolas. Me quedé en el sitio. Me asusté de vuelta al campamento y me equivoqué de camino. Si hubiese sido un poquito más rápido… —dijo Grover entre sollozos, eso no me sorprende, se puso histérico con el minotauro.

—Ya basta. Nadie te echa la culpa. Thalia tampoco te culpaba —lo interrumpió Annabeth.

—Se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió por mi culpa. Así lo dijo el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.

—¿Porque no pensabas dejar a otros dos mestizos atrás? Eso es injusto—al parecer dejar a dos niños morir, hubiera estado bien, para los sabios.

—Hadrien tiene razón. Yo no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por ti, Grover. Ni Luke—dijo Annabeth.

—¡Menuda suerte tengo! Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con los dos mestizos más poderosos del siglo, Thalia y Hadrien.

—No eres torpe. Y eres más valiente que cualquier otro sátiro que haya conocido. Nómbrame alguno que se atreva a ir al inframundo. Seguro que Hadrien también se alegra de que estés aquí—insistió Annabeth. Me dio una patada en la espinilla.

—Sí, hiciste lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo y con tu ayuda hemos salido de diversos problemas —contesté, aunque lo habría dicho incluso sin la patada. Debido que el viaje dura horas, me quede dormido. Abrazando al león y huevo, no sin antes pedirle a Aisha que se mantenga alerta.

La pesadilla comenzó con una chica sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tiene mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos verdes y tormentosos pintados con lápiz oscuro, y pecas en la nariz. De algún modo, sabía quién era: Thalia, hija de Zeus.

Ella forcejea con la camisa de fuerza, me lanza una airada mirada de frustración.

—Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí—sera que sueño con ella, debido a que recién hablamos de su muerte. En serio, todos tienen que tener tan poca imaginación para los apodos. Luego de librarme de la camisa de fuerza.

Caí a través del suelo, escuché una voz fría y malvada, resonando desde las profundidades de un gran abismo.

—Hadrien Black. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado—Estoy otra vez en la caverna oscura, los espíritus de los muertos vagan alrededor. Oculta en el foso, la cosa monstruosa habla, pero esta vez no se dirige a mí. El poder entumecedor de su voz, parece dirigido hacia otro lugar.

—¿Y no sospecha nada? —pregunta. Otra voz, una que me resulta conocida, respondió a mi espalda.

—Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia—mire, pero no hay nadie. El que habla es invisible.

—Un engaño tras otro. Excelente —musito la cosa del foso.

—En serio, mi señor, hacen bien en llamarlo el Retorcido, pero ¿era esto realmente necesario? Podría haber traído lo que robé directamente… —decía la voz a mi lado.

—¿Tú? Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo—se burlaba el monstruo.

—Pero, mi señor…

—Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él. Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados… Pero espera.

—Está aquí—sentí como fui descubierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo ha convocado, mi señor? —El sirviente invisible de repente parecía tensarse.

—No—El monstruo centro toda la fuerza de su atención en mí, trate de distinguir algo, pero me es imposible.

—Maldita sea la sangre de su padre y de los magos: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible. El chico ha venido solo.

—¡Imposible! —grito el sirviente.

—¡Para un débil como tú, puede! —rugía la voz. Entonces su frío poder se volvió hacia mí, pero antes de que hiciera algo, forcé mi Oclumancia. Al despertar, me di cuenta que ya estamos llegando, faltan solo veinte kilómetros para california.

Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tiene el mismo aspecto que las playas de Los Ángeles en las películas, aunque huele peor. Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y surferos esperando la ola perfecta. Grover, Annabeth y yo caminamos hasta la orilla.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Annabeth.

El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ponerse el sol, deje a mis pequeños compañeros en la arena, sé que no se moverán. Me metí en las olas.

—¡Hadrien! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —llamó Annabeth. Seguí caminando hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho.

—¿No sabes lo contaminada que está el agua? ¡Hay todo tipo de sustancias tóxicas! —En ese momento metí la cabeza bajo el agua.

Se que puedo respirar, lo descubrí cuando tenía cinco años. Bajé hasta los bancos. No se ve nada con aquella oscuridad, pero de algún modo se dónde está todo. Siento la textura cambiante del fondo. Veo las colonias de erizos en las barras de arena. Incluso distingo las corrientes, las frías y las calientes, así como los remolinos que forman.

Sentí una caricia en la pierna. Miré hacia abajo, junto a mí había un tiburón mako de un metro y medio de longitud. Pero no atacaba. Tan sólo me olisqueaba. Me seguía como un perrito. Le toqué la aleta dorsal con cautela y el tiburón corcoveó un poco, como invitándome a agarrarme con fuerza. Me sujete a la aleta con las dos manos y el escualo salió disparado, arrastrándome con él. Me condujo hacia la oscuridad y me depositó en el límite mismo del océano, donde el banco de arena se despeñaba hacia un enorme abismo. Era como estar al borde del Gran Cañón a medianoche, sin ver demasiado pero consciente de que el vacío está justo ahí.

La superficie brilla a unos cincuenta metros por encima. Se que la presión debería haberme aplastado y que, desde luego, tampoco debería estar respirando. Sin embargo… Me pregunté si habría algún límite, si podría zambullirme directamente hasta el fondo del Pacífico.

Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. Una voz de mujer muy parecida a la escuche antes.

—Hadrien Black—Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y lleva un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran tan bonitos y llamativos que apenas reparé en el hipocampo que monta.

Desmontó. El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas. La dama submarina me sonrió.

—Has llegado lejos, Hadrien Black. Bien hecho—No estoy muy seguro de cómo comportarme, así que hice una reverencia.

—¿Eres la mujer que me habló en el río Mississippi? —pregunte solo para salir de dudas.

—Sí, niño. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte.

—¿Y tú sí le servís en su corte? —Asintió.

—Hacía mucho que no nacía un niño del dios del mar. Te hemos observado con gran interés.

De repente recordé los rostros en las olas de la playa de Reyneke cuando era un niño, reflejos de mujeres sonrientes. Como en tantas otras cosas raras en mi vida, no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Despues de todo, el mundo magico hay tantas criaturas, que ellas me parecieron parte de mi mundo, eso fue antes de saber la verdad.

—Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo? —dije molesto, me hace ir al estúpido campamento y me deja tirado en ese lugar. Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades.

—No juzgues al Señor del Mar demasiado severamente. Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada. Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente en esta misión. Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos —me aconsejó la nereida.

—¿Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos?

—Especialmente con ellos. Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo—sé que soy un caso especial. Ya que al menos Poseidon me visita, cosa que los demás no pueden decir, le doy crédito por eso. Extendió la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas.

—Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades. Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, que tenía una gran habilidad musical; Hércules, dotado de enorme fuerza; Houdini, que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del tártaro. ¿Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos? —prosiguió, iba a decir que no lo necesito, pero no me dejo hablar.

—Ah, pero tienes algo más, Hadrien. Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir. Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti, si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta. Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo. Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies—mis padres no estarán contento con eso.

—¿Qué pasará?

—Eso dependerá de la necesidad. Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar.

—¿Qué hay de la advertencia? —Sus ojos emitieron destellos verdes.

—Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza. Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio. En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente. Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Hadrien Black—es cierto que estaré en su territorio, pero ningún dios hasta el momento conoce mis capacidades y prefiero que siga así.

Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante. Les conté a Grover y Annabeth todo lo ocurrido y les enseñé las perlas. Ella hizo una mueca.

—No hay regalo sin precio.

—¿Éstas son gratis?

—No. «No existen los almuerzos gratis.» Es un antiguo dicho griego que se aplica bastante bien hoy en día. Habrá un precio. Ya lo verás—Sacudió la cabeza. De igual forma no pienso usarlas, quien sabe y me sirvan en otra ocasión. Volvimos a tomar otro taxi, en esta ocasión le di la direccion que encontré en la oficina de Medusa.

Estamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rótulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro: «Estudios de grabación el otro barrio.» Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía: «abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no.»

Es casi medianoche, pero el recibidor está bien iluminado y lleno de gente. Tras el mostrador de seguridad hay un guardia con gafas de sol, porra y aspecto duro.

—De acuerdo, vamos a meternos en la tierra de los muertos y no tengo que pensar en negativo—dijo Annabeth, para luego ruborizarse al ver mi mirada.

—Lo siento, Hadrien, los nervios me traicionan. Todo saldrá bien—Y le dio un codazo a Grover.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Encontraremos el rayo maestro y salvaremos a tu tía. Ningún problema —dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza. Me abstuve a decir que tía Bella no necesita ser salvada, se lo he dicho tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

Entramos en la recepción de EOB. Una música suave de ascensor salía de altavoces ocultos. La moqueta y las paredes eran gris acero. En las esquinas había cactos como manos esqueléticas. El mobiliario era de cuero negro, y todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Hay gente sentada en los sofás, de pie, mirando por las ventanas o esperando el ascensor. Nadie se movía, ni hablaba ni hacía nada. Son fantasmas, almas en pena.

El mostrador del guarda de seguridad era bastante alto, así que teníamos que mirarlo desde abajo. Es un moreno alto y elegante, pelo teñido de rubio y cortado estilo militar. Lleva gafas de sol de carey y un traje de seda italiana a juego con su pelo. También lucía una rosa negra en la solapa bajo una tarjeta de identificación.

—Mira qué preciosidad de muchacho tenemos aquí—Tenía un acento extraño, británico quizá, pero también como si el inglés no fuera su lengua materna, luego miro a Grover con severidad.

—Caronte—leyó Grover nervioso.

—¡Impresionante! Ahora di: señor Caronte.

—Basta, vengo a ver a Tío Hades, podrías hacerme el favor de decirle que Hadrien Black, está aquí—no me importa si parezco prepotente, pero este viaje ha sido de lo peor, lo único bueno, son las dos bebes que conseguí y que pienso hacerles un espacio en mi baúl.

—Vaya, la hermosura tiene una voz igual de cautivante, te estábamos esperando, pasen—Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras.

Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando: «Largo de aquí.»

Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con una tarjeta de embarque verde. Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción.

—Escuchen: que a nadie se le ocurra pasarse de listo en mi ausencia —anunció a la sala de espera.

—Y si alguno vuelve a tocar el dial de mi micrófono, me aseguraré de que pasen aquí mil años más ¿Entendido? —Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender.

—¿Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Nada —repuso Caronte.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso.

—Vaya. Eso no parece… justo—dijo Annabeth. Caronte arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién ha dicho que la muerte sea justa, niña? Espera a que llegue tu turno. Yendo a dónde vas, morirás pronto.

—Saldremos vivos —respondí. El solo se rio, no comente nada más, no seré la burla de nadie, este estúpido viaje, ha tocado mi orgullo una y otra vez, al ser el juguete de los dioses.

Los espíritus que nos rodean empezaron a cambiar de forma. Sus prendas modernas se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en hábitos grises con capucha. El suelo del ascensor empezó a bambolearse. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrí, el traje de Caronte se había convertido en un largo hábito negro, y tampoco llevaba las gafas de carey. Donde tendría que haber habido ojos sólo había cuencas vacías; como las de Ares, pero totalmente oscuras, llenas de noche, muerte y desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada—dije serio. Pensé que estaba sonriendo, pero no era eso. La carne de su rostro se estaba volviendo transparente, y puedo verle el cráneo. El suelo seguía bamboleándose.

—Me parece que me estoy mareando —dijo Grover.

Cuando volví a cerrar los ojos, el ascensor ya no era un ascensor. Estábamos encima de una barcaza de madera. Caronte empujaba una pértiga a través de un río oscuro y aceitoso en el que flotaban huesos, peces muertos y otras cosas más extrañas: muñecas de plástico, claveles aplastados, diplomas de bordes dorados empapados.

—El río Estige. Está tan… —murmuró Annabeth.

—Contaminado. Durante miles de años, ustedes los humanos han ido tirando de todo mientras lo cruzaban: esperanzas, sueños, deseos que jamás se hicieron realidad. Gestión de residuos irresponsables, si vamos a eso—la ayudó Caronte.

La niebla se enroscó sobre la mugrienta agua. Por encima de nosotros, casi perdido en la penumbra, había un techo de estalactitas. Más adelante, la otra orilla brillaba con una luz verdosa, del color del veneno.

La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista. Llegó un sonido de alguna parte cercana, en la penumbra verde, y reverberó en las rocas: el gruñido de un animal de gran tamaño.

—El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento —comentó Caronte. Su sonrisa se volvió esquelética a la luz verde.

—Mala suerte, diosecillos—La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer lleva a una niña pequeña de la mano. Un anciano y una anciana cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico, no mayor que yo, arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris.

—Te desearía suerte, lindo, pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna —dijo Caronte, odio sus estúpidos sobrenombres.

Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan alto que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies, aunque seguía sin localizar el lugar del que procedían. Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció. Justo donde el camino se separaba en tres había un enorme monstruo envuelto en sombras. No lo había visto antes porque era semitransparente, como los muertos. Si estaba quieto se confundía con cualquier cosa que tuviera detrás. Sólo los ojos y los dientes parecían sólidos. Y estaba mirándome.

—Es un rottweiler—sé que los cerberos son diferentes razas de perros, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en persona, hasta ahora.

Los muertos caminaban directamente hacia él: no tenían miedo. Las filas en servicio se apartaban de él cada una a un lado. Los espíritus camino de muerte rápida pasaban justo entre sus patas delanteras y bajo su estómago, cosa que hacían sin necesidad de agacharse.

—Ya lo veo mejor ¿Por qué pasa eso? —murmuré.

—Creo… Me temo que es porque nos encontramos más cerca de estar muertos—Annabeth se humedeció los labios. La cabeza central del perro se alargó hacia nosotros. Olisqueó el aire y gruñó.

—Huele a los vivos —dije impresionado, de lo bien entrenado que esta.

Nos acercamos al monstruo. La cabeza del medio nos gruñó y luego ladró con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear.

—¿Lo entiendes? —le pregunté a Grover.

—Sí lo entiendo, sí. Vaya si lo entiendo.

—¿Qué dice?

—No creo que los humanos tengan una palabra que lo exprese exactamente—saque mi varita y transforme las rocas en varios juguetes de perros, al instante empezó a mover la cola, le silbe para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo, lo acaricie.

—¿Por qué no le temes? —pregunto Annabeth nerviosa.

—Es un perro, uno muy lindo—susurre acariciándolo. Le di un hueso de goma a una de las cabezas, una pelota a otra y un patito de goma a la última.

—Jueguen, regresare despues de hablar con tío Hades—solo movieron la cola y siguieron jugando.

Los Campos de Asfódelos tienen hierba negra lleva millones de años siendo pisoteada por pies muertos. Soplaba un viento cálido y pegajoso como el hálito de un pantano. Aquí y allá crecían árboles negros, y Grover me dijo que eran álamos.

El techo de la caverna era tan alto que bien habría podido ser un gran nubarrón, pero las estalactitas emitían leves destellos grises y tenían puntas afiladísimas. Intenté no pensar que se nos caerían encima en cualquier momento, aunque había varias de ellas desperdigadas por el suelo, incrustadas en la hierba negra tras derrumbarse. Supongo que los muertos no tenían que preocuparse por nimiedades.

Annabeth, Grover y yo intentamos confundirnos entre la gente, pendientes por si volvían los demonios de seguridad. No pude evitar buscar rostros entre los que deambulaban por allí, pero los muertos son difíciles de mirar.

Los rostros brillan. Todos parecen enfadados o confusos. Se te acercan y te hablan, pero sus voces suenan a un traqueteo, como a chillidos de murciélagos. En cuanto advierten que no puedes entenderlos, fruncen el entrecejo y se apartan. Los muertos no dan miedo. Sólo son tristes.

Solo tía Bella, se siente bien torturándolos. Seguimos abriéndonos camino, metidos en la fila de recién llegados que serpenteaba desde las puertas principales hasta un pabellón cubierto de negro con un estandarte que rezaba: «Juicios para el Elíseo y la condenación eterna. ¡Bienvenidos, muertos recientes!»

Según me contaron mis padres, los magos no vienen aquí cuando mueren, sino que son enviados al Valhalla para los chicos buenos y Helheim para los malos, aunque esto depende desde el punto de vista, por eso, cuando la hora llega, la madre magia es quien juzga. Tal como la división que existe en el mundo magico con los dioses, lo mismo ocurre con sus muertos.

Por la parte trasera había dos filas más pequeñas. A la izquierda, espíritus flanqueados por demonios de seguridad marchaban por un camino pedregoso hacia los Campos de Castigo, que brillaban y humeaban en la distancia, un vasto y agrietado erial con ríos de lava, campos de minas y kilómetros de alambradas de espino que separaban las distintas zonas de tortura. Incluso desde tan lejos, veía a la gente perseguida por los perros del infierno, quemada en la hoguera, obligada a correr desnuda a través de campos de cactos o a escuchar ópera.

Vislumbré una pequeña colina, con la figura diminuta de Sísifo dejándose la piel para subir su roca hasta la cumbre. Ninguna de las torturas me impresionó, he visto cosas peores. Annabeth y Grover no están de acuerdo con mis pensamientos, si la palidez de su rostro dice algo. Espero encontrar a tía Bella, pronto.

* * *

 **Pov Annabeth**

Llevamos un tiempo caminando y cada vez es peor. La fila que llega del lado derecho del pabellón de los juicios era mucho mejor. Esta conducía pendiente abajo hacia un pequeño valle rodeado de murallas: una zona residencial que parecía el único lugar feliz del inframundo. Más allá de la puerta de seguridad había vecindarios de casas preciosas de todas las épocas, desde villas romanas a castillos medievales o mansiones victorianas. Flores de plata y oro lucían en los jardines. La hierba ondeaba con los colores del arco iris. Oí risas y olor a barbacoa. El Elíseo.

En medio de aquel valle había un lago azul de aguas brillantes, con tres pequeñas islas como una instalación turística en las Bahamas. Las islas Bienaventuradas, para la gente que había elegido renacer tres veces y tres veces había alcanzado el Elíseo. De inmediato supe que aquél era el lugar al que quiero ir cuando muriera.

—Ése es el lugar para los héroes—le dije a Hadrien quien ve confundido el lugar.

Hay muy poca gente en el Elíseo, que parecía muy pequeño en comparación con los Campos de Asfódelos o incluso los Campos de Castigo. Qué poca gente hacía el bien en sus vidas. Es deprimente.

Abandonamos el pabellón del juicio y nos adentramos en los Campos de Asfódelos. La oscuridad aumentó. Los colores se desvanecieron de nuestras ropas. La multitud de espíritus parlanchines empezó a menguar.

Tras unos kilómetros caminando, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra. Por encima de las murallas merodeaban tres criaturas parecidas a murciélagos: las Furias. Me dio la impresión de que nos esperaban.

—Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta —comentó Grover, esperanzado.

—No va a pasarnos nada—dijo con seguridad Hadrien, en todo este viaje no mostro temor alguno, solo enojo e indignación, nunca había escuchado a un semidiós maldecir tanto a los dioses y hablarles tan irrespetuosamente.

—A lo mejor tendríamos que buscar en otros sitios primero. Como el Elíseo, por ejemplo… —sugirió Grover.

—Venga, pedazo de cabra—le agarre del brazo. Grover emitió un gritito. Las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y lo lanzaron lejos. Aterrizó dándose una buena costalada.

—Grover. Basta de hacer el tonto —lo regañe, todo el trabajo duro lo ha hecho Hadrien, nos ha salvado una y otra vez.

—Pero si yo no…—Otro gritito. Sus zapatos revoloteaban como locos. Levitaron unos centímetros por encima del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarlo.

—¡ _Maya! ¡Maya!_ ¡Por favor! ¡Llamen a emergencias! ¡Socorro! —gritó, pero la palabra mágica parecía no surtir efecto.

—¡Desátate los zapatos! —le grite preocupada.

Era una buena idea, pero supongo que no muy factible cuando tus zapatos tiran de ti a toda velocidad. Grover se revolvió, pero no alcanzaba los cordones.

Lo seguimos, tratando de no perderlo de vista mientras zigzagueaba entre las piernas de los espíritus, que nos miraban molestos. Estoy segura de que Grover iba a meterse como un torpedo por la puerta del palacio de Hades, pero sus zapatos viraron bruscamente a la derecha y lo arrastraron en la dirección opuesta.

La ladera se volvió más empinada. Grover aceleró. Hadrien y yo tuvimos que apretar el paso para no perderlo. Las paredes de la caverna se estrecharon a cada lado, y yo reparé en que habíamos entrado en una especie de túnel. Ya no había hierba ni árboles negros, sólo roca desnuda y la tenue luz de las estalactitas encima.

—¡Grover! ¡Agárrate a algo! —grité, y el eco resonó.

—¿Qué? —gritó él a su vez. Se agarraba a la gravilla, pero no había nada lo bastante firme para frenarlo.

El túnel se volvió aún más oscuro y frío. Se me erizó el vello de los brazos y percibí una horrible fetidez. Me hizo pensar en cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado nunca: sangre derramada en un antiguo altar de piedra, el aliento repulsivo de un asesino.

Entonces vi lo que teníamos delante y me quedé clavada en el sitio. El túnel se ensanchaba hasta una amplia y oscura caverna, en cuyo centro se abría un abismo del tamaño de un cráter. Grover patinaba directamente hacia el borde.

— _ **¡Accio zapatillas! —**_ grito apuntándolo con un palito, al instante Grover cambio de direccion, en esta ocasión se dirige hacia nosotros. Al quitarles las zapatillas estas cayeron al abismo.

El sonido se volvía más audible, una voz malévola y susurrante surgía desde abajo, mucho más abajo de donde estábamos nosotros. Provenía del foso. Grover se incorporó.

—¿Q-qué es ese ruido? —Hadrien también lo oía.

—El Tártaro. Ésta es la entrada al tártaro—Hadrien destapo Anaklusmos, la espada emitió una débil luz en la oscuridad y la voz malvada remitió un momento, antes de retomar su letanía. Ya casi distinguía las palabras muy, muy antiguas, más antiguas que el propio griego.

—Magia —dijo Hadrien serio.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —repuse alarmada. Juntos pusimos a Grover sobre sus pezuñas y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, hacia la salida del túnel. Las piernas no me respondían lo bastante rápido. A nuestras espaldas, la voz sonó más fuerte y enfadada, y echamos a correr. Y no nos sobró tiempo.

Un viento frío tira de nuestras espaldas, como si el foso estuviera absorbiéndolo todo. Por un momento terrorífico perdí el equilibrio y los pies me resbalaron por la gravilla. Si hubiésemos estado más cerca del borde, nos habría tragado.

Seguimos avanzando con gran esfuerzo, y por fin llegamos al final del túnel, donde la caverna volvía a ensancharse en los Campos de Asfódelos. El viento cesó. Un aullido iracundo retumbó desde el fondo del túnel. Alguien no estaba muy contento de que hubiésemos escapado.

Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par. Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte.

Algunas eran de tiempos modernos, una bomba atómica explotando encima de una ciudad, una trinchera llena de soldados con máscaras antigás, una fila de víctimas de hambrunas africanas, esperando con cuencos vacíos en la mano, pero todas parecían labradas en bronce hacía miles de años. Me pregunté si eran profecías hechas realidad.

En el patio había el jardín más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Setas multicolores, arbustos venenosos y raras plantas luminosas que crecían sin luz. En lugar de flores había piedras preciosas, pilas de rubíes grandes como mi puño, macizos de diamantes en bruto. Aquí y allí, como invitados a una fiesta, estaban las estatuas de jardín de Medusa: niños, sátiros y centauros petrificados, todos esbozando sonrisas grotescas.

En el centro del jardín había un huerto de granados, cuyas flores naranja neón brillaban en la oscuridad. Al instante supe dónde estamos.

—Éste es el jardín de Perséfone —explique al ver la confusión en sus rostros.

Subimos por la escalinata de palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades. El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había techo, sólo el de la caverna, muy por encima. Supongo que allí abajo no les preocupaba la lluvia.

Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Algunos llevaban armaduras griegas; otros, casacas rojas británicas; otros, camuflaje de marines. Cargaban lanzas, mosquetones. Ninguno nos molestó, pero sus cuencas vacías nos siguieron mientras recorrimos el zaguán hasta las enormes puertas que había en el otro extremo.

Dos esqueletos con uniforme de marine custodiaban las puertas. Nos sonrieron. Tenían lanzagranadas automáticos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Saben? apuesto lo que sea a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta. La mochila me pesaba una tonelada. No se me ocurría por qué. Quería abrirla, comprobar si había recogido por casualidad alguna bala de cañón por ahí, pero no era el momento—murmuró Grover. Esta es la misión que he estado esperando, no debo de temer, me he humillado lo suficiente a lo largo del viaje, es hora que le demuestre a Hadrien que no soy un estorbo. Mire las puertas y me arme de valor.

* * *

Bueno, ya están en el inframundo, en el próximo capítulo veremos a Hades, espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews. Quiero que recuerden que la personalidad de Hadrien sera parecida a la de Draco, sé que es egocéntrico, pero siempre tuvo e hizo lo que quiso, por lo que no esperen que sea benevolente y amable con desconocidos, recuerden la personalidad de todos los Black, incluyendo la de Sirius y James. Y no olviden la influencia de Bellatrix y Walburga. Como mencione en mi otro fic, mi compu esta en reparación y estoy usando la de mi hermana, iba a subir imágenes pero esta se quedaron en mi computadora, las subiré una vez la recupere, espero les haya gustado.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	8. Chapter 8 Regresando a Inglaterra

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 ** _Hechizos Accio_**

 _Palabras griegas ¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 Regresando a Inglaterra**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado.

—Supongo que eso significa _entrez-vous_ —comente casualmente. La sala es igual que en mi sueño, salvo que en esta ocasión el trono de Hades está ocupado. Era el tercer dios que conozco, pero el primero que me pareció realmente divino.

Para empezar, medía por lo menos tres metros de altura, e iba vestido con una túnica de seda negra y una corona de oro trenzado. Tiene la piel de un blanco albino, el pelo por los hombros y negro azabache. No esta musculoso como Ares, pero irradia poder. Esta repantigado en su trono de huesos humanos soldados, con aspecto vivaz y alerta. Tan peligroso como una pantera. Estoy seguro que se convertirá en mi tío preferido.

—Hola tío Hades—salude casualmente. Hades levantó una ceja. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, en los pliegues de su túnica aparecieron rostros en sombra, rostros atormentados, como si la prenda estuviera hecha de almas atrapadas en los Campos de Castigo que intentaran escapar ¿Qué cosas horribles había que hacer en la vida para acabar convertido en ropa interior de Hades?

—Todos los dioses son idiotas al creer que tienes el rayo, incluso tuvieron la osadía de culparme cuando tambien fui robado, todos creen que quiero guerra—lo mire con interés.

—Eres el Señor de los Muertos. Una guerra expandiría tu reino, ¿no? —dijo con cautela Annabeth.

—¡La típica frasecita de mis hermanos! ¿Crees que necesito más súbditos? Pero ¿es que no has visto la extensión de los Campos de Asfódelos? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto ha crecido mi reino sólo en este último siglo? ¿Cuántas subdivisiones he tenido que abrir? Más demonios de seguridad. Problemas de tráfico en el pabellón del juicio. Jornada doble para todo el personal… Antes era un dios rico, Hadrien Black. Controlo todos los metales preciosos bajo tierra. Pero ¡y los gastos! —se lamentó.

—Caronte quiere que le subas el sueldo —dije solo para fastidiarlo. Recordando como este renegaba sobre eso.

—¡No me hagas hablar de Caronte! ¡Está imposible desde que descubrió los trajes italianos! Problemas en todas partes, y tengo que ocuparme de todos personalmente. ¡Sólo el tiempo que tardó en llegar desde palacio hasta las puertas me vuelve loco! Y los muertos no paran de llegar. No, diosecilla. ¡No necesito ayuda para conseguir súbditos! Yo no he pedido esta guerra—bramó Hades.

—¿Qué te robaron tío? —pregunte curioso. Y cambiando de tema, no quiero seguir escuchando sus lamentos.

—No solo se robaron el rayo maestro, sino que tambien mi casco—no me sorprende que culpen a mi padre, es el único que posee su arma.

—Pero…. Señor Hades, ¿Su yelmo de oscuridad también ha desaparecido? —terció Annabeth, desconcertada.

—No he dicho nada de la desaparición del yelmo, porque no albergaba ilusiones de que nadie en el Olimpo me ofreciera la menor justicia ni la menor ayuda. No puedo permitirme que se sepa que mi arma más poderosa y temida ha desaparecido. No robaste el rayo, pero si mi yelmo, devuélvelo —gruñó Hades. Lo mire molesto, ahora no solo me culpan de robar el estúpido rayo, sino tambien el casco.

—Yo no lo tengo.

—¡Pero si ya lo tienes! ¡Has venido aquí con él, pequeño insensato, pensando que podrías amenazarme! —gritó Hades.

—¡No lo tengo!

—Abre la bolsa que llevas—Me sacudió un presentimiento horrible. Me descolgué la mochila y abrí la cremallera. Dentro hay un cilindro de metal de medio metro, con pinchos a ambos lados, que zumba por la energía que contiene

—Maldito dios de cuarta, les dije que no debíamos aceptar nada, pero no, es una ofensa rechazar el regalo de un dios, ni una mierda, estoy harto de todos los malditos dioses que se creen con el derecho de usarme como su mula de carga y meterme en sus retorcidos juegos—todos me vieron sorprendidos, incluyendo Hades que dejo de gruñir, mi magia se siente por todo el lugar.

—No he pedido el rayo maestro de Zeus. Y ahora… mi yelmo. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó en voz baja y algo de diversión.

—Tu estúpido yelmo no está aquí, pero cierto dios de la guerra va arrepentirse de haberme utilizado, te dejare a Tia Bella un rato más, mientras no la molestes no tendrás problemas y cuídalos a ellos, son míos, iré por tu casco y regreso—sisee con frialdad. Me acerque su trono, se cómo vengarme de todos los dioses, lo siento por padre.

Le hice señas para que se acercara, confundido lo hizo, le susurre que le daría la posibilidad de entrar al olimpo como los otros dioses y que conseguiría que le dieran su propia cabaña. Solo asintió serio y con obvias dudas, les di a los chicos una perla a cada uno.

Al romperlas, aparecimos en la playa, aún estoy furioso y lo que menos deseo son charlas, tome sus manos y nos apareci a la orilla. Ellos arrojaron todo lo que sus estómagos tenían, hice una mueca de asco y lo desvanecí con un movimiento de mano, me disculpe con la mirada, ya que no tienen la culpa de lo que esta pasando.

—La profecía tenía razón «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.» Pero no era Hades. Hades no deseaba una guerra entre los Tres Grandes. Alguien más ha planeado el robo. Alguien ha robado el rayo maestro de Zeus y el yelmo de Hades, y me ha cargado a mí por ser hijo de Poseidón. Le echarán la culpa a Poseidón por ambas partes. Al atardecer de hoy, habrá una guerra en tres frentes—dije serio.

—¿Quién podría ser tan malvado? ¿Quién desearía una guerra tan letal? —pregunto Grover impactado.

—Veamos, déjame pensar —dije, mirando alrededor. Y ahí estaba, esperándonos, enfundado en el guardapolvo de cuero negro y las gafas de sol, un bate de béisbol de aluminio apoyado en el hombro. La moto rugía a su lado, y el faro volvía rojiza la arena.

—Eh, primo. Deberías estar muerto —me llamó Ares, al parecer complacido de verme. Saque mi varita y le lance un hechizo cortante. El siseo de dolor y me vio sorprendido.

—Te equivocaste conmigo, _primo_ —eleve las aguas y lo golpee con ella, la hice tan dura como el concreto, ignore los gritos de Grover y Annabeth.

—Devuélveme el yelmo de tío Hades ¡Ahora!—sisee con frialdad, puede que no pueda ganarle solo, pero tengo a Aisha.

—Eso me dolió, no importa. Mira, primo, el asunto es que estás impidiendo los esfuerzos en pos de la guerra. Verás, tenías que haber muerto en el inframundo. Entonces el viejo Alga se hubiese cabreado con Hades por matarte. Aliento de Muerto hubiera tenido el rayo maestro y Zeus estaría furioso con él. Pero Hades aún sigue buscando esto… —Se sacó del bolsillo un pasamontaña, del tipo que usan los ladrones de bancos net magii, lo colocó en medio del manillar de su moto, donde se transformó en un elaborado casco guerrero de bronce.

—El yelmo de oscuridad —dijo Grover, ahogando una exclamación.

—Exacto. A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Hades se pondrá hecho un basilisco tanto con Zeus como con Poseidón, ya que no sabe cuál le robó el yelmo —repuso Ares.

—¡Pero si son tu familia! —protestó Annabeth. Ares se encogió de hombros.

—Los enfrentamientos dentro de una misma familia son los mejores, los más sangrientos. No hay como ver reñir a tu familia, es lo que digo siempre.

—Pudiste conservar el rayo maestro, sin la necesidad de enviarlo al inframundo, esa no fue tu idea, sino de alguien más ¿me equivoco? —pregunte, preparándome para atacarlo de nuevo.

—¡Claro que sí! —De sus gafas de sol salieron hilillos de humo, como si estuvieran a punto de incendiarse.

—Tú no ordenaste el robo. Alguien más envió a un héroe a robar los dos objetos. Entonces, cuando Zeus te envió en su busqueda, diste con el ladrón. Pero no se lo entregaste a Zeus. Algo te convenció de que lo dejaras ir. Te quedaste los objetos hasta que otro héroe llegara y completara la entrega. La cosa del foso te está mangoneando—insistí, acaso me creen idiota.

—¡Soy el dios de la guerra! ¡Nadie me da órdenes! ¡No tengo sueños!

—¿Quién ha hablado de sueños? —Ares parece agitado, pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.

—Volvamos a lo nuestro, primo. Estás vivo y no permitiré que lleves ese rayo al Olimpo. Ya sabes, no puedo arriesgarme a que esos imbéciles testarudos te hagan caso. Así que tendré que matarte. Nada personal, claro—Chasqueó los dedos. La arena estalló a sus pies y de ella surgió un jabalí, aún más grande y amenazador que el que colgaba encima de la cabaña cinco del Campamento Mestizo. El bicho pateó la arena y me miró con ojos encendidos mientras esperaba la orden de matarme. De inmediato me metí en el agua.

—Pelea tú mismo conmigo, Ares —lo desafié. Se rió con cierta incomodidad. Ellos conocen los que podemos hacer los magos, pero, aunque los años en la academia han ayudado a fortalecer mi magia y mente, no lo suficiente para vencerlo.

—Bueno si tus usas eso, tengo al mio—al instante Aisha creció y voló hacia al jabalí, lo tomo con su boca y lo despedazo.

—¿Vas a pelear conmigo ahora? ¿O vas a esconderte detrás de otro de tus cerditos? —le espeté. Ares estaba morado de rabia.

—Ojo. Podría convertirte en…

—… ¿una cucaracha o una lombriz? Sí, estoy seguro. Eso evitaría que patearan tu divino trasero ¿verdad? —Las llamas danzaban por encima de sus gafas.

—No te pases, niño. Estás acabando con mi paciencia y te convertiré en una mancha de grasa.

—Si ganas, conviérteme en lo que quieras y te llevas el rayo. Si pierdes, el yelmo y el rayo serán míos y te apartas de mi camino —propuse, tengo tanta magia acumulada. Ares resopló con desdén y esgrimió su bate de béisbol.

—¿Cómo lo prefieres? ¿Combate clásico o moderno?

—Para estar muerto tienes mucha gracia. Probemos con el clásico —contestó. Entonces el bate se convirtió en una enorme espada, cuya empuñadura era un cráneo de plata con un rubí en la boca.

—Hadrien, no lo hagas…. Es un dios. —me advirtió Annabeth.

—Es un cobarde —repuse. Empecé a liberar mi magia, se siente realmente bien, todo este enojo y frustración, Ares empezó atacar, pero solo chocaba contra un muro invisible, puedo ver que se está frustrando. Decidí enfrentarme en iguales términos y saqué mi Anaklusmos.

Un mandoble dirigido a mi cabeza silbó en el aire, pero ya no estaba allí. Tal como con Luke, es como ver todo en cámara lenta. Salte y descargue mi espada, pero Ares es igual de rápido, se retorció y desvió con su empuñadura el golpe que debería de haberle dado directamente en el cabeza. Sonrió socarrón.

—No está mal, no está mal—nuestras espadas chocaban una y otra vez. Lo hace con tanta fuerza, que mis brazos se están resintiendo. Mande magia a ellos para resistir cada embiste. Volví a lanzar una estocada al rostro de Ares, quien volvió a desviarla. Parecía adivinar mis movimientos justo antes de que los ejecutara. Se que no puedo vencerlo, no soy idiota, tiene siglos de experiencia, además de ser el dios de la guerra.

Atacó. Desvié su espada. Me acerqué lo suficiente para alcanzarlo e intenté engañarlo con una finta, pero paró el golpe. Las olas me golpean en la espalda. Ares está sumergido hasta las rodillas. Sentí el vaivén del mar, las olas crecer a medida que subía la marea, y de repente tuve una idea. Despues de todo, de todos mis elementos, el agua es mi especialidad.

Estoy conteniendo la marea, pero la presión aumenta como la de una botella de champán agitada. Ares se adelantó, sonriendo y muy ufano de sí mismo. Bajé la espada fingiendo agotamiento. «Espera, ya casi está», le dije al mar. La presión ya parecía incontenible. Ares levantó su espada y en ese momento dejé ir la marea. Montado en una ola, salí despedido bruscamente por encima del dios.

Un muro de dos metros de agua le dio de lleno y lo dejó maldiciendo y escupiendo algas. Aterricé detrás de él y amagué un golpe a su cabeza, como había hecho antes. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de levantar la espada, pero esta vez esta desorientado y no se anticipó a mi truco. Cambié de dirección, salté a un lado y hendí _Anaklusmos_ por debajo del agua. Le clavé la punta en el talón, para luego herirlo en un costado, justo en las costillas.

El alarido que siguió fue fuerte, sonreí y me apareci lejos de él. Hasta el mismo mar se apartó de Ares, dejando un círculo de arena mojada de quince metros de diámetro. Icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses, brotó como un manantial de la bota y costado del dios de la guerra. Su expresión va más allá del odio. Es dolor, desconcierto, imposibilidad de creer que lo habían herido.

Cojeó hacia mí, murmurando antiguas maldiciones griegas, pero algo lo detuvo. Fue como si una nube ocultase el sol, pero peor. La luz se desvaneció, el sonido y el color se amortiguaron, y entonces una presencia fría y pesada cruzó la playa, ralentizando el tiempo y bajando la temperatura abruptamente. Me recordo la sensacion que dejan los dementores cuando estan cerca.

Me recorrió un escalofrío y sentí la presencia de ese ser, el del abismo. La oscuridad se disipó. Ares parecía aturdido. Annabeth y Grover están en la playa, conmocionados, mientras el agua rodea de nuevo los pies de Ares y el icor dorado se disolvía en la marea. Ares bajó la espada.

—Tienes un enemigo, diosecillo. Acabas de sellar tu destino. Cada vez que alces tu espada en la batalla, cada vez que confíes en salir victorioso, sentirás mi maldición. Cuidado Hadrien Black. Mucho cuidado —me dijo furiosos.

—Estás enojado primito. Recuerda que me debes un juramento, bueno, tu maldición no funcionara, tu no me tocaras de ninguna manera, nunca—sentí como el juramento entraba en vigor.

—Retiro la maldición—dijo viéndome en shock, el juramento lo obliga a cumplir. Eso le enseñara a no jurar como si nada. Aprendí esto de tía Bella, es muy diferente al juramento inquebrantable y el magico. Este provoca cierta molestia en la persona hasta que lo cumpla, para los que no la conocen, siente que algo malo les pasara, cosa que no ocurrirá, pero quien soy para sacarlos de su error. Entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

—¡Hadrien, no mires! —gritó Annabeth. La ignore y mire la auténtica forma de Ares, no es muy diferente a la de antes, solo que ahora usa una armadura completa, sé que los semidioses no pueden ver a los dioses cuando están en su auténtica forma, eso no aplica para los magos, el resplandor se extinguió y Ares con él. Recogi el yelmo de la oscuridad, pero antes que llegara escuche un aleteo. Las tres ancianas con caras furibundas, sombreros de encaje y látigos fieros bajaron del cielo planeando y se posaron frente a mí.

La furia del medio, dio un paso adelante. Enseñaba los dientes, pero no parecía amenazadora. Más bien parecía decepcionada, como si hubiera previsto comerme aquella noche y luego hubiese decidido que podía resultar indigesto.

—Lo hemos visto todo, Así pues, ¿de verdad no has sido tú? —susurró. La miré con frialdad y le lancé el casco, que agarró al vuelo, sorprendida.

—Devuélvele eso al tío Hades. Cuéntale la verdad, que le entregué mis pequeños a tía Bella —dije. Vaciló y la vi humedecerse los labios verdes y apergaminados con una lengua bífida.

—Vive bien, Hadrien Black. Conviértete en un auténtico héroe. Porque si no lo haces, si vuelves a caer en mis garras…—Estalló en carcajadas, saboreando la idea.

—¿Heroe? No gracias, eso se lo dejo a ella—dije señalándole a Annabeth. Ellas se sorprendieron. Despues las tres hermanas levantaron el vuelo hacia un cielo lleno de humo y desaparecieron.

—Hadrien… Eso ha sido alucinante…—dijo Grover.

—Ha sido terrorífico —terció Annabeth.

—¡Ha sido guay! —se obstinó Grover. Estoy agotado, quiero que todo termine.

—¿Han sentido eso… fuera lo que fuese? —pregunté probándolos, dudo que haya sido mi imaginación. Los dos asintieron, inquietos

—Deben de haber sido las Furias —dijo Grover.

Algo o alguien había evitado que Ares me atacara, y quien quiera que fuese es mucho más fuerte que las Furias. Observé a Annabeth, y cruzamos una mirada de comprensión. Supe entonces qué había en el foso, qué había hablado desde la entrada del Tártaro. Cronos, mi _adorado_ abuelo.

Le pedí la mochila a Grover y miré dentro. El rayo maestro sigue allí. Vaya baratija para provocar casi la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

—Tenemos que volver a Nueva York, ahora —dije, queriendo acabar con esto.

—Eso es imposible a menos que vayamos… volando—contestó Annabeth.

—Nos apareceremos, espero que sus estómagos se hayan estabilizado—les dije, tomé sus manos y sin darle tiempo de pensar, nos apareci en New York. Al soltarlos ambos corrieron hacia el callejón y vomitaron de nuevo. Me siento algo culpable por hacerlos pasar por esto de nuevo, pero no quiero pasar horas en un aparato net magii, cuando puedo estar donde quiero en segundos.

—Eso fue horrible, es como si fuéramos absorbidos y reducidos, de nuevo—dijo Annabeth.

Nos separamos en la parada de taxis. Les dije que volvieran al Campamento Mestizo e informaran a Quirón de lo que había pasado. Protestaron, pero terminaron yéndose. Subí a un taxi y me encaminé a Manhattan.

Treinta minutos más tarde entre en el vestíbulo del edificio Empire State. No sin antes reparar mis ropas y dejarlas impecables, tomaría un relajante baño de burbuja, pero quiero acabar con esto.

—Quiero ir al piso seiscientos.

—Ese piso no existe, niño.

—Necesito una audiencia con Zeus—Me dedicó una sonrisa vacía.

—¿Una audiencia con quién?

—Ya me ha oído—sisee con frialdad.

—Sin cita no hay audiencia, niño. El señor Zeus no ve a nadie que no se haya anunciado.

—Bueno, me parece que hará una excepción—Me quité la mochila y la abrí. El guardia miró dentro el cilindro de metal y por un instante, no comprendió qué era. Después palideció.

—Sí—estoy irritándome. Iba a sacarlo para mostrárselo mejor, al ver que no se mueve.

—¡No! ¡No! —Brincó de su asiento, buscó presuroso un pase detrás del mostrador y me tendió la tarjeta.

—Insértala en la ranura de seguridad. Asegúrate de que no haya nadie más contigo en el ascensor.

Así lo hice. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, metí la tarjeta en la ranura. En la consola se iluminó un botón rojo que ponía «600». Lo apreté y esperé. Se escucha una música ambiental y al final «ding». Las puertas se abrieron.

Estoy de pie sobre una pequeña pasarela de piedra en medio del vacío. Debajo tengo Manhattan, miles de metros, aun mas que cuando estoy volando en escoba. Delante, unos escalones de mármol serpenteaban alrededor de una nube hasta el cielo.

Desde lo alto de las nubes se alza el pico truncado de una montaña, con la cumbre cubierta de nieve. Colgados de una ladera de la montaña hay docenas de palacios en varios niveles. Una ciudad de mansiones: todas con pórticos de columnas, terrazas doradas y braseros de bronce en los que arden mil fuegos. Los caminos subían enroscándose hasta el pico, donde el palacio más grande de todos refulgía recortado contra la nieve.

En los precarios jardines colgantes florecían olivos y rosales. Vislumbré un mercadillo al aire libre lleno de tenderetes de colores, un anfiteatro de piedra en una ladera de la montaña, un hipódromo y un coliseo en la otra. Es una antigua ciudad griega, pero no está en ruinas.

Es nueva, limpia y llena de colorido, como debía de haber sido Athenas dos mil quinientos años atrás. Al menos tuve el gusto de conocer el Olimpo, así es como me imaginaba el campamento, por eso me decepcioné al verlo. Pase al lado de unas ninfas del bosque, que se rien y me tiran olivas de su jardín.

Los vendedores del mercado me ofrecen ambrosia, un escudo y una réplica genuina del Vellocino de Oro, en lana de purpurina. Las nueve musas afinaban sus instrumentos para dar un concierto en el parque, mientras se congregaba una pequeña multitud: sátiros, náyades y un puñado de adolescentes guapos que debían de ser dioses y diosas menores. Nadie parecía preocupado por una guerra civil inminente.

De hecho, todo el mundo parecía estar de fiesta. Varios se volvieron para verme pasar y susurraron algo que no pude oír.

Subí por la calle principal, hacia el gran palacio de la cumbre. Es una copia inversa del palacio del inframundo. Allí todo era negro y de bronce; aquí, blanco y con destellos argentados.

Hades debía de haber construido su palacio a imitación de éste. No era bienvenido en el Olimpo salvo durante el solsticio de invierno, así que se había construido su propio Olimpo bajo tierra. Es realmente injusto que le nieguen la entrada, solo por el lugar que rige y lo que hace, por eso, así es como conseguiré fastidiar a los otros dioses.

Unos escalones conducían a un patio central. Tras él, la sala del trono. Columnas descomunales se alzaban hasta un techo abovedado, en el que se desplazaban las constelaciones de oro. Doce tronos, construidos para seres del tamaño de Hades, estaban dispuestos en forma de U invertida, como las cabañas en el Campamento Mestizo. Una hoguera enorme ardía en el brasero central.

Zeus, el señor de los dioses, lucía una armadura dorada con bronce. El suyo es un trono sencillo de platino. Lleva la barba bien recortada, gris, veteada de negro, como una nube de tormenta. Su rostro es orgulloso, hermoso y sombrío al mismo tiempo, y tiene los ojos de una gris lluvia. El de mi padre es verde con detalles marinos y su símbolo en él. Las mujeres visten los típicos vestidos griegos, pero en diferentes colores. Los otros dioses tienen algo distintivos, pero todos visten con una armadura y ropa griega que usaban hace siglos. El único ausente es Ares.

* * *

 **Pov Poseidon**

Todos miraron a mi hijo impresionados, hemos estado viendo su viaje desde que salió del campamento. Aunque no todo el tiempo, ya que Zeus ha estado insoportable, culpándome continuamente del robo. Camino hacia mi direccion sin detenerse y se elevó por los aires, hasta quedar sentado en mis piernas. Todos lo vieron con incredulidad, ya que camino como si estuviera en su propia casa.

—Padre, estoy molesto contigo—siseo resentido entre mis brazos.

—¿No deberías dirigirte primero al amo de la casa, chico? —Mi hijo solo lo vio molesto y levanto una ceja, pero no contesto.

—Paz, hermano. El muchacho respeta a su padre. Es lo correcto —dije tratando de evitar un conflicto.

—¿Sigues reclamándolo, pues? ¿Reclamas a este hijo que engendraste contra nuestro sagrado juramento? —preguntó Zeus, amenazador.

—He admitido haber obrado mal. Ahora quisiera oírlo hablar—dije apaciguador.

—Según tengo entendido, usted fue el primero en romperla, ya que Thalia su hija, era mayor cinco años—comento Hadrien, la furia resplandeció en los ojos de Zeus, instintivamente lo acerque más.

—Hadrien—dije advirtiendo, solo se encogió de hombro.

—Lo siento— dijo serio.

—Este niño es un maleducado, no respeta a los dioses—dijo Athena seria.

—Oh, lo dices por la cabeza, no es mi culpa que la diosa de la sabiduría, cometiera el error más estúpido, eso sin mencionar a Aracne —sonrió de forma inocente.

—Hadrien—espete de nuevo. Mire como Afrodita se reía y los otros dioses trataban de disimular su diversión. Zeus levanto la mano, para callar a todos, con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

—Bien, habla niño—conto todo lo ocurrido, con pelos y señales. Luego saco el cilindro de metal, que empezó a chispear en presencia del dios del cielo.

Se produjo un largo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el crepitar de la hoguera. Zeus abrió la palma de la mano. El rayo maestro voló hasta allí. Cuando cerró el puño, los extremos metálicos zumbaron por la electricidad hasta que sostuvo lo que parecía más un relámpago, una jabalina cargada de energía sonora que me erizó la nuca.

—Presiento que el chico dice la verdad. Pero que Ares haya hecho algo así… es impropio de él—murmuró Zeus.

—Es orgulloso e impulsivo. Le viene de familia —comente serio.

—Disculpen—tercio Hadrien

—¿Sí? —preguntamos a la vez. Zeus y yo.

—Ares no actuó solo. La idea se le ocurrió a otro, al abuelo Cronos—comento casualmente. Ambos lo vimos como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Todos los dioses empezaron a murmurar preocupados.

—¿Abuelo? —pregunte serio. Solo pensar que este atormentando a mi hijo.

—Se ha estado metiendo en mis sueños, la voz procedía del inframundo. Ares sugirió que el tambien había soñado, fue utilizado para desatar la guerra. La presencia la volví a sentir en la playa, la misma del foso. En la entrada al tártaro, algo poderoso y malvado se estaba desperezando allí abajo, algo antiguo, por eso supuse que es el abuelo Cronos, si la historia que Quirón conto es cierta—nos detalló sus sueños, para que comprendiéramos mejor. Discutí con Zeus, debemos de averiguar que está ocurriendo. Pero como siempre, no me escucho.

—Oye tío Zeus, por devolveré tu cac… rayo, quiero que me des algo, júralo, sin importar lo que sea—pidió inocentemente.

—Zeus, no creo…—intente advertirle.

—Calma hermano, me parece justo, te juro darte lo que pidas—cerré los ojos negando con la cabeza. Nunca hay que jurarle nada, sus padres me lo advirtieron y no les hice caso. Aprendí a las malas.

—Primero tengo que llamar a tía Bella, está en el inframundo—saco su celular y lo puso en altavoz. Todos lo vimos sorprendidos. Es imposible que funcione.

—Hola tía Bella, podemos encontrarnos en el campamento, ya quiero regresar a Inglaterra—le dijo serio.

—Ahora, no puedes esperar unos días, Perséfone dijo que puedo ir a torturar almas al lugar donde están los héroes, ella no puede entrar, pero yo si—susurro con deleite, todos nos horrorizamos con semejante situación, negué con la cabeza para que la hiciera irse.

—Quiero irme. Ahora—escuche lamentos y gritos.

—Si es lo quieres, sabes que te cumpliré cualquier capricho—ronroneo. Esa mujer da escalofríos.

—Me gustaría hablar con el tío Hades—le dijo, moviendo los pies mientras espera.

—Oye dios de pacotilla, mi adorable sobrino quiere hablar contigo, mueve tu trasero de ese estúpido trono—grito con frialdad.

—Te dije hace días que te largaras, vete al olimpo, estoy seguro que te encantara estar allá—se escucharon unos golpes, maldiciones y lamentos.

—Ella no vendrá aquí ¿Cierto? —pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa Afrodita.

—No, solo si le pido que me venga a recoger. Tia Bella odia a los dioses, si ella viniera acabaría con este lugar, tío Hades cometió el error de secuestrarla—siento lastima por mi hermano.

—Chico, dijiste que te llevarías a esta mujer y aún sigue aquí—grito molesto Hades.

—No te sulfures, te van a salir arrugas. Recuerdas que juraste darme lo que sea, bien quiero un perro del inframundo, cachorro. Por cierto, te daré lo que te dije—me puse la mano en la cara y suspiré, lo sabía.

—Bien, pero que se vaya—una hermosa sonrisa, se formó en su rostro.

—Tia Bella, tráeme todo lo que tío Hades te dé y sal del inframundo—escuchamos la afirmación y luego colgó.

—Lo que quiero, es que tío Hades tenga una cabaña en el campamento y autorización de venir al olimpo, en otros festejos—lo mire con incredulidad.

—Hadrien ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir eso? —comprendo que le caiga bien, pero no es sencillo lo que pide.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Tío Hades, no es bienvenido solo porque es el dios del inframundo, no ha cometido más errores que los dioses presentes han hecho. Y si la historia es correcta, solo tuvo la mala suerte que le tocara esa área y mandar algunos monstruo a los semidioses, que según tengo entendido, ustedes suelen usarlos para probarlos ¿O me equivoco? —comento tranquilamente.

—No te equivocas niño, ahora comprendo tu advertencia hermano. Bien hare lo que pides, siempre cumplo mi palabra—ambos sabemos que lo hace porque no tiene opción.

—Eres genial tío Zeus, sabias que comprenderías —dijo Hadrien sonriéndole angelicalmente.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —salto Athena. Una mirada de Zeus la callo.

—Asunto concluido. Tengo que ir a purificar este relámpago en las aguas de Lemnos, para limpiar la mancha humana del metal. Me has hecho un buen servicio, chico. Pocos héroes habrían logrado tanto—Se levantó y lo miró. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente.

—Para mostrarte mi agradecimiento, te perdonaré la vida. No confío en ti, Hadrien Black. No me gusta lo que tu llegada supone para el futuro del Olimpo, pero, por el bien de la paz en la familia, te dejaré vivir—puse una mano en su hombro.

—Gracias, tío—pero en su mirada no hay temor alguno.

—Que no te encuentre aquí cuando vuelva. De otro modo, probarás este rayo. Y será tu última sensación—El trueno sacudió el palacio. Con un relámpago cegador, Zeus desapareció. Hadrien solo rio, para desconcierto de los otros dioses, que solo salieron.

—Tu tío, siempre ha tenido debilidad por las salidas dramáticas. Le habría ido bien como dios del teatro—suspire sin dar crédito, de todo lo que ha pasado. Hadrien consiguió todo lo que quiso.

—Aún me darás el hipocampo ¿Cierto? —no debería, pero el paso por mucho.

—Te lo prometí. Vayamos al campamento, no quiero saber lo que tu tía debe de estar ocasionando—el solo sonrió y asintió.

* * *

 **Pov Quirón**

Los chicos llegaron hace una hora, contando todo lo que pasaron en su viaje, no puedo creer que el responsable de todo es Ares y según lo que dijo Annabeth, alguien aún más poderoso y oscuro, Cronos.

Me había costado mantener a los campistas tranquilos, gracias a los dioses, que las cosas se solucionaron.

—En este asqueroso lugar, estaba mi adorado sobrino—una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises, miraba el lugar con repugnancia, su belleza iguala a la de afrodita.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunte serio, aunque me hago una idea.

—Tia Bella—las pequeñas hermanas de Hadrien corrieron a los brazos de la mujer.

—Se vinieron dentro del baúl de su hermano ¿Cierto? —les sonrió.

—Queríamos estar con nuestro hermano, pero todo ha sido tan aburrido. Por suerte, las ninfas y náyades, nos entretuvieron, son nuestras amigas—ella asintió.

—Hay que recoger sus cosas, nos vamos. Este lugar es tan poco digno de nuestra presencia—dijo con desprecio.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunto sacando su espada Luke. Ello lo vio como si fuera basura y con un movimiento de mano lo mando a volar.

—¡Luke! —grito Annabeth, quien corrió ayudarlo. Otros fueron hacia ella, pero al igual que Luke, salieron volando.

—Basta, es la tía de Hadrien—dije al ver que todos pensaban atacar.

—Sigues vivo, chico cabra—Grover solo berreo y se ocultó de su vista.

—Ven tía, vamos a empacar—suspire aliviado al ver que se fueron.

—Es poderosa y hermosa—dijo Dionisio viéndola partir.

—Recién vengo de una reunión y no sabrás lo que hizo el chico, le pidió a mi padre que le diera una cabaña a Hades y acepto, dentro de poco, veremos a Caronte, quien sera el encargado de construirla—lo mire impactado y sin dar crédito a lo que dijo. Me conto absolutamente todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo su discusión con Athena, muchos campistas lo escucharon, los hijos de Athena no están contento de que su madre haya sido la burla de todos los dioses.

La de Ares tampoco, cuando escucharon que Hadrien no solo venció a su padre, sino que tambien lo hirió. Y la conversación que tuvo con su tía, nos provocó escalofrió a todos.

—Bueno, me voy a tomar una siestecita, el chico me dio más diversión y sorpresa, algo que no he tenido en siglos—dijo Dionisio yéndose a la casa.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que los hijos de Hades vendrán al campamento? —pregunto Luke.

—Así es, pero de igual forma, no hay ningún hijo de Hades, supongo que esa cabaña estará vacía, solo como homenaje—todos hablaban admirados y emocionados, por lo ocurrido, las únicas casas que no están contentas son la de Athena y Ares, pero se ve la admiración, aunque renuente.

—¿Ya llego mi tía? —pregunto Hadrien quien viene con Poseidon.

—Si, está en la cabaña—dije señalando por donde se fue.

—Te dejo, ya sabes que no soy del agrado de tu tía. Te mandare tu regalo—lo abrazo y beso su cabeza, para luego desaparecer.

—Hadrien, ya tengo todo, vámonos—dijo su tía apareciendo, solo hasta ahora repare en las criaturas en los brazos de las pequeñas, una tiene un nemea y la otra un perro del infierno. Además del huevo, no quiero saber de qué, el cual lleva su tía.

—¿No se quieren quedar para el festejo? —los chicos tienen preparado una celebración por haber cumplido la misión.

—No gracias, cinco minutos querido—saco un collar de oro y las pequeñas lo tomaron.

—Fue divertido, nos vemos. Suerte con tu sueño Grover, adiós Annabeth—dijo Hadrien con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando el collar.

—Adiós Hadrien, hasta el próximo verano—grito emocionado Grover.

—Fue divertido hacer equipo contigo y procura no molestar de nuevo a mi madre—dijo como despedida Annabeth, supongo que a lo largo del viaje se acostumbró a su carácter. Un momento estaban ahí y al siguiente desaparecieron.

—Bueno, al parecer las cosas cambiaran, si Hadrien Black está involucrado—susurre algo preocupado, por los acontecimientos.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Aparecimos en Grimmauld Place número 12, la casa esta hermosa, las paredes están pintadas de un hermoso color beige, la madera del piso es café oscura, muebles antiguos, de época victoriana, lo que resalta la antigüedad de la casa, hay hermosos cuadros de paisajes y miembros de la familia Black.

Pero lo que más destaca, es la hermosa chimenea de mármol negro y blanco, con serpientes de plata decorándola, jarrones de porcelana antiguos en la sala, alfombras persas e hindúes, con sus hermosos hilos de oro hacen que destaquen, al entrar a la biblioteca casi me desmayo de la impresión, hay tantos libros, es de dos pisos, me pican las manos por leerlos todos, pero eso tendrá que esperar.

Me dirigí a la sala de té, un hermoso solárium, en vez de techo hay vidrios haciendo que, entre luz natural, hermosas rosas de todos los colores decoran el lugar, así como tambien jazmines, lirios, tulipanes, todo tipo de flores que embellecen, hadas vuelan riendo y jugando. En el centro hay un pequeño lago, plantas de todo tipo lo rodean, dandole un aspecto muy natural.

Al entrar al comedor no me sorprendió ver lo exquisitamente decorado que esta, una enorme mesa de color negro destaca en la estancia, sillas con tapizados de color verde con gris, aquí las paredes son de madera con hermosos tallados de serpientes.

—Vinieron antes—dijo Padre entrando, con papá y la abuela.

—Nos aburrimos, es tan net magii—dije abrazándolos, los extrañé tanto. Presiento que no le gustara lo que les cuente.

—Cuéntales Hadrien, me voy a mi habitación, fueron unos días totalmente relajantes—claro se la paso torturando pobres almas. Las gemelas se fueron con la abuela.

—Bueno verán, todo comenzó con el _secuestro_ de tía Bella—cuando acabe, la ira y el enojo predominaban en los rostros de mis padres. Mas cuando oyeron de la profecía, una que ni siquiera conozco.

—Así que por eso insistió en que fueras al estúpido campamento—siseo frialdad papá.

—Les aseguro, que se arrepintieron de tenerme ahí, los hice hacer cosas que nunca hubieran hecho, de no ser porque hice que lo juraran—la comprensión brillo en los ojos de mis padres.

—De igual forma, hablaremos con Poseidon—asentí y les dije que me iría a dormir, estoy cansado.

—Descansa hijo—sonreí y fui a mi habitación. Es enorme, está pintado de azul oscuro, con detalles en plata, en la cama pueden caber diez personas y dormir cómodamente, hay dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, una enorme chimenea color gris con detalles en verde con sillones de cuero de color negro, un escritorio color caoba oscuro, varias plumas, pergaminos y tintas de todos los colores perfectamente acomodados, un enorme armario color negro, al abrirlo es como otra habitación, mire toda mi ropa, tengo mágica como net magii, accesorios de todo tipo.

Además de eso mi padre añadió una pequeña biblioteca personal en mi habitación, al entrar note copias de mis libros antiguos. Al ir al baño, este es igual de grande que la habitación, tiene un enorme jacuzzi de mármol crema circular y todo parece conectado, las paredes son de color crema con hermosos diseños, es espacioso, tiene un enorme lavamanos, hay ventanas falsas. Con un movimiento de mano, el agua empezó a caer como cascada. Tome un baño de burbuja con sales aromáticas, cuando salí, me puse mi pijama y acosté, al segundo caí en un sueño reparador.

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba la aventura con los dioses, en el próximo capitulo veremos su encuentro con los Malfoy, espero les haya gustado, mil gracias por sus reviews. Recuerden que la personalidad de Hadrien es una combinacion de la de Sirius y James, ademas de la influencia de su adorable tia, no esperen que sea amable o se haga amigo rapidamente de Annabeth y Grover, despues de todo, no pasaron tanto tiempo juntos como en el libro, ademas Hadrien no es de lo que se hace amigo facilmente, para el debe de pasar un tiempo.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	9. Chapter 9 Conociendo a los Malfoy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 Conociendo a los Malfoy**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Ya tenemos una semana en Inglaterra. Todo este tiempo pase encerrado en mi cuarto, dentro de mi baúl, cuidando a mis hermosas criaturas. Hoy iremos a cenar donde los Malfoy, debido a las clases extras que recibía y ahora que voy a la academia, no tengo mucho tiempo para visitarlos, además de mis propios estudios personales, he estado aprendiendo lenguas muertas, tanto net magii como mágicas, entre ellas están: Alemán antiguo, Árabe andalusí, Gales antiguo, Jeroglífico luvita, Russenorsk, esta fue más fácil, ya que es una combinación de Ruso y Noruego y muchas otras, tía Cissy fue quien me regalo un libro muy viejo de una lengua muerta, dijo que podía guardarlo como reliquia, ya que no sabia el idioma, pero desde ese día, mi objetivo fue aprender todas las lenguas muertas posibles.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunto papá con una sonrisa, al parecer no será una cena normal, invitaron a varios magos influyentes, incluyendo al nuevo ministro. Por lo que decidí ponerme un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa negra, una corbata gris y la túnica tambien es negra con borde gris y el símbolo de los Black grabado en ella, cuando les pregunte de esto, me dijeron que no querían que olvidaran que pertenezco a la noble y antigua familia Black, al parecer mi familia no es muy querida. Solo iban asistir ellos, pero como aparecimos antes, nuestra llegada sera toda una sorpresa, para los anfitriones.

Cuando mencione el porque solo el escudo Black, papá dijo que los Potter siempre han sido respetados y que no necesita que porte su escudo porque todos lo saben, fue cuando recorde que para muchos, antes solo era Potter.

Mis padres iban muy parecidos a mí, solo el color cambiaba y que ellos no llevan el emblema de la familia, tía Bella iba con un impresionante vestido negro, escotado, para muchas brujas seria demasiado rebelador y la abuela con uno azul más para su edad, mis hermanitas van con vestidos largos, iguales pero diferentes colores, tambien con el emblema de la familia y están usando las joyas que le compre hace dos años, son sus favoritas. Usamos red flu, al llegar nos recibió tía Cissy.

—Pero que hermoso te has puesto Hadrien y ni se diga de estas princesas—dijo tía Cissy sonriéndonos con cariño. Despues de pasársele la sorpresa.

—Gracias tía Cissy, tu estas deslumbrante—sonreí galantemente, como mis padres me enseñaron.

—Gracias tía Cissy—dijeron a unísono las pequeñas.

—Pero que caballero más pícaro. Bienvenidos a la Mansión Malfoy—dijo dirigiéndose a todos.

—Qué bueno que te acordaste de nosotros, pensé que mi adorable hijo te había eclipsado—dijo mi padre con burla.

—Gracias por invitarnos—dijo papá formalmente.

—Ya sé de donde saco su caballerosidad este encanto—dijo tía Cissy para luego guiarnos al salón donde están todos los invitados, al entrar todos se quedaron callados y nos miraron sorprendidos. Es obvio que nadie sabia que vendríamos.

—La familia Black, es un honor tenerlos en mi presencia—dijo un hombre corpulento, su pelo gris arrugado. Pero lo que me dejo anonado y contuve por poco de reírme, fue su estilo de vestir bastante extraño: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, manto negro largo de viaje, botas de color púrpura y un sombrero de hongo verde lima. Es tan disconforme.

—¿Y usted quién es? —pregunto padre con frialdad.

—Pero que maleducado, soy el nuevo ministro, Cornelius Fudge, ustedes no me conocen, pero yo a ustedes si, Sirius Black, James Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange y Walburga Black—dijo sonriendo y mirándonos fijamente.

—Solo me queda presentarles a mis hijos, Hadrien Sirius Black Potter, Bellatrix Lily Black Potter, Elladora Narcissa Black Potter—nos sonrió mi padre con orgullo.

—Un gusto ministro—dije formalmente, mis hermanas solo asintieron.

—Solo para aclarar ministro, soy Bellatrix Black, espero que no lo olvide—me mordí los labios para no reir al ver la mirada de terror que puso el hombre. Ellas me contaron sobre el pasado de la familia, según me advirtieron, todos en Inglaterra saben que tía Bella fue una mortifago, pero como no pudieron probarlo, las cosas se quedaron así, además ella me conto, como ese hombre y su ex esposo, fueron los causantes que perdiera a su bebe, aunque quienes la atacaron fueron los miembros de una tal orden del fénix, los cuales no tuvieron piedad alguna. Ese es otro motivo por el cual llevo el escudo de los Black, para mostrar que nuestra familia sigue siendo poderosa y fuerte.

Hace un año cree una poción que elimino la marca tenebrosa, fue difícil ya que las personas que la poseen tienen una conexión con Voldemort, empecé con este experimento cuando entre a Koldovstoretz Elita, los libros y clases avanzada de pociones fueron de mucha ayuda, fue de ensayo y error, investigue bastante las bases de que está hecha, al parecer uso un variante del encantamiento proteico, tía Bella se ofreció a ser mi conejillo de india, ya que es la única que la poseía, al menos en Rusia y en quien podía probarla, me tomo meses, pero cree la poción que eliminaría cualquier rastro de magia ajena, debía de aplicarse durante un año. Todos los días le lanzaba hechizos que mostraban si el rastro de Voldemort estaba en ella, hace un mes, la marca desapareció por completo.

Se la di a mi padre, quien la mando a Lucius, el solicito siete más. No se quienes la usaron, pero presiento que son sus socios y amigos.

—Lo siento, no se repetirá—ahora comprendo porque tío Lucius dijo que es manejable.

—Si nos disculpa ministro, hay otros invitados que quieren saludarlos—dijo tía Narcissa guiándonos donde se encuentra tío Lucius con sus socios.

—Hola tío Lucius—dije feliz de verlo y reconocerlo.

—Has crecido Hadrien, ¿los recuerdas? —dijo señalándome a los hombres que lo acompañaban.

—Por supuesto, un gusto verlos de nuevo, señor Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini—mire como sonrieron aprobadores y asintieron, no es como si me importara su opinión, pero hay que saber manejarlos. Hay otros, pero no están cerca de este grupo, solo espían la conversación.

—Sirius, James, ¿no les molesta si lo llevo con los niños? —pregunto señalando a unos chicos que están en un rincón.

—Por supuesto que no, compórtate—fue lo único que dijo padre, evite rodar los ojos, creo que se dio cuenta que traigo a Aisha. Al llegar todos los chicos se callaron y me miraron fijamente, por mi parte, solo uno capto mi atención, el niño rubio con mirada altanera, es muy hermoso.

—Bien chicos, él es Hadrien, las pequeñas son Bellatrix y Elladora, espero que los hagan sentirse cómodos, mis hijos Draco y Adhara, ellos son Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe—me sonrió para animarme y dejo con los chicos.

—Eres hermoso, pero estoy segura que estas usando glamour en tus ojos—dijo Pansy, no me gusta cómo está mirandome.

—No, son mis ojos—le dije mirándola con cautela, sus emociones son contradictoria, me ve con fascinación y odio.

—No le hagas caso, está molesta porque no aceptaron la oferta de compromiso con mi hermano—dijo con burla Ada, como mi padre la llama, agarro a mis hermanas y las sentó junto a ella.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso? —no es como si obligue a los tíos a rechazarla.

—Nada Hadrien, ven, siéntate conmigo—dijo Draco tomándome del brazo y sentándome a su lado.

—Nos enteramos que estas estudiando en una academia en rusia ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué enseñan? —pregunto Theodore.

—Estrictas, tienen una nota limite, si sacas menos, te dan una advertencia, a la tercera eres expulsado, aprendemos lo normal, a controlar nuestra magia y hechizos, fue fácil debido a que a los siete empezamos a usar nuestras varitas—dije tranquilamente. Acaricie a mi hermosa Aisha. Es estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre lo que vemos, supongo que para muchos magos sería ilegal algunas de las materias que recibimos.

—¿Tienes tu varita desde los siete años? —pregunto Blaise impresionado, no comprendo por qué.

—Por supuesto, es una varita personalizada, donde la compramos me permitieron escoger el estilo que quería—dije sacando mi hermosa varita, aún sigo fascinado por ella. Posee todo los detalles que pedi, despues de todo, ninguna varita posee runas, la mia tiene ciertas runas que se activaran con mi magia, algo util si soy desarmado.

—Préstamela—exigió Pansy queriéndomela quitar.

—No, las varitas solo se les prestan a las personas por quienes daría la vida—dije viéndola molesto.

—Déjalo en paz, Pansy—dijo Draco con frialdad, viendo la varita sin tocarla. Seguimos platicando o más bien ellos siguieron interrogándome.

—Supongo que ustedes están Hogwarts ¿En qué casa quedaron? —pregunte curioso.

—Slytherin—dijeron todos con orgullo.

—Entrare este año, pero si no quedo en Slytherin sera Ravenclaw—dijo Ada sonriendo arrogante.

—¿Qué hay de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff? —mi prima hablo maravillas de su casa, dice que fue muy fácil volverse la princesa de esa casa, al parecer en Hogwarts tiene esto de que un alumno es el líder de la casa completa, sin importar el año.

—Pues desde mi punto de vista, los Gryffindor son demasiados impulsivos, un rasgo que en definitiva no poseo y los Hufflepuff son muy confiados y no les importa ayudar, soy leal, pero solo con las personas que me importan y familia, muchos piensan que son unos idiotas y que solo los tontos van a esa casa, incluyendo a los chicos presente.

Por mi parte pienso que son muy amables, aunque hay algunos que estoy segura no dejan pasar nada, la prima Dora es una prueba de ello—me agrada, es muy sensata, Dora me conto que todas las casas menosprecian a Hufflepuff, solo por estar en esa casa. Estoy seguro que hay magos fuertes y no todos son amables y leales, solo se esconden tras la fachada de su casa, todos los hacen. Es como si dijeran que todos los Gryffindor son valientes, los Slytherin astutos y los Ravenclaw inteligente. Athena es una muestra que, aunque es la diosa de la sabiduría, no siempre toma las mejores decisiones.

Las personas somos complejas, por eso me gusta como seleccionan en la academia, miden nuestro potencial magico, nada que ver con nuestra forma de ser.

—Yo quedare en Slytherin—afirmo Astoria.

—¿En tu academia se divide por casas? —pregunto Daphne interesada.

—Así es, son cinco: valquirias, kitsunes, lobos, dragones e Hydras—no puedo decir más, ni como somos seleccionados. Cosa que les aclare cuando preguntaron.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Desde que lo vi entrar quede impresionado, su aspecto es genial, me gustaría poder usar aretes, pero sé que mis padres no me dejarían, por lo general ningún niño a esa edad se le permite ese tipo de cosas, al parecer mi primo es la excepción a esa regla, quede fascinado e impresionado por sus ojos, quiero que sea mi mejor amigo y si se entera de que nuestros padres están planeando nuestro compromiso, se puede sentir incómodo, por eso interrumpir a Pansy antes de que le dijera algo, no sé si alguna vez lleguemos a tener una relación así, pero me gusta y no quiero que las cosas se arruinen.

Quiero estar con el de una u otra forma, ya sea como amigo o novio, despues de todo, los Malfoy solo tenemos lo mejor y Hadrien es el mago mas hermoso que he conocido y si lo que padre dijo es cierto, tambien poderoso.

—Me gustaría usar unos aretes así, pero mis padres me matarían—dijo Blaise admirando el arete de dragón que tiene en una oreja y el aro de serpiente en la otra, muy Slytherin.

—Me tomo semanas, pero logre convencer a mis padres, siempre me dan lo que quiero—dijo con arrogancia.

—¿Te gusta el quidditch? —pregunte cambiando tema. Quiero saber si tenemos los mismos gustos.

—Juego en mi escuela, como buscador—me gusta más ser cazador, pero buscador no esta mal.

—Hermano, tenemos sueño—el solo estiro sus manos y ambas se acomodaron en su regazo, al instante cayeron dormida.

—Son tan lindas, parecen dos muñequitas de porcelanas, como las que tengo en mi cuarto—dijo Ada viéndolas encantada, ella se miraba igual cuando era pequeña, aún sigue siendo linda, pero no se lo digo, me molestara si lo hago.

—Esas joyas que llevan ¿Dónde la compraron? —pregunto Astoria mirándolas con envidia.

—Se las compre en New York, en una joyería net magii—dijo Hadrien acomodándolas mejor.

—¿Net magii? —pregunte confundido y no soy el único.

—Lo siento, aquí le dicen muggles, en Rusia le decimos net magii—nos explicó.

—Tú se la compraste ¿Cuánto dinero te dan tus padres? —pregunto impresionada Daphne.

—Tengo mi propia bóveda, cada año meten 50,000 galeones, eso sin contar lo que tía Bella y la abuela meten, pero ese día era mi cumpleaños, por lo que me permitieron comprarme lo que quisiera y siempre he tenido debilidad por las joyas, las vi y me gustaron para ellas, además de comprarme unas cosas para mí—tambien tengo mi bóveda, pero por lo general solo compro algo relacionado con el quidditch o ropa nueva. Tía Bella tambien nos da dinero, solo que nunca le he preguntado cuanto, ni a ella o mis padres.

—¡Hadrien! —una chica cabello morado se colgó en su cuello y le beso de forma sonora la mejilla.

—Dora, te extrañe—dijo besándola tambien.

—Prima Dora ¿Cómo has estado? —exclamo emocionada Ada, solo en ese momento la reconocí.

—Pero si son mis dos ángeles rubios—dijo besándonos a nosotros tambien, trate de apartarla, pero siempre ha sido tan efusiva. Le presentamos a nuestros amigos, pero despues se despido diciendo que solo vino a saludar.

—¿Qué es eso? —chillo Pansy señalando la muñeca de Hadrien, solo en ese momento me percate de la serpiente que esta enrollada mirándonos con detenimiento. Todos nos apartamos, provocando que rodara los ojos, me ruborice al ver la mirada de burla.

—Ella es mi hermosa Aisha—al momento de decir su nombre, esta creció hasta medir dos metros, la sala se llenó de gritos de pánicos y no es para menos, estamos en presencia de un Occamy, estas criaturas son peligrosas, catalogada como de alto riesgo por el ministerio. Todo el alboroto despertó a las gemelas, que miran todo sin entender.

—Hadrien Sirius Black Potter, te dije que no la trajeras—grito tío James molesto.

—Pero papá, es inofensiva—se quejó estirando su mano, al instante el Occamy se encogió y desapareció de nuestra vista.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos permitirle quedarse con esa criatura, es peligroso—dijo el ministro nervioso, por primera vez desde que lo conocí, los ojos de Hadrien se volvieron fríos.

—Prefiero regresar a Rusia—dijo viendo a sus padres molesto.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, esa Occamy ha estado con Hadrien desde que nació—dijo tío Sirius.

—E…es peligroso—dijo el ministro sin mucha convicción, despues de todo, mucho esperan ver al niño que vivió en Hogwarts, aunque ya paso un año, según escuche a mi padre, el ministro quiere convencerlo de que deje la academia rusa y se venga a estudiar a Hogwarts, no niego que es algo que tambien quiero que ocurra.

— _Yebat' evo v rot (Que se vaya al diablo)_ —dijo molesto Hadrien en ruso, aunque no sé qué significa, por la cara que pusieron sus padres, no fue un elogio o petición, la risa de Dora y tía Bella lo confirma. En este momento estoy odiando haber escogido estudiar francés, alemán, japones, portugues e italiano, ahora no se lo que dice, hubiera sido mejor aprender ruso.

—Hadrien, déjanos resolverlo a nosotros—dijo serio tío James.

— _Horocho (Bien)_ —fue lo único que dijo y se fue a sentar con las gemelas.

—Si ese es al caso, es mejor regresar a Rusia, el ministro no tiene ningún problema en que la conserve, despues de todo es su familiar—escuche el jadeo de todos, pero no comprendo por qué.

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunto impresionado mi padre.

—No lo sabemos, simplemente un día nos dijo que Aisha es su familiar, le lanzamos un hechizo para comprobarlo y salió positivo, todos sabemos que nunca se separan—mire con burla como el ministro se ponía cada vez más nervioso, pero todos en esta sala sabemos su respuesta.

—Debido a que es un caso especial, puedo permitir que se quede con la criatura, pero deberá tomar medidas de seguridad—dijo lo más seguro que pudo.

—Agradecemos su compresión ¿Cierto Hadrien? —pregunto la abuela Walburga, ella nos pidió que le dijéramos así.

— _Spasibo_ _(_ Gracias _)_ —dijo entredientes, sin querer hacerlo.

—Estamos en Inglaterra—le recordó tío Sirius.

—Gracias por su compresión—sonrió falsamente, la mayoría se dio cuenta, aunque al ver como saca el pecho el ministro, no todos.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Me quede sentado, sin querer hablar con nadie, esto es estúpido, nunca he tenido que dar explicaciones sobre Aisha y ahora me entero que Inglaterra son unos estúpidos ignorantes con lo que respecta a las criaturas, si son peligrosas, no por nada Newt Scamander escribió sobre ellas, pero si se sabe tratar son fáciles de manejar. Al menos cuando estuve en el campamento no tuve problemas.

—Estas tan enojado, que ya no me hablaras—solo hasta en ese momento, me di cuenta que Draco está hablando.

—Lo siento, no te escuche—dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Me di cuenta, puedo ver a Aisha sin que ella me muerda o coma—dijo mirándome la muñeca con curiosidad. Solo asentí.

—" _ **Aisha, muéstrate, pero no crezca, hay un montón de idiotas de mente cerrada aquí"—**_ sisee muy bajo para que nadie me oyera.

—" _ **Si eso es lo que quieres"—**_ siseo para luego salir, es realmente hermosa.

—Eres tan linda, nunca había visto una Occamy—dijo Draco contemplando, sin atreverse a tocarla, tomé su mano y la guie a la cabeza.

—No te hará nada—susurre muy bajo. Lo que menos quiero es que se arme otro alboroto. Debido a mi querida Aisha, los otros chicos tienen temor de acercarse, por lo que me pase el resto de la noche platicando con Draco.

—Hola Hadrien, has crecido—mire a la persona que me hablaba, es un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, al instante supe quién es, aunque no lo haya visto nunca, sus regalos son fantástico y siempre me cuenta sobre lo que hace con la manada, es genial, me prometió un día llevarme a conocerla, lleva una camisa gris, un pantalón negro y una sencilla pero elegante túnica negra.

—¡Padrino! —exclame abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Te extrañé cachorro—sonreí por lo que eso implica, él me quiere como un hijo.

—Él es mi padrino, Remus Lupin—le dije a Draco presentándoselo.

—Un gusto señor Lupin, soy Draco Malfoy—dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola Draco, espero no te moleste, pero quiero hablar con Hadrien un momento—dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Para nada, iré con los chicos—espere con impaciencia que hablara.

—Ahora que estamos solos, quiero decirte que conseguí lo que me pediste, aunque no comprendo para que quieres dientes, pelos y uñas de hombre lobo, tambien en la comunidad, como agradecimiento por la enorme cantidad de poción matalobos única, que enviaste, me pidieron que te diera esto—tome la mochila llena de libros, hay tres, uno de pasta negra muy gastada y antigua, el otro solo son hojas sujetas por una pequeña cuerda y el ultimo es de color verde, le dije a mi padrino que si encontraba libros antiguos me los mandara.

La poción matalobos la hice yo, solo compre los ingredientes, tomo meses conseguir para la cantidad que quería hacer, además que estuve encerrado en mi habitación una semana entera, es única porque quise hacerla con un sabor que muchos adoran, fue todo un reto, pero que solo le serviría a los de la manada, ya que para licántropos que no aceptan su naturaleza, sera inútil, ya que originalmente es para aliviar la transformación y dejar su raciocinio, mi poción solo sirve para lo último, ya que elimine algunos ingredientes que solo envenenaban la sangre de los lobos, no me sorprende el nombre que le dieron, ya que lentamente los está matando, para eso tuve que agregar otros ingredientes, dándole así un sabor a chocolate.

Le cambiaria el nombre y patentaría, pero si mis padres se enteran de lo que hago, se molestarían mucho. No por ayudar a los lobos, sino por lo que consigo, siempre que quiero algo, lo obtengo de una u otra forma.

Remus me había comentado que la comunidad tiene muchos libros antiguos, pero que no tenían permitido sacarlo, así que pensé en darles algo muy valioso para ellos, a pesar que su transformación no es dolorosa, aun pierden su raciocinio, debido a esto, siguen tomando poción matalobos. Así que les mandé la mia, quedaron maravillados e inclusive se ofrecieron a pagarme, pero les dije, que prefiero libros antiguos e ingredientes raros.

—Agradéceles de mi parte y dile que dentro de unas semanas les mandare la misma cantidad, solo no le digas a mis padres—susurre muy bajo lo último. Solo rio, nos pasamos hablando de nuestras vidas, por primera vez lo veo en persona y estoy feliz por eso, según mis padres, Remus es el más inteligente del grupo. Dijo que me visitaría más y que llevaría al alfa de la manada, ya que quiere conocerme.

—Moony eres malo, mira que ni siquiera nos saludas—dijo mi padre indignado y lo suficientemente bajo, para que solo nosotros escuchemos.

—Hola Remus, nos da gusto verte de nuevo—dijo papá con una sonrisa. Se pusieron al día, contentos de verse de nuevo.

—Estoy bien, mi nuevo hogar es realmente acogedor, además quise venir a saludar a mi ahijado, me sorprende que no tenga acento—dijo impresionado.

—Es que nuestro pequeño es un poligloto, por eso tiene tanto interés por los idiomas—dijo mi padre orgulloso.

—Bueno, entonces prometo regalarte un libro que posee el idioma de diferentes criaturas mágicas—dijo sonriendo.

—¡Gracias padrino! —exclame feliz ante la posibilidad de aprender más lenguas mágicas.

—Me contaron que tienes de familiar una Occamy—dijo expectante, solo asentí para luego levantarme la manga, en mi muñeca esta enrollada mi hermosa Aisha, durmiendo.

—Es impresionante, sabes que nunca se he escuchado de un mago que haya sobrevivido a un enlace, con una criatura mágica de esa categoría—solo sonreí de forma enigmática, no entiendo porque todos se complican, al igual que Newt Scamander me he dedicado a estudiar todo sobre criaturas mágicas y gracias a un diario del mismo señor Scamander, que le compre a su hijo, pensó que era algo inútil, principalmente porque estaba escrito en arameo, una lengua que ya no se usa, me costó una fortuna.

Habla de diferentes formas de cómo manejar y tratar con cada una de ellas, sus hábitos y gustos, es algo más profundo que el libro que publico. El Occamy en especial es una criatura familiar y sobreprotectora, desde el momento que nació me vio cómo su madre, la cuide, protegí y algo que nadie nunca ha intentado, ni el mismo Scamander, le transfería mi magia, es una teoría que leí en un libro, por lo general este método solo se usa con criaturas domésticas, pero sabía que si lo hacía desde que estaba en el huevo, ella me reconocería aunque no me hubiera visto primero, mi magia le seria familiar, nuestro lazo se fortaleció gracias a esto, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hice un ritual de enlazamiento mucho más antiguo y complicado del que usan hoy en día.

—Quiero ser Magizoologista—dije feliz, es algo que decidí hace mucho, aunque nunca lo había mencionado. Y si es posible, también estudiare sobre criaturas del mundo de los dioses. Ya estoy empezando a poseer algunas.

— ¿En qué área te especializaras? —me pregunto mi padre sonriendo.

—En ninguna, quiero ser como Newt Scamander, él se especializo en todas, quiero hacer lo mismo—porque especializarme en una, si puedo conocerlos a todos.

—Me sorprende que ya sepas que estudiaras, siendo tan joven—dijo Remus impresionado.

—Siempre me han apasionado las criaturas mágicas, eso y aprender diferentes idiomas—dije con una sonrisa. Por eso me emociona conocer al alfa de los hombres lobos, quiero saber sus costumbres, sé que vivir en manada es muy diferente. Bueno, aunque ahora no solo serán mágica, Poseidon me dio el hipocampo y caballitos de mar, además del huevo de Hydra, la nemea y el cachorro infernal.

Pienso estudiar sobre toda criatura existente, mis padres pegaron el grito en el cielo despues de ver mis nuevas criaturas, debido que son del mundo de los dioses, no pidieron permiso para ellas.

—No me sorprende, tienes afinidad para lo natural—dijo mi padrino.

El resto de la fiesta me la pase con mis padres y padrino, puedo sentir la mirada de los chicos, principalmente la de Draco, pero no sé cuándo vaya a ver a Remus de nuevo y al pequeño dragón lo puedo ver en cualquier momento.

Los invitados se fueron retirando, hasta que quedamos solo los cercanos a la familia, es decir, que aún están todos los chicos que conocí.

—Vamos a tomar té, las pequeñas están durmiendo en un cuarto de invitados, Hadrien querido, si quieres puedes ir con los chicos—dijo tía Narcissa.

—Me estas corriendo, eres mala tía Cissy—dije viéndola con fingida tristeza y poniendo una mano en mi pecho. Los chicos se acercaron donde todos estamos.

—Déjalo, Hadrien siempre le ha gustado conversar con los adultos, es el único que soportar mis pláticas sobre las diferentes formas de desmembrar un cuerpo, es más fuimos a ver una película muggle donde a un tipo lo hicieron comerse sus propios pies, si no lo hacia sus costillas serian expuestas, hay varias partes de esta pelicula, todas igual de impresionantes, aunque hay ciertas partes que se vuelven repetitivas, pero me encantan, se llama Saw —dijo tía Bella emocionada, sentí las miradas de mis padres, pero solo los ignoré, ahora no me dejaran ir de nuevo, al menos en un buen tiempo.

—Hadrien Sirius Black Potter, ¿llevaste a tu tía Bella al mundo muggle de nuevo? —pregunto papá molesto. Odio cuando dice mi nombre completo, eso solo indica problemas y castigos.

—Eso fue hace mucho—la semana pasada, justo al dia siguiente de llegar a este pais, pero sé que mi adorable tía no dirá nada, solo rio de esa forma que provoca que muchos la vean con miedo, justo como la miran los chicos y algunos adultos.

—No veo nada de malo—dijo la abuela Walburga, ese día tambien la lleve a ella y aunque no le agraden los muggles, sus películas y otras creaciones son otra historia.

—Hablaremos en casa—fue lo único que dijo padre. Los chicos tambien se sentaron con los adultos, pero por su cara de aburrimiento, creo que hubieran preferido quedarse a parte. La plática no es algo que les apasione, a mí me parece interesante.

—Sabes tío Lucius, hay una poción que, si la combina con ciertos ingredientes puede hacer que el efecto del Vetiraserum sea menor, dandole la oportunidad al mago de responder lo que quiera y es indetectable—mencione casualmente al escucharlo quejarse de la nueva regulación, donde harían que los jefes de familias que estuvieron involucrados de alguna forma con Voldemort, bebieran Veritaserum, para que les digan donde están todos sus objetos oscuros.

—Y se puede saber cómo un niño, logro tal hazaña—todos miramos al hombre que acaba de entrar.

—Severus, pensé que ya no vendrías—dijo tía Cissy con una sonrisa.

—Hadrien, él es Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y un gran amigo—dijo Lucius, mis padres solo asintieron, pero se puede sentir la tensión en la habitación.

—Hadrien Black, un gusto en conocerlo señor Snape—dije inclinando mi cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo—fue lo único que dijo. Lo mire con fijeza, al ver su sonrisa burlona, solo levante una ceja y lo rete con la mirada, al instante su sonrisa se borró y sus labios formaron una línea fina. La velada se está poniendo interesante. Lo conozco perfectamente, sé que mis padres lo molestaban cuando eran niños, ellos me contaron muchas de sus historias en Hogwarts.

—Entonces señor Black, me gustaría escuchar ¿cómo logro tal hazaña? —susurro con frialdad.

—En la academia donde estudio, nos permiten combinar y crear nuevos métodos para mejorar las pociones ya existente o en algunos casos, hacerlas más débiles, con ciertos ingredientes conseguí hacer que el veritaserum no fuera tan efectivo, me tomo meses conseguir que funcionara sin envenenar a nadie—sonreí recordando a varios adultos net magii que aceptaron cierta cantidad de dinero por probar los _productos_ en ellos, es una idea que tomaron de los net magii, ya que hay muchos que aceptan dinero por ser conejillos de india para empresas de cosméticos y otros productos, tambien magos fueron utilizados, nadie fue obligado, lo único que los net magii se les modifico la memoria, claro, algunos tuvieron algunas secuelas, pero se volvieron ricos.

—¿Y en quien las probo? —pregunto con seriedad.

—Eso es un secreto—dijo poniéndome un dedo en los labios.

—La academia en la que estudia Hadrien es muy estricta, ellos no tienen permitido contar todo lo que hacen o como lo hacen—dijo mi padre serio.

—Ya veo, ¿Cómo se llama la academia? —me pregunto directamente.

— Koldovstoretz Elita—todos me miraron sorprendidos, no es para menos, es muy difícil entrar a esa academia, es una de las mejores del mundo, nadie conoce sus métodos de enseñanza, pero es conocida por ser estricta y solo recibir niños rusos, muy diferentes de las otras escuelas mágicas, que reciben chicos de todas las nacionalidades, en mi caso, adquirí doble nacionalidad, por lo que soy mitad ruso, mitad inglés, no nací en Rusia, pero tomaron en cuenta el tiempo que llevo viviendo en el país, que es prácticamente toda mi vida. Mis hermanas si son rusas de nacimiento.

—Ya veo, supongo que, si le pregunto qué enseñan y como, no me lo dirá—afirmo Snape expectante. Es cierto que mencioné algo que hice, pero nunca dije la clase ni el modo de enseñanza, es una regla que no pienso romper.

—Está en lo correcto, no es algo que le diré—sonreí ante la mirada molesta que solo duro segundo antes de que regresara a su fría indiferencia, la plática fue realmente entretenida, muchas veces quisieron engañarme para que dijera algo, pensaron que caería en sus juegos de palabras y trampas, pero olvidaron que vivo con dos mujeres que intentaron eso por años. Al parecer el resto del verano sera más divertido de lo esperado.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, nuestro querido Hadrien acaba de conocer al amor de su vida, mil gracias por sus comentarios, aunque no responda los leo, espero les haya gustado.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	10. Chapter 10 Citas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 ** _Hechizos Accio_**

 _Palabras griegas ¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 Citas**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Los dias pasaron más rápido de lo esperado, en ese tiempo me la he pasado leyendo, entrenando y yendo donde los Malfoy, las pequeñas se diviertan con Ada, por mi parte me la paso hablando con Draco, jugamos e intercambiamos anécdotas de nuestras vidas. Hoy tengo pensado pedirle una cita y llevarlo al mundo net magii de Londres, no conozco el país, pero ya estuve una vez con la abuela y tia Bella, no fue dificil. Me gusta y si todo sale como planeo, tendré un hermoso novio, ya tengo edad para eso, así que mis padres no pueden decirme nada.

No me importa si otros consideran que soy demasiado joven, es mi vida y solo me importa la opinion de mi familia y por supuesto, la de Draco.

— ¿Estás listo? Tenemos que irnos antes de que nuestros padres se den cuenta—dije apurándolo, le preste ropa net magii, debido a esto, no ha dejado de verse en el espejo. Ha pasado una hora desde que llegue a la mansion Malfoy y le pedi una cita, se sonrojo de forma adorable.

— ¿Dónde me llevaras? —pregunto ilusionado, mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta.

—Al cine y despues a comer pizza, te encantara—dije tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia la chimenea. Prefiero ir a un lugar conocido.

— ¿Qué digo? —pregunto tomando polvos flu.

—Iremos al caldero chorreante, de ahí saldremos al mundo net magii—asintió, grito fuerte y claramente caldero chorreante. Al cruzar lo miré esperándome, lo guie hacia el lado net magii. Al voltear, no me sorprendió ver temor y cautela en su mirada.

—Tranquilo, yo te cuidare—le dije mientras detenía un taxi.

—Disculpe, ¿Podría llevarnos al Cine Odeon West End? —pregunte al hombre que esperaba que le dijéramos la dirección. Busque información por internet, ya que fue tia Bella quien escogio el cine al que fuimos y olvide preguntarle, las ventajas de poseer aparatos net magii modificados, por eso amo mi celular y le comprare uno a Draco para que nos mantengamos en contacto.

—Por supuesto joven—en el trayecto, Draco miro fascinado por la ventana. Es la primera vez que viene al mundo Net magii.

—Es increíble—susurro por lo bajo, para que el conductor no lo escuchara, no quiere verse ignorante. Cuando llegamos pague y lo guie para que viéramos la cartelera, le dije el nombre de las películas que están en exhibición hoy. Nos decidimos por una de terror llamada The Others.

Compramos dulces, bebidas y palomitas, al sentarnos en nuestros respectivos lugares, sonreí ante su mirada expectante.

—El cine es una de las cosas que los net magii crearon y que disfruto, los magos tenemos cosas maravillosas, pero ellos no se quedan atrás—le dije una vez nos acomodamos.

—Todo lo que he visto es increíble, padre dice que los muggles son inferiores a nosotros y que no debemos mezclarnos—dijo Draco mirándome serio.

—La abuela y tía Bella tambien lo dicen, pero como les dije una vez, puede que los net magii sean inferiores en ciertos aspectos, pero no tiene nada de malo utilizar los artefactos que crean, además es bueno estar al tanto, así podemos crear nuevos hechizos que anulen sus tecnologías, pienso que, si nos quedamos ignorante de lo que pasa, puede que si algún día nos enfrentamos a ellos, perderemos, mas por ignorancia que por otra cosa—me gusta ese dicho net magii "Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos" los net magii pueden ser inferiores en lo que respecta a poder, pero ellos se valen de su inteligencia para crear cosas que los ayuda a compensar dicha debilidad.

—Viéndole desde esa perspectiva, tienes razón— despues de disfrutar de la película, en la que Draco se asustó mas de una vez por la anciana, lo lleve a comer pizza, creo que tía Cissy se enojara, cuando se dé cuenta que su hijo se volvió adicto a esta.

—Vamos dragón, ya es tarde, tenemos que regresar—pasamos por el centro comercial para comprar ropa, ya que Draco quiere tener su propio guardarropa net magii, para cuando salgamos de nuevo, el celular y a una dulcería, Draco quiso probar los dulces net magii. Al regresar a la mansión, nuestros padres nos miraban molestos.

— ¿Dónde estaban? Hadrien sé que te dejamos salir en Rusia con tus amigos, pero estamos en Inglaterra y es peligroso, no conoce los lugares y puedes perderte, de paso pudiste provocar que Draco saliera herido—hice un mohín disgustado, no soporto estar encerrado, además que chiste tiene venir a otro país si no lo conoceré.

—Lo siento—susurre con voz lastimera y mirándolo con ojos de cachorro, mis padres solo asintieron.

— ¿Y tú no tienes que decir nada? —pregunto tío Lucius.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo Draco, aunque parecía más una pregunta que disculpa.

—En verdad lo sentimos Lucius, Hadrien está acostumbrado a salir con sus amigos, solo que no pensamos, que fuera tan insensato para hacerlo en un país que no conoce—dijo mi padre serio.

—Vayan a sus habitaciones—dijo tía Narcissa, lo más seria que pudo, aunque por su mirada, encuentra divertida la situación. Pronto sera mi cumpleaños y luego regresaremos a Rusia, las clases comienzan el 25 de agosto y aun debemos comprar los útiles. Les di todas sus compras, pero el celular debo adaptarlo para que funcione en entornos mágicos.

 **Pov Dumbledore**

Me encuentro en la casa de los Weasley, estan todos los miembros de la orden. Fuimos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry Potter, no puedo creer que nunca me haya dado cuenta que todo fue una treta. Pero sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Lily, que nunca pensé que fuera de otra forma, el tono gris pense que era por parte de la familia de James, su madre tenia ojos grises.

—No puedo creer el descaro de esos dos, invitarnos como si nada hubiera pasado, nunca nos dijeron nada. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, debieron decir algo.

Aunque nunca estuve de acuerdo con la idea, de separar al pequeño de sus padres, pero hice lo que me pediste Albus. Todos conocemos a James y Sirius, son buenos hombres, lo que me preocupa, es el resto de la familia—dijo Molly enojada y preocupada.

—Lo mejor sera que vayamos, ese niño creció con los Black, comprendo que sea hijo de Sirius, pero todos conocemos a esa familia, es muy oscura—dijo Arthur igual de preocupado.

—Arthur tiene razón, quiero que todos asistan, pienso hablar con ellos de lo sucedido y decirles que deben de meter Harry en Hogwarts, es lo mejor para ese niño, por su bien—dije serio.

—Tiene toda la razón y si es como sus padres, quedara en Gryffindor, espero y Merlín nos ayude, elimine toda la influencia que esa familia tiene. Aun no supero que dos de mis hijos quedaran en Slytherin, aunque debí suponerlo, con el carácter de los gemelos. Al menos Ron quedo en Gryffindor y estoy segura que mi Ginny no me defraudara—por más que intente, no logre convencer a la antigua ministra que me dijera donde se fueron, cuando descubrí que no estaban en el país, mande a varios miembros de la orden a buscarlos, pero los Black y Potter tienen propiedades en todo el mundo y pronto tuvimos que parar la búsqueda infructuosa, que no estaba ayudándonos en nada.

Lupin fue otra sorpresa, cuando me enteré que no se fue con ellos, empezamos a vigilarlo, con la esperanza que nos llevara a su ubicación, pero nunca lo hizo y termino uniéndose a una manada de lobos que están en un pequeño pueblo, en lo más profundo del bosque.

—Lo peor es que Lupin se salió de la orden y ni siquiera están en contacto, algo sorprendente si tomamos en cuenta, que es el padrino del chico—gruño Alastor Moody.

—Es raro que no tengan contacto alguno, recuerdo lo muy apegado que era al niño, cuando era bebé—dijo Minerva confundida.

—Bien, lo importante ahora es que todos asistamos, si somos muchos lo que tratamos de hacerlos entrar en razon, tendremos mas posibilidad de conseguir algo. Alguien puede hablar con los Longbottom, estoy seguro que Alice y Frank tendran mas posibilidades, el pequeño Neville es un niño encantador y amistoso, puede que logre llevarse bien con Harry—despues del ataque de los Lestrange, pasaron meses antes que Frank y Alice pudieran estar bien, recibieron mucha terapia para estabilizar su magia y sus nervios sanaran. Aun siguen siendo parte de la orden, pero ya no vienen tanto como antes.

Debo de empezar a moldear a ese niño para la guerra que se avecina y la unica forma que lo lograre, es que ellos vivan en Inglaterra, donde estaran al alcance de mi mano y Hogwarts sera el lugar perfecto para empezar a instruirlo y prepararlo para su rol, lamentablemente debe de morir, pero todo sea por el bien mayor.

* * *

 **Pov Sirius**

Sonrei cuando Hadrien pidio permiso para salir con Draco, sino me equivoco es su octava cita, nos dejo sorprendidos cuando tranquilamente nos informo que tiene pensado pedirle ser su novio, pero quiere que sea especial, por eso quiere cumplir con las diez cita, solo le faltan dos y esta seguro que tendra un novio.

—Esta creciendo tan rapido—susurro James contra mi cuello, luego que nos despedimos de nuestro hijo.

—¿No crees que es muy joven? —pregunte preocupado, se que una vez que esos dos este juntos, sera para casarse, por lo que Hadrien sera del tipo de un solo novio, me gustaria que experimenta, antes de llegar con el que sera el amor de su vida.

—Tu primera novia la tuviste a los nueve, tu mismo nos dijiste y decenas que siguieron una vez entraste a Hogwarts. Se que te preocupa que solo este con Draco, pero admitamos que es mas maduro que nosotros dos juntos y si quiere comenzar una relacion seria, pues lo apoyaremos. Hable con él, le comente sobre el compromiso que quiere hacer Narcissa y en vez de indignarse y reclamar, djio que al menos estara seguro que nadie intentara robarle a su novio, porque su tia Cissy no se lo permitira—lo mire incredulo, en definitiva no es como nosotros en este aspecto.

—Bueno cuando mi madre me dijo, si me indigne y tu tambien, incluso le exigiste a tu padre que lo rompiera, que tu eras lo suficientemente sensato para elegir a tu futura esposa o esposo—solo rodo los ojos por mi comentario.

—Si y por supuesto que ellos apoyaron mi eleccion, pero Hadrien lleva viendose con Draco desde que llegamos a Inglaterra, debe de gustarle mucho para no renegar. Ambos son muy parecidos y diferentes a la vez, se complementan—bueno no es como si esta conversacion influyera algo y James tiene razon, Hadrien siempre supo lo que quiere y nunca a cambiado de opinion al respecto.

—¿Qué tal si disfrutamos un poco este tiempo juntos? Las niñas estan con su abuela. He extrañado tenerte dentro de mi, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo cuando me haces el amor—ronroneo en mi oido, para luego morderlo y chuparlo, provocandome escalofrios en todo el cuerpo. Siento como sus caderes se mecen, queriendo ampliar el contacto.

Lo acerque a mi cuerpo y nos apareci en nuestra habitacion, sin previo aviso lo bese. James gimió y se derritió en mi abrazo. Exploré la suave superficie con mis labios y cuando nuestras lenguas finalmente se encontraron, creí que iba a explotar. Las caderas de James volvieron a mecerse, frotando con gran fuerza en sus pantalones sobre mi pierna.

Quiero hacerlo temblar y gritar por el placer. Soy el único que le da esa dicha. Empuje mi mano dentro de su pantalón y agarre su magnifico pene en mi puño. Ambos gemimos en armonía cuando finalmente toqué su carne.

—Sir… —James gimió. Volví a besar a mi hermoso ángel otra vez. Cuando mis jalones se hicieron más rápidos, añadí un giro a su muñeca. Por los sonidos que hace, le gustó eso. Mucho.

Unte el pre-semen de la cabeza del hinchado miembro con mi pulgar y mi boca comenzó a hacerse agua. Quiero probarlo. Con un movimiento de mano, nos dejé desnudo y guie a nuestra cama.

Mordisqueé, lamí y sorbí su cuerpo, asegurándome de evitar la parte que James quería más. Lo estiré completamente y extendí las piernas y mostré la misma atención a toda la longitud de los muslos. Cuando llegué bajo el saco que colgaba, le di una vuelta con la lengua y mientras a la vez sorbía una pelota hasta que se retorció en la cama. Justo en la manera que había querido.

Los sonidos que él dejó salir me volvían a loco. Finalmente, use la punta de mi lengua para seguir la vena bajo el grueso eje, y luego alrededor de la cabeza sobre el glande, gimiendo cuando tome el primer sabor de mi hombre.

Mío. James es mío.

Cubriendo mis dientes con mis labios, tome la perfecta erección profundamente en mi garganta. Arremoliné mi lengua bordeando su cabeza y sorbí con fuerza; acariciando las pelotas y apretándolas con una mano y acariciando debajo de mis labios con la otra, queriendo desesperadamente dar el mayor placer posible. Las caderas de James comenzaron a caerse de la cama, tratando de forzarme a llevarlo más profundo.

Finalmente, con un grito de liberación, me dio exactamente lo que quería y el fluido caliente golpeó mi garganta. Jadeando, James me miro extasiado, lo bese, se ve tan ardiente.

—¡Mierda! —se rio entre dientes jadeando.

— Trae aquí tu culo —le dije aun excitado y queriendo mas. Abrió las piernas, donde me acomode y penetre con los dedos, empezó a gemir y pedir mas.

—Por Merlin, entra ya, necesito sentirte—sin previo aviso entre de una sola estoacada, la habitacion se lleno de nuestros gemidos, siento como James mueve su cuerpo para dar mas profundida, como una danza, donde su unico objetivo es nuestro placer.

—Mas…se siente tan bien—gimio con fuerza y coloco sus piernas en mis caderas, empujandome aun mas cerca de su cuerpo, es como si fueramos uno solo.

—Estan tan apretado amor, tu culo es perfecto—empece a besar y mordisquear su cuello, dejando un rastro de marcas, una estocada mas en su punto dulce y senti como James me apretaba para luego correrse.

—Ahhhh…te amo—segundo despues, me corri en su interior.

—Yo tambien te amo—susurre besandolo con devocion. Suspire feliz y luego de limpiarnos, lo abrace con fuerza, creo que merecemos unas horas de descanso.

* * *

 **Pov Annabeth**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Hadrien se fue, Caronte llego hace unas horas, con un grupo de almas, que estan construyendo la cabaña de Hades. Verlo fue como una bofetada para muchos, quienes aun no creian que el dios del inframundo tendria una cabaña. Cuando viajabamos juntos, le conte a Hadrien el motivo del porque hui de mi casa y como encontre a Luke y Thalia.

Dijo que hice algo estupido, que mi padre pueda estar asustado por su familia, pero no de mi, pero que si ambos hubieramos hablado, pueda que nuestra relacion no hubiera acabado como lo hizo.

Admito que pense que me odiaban, por eso no me atrevi a llamarlo nunca, hasta hace una semana, para pedirle que dejara que me quedara con ellos, cual fue mi sorpresa, que ambos, tanto mi padre como madrastra, estuvieron felices de saber que estoy viva y sana, estan encantado con la idea que este con ellos. Reconstruiremos nuestros lazos familiares.

Me acerqué al estadio de los luchadores de espada y descubrí que Luke al parecer tuvo la misma idea. Su bolsa de deporte esta al borde de la tarima. Trabaja solo, entrenando contra maniquíes con una espada que nunca le había visto.

Debía de ser de acero normal, porque esta rebanándoles las cabezas a los maniquíes, abriéndoles las tripas de paja. Tiene la camiseta naranja de consejero empapada de sudor. Su expresión es tan intensa que su vida bien habría podido estar en peligro. Lo observé mientras destripaba la fila entera de maniquíes, les cercenaba las extremidades y los reducía a una pila de paja y armazón.

Siempre me ha gustado, es un chico decidido y fuerte. Sólo son maniquíes, pero aun así no pude evitar quedar fascinada con la habilidad de Luke. El es un guerrero increíble. Una vez más me pregunté cómo podía haber fallado en su misión. Al final me vio y se detuvo a medio lance.

—Annabeth

—Oh… perdona. Yo sólo…

—No pasa nada, solo estoy haciendo unas practicas de ultima hora —dijo bajando la espada.

—Esos maniquíes ya no molestarán a nadie más—Luke se encogió de hombros.

—Los reponemos cada verano—Entonces vi en su espada algo que me resultó extraño. La hoja estaba confeccionada con dos tipos de metal: bronce y acero. Luke se dio cuenta de que estoy mirándola.

—¿Ah, esto? Un nuevo juguete. Ésta es Backbiter.

—Vaya—Luke giró la hoja a la luz de modo que brillara.

—Bronce celestial y acero templado. Funciona tanto en mortales como en inmortales—frunci el ceño, recordando una de las primeras lecciones de Quirón, un héroe jamás debía dañar a los mortales a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

—No sabía que se podían hacer armas como ésa.

—Probablemente no se puede. Es única. Oye, iba a buscarte. ¿Qué dices de una última incursión en el bosque, a ver si encontramos algo para luchar? —me dedico una sonrisa y envaino la espada, no pude evitar ruborizarme, solo de pensar estar a solas con el.

Bajamos hasta el bosque y dimos una buena caminata buscando algún monstruo, pero hacía demasiado calor. Todos los monstruos con algo de seso estarían haciendo la siesta en sus fresquitas cuevas. Encontramos un lugar en sombra junto al arroyo donde Hadrien habia congelado a Clarisse durante su primera partida de capturar la bandera. Nos sentamos en una roca grande, bebimos las Coca-Colas y observamos el paisaje.

—¿Echas de menos ir de misión? —pregunto Luke despues de un rato.

—¿Con monstruos atacándome a cada paso? ¿Estás de broma? Vale, lo echo de menos ¿ Y tú? —Su rostro se ensombreció.

Soy de las primeras en decir que Luke es guapo, pero en aquel instante parecía cansado, enfadado y nada atractivo. Su pelo rubio se veía gris a la luz del sol. La cicatriz de su rostro parecía más profunda de lo normal. Fui capaz de imaginarlo de viejo. No se porque, pero un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo.

—Sabes que llevo viviendo en la colina Mestiza desde que tenía catorce años. Desde que Thalia… Bueno, ya sabes… He entrenado y entrenado y entrenado. Jamás conseguí ser un adolescente normal en el mundo real. Después me asignaron una misión, pero cuando volví fue como si me dijeran: Bueno, ya se ha terminado la diversión. Que tengas una buena vida—Arrugó su lata y la arrojó al arroyo, lo cual me dejó anonada y confundida.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendes en el Campamento Mestizo es no ensuciar. De lo contrario, las ninfas y las náyades te lo hacen pagar: cualquier día te metes en tu cama y te la encuentras llena de ciempiés y de barro.

—Al diablo con las coronas de laurel. No voy a terminar como esos trofeos polvorientos en el desván de la Casa Grande—aprete los labios y lo mire nerviosa.

—¿Piensas marcharte? —Luke me sonrió maliciosamente.

—Pues claro que sí, Annabeth. Te he traído aquí abajo para despedirme de ti—Chasqueó los dedos y al punto un pequeño fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo a mis pies. Del interior salió reptando algo negro y brillante, del tamaño de mi mano. Un escorpión. Hice ademán de agarrar mi espada.

—Yo no lo haría. Los escorpiones del abismo saltan hasta cinco metros. El aguijón perfora la ropa. Estarás muerta en sesenta segundos. Ya lo sabes, es una de las primeras lecciones que recibimos—me advirtió Luke.

—Pero ¿qué…?—Entonces lo comprendí. Pense que era por Hadrien, pero cuando le dije que no toda la profesia se cumplio, simplemente se encogio de hombros, diciendo que aunque la mayoria de las personas en el campamento le agradan, no las considera amigos, sino conocidos amistosos y que Grover y yo estamos mas cerca de ser sus amigos, por el simple hecho de haber convivido mas con el. Pero puede que esa advertencia no fuera directamente para el, sino para quienes lo acompañamos. «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo».

—Tú… —musité con los ojos llorosos. Se puso en pie tranquilamente y se sacudió los vaqueros.

El escorpión no le prestó atención. Tenía sus ojos negros fijos en mí, mientras reptaba hacia mi zapato con el aguijón enhiesto.

—He visto mucho en el mundo de ahí fuera, Annabeth¿Tú no? La oscuridad se congrega, los monstruos son cada vez más fuertes. ¿No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto? Los héroes son peones de los dioses. Tendrían que haber sido derrocados hace miles de años, pero han aguantado gracias a nosotros, los mestizos—dijo Luke. No puedo creer que este pasando.

—Luke… estás hablando de nuestros padres —dije. Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y sólo por eso tengo que quererlos? Su preciosa civilización occidental es una enfermedad, Annabeth. Está matando el mundo. La única manera de detenerla es quemarla de arriba abajo y empezar de cero con algo más honesto—dijo como cualquier fanatico.

—Estás tan loco como el dios de la guerra—Se le encendieron los ojos.

—Ares es un insensato. Jamás se dio cuenta de quién era su auténtico amo. Si tuviese tiempo, Annabeth, te lo explicaría, pero me temo que no contamos con tanto. Otro motivo por el que odio a los dioses es que me quitaron la oportunidad de tener lo que quiero—dijo furioso. El escorpión empezó a trepar por la pernera de mi pantalón.

—El ser de la fosa. Ése es tu amo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —mis manos sudan y un fuerte dolor empezo a emerger en mi pecho. El aire se volvió repentinamente frío.

—Te dire que me quitaron, a Hadrien —dijo Luke.

—Hadrien, no comprendo ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? —pregunte confundida.

—Me enamore, pero al ser un mestizo, las posibilidades que haya algo entre nosotros es nula. Le pregunte casualmente si saldria con algunas de las hijas de afrodita, sabes que dijo, que nunca saldria con un mestizo, debido que su magia rechaza cualquier contacto mas que amistoso con nosotros.

Por ser hijo de un dios, no puedo siquiera soñar con tenerlo, digamos que eso me motivo aun mas, si no puedo tener lo que quiero, al menos cumplire con uno de mis objetivos—sin darme cuenta, lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, tenia la esperanza de tener algo con Luke, pero con esto y su traicion, no creo que pueda haber nada.

—Ese ser hizo que robaras el rayo maestro y el yelmo. Te hablaba en sueños—Percibí un leve tic en uno de sus ojos. Aunque me duela saber que ya hay otra persona en su corazon, debo de enfocarme en sacarle informacion, es importante que consiga lo necesario.

—También le habló a Hadrien. Supongo que no te lo dijo—negue con la cabeza.

—Te está lavando el cerebro, Luke—le dije con la esperanza que cambiara de opinion.

—Te equivocas. Me mostró que mi talento está desperdiciado. ¿Sabes qué misión me encomendaron hace dos años, Annabeth? Mi padre, Hermes, quería que robara una manzana dorada del Jardín de las Hespérides y la devolviera al Olimpo. Después de todo el entrenamiento al que me he sometido, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

—No es una misión fácil. Lo hizo Hércules—le dije sorprendida que me lo dijera, desde que regreso le he preguntado sobre su mision, pero nunca dijo nada.

—Exacto. Pero ¿dónde está la gloria en repetir lo que otros ya han hecho? Lo único que saben hacer los dioses es repetir su pasado. No puse mi corazón en ello. El dragón del jardín me regaló esto—Contrariado, señaló la cicatriz.

— Y cuando regresé sólo obtuve lástima. Ya entonces quise derrumbar el Olimpo piedra a piedra, pero aguardé el momento oportuno. Empecé a soñar con Cronos, que me convenció de que robara algo valioso, algo que ningún héroe había tenido el valor de llevarse.

Cuando nos fuimos de excursión durante el solsticio de invierno, mientras los demás campistas dormían, entré en la sala del trono y me llevé el rayo maestro de debajo de su silla. También el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades. No imaginas lo fácil que fue. Qué arrogantes son los Olímpicos; ni siquiera concebían que alguien pudiese robarles.

Tienen un sistema de seguridad lamentable. Ya estaba en mitad de Nueva Jersey cuando oí los truenos y supe que habían descubierto mi robo—El escorpión esta ahora en mi rodilla, mirándome con ojos brillantes. Intenté mantener firme mi voz.

—¿Y por qué no le llevaste esos objetos a tu amo? —pregunte aun sin atreverme a decir su nombre. Los nombres tienen poder, es algo que le repeti continuamente a Hadrien y que obviamente nunca le importo. La sonrisa de Luke desapareció.

—Me… me confié en exceso. Zeus envió a sus hijos e hijas a buscar el rayo robado: Artemisa, Apolo, mi padre, Hermes. Pero fue Ares quien me pilló. Habría podido derrotarlo, pero no me atreví. Me desarmó, se hizo con el rayo y el yelmo y me amenazó con volver al Olimpo y quemarme vivo. Entonces la voz de Cronos vino a mí y me indicó qué decir.

Persuadí a Ares de la conveniencia de una gran guerra entre los dioses. Le dije que sólo tenía que esconder los objetos robados durante un tiempo y luego regocijarse viendo cómo los demás peleaban entre sí. A Ares le brillaron los ojos con maldad. Supe que lo había engañado. Me dejó ir, y yo regresé al Olimpo antes de que notaran mi ausencia—Luke desenvainó su nueva espada y pasó el pulgar por el canto, como hipnotizado por su belleza.

—Después, el señor de los titanes… m-me castigó con pesadillas. Juré no volver a fracasar. De vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo, en mis sueños me dijo que llegaría un segundo héroe, alguien a quien podría engañar para llevar el rayo y el yelmo al Tártaro. Supongo que la personalidad de Hadrien es algo que no anticipamos, es simplemente fascinante—susurro con deleite.

—Tú invocaste al perro del infierno aquella noche en el bosque.

—Teníamos que hacer creer a Quirón que el campamento no era seguro para el, así lo iniciaría en su misión. Teníamos que confirmar sus miedos, que Hades iba tras de el. Y funcionó. Aunque Hadrien ayudo, exigiendo ir—comento con una sonrisa, como si el solo hecho de recordar a Hadrien lo llenara de felicidad.

—Las zapatillas voladoras estaban malditas. Se suponía que tenían que arrastrarlo con la mochila al Tártaro—dije horrorizada, no comprendo como es que lo ama y pensaba condenarlo.

—Y lo habrían hecho si las hubieses llevado puestas, pero sabia que Quiron le advertiria y se la daria al satiro, cosa que formaba parte del plan—Luke miró al escorpión, que ya estaba en mi muslo.

—No moriras Annabeth, simplemente quiero evitar el teatrito que haras al tratar de detenerme, por eso prefiero neutralizarte temporalmente, aunque no lo creas, te estimo, despues de todo, llegamos juntos a este lugar—comento con una sonrisa.

—Thalia dio su vida para salvarte ¿Así es como le pagas?—dije, y me rechinaban los dientes, estoy furiosa.

—¡No hables de Thalia! ¡Los dioses la dejaron morir! Ésa es una de las muchas cosas por las que pagarán—gritó.

—Te están utilizando, Luke. Tanto a ti como a Ares. No lo escuches—suplique.

—¿Que me están utilizando? Mírate a ti misma. ¿Qué ha hecho tu madre por ti? Cronos se alzará. Sólo han retrasado sus planes. Arrojará a los Olímpicos al Tártaro y devolverá a la humanidad a sus cuevas. A todos salvo a los más fuertes: los que le sirven—Su voz se tornó aguda.

—Aparta este bicho. Si tan fuerte eres, pelea conmigo.—dije, sabiendo que puede vencerme con facilidad, pero al menos le dare pelea. Luke sonrió.

—Buen intento, Annabeth. A mí no vas a engatusarme. Mi señor me espera, y tiene misiones de sobra que darme—lo mire sin dar credito a sus palabras.

—Luke…—rogue.

—Adiós, Annabeth. Se avecina una nueva Edad de Oro—Trazó un arco con la espada y desapareció en una onda de oscuridad. El escorpión atacó.

Lo aparté de un manotazo y saque mi espada. El bichejo me saltó encima y lo corté en dos en el aire. Iba a felicitarme por mi rápida reacción, cuando me miré la mano: tenía un verdugón rojo que supuraba una sustancia amarilla y despedía humo. Después de todo, el bichejo me había picado.

Me laten los oídos y se me nubló la visión. Pierdo la visión y apenas me mantengo en pie…«Sesenta segundos», me había dicho Luke. Tengo que regresar al campamento. Si me derrumbo aqui, mi cuerpo serviría de cena para algún monstruo. Nadie sabría jamás qué había ocurrido.

Siento las piernas como plomo. Me arde la frente. Avancé a tropezones hacia el campamento, y las ninfas se revolvieron en los árboles.

—Socorro… Por favor…—gemí. Dos de ellas me agarraron de los brazos y me arrastraron. Recuerdo haber llegado al claro, un consejero pidiendo ayuda, un centauro haciendo sonar una caracola. Después todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté con una pajita en la boca. Sorbía algo que sabía a fresas y Néctar. Abrí los ojos.

Estoy en una cama de la enfermería de la Casa Grande, con la mano derecha vendada como si fuera un mazo. Argos monta guardia en una esquina. Quiron, esta a mi lado, sostiene mi vaso de néctar y me pasa un paño húmedo por la frente. Sollozando, le conte todo lo que paso, debo escribirle a Hadrien y decirle lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Desde que Hadrien me pidio la primera cita, he estado en las nubes, han sido las mejores que he tenido, en realidad las unicas, la que Pansy me obligo a ir con ella al lago para san valentin, no cuenta. El seria el novio perfecto, quiero pedirselo, pero temo que me rechace y no soy muy bueno lidiando con eso. Asi que prefiero esperar. Nos encontramos en un parque de atraccion llamado Alton Towers, ubicado en Staffordshire, al noroeste de Inglaterra. Admito que Hadrien me mostro un lado de ellos que no conocia y que puede ser muy divertido.

Creo que tiene razon al decir que los muggles son utiles, como herramientas para ser usadas, tengo muchas cosas, Hadrien me regalo un celular para que nos comuniquemos cuando tenga que regresar a Rusia, es una lastima, me hubiera gustado que estudiara en Hogwarts, pero comprendo que el nivel de ambas instituciones es abismal y solo se atrasaria.

—Vamos a esa montaña rusa—dijo señalando la gigantesca obra maestra frente a nosotros, mentiria si dijera que no siento temor, despues de todo, no confio al cien por ciento en las cosas hechas por los muggles, pero confio plenamente en Hadrien y se que no me pondria en peligro.

Desde que llegamos, atraemos la atencion de todas las personas en este lugar, supongo que se debe al hecho que dos niños anden solo, sin la compañía de un adulto.

Despues de pasar toda la tarde con Hadrien, me llevo de regreso a la mansion, mi madre nos recibio contenta, al comienzo padre no queria que fueramos solos, pero Hadrien insistio en que no es necesario, que estariamos seguro, con Aisha de guardiana, supongo que eso, termino de convencer a padre.

—¿Se divirtieron? —pregunto mi madre con una enorme sonrisa.

—Si, fuimos a un parque de diversiones, los muggles crearon cosas interesantes—comente feliz. Justo en ese momento bajo Adahra, quien sonrio con burla, carraspee y trate de controlarme.

—Hola hermano, Hadrien—saludo sentandose junto a madre.

—Me gustaria quedarme, pero tia Bella llamo y quiere que la ayude con algo, nos vemos manaña—dijo besandome la frente, no pude evitar ruborizarme al ver las miradas de mi madre y hermana, se despedio con un movimiento de cabeza de ellas y viajo por red flu a su casa.

—Es tan romantico, sabes que mañana es tu cita numero diez, debes de ponerte guapo querido, seguro te pedira que seas su novio. Hadrien esta cortejandote como hacian los nobles en los tiempos de antes, es el yerno que cualquier madre querria—volvi a ruborizarme, me despedi de ambas y subi a mi habitacion, cuando se ponen en ese plan, el unico que termina avergonzado y con ganas de desaparecer soy yo, asi que prefiero no estar presente. Me pregunto donde me llevara mañana y si me pedira ser su novio, me gustaria mucho, tengo que escoger la ropa que me pondre, espero que madre tenga razon.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como pueden ver, decidi que tanto Draco como Hadrien tendran una relacion, no esperen nada mas que tiernos besos y agarradas de manos. Dumbledore aparecio y bueno, ya saben su plan.

Gracias por sus comentarios, cualquier duda, escribanla, procurare responder en cuanto pueda.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	11. Chapter 11 Fiesta de cumpleaños

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.

Summary: Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _ **Palabras griegas**_ _ **¡Maya!**_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11 Fiesta de cumpleaños**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Hoy es mi última cita con Draco, ya tengo todo preparado, esta vez sera un picnic, encontré un lugar realmente hermoso y estoy seguro que le gustara, le regalare un collar como símbolo del comienzo de nuestro noviazgo y compromiso, debe ser una reliquia familiar, por lo que iré a Gringott.

Le pedí a Kreacher que preparada los manjares mas deliciosos de Inglaterra y algunos Rusos. Hace una semana recibí una carta de Annabeth, contándome que Luke nos traiciono, aunque pienso que los traiciono a ellos, ya que ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo, supongo que si él pensaba que lo era, de algún modo se cumplió todo lo dicho por el oráculo. Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.

En verdad lo siento por ella, se que esta enamorada de él, debió ser duro ver como la persona que ama, los traiciono sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Cada persona tiene sus propios demonios, solo Luke conoce los suyos.

— ¿Estás listo?—pregunto padre con una sonrisa, es quien me llevara a Gringott, asentí emocionado.

—Espero encontrar lo que busco, sino tendremos que ir al de Rusia—padre solo rodo los ojos, pero lo ignore y seguí comentándole sobre el tipo de collar que deseo que mi futuro novio tenga.

—Buenos días Lord Black, joven Black, los estábamos esperando. El es Rorrin, los acompañara a la bóveda que les proporcionara lo que nos pidieron—seguimos al Goblin hasta un carrito, no pude evitar emocionarme ante la perspectiva de subir al equivalente de una montaña rusa.

Al hacerlo, nos movimos a una velocidad impresionante, dando tantas vueltas y giros, justo cuando pensé que nunca llegaríamos, nos detuvimos frente a una bóveda con puertas de oro.

—Su llave—pidió groseramente. Cuando mi padre se la dio, la abrió y el contenido me dejo encantado. Hay joyas por todos lados, es realmente impresionante, camine viendo cual sería la adecuada. Encontré dos prospecto, aunque no se cual darle.

— ¿Cuál crees que le guste más? —pregunte mostrándole dos, las cuales al verlas me dejaron fascinado, son de oro blanco, la primera es para parejas, un dragón y un fénix, una tiene diamantes negros incrustados y la otra blancos, la segunda opción, es un dragón con diamantes negros, ambas son muy hermosas e ideales para Draco, el problema es que no se cual darle.

—Bueno, creo que la de parejas es mejor. Comenzaran un noviazgo y ambos tendrán algo que le recuerde al otro—puedo quedarme con el dragón y darle el fénix.

—Quiero las dos, así podrá cambiarlas y no solo usar la misma, puede que le regale tres—dije tomando otra, esta es una daga con un diamante azul en el centro, delicada y perfecta.

—Para que me preguntas, debí suponer que tomarías más de una. Eres un obsesivo con las joyas—dijo al ver como tomaba pulseras y anillos, en verdad únicos, no puede culparme, es como pedirle a un hambriento que no coma.

—Sabes que te amo, aprecio mucho tu consejo y todo lo que me das, solo quiero que todo sea perfecto. Con respecto a las otras, no puedes culparme, es como estar en el paraíso de las joyas—suspiro, alborotándome el cabello, nunca me niega nada, de igual forma, estan agarrando polvo dentro de esta bóveda.

—Toma las que quieras y vámonos, se te hará tarde—asentí emocionado y eche todas las que me gustaron, pienso regalarle tres a Draco, como le dije a padre, quiero que este variando y no use solo las mismas.

Una vez salimos, regresamos a la casa, me despedí de los dos y fui a recoger a Draco, le dije que vistiera algo casual y que no fuera incomodo, si decidimos hacer una caminata por lugares difíciles.

—Hola tía Cissy, tan hermosa como siempre—dije cuando salí de la chimenea y me tope con ella. No veo a Ada, lo cual es un alivio, tiene la costumbre de avergonzar a Draco, eso provoca que se la pase tenso y nervioso el resto del dia, lo cual es realmente incomodo.

—Tú también, espero que cuides de mi hijo, ya le pedí a Dobby que lo llamara, esta muy nervioso ¿Dónde irán hoy? —pregunto curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa, estoy seguro que Draco te lo contara, una vez termine nuestra cita—sonreí ante la decepción en sus ojos, justo en ese momento, apareció Draco.

—Te ves muy atractivo—le dije al verlo, usa unos jeans negro, sudadera con capucha y cremallera de manga larga. Nuestros estilos son parecidos, solo cambian con respecto a los colores y un poco el estilo, la mía es de color azul, ambos llevamos zapatos deportivos.

—Tú también — sonrió aliviado al verme, supongo que debió de pasarse mucho tiempo escogiendo lo que lleva, igual no importa lo que se ponga, nada le queda mal.

—Que tengan un lindo dia, no lleguen tarde—nos despidió tía Cissy, con una sonrisa.

Se sorprendió cuando lo guie al jardín, le pedí a Aisha que creciera, ella sabe dónde vamos, por lo que no es necesario que le dé instrucciones.

Apretó mi mano cuando la vio crecer, ella bajo hasta quedar apoyada en el suelo, subí y ayude a Draco, quien luego se aferro a mi cintura, al estar los dos sobre ella, voló hasta llevarnos a una montaña, que tiene un claro enorme lleno de flores y hadas que vuelan.

—Decidí que en esta cita, tendremos un picnic, quiero que disfrutemos de la naturaleza—sonrió maravillado al ver toda la magia y belleza del lugar.

—Es muy hermoso, gracias—nos la pasamos platicando y disfrutando de los manjares, que Kreacher hizo para nosotros. El dia paso realmente volando, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, la luna ilumina todo. Los brillos que dejan las hadas se notan aun más.

—He estado esperando con ansias este dia, quiero preguntarte algo muy importante y espero que seas honesto, no quiero presionarte ni que aceptes por compromiso ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —sus mejillas se ruborizaron por completo, una hermosa sonrisa surco sus labios.

—Me encantaría ser tu novio, me gustas mucho—ambos nos acercamos tímidamente, queriendo sellar nuestra relación con un beso, las mejillas de Draco estan ruborizadas, no dudo que las mías también, los dos estamos nerviosos, nuestros labios se rozaron con suavidad, es una sensación nueva y única.

Fue tan cálido y corto, la ternura y cariño es algo que se siente, miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estomago y siento mi corazón martillar constantemente en mi pecho, si no supiera el motivo, pensaría que estoy a punto de tener un infarto, aunque con Draco tan cerca, es probable que pase.

—Tengo un regalo, espero te guste. Iba a darte solo uno, pero quiero que tengas la posibilidad de variar—dije sin mirarlo, estoy avergonzado y nervioso, le entregue tres cajas de terciopelo, en la primera estan los collares que escogí, en la segunda unas pulseras y la ultima posee un reloj personalizado, donde aparecen los nombres de las personas que ama, incluyéndome, aunque aun no lleguemos a ese nivel, quiero que me recuerde y vea mi nombre cada vez que lo mire.

Mande hacer otro reloj donde incluye la familia Malfoy, padre dijo que desde el momento que acepte el compromiso, ellos también son mi familia, aunque siempre lo han sido, forman parte aun más directa y cercana, no son simples tíos y primos que veo de vez en cuando.

Estas joyas no son normales, tal como las mías, todas tienen una función, traslador, reconstituyente de energía y magia, también aumentaran su potencial mágico, si alguna vez lo necesita, rastreadores, puede que no esté con él, pero quiero protegerlo.

—Hadrien, son muy hermosas, gracias—dijo acariciando el collar de fénix. Aun sin verme a los ojos, es normal, estas sensaciones son nuevas y presiento que Draco se sintió igual o eso espero.

—Tengo el compañero de ese—dije sacando el hermoso dragón, decidí usarlo hoy.

— ¿Me lo pones? —la tome y coloque con delicadeza, le queda perfecta.

—Quiero que tengas la posibilidad de cambiar, así cuando te aburras del fénix, puedes usar el dragón o la daga—comente con una sonrisa.

—Nunca me aburriría, pero cambiare para poder usar todos tus regalos—lo tome de la mano y ayude a subir sobre Aisha, cuando llegamos, nos estaban esperando. Solo vernos tomados de la mano, les dio a entender que estamos juntos.

—Tenemos un yerno adorable, ¿No crees Sirius? —pregunto papá con una sonrisa.

—Forman una tierna pareja, debemos sacar fotos—dijo padre emocionado, más al verle puesto el collar de fénix a Draco. Tía Narcissa se le adelanto, ya que apenas llegamos, empezó a sacarnos fotos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, es vergonzoso.

Nos quedamos a cenar con los Malfoy, se pusieron hablar sobre nuestro noviazgo y mi fiesta de cumpleaños, luego de eso, solo nos quedaremos dos semanas mas y regresaremos a Rusia, por suerte ya le entregue el teléfono a Draco y nos comunicaremos todos los días.

* * *

 **Pov Molly**

Arregle el vestido de Ginny, mire a todos mis hijos, es la primera vez que vamos a una fiesta de este calibre, principalmente porque solo van familia oscuras, si por mi fuera, no asistiríamos, pero le prometimos a Dumbledore apoyarlo y es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de toda la ayuda que nos ha brindado.

Incluso tuvo la delicadeza de comprarnos la ropa que usamos, quiere que estemos a la altura y que nadie se burle de nosotros, algo muy considerado de su parte, claro que los chicos no saben esto, no quiero que se sientan incómodos.

Los únicos que se ven contentos de asistir, son Fred y George, al parecer sus _amigos_ estarán presentes, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de repugnancia, al saber que clases de amigos tienen, todos hijos de mortífagos, por más que se lo prohibimos, no hicieron caso, cada vez que le preguntan en que casa quedaron, la vergüenza predomina en mi.

Bill y Charlie tampoco se ven incómodos y molestos, eso me exaspera, porque sé que ellos estan de parte de los gemelos, los felicitaron por quedar en Slytherin, como si estar en esa casa fuera algo de estar orgulloso.

—Apresúrense, se nos hace tarde. El director debe de estar esperándonos—viajamos por red flu para llegar a Hogsmeade, de ahí tomaremos un traslador que nos aparecerá cerca de nuestro destino.

Según tengo entendido, nos acompañaran Alastor, Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid, Pomona, Filius, Silvanus, Rolanda y Aurora, son todos los profesores que Sirius y James conocieron, algunos como compañeros de clases. Severus dijo que se iría por su cuenta, al igual que los Longbottom.

—Los estamos esperando, dentro de unos minutos activare el traslador, por lo que deben de prepararse—dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Es una cadena grande, por lo que sera fácil que todos podamos tocarla, al hacerlo nos transporto frente a una enorme mansión, los muggles pasan sin siquiera vernos, a pesar que ocupamos toda la acera. Hay una fuerza que los hace bajarse de esta y continuar su camino.

—Hay una barrera, la cual impide que seamos vistos y nos esquiven—caminamos hasta la entrada, al instante un elfo apareció, nos miro a todos con desprecio. Que impertinente, por eso prefiero no tener elfos, son tan molestos.

—Kreacher les da la bienvenida—fue lo único que dijo, permitiéndonos pasar. Admito que no es como imaginaba la casa de una familia tan oscura, como los Black. Las paredes están pintadas de un hermoso color beige con detalles negro, la madera del piso es café oscura, muebles antiguos, de época victoriana, lo que resalta la antigüedad de la casa, un candelabro de cristal en el techo, hermosos cuadros de paisajes y miembros de _esa_ familia. En el recibimiento hay una escalera, la cual lleva al segundo piso, es tan luminoso, nada frívolo y tétrico como imagine.

Nos guiaron hacia una puerta, que esta en un costado, al igual que el recibidor, este salón esta exquisitamente decorado, renuente admito que es algo inigualable, el techo muestra las constelaciones y estrellas, tiene el mismo hechizo que Hogwarts, solo que muestra cosas que no se ven a simple vista.

Al igual que la entrada, las paredes son de color beige, solo que este lugar tiene detalles en blanco y dorado, colores que no espere ver, pensé que todo seria verde, negro y gris. Es chocante ver colores tan cálidos y armoniosos.

Lo que atrae la atención, es el enorme pastel de Hydra que hay en medio del salón, el cual se mueve y esta rodeado por otras criaturas mágicas, es realmente impresionante, copas flotantes se dirigen a los invitados que alzan sus manos, supongo que estan hechizadas para volar hacia la persona que lo pida.

Al instante note que estan las familias más influyente del mundo mágico, no solo oscuras sino de la luz, lo que me desconcertó. Quiero pensar que lo hicieron solo por curiosidad, después de todo, es el niño que vivió.

— ¡Marcus! —observe con horror como los gemelos cruzaron la sala, para acercarse a un grupo de chicos, que estan junto a una hermosa chimenea de mármol.

— ¡Fred! ¡George!—grite molesta, atrayendo la mirada de todos en la sala, no pude evitar ruborizarme de la vergüenza, que estan haciéndome pasar.

—Molly, Arthur, tiempo sin verlos—dijo Sirius, quien viene acompañado de James y dos hermosas niñas, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta, que nuestro grupo se dividió y solo quede rodeada de mi familia.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo, después de tantos años—reprocho Arthur con una sonrisa.

—Déjenos presentarles a nuestros hijos, ellos son William, Charles, Percy, Ronald y Ginevra, los gemelos que corrieron como si fueran dueños del lugar, son Fred y George. Chicos ellos son Sirius Black y James Potter—dije con una sonrisa algo tensa, al reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange, hablando con una copia perfecta, de las personas que se encuentran frente nosotros.

—Estas hermosuras, son nuestras hijas Bellatrix Lily y Elladora Narcissa—dijo, al ver donde estaba mirando e ignorando los sentimientos que esa mujer me causa, mato a mis hermanos y ellos la dejan convivir con el pobre de Harry.

Trate de centrarme en las niñas, se parecen mucho a ellos, lamentablemente una de ellas lleva el nombre de una asesina, lo peor es que también le pusieron el nombre de nuestra querida Lily, que ultraje. No puedo creer que permitan semejante atrocidad, pero debí suponerlo, después de todo, viven con ella.

—Un gusto conocerlos, esperamos que su estancia sea agradable—dijeron las dos a la vez.

—Son adorables—dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

—James, Sirius, mis muchachos, que gusto verlos de nuevo—dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa. Volví a ver de nuevo a esa maldita mujer, viste de forma tan vulgar, nada adecuado para una dama, pero es de esperarse. Solo espero que esta fiesta no dure, no quiero quedarme más de lo necesario.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Siento la mirada de todos, por desgracia los Malfoy aun no llegan, salude y recibí a los invitados como el protocolo indica, pero no pienso quedarme esperando a todos, si llegan tarde, es su problema, mis padres ya me llamaran cuando quieran presentarme a alguien, lo hicieron con varias familias: Los Longbottom, Bones, Abbott, Brown, Bole, Bulstrode, Chang, Diggory, Corner y no sé cuanto otros, son demasiados, lo bueno es que esta mansión puede adaptarse, sino estaríamos apretados.

—Odio a esa familia, ellos se creen lo mejor y se hacen llamar magos de la luz. Los hermanos de esa mujer evitaron que mi bebé naciera—coloque una mano en su cintura, abrazándola y consolándola, no sé cómo, pero conseguiré que tía Bella pueda tener hijos de nuevo, tomara su tiempo, pero sé que lo lograre, mire de reojo a la familia de quien habla, son todos pelirrojos, siento la mirada de la mujer regordeta, así como la de algunos de sus hijos.

— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunte curioso, nunca he catalogado la magia como negra o blanca, pero sé que todos en el mundo mágico lo hacen, algo ilógico si se ponen analizar los hechizos y ven que no solo sirven para lo que dicen, en la academia nos enseñaron a dominar la magia, no negra o blanca, simplemente magia.

—Los Weasley, sabia que mi querido primo invitaría a sus antiguos _amigos_ , pero soportar a un montón de prejuicioso, es lo último que quería hacer, en el cumpleaños de mi preciado hijo, pero solo por ti, hare de tripas y corazón, para soportarlos y no arruinar tan maravilloso dia—dijo besándome todo el rostro, no pude evitar reír, no me tuvo y mis padres son los mejores, pero si hay una mujer en mi vida, que pueda llevar ese título, es ella. Mi madre.

—No es necesario, sabes que amo tu carácter y forma de ser, si te insultan o tratan de humillarte, no me importara verte en acción—comente casualmente, es divertido ver como tía Bella, acaba con pocas palabras, la autoestima de las personas, muchos piensan que el daño físico es lo peor, estan tan equivocados.

El cuerpo sana, la mente es más compleja y difícil de sanar, las palabras pueden destruir a una persona, si se saben utilizar. Es como veneno, puede ser letal si no saben protegerse o tienen el antídoto. La escuche gruñir y decir que vino también el viejo baboso.

— ¿Otra molestia? —pregunte intrigado.

—Es el viejo chocho, director de Hogwarts, lo único bueno de que estudies en Rusia, es que no estarás cerca de ese desgraciado, también es líder de la famosa orden del pollo quemado—no pude evitar reírme por el cambio del nombre, aunque es un insulto para tan magnificas criaturas, amo a los fénix, son seres complejos y únicos, que rara vez se han visto morir, su renacimiento es unos de mis temas de estudio.

—Hadrien, ven un momento—ella sonrió y se fue a darle la bienvenida a los Malfoy, quienes acaban de llegar, recuerdo el lema de tía Cissy, los Malfoy nunca llegan tarde, tampoco temprano, sino justo cuando se le necesita. Mire a mi novio, como me gusta llamarlo así y estuve tentado ignorar a padre e ir a recibirlo, pero su mirada hizo que desistiera.

—Director, le presentaremos formalmente, Hadrien Sirius Black Potter, heredero de la noble casa Black y la noble casa Potter—incline un poco la cabeza, como saludo.

—Un placer conocerlos a todos, espero estén disfrutando de la velada—comente con seriedad y una pequeña sonrisa, al sentir el codo de papá clavarse en mis costillas, obviamente no hice mueca alguna.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo Harry, haz crecido espléndidamente, soy Albus Dumbledore—evite hacer una mueca por poco.

—Mi nombre es Hadrien no Harry, agradecería que no lo cambiara señor Dumbledore—dije con frialdad. El resto se presento personalmente, excepto la niña, quien solo se cubre con su madre.

—Es un apodo cariñoso querido, eres tan hermoso y Harry queda perfecto en ti—dijo la señora Weasley.

—No me gustan los apodos y no lo conozco lo suficiente para que me ponga uno—puedo ver que no saben cómo tratarme, no me importa, simplemente no me gusta que cambien mi nombre.

—Puedo ir con los Malfoy, debo darles la bienvenida, como corresponde—les dije a mis padres con una sonrisa angelical.

—Por supuesto, también llegaron tu tía Andrómeda y Dora, dentro de unos minutos iremos a saludarlas—dijo padre con una sonrisa picara, comprendiendo que quiero ver a Draco, rodé los ojos por su mirada.

—Si me disculpan, tengo…—antes que pudiera decir algo, el señor Dumbledore me interrumpió, fue maleducado de su parte.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero preguntarte algo—lo mire indiferente y queriendo apresurarlo.

—Albus, ya te dimos la respuesta a esa pregunta—dijo papá molesto.

— ¿Te gustaría entrar en Hogwarts? Estoy seguro que te sentirás más cómodo y harás muchos amigos, en Gryffindor los chicos son muy amistosos, quedarías con Ron, ya que debido a tu edad, entrarías en segundo año. Puedo preparar todo en un instante—lo mire molesto por dos razones, la primera por ignorar tan groseramente a papá y la segunda, por querer dirigir mi vida, ni siquiera la abuela y tía Bella lograron convencerme de ir a Hogwarts ¿Qué le hace pensar que hare lo que diga?

—Hogwarts no posee el nivel académico que necesito, esta por debajo de la academia a la que asisto, tengo amigos y mi interés por cambiar es nula. Si llegara asistir a dicho colegio en algún momento, estoy seguro que quedaría en Slytherin o en todo caso Ravenclaw, por mi sed de conocimiento. De igual forma, gracias por su _amabilidad_ , con permiso—no le di tiempo de reaccionar, aunque es gracioso ver la cara que todos pusieron, evite reírme, eso arruinaría mi discurso.

—No sé que les dijiste, pero quedaron impactados—dijo tío Lucius con un sonrisa.

—El señor Dumbledore, tuvo la audacia de querer cambiarme de colegio y ponerme en Gryffindor, solo lo saque de su error—sonreí y acerque a Draco para darle un beso en la mejilla, estamos en público y es vergonzoso besarlo en la boca, delante de tantas personas.

Sonreí al ver que lleva el collar de la daga con el diamante azul, combina perfectamente con la ropa que lleva puesta. Ada me felicito por mi cumpleaños y noviazgo, dice que tiene el cuñado más hermoso y sera la envidia de sus amigas. Draco solo bufo y dijo que sería el envidiado no ella, solo hasta que todos lo vieron con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ruborizándose por completo, es tan adorable.

* * *

 **Pov Dumbledore**

No puedo creer que ese niño me hiciera semejante desplante, solo quiero lo mejor para él, debe ser la influencia de los Black, debo separarlo y rodearlo solo de magos de la luz. Mire a James y Sirius quienes sonríen por lo dicho hace un momento.

— ¿Por qué no lo regañaron? Ese niño es un malagradecido, el director solo quiere ayudarlo y darle oportunidad de estudiar en el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, no todos los niños pueden hacerlo—dijo Molly indignada.

—Hadrien estudia en la mejor academia de Rusia y reconocida en el mundo, no necesita entrar en Hogwarts, se lo advertimos, pero no quiso hacernos caso. Tal como dijo, Hogwarts no cuenta con el nivel académico que necesita—dijo serio Sirius.

— ¿Dónde estudia? —pregunto Charlie curioso.

—Koldovstoretz Elite—no pude evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido, hay escuelas que aceptan solo a personas de su país, Koldovstoretz es uno de ellos, según tengo entendido, Mahoutokoro, la escuela mágica de Japón, reciben el resto de los alumnos de Asia.

—Increíble, escuche de esa escuela, es una de las mejores, son pocas la que pueden estar a la par, muchos dicen que solo Mahoutokoro puede hacerle frente, siempre he querido visitar todas las escuelas del mundo mágico, pero estan ocultas y solo sus estudiantes pueden verlas—comento emocionado Bill, debo pensar en otra forma de atraerlo.

—Muchas familias ya deben de haberles solicitados comprometer a sus hijos con Hadrien, procuren escoger a la mejor—comento casualmente Molly, cambiando de tema y arreglando el cabello de su hija, quien esta ruborizada, según tengo entendido, esta completamente enamorada del niño que vivió.

—Ya esta comprometido con Draco Malfoy, por lo que rechazamos todas sus propuestas—dijo James serio.

— ¿Estan locos? Como pueden condenarlo a ser parte de esa familia—grito molesta Molly.

—Mamá estás haciendo un escándalo, por un asunto que no te incumbe—siseo molesto Bill.

—Es decisión de ellos, con quien se casa su hijo, tú no tienes voz ni voto—lo apoyo Charlie.

—Baja la voz, estas atrayendo demasiada atención, no fuimos nosotros quienes escogimos, fue él. Hadrien es muy maduro para su edad y sabe lo que quiere, creo que se nota a leguas que son novios—dijo molesto Sirius por su intromisión.

—Tranquilos, no armen un escándalo en plena fiesta, hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión, me gustaría que fueran a la madriguera, habrá un reunión de la orden y sera un placer recibirlos de nuevo—dije con una sonrisa amable, sin saberlo, acaban de darme la herramienta perfecta para atraer a Harry.

—Lo siento director, pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos de prepararnos para regresar a Rusia. De igual forma no hay nada de qué hablar, la relación de nuestro hijo, es suya y no permitiremos que nadie se entrometa.

Ya no pertenecemos a la orden, por lo que no veo necesario que asistamos a una reunión, los invitamos a todos hoy, para saludarlos—dijo James serio. Apreté los labios, para luego sonreír. Asintiendo con compresión. Ya veremos si no formaran parte de la orden de nuevo.

* * *

 **Pov Sirius**

No pude evitar molestarme conmigo mismo, soy un idiota, no tenía la intensión de decirles de la relación de Hadrien, se que James se debe sentir igual con respecto al compromiso, habíamos quedado no hablar del asunto, pero como siempre, Molly saca lo peor de nosotros, es una gran amiga, leal y honesta, pero se cree la madre más sabia y que solo ella tiene la razón, solo porque tuvo siete hijos.

La cantidad no tiene nada que ver, una persona puede ser el mejor padre teniendo solo un hijo, que tenga tanto no quiere decir que sea omnipotente.

—Los dejamos, tenemos que saludar a otros invitados, un gusto conocerlos chicos, esperamos verlos de nuevo—dijo James con una sonrisa, hice lo mismo, ocultando el enojo y frustración que me cargo.

—Tranquilo, no vale la pena, también cometí el error de hablar sobre el compromiso, supongo que no hemos cambiado mucho, siempre que algo nos molestaba, solíamos hablar de mas—dijo tomándome de la mano y besándola, eso saco todo la tensión y frustración.

—Estoy molesto, porque cometí la estupidez de mencionar la reciente relación de nuestro hijo, viste como le brillaron los ojos al maldito viejo, esta tramando algo, lo sé y lo peor es que involucre a Draco en todo esto—los años nos enseñaron que las personas no son como se muestran, ni siquiera nosotros, por desgracia fue muy tarde que nos dimos cuenta que Dumbledore solo le interesa cumplir sus metas, sin importar que personas salgan perjudicadas.

Remus nos informo de todo lo que dijo de nosotros, los invitamos para ver qué movimiento realizaba, ahora comprendemos que quiere tener a nuestro hijo entre sus garras y no lo permitiremos, tengo que hablar con Lucius e informarle lo que esta pasando.

— ¿De malhumor primito? —pregunto con burla Bella.

—No tienes idea—dije con una sonrisa, descolocándola.

— ¿Y Hadrien? —pregunto James al no verlo, lo busque con la mirada, hasta que lo vi con un grupo de chicos de Hogwarts, incluyendo los que conoció en la fiesta de los Malfoy, los gemelos Weasley se encuentran entre ellos, solo entonces me di cuenta de lo obvio, son Slytherin, su comportamiento y miradas lo dicen todo, saben tratar con los chicos que lo rodean. Eso debió ser un golpe bajo para Molly, pensé con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo James serio. Para evitar atraer las miradas de los invitados, nos separamos y quedamos de encontrarnos en el despacho, así nadie escuchara nada de lo que decimos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Lucius tenso, presiento que sabe o lo intuye, es inteligente.

—Cuando estuvimos hablando con Dumbledore, supimos por su insistencia, que su objetivo es que Hadrien entre a Hogwarts, mientras hablábamos, Molly nos hizo enojar, al querer comprometer a su hija con nuestro Hadrien. Y terminamos diciéndole que es prometido y novio de Draco, al hacerlo nos dimos cuenta que los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con interés, piensa usarlo para que nuestro hijo este donde quiere—termine de decir molesto.

—Adviértele a Draco que tenga cuidado, Hadrien le regalo joyas que permiten saber cuando esta en peligro, además de otras funciones, le diré que las conecte contigo también, nuestro hijo es muy posesivo y cruel, cuando se meten con las personas que ama, temo que si algo le pasa a Draco, no dudara en hacer que la persona o personas involucradas, paguen.

Cuenta con un arsenal de hechizos, que son indetectables y presiento que entrar a Hogwarts no sería un reto, mas conociendo los pasadizos que le darán acceso—dijo James serio, supongo que darle el mapa merodeador, fue una buena y mala idea, dependiendo de la situación.

—Le advertiré y estaremos atentos, no dejare que ese viejo intente usar a mi hijo como marioneta, Draco es inteligente y se dará cuenta si intentan manipularlo, lo instruí y eduque para que viera atreves de las palabras y acciones de las personas—dijo Lucius, platicamos y llegamos al acuerdo de decirle a Hadrien, para que esté preparado, no quiero que vaya directo a una trampa, lo bueno es que ese viejo no sabe que nuestro hijo, es un amante de la tecnología de punta de los muggles y que instruyo a Draco, por lo que pueden estar comunicados a todas horas.

Sé que Dumbledore no es malo, pero una cosa es que nos use a nosotros, quienes somos adultos aceptando sus mandatos y otra muy diferente es que quiera manipular a niños, los cuales confían ciegamente en él, al menos la mayoría de lo que estudian en Hogwarts.

—No solo se meterá con mis amados sobrinos, sino conmigo, si toca un solo cabello de sus hermosas cabezas, lo torturare tanto y usando el método muggle para que nadie me culpe, que se volverá loco—decidimos salir para evitar más habladuría por nuestra desaparición, lo bueno es que hay tantas personas que pasamos desapercibidos.

—Frank, Alice, nos alegra tanto verlos ¿Este adorable niño es Neville? —pregunto James, luego que nos separamos del resto, Frank tiene otro niño en brazos.

—No saben el gusto que nos da verlos. Si, es Neville y el pequeño es Elliot, tiene tres años—dijo Alice con una sonrisa, ambos se ven bien, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron, me alegro por ellos, según Remus, a pesar que siguen en la orden, ya no asisten tanto a sus reuniones como antes, quedaron muy mal después del ataque de los Lestrange, fue un milagro que aun estuvieran cuerdos.

—Un gusto conocerlos, nuestros hijos estan regados, pero tenemos dos hermosas gemelas y bueno, ya conocen a Hadrien ¿Deberías de ir con el resto de los chicos?—Neville asintió y fue donde se encuentran todos, nos quedamos platicando un rato con ellos, de lo que han hecho y sus trabajos, Alice es Medibruja y Frank regreso a su puesto de auror, una vez se restableció.

Nos alegro ver a varios de nuestros conocidos, como la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid, otros no tanto, pero la fiesta fue un éxito, presentamos al heredero de dos de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico y demostramos que los Black estamos lejos de ser sometidos y arruinados.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Lleve a Hadrien donde se encuentra la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, no me paso desapercibido que hay de todas las casas, debido a que tío Sirius invito a muchos magos. También hay periodistas, es la fiesta más importante del mundo mágico, lo único que lamento Hadrien, es que sus amigos no hayan podido asistir, al parecer se encuentran en diferentes partes del mundo y sus padres no pudieron regresar a tiempo, debido a otros compromisos, que les fue imposible posponer.

—Ya deben de saber quién es, pero igual se los presentare, Hadrien Sirius Black Potter—dije con orgullo y permaneciendo cerca, al ver las miradas que recibe.

—Un gusto conocerlos a todos—dijo formalmente y con mucha seriedad.

—Me llamo Marcus Flint—dijo con soberbia y queriendo verse imponente. Es el capitán de quidditch de nuestro equipo, este año tratare de entrar, el equipo se compone por catorce miembros, los titulares y sustitutos. Aun no decido si ser buscador o cazador.

—Adrian Pucey—uno a uno se fueron presentando, todos se ven con ganas de interrogarlo.

—Cassius Warrington —todos los que estan aquí, son de años mayores y miembros del equipo, además de los chicos, quienes Hadrien ya conoce. Y otros que no son de nuestra casa.

—Graham Montague—mire algo molesto a Chang, que no ha despegado la vista de mi novio, esperando su turno.

—Terence Higgs —dijo serio.

—Lucian Bole —Hadrien solo asiente, sin decir una palabra o su rostro traicione sus pensamientos.

—Peregrine Derrick—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—George Weasley—una sonrisa traviesa surco su rostro, ellos son los bromista de nuestra casa, suelen hacerles la mayorías de las bromas a los Gryffindor.

—Fred Weasley—los gemelos Weasley son los únicos miembros que conozco de esa familia que me agradan, ellos dicen que sus hermanos mayores son geniales, aunque supongo que habla de los dos mayores, porque Percy Weasley es aburrido.

—Millicent Bulstrode —hablo con timidez, ella esta en nuestro año, suele juntarse con Pansy y Daphne.

—Soy Cho Chang, un placer conocerte—salto al instante, cuando todos los Slytherin se presentaron.

—Michael Corner—dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, es Ravenclaw como Chang.

—Padma Patil y ella es mi hermana Pavarti—si todos quieren presentarse, no acabaremos nunca, son demasiados.

—Cedric Diggory—es tres años mayor que nosotros, al igual que Flint, es capitán de su equipo, creo que es el único Hufflepuff que Slytherin respeta, después de la prima Dora.

—Neville Longbottom—a pesar de estar en Gryffindor, me agrada, gracias a la prima Dora, procuro no subestimar a los miembros de ninguna casa, todos tienen sus talentos, Neville es el mejor en Herbologia.

—Luna Lovegood, mucho gusto Hadrien, hacen bonita pareja—no pude evitar ruborizarme, Hadrien solo levanto una ceja.

—Eres interesante, peculiar—dijo Hadrien, todos nos ven con nuevos ojos, noto la mirada envidiosa de algunas de las chicas presentes, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a mis amigos y esta chica me hecho de cabeza, escuche la risa de Ada, quien habla con los gemelos.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Mire a todos los chicos presentes, Draco dijo que la mayoría son de su casa y solo algunos pertenecen a las otras casas. Los gemelos no parecen ser prejuiciosos, no conozco a todos los miembros de esa familia, pero no estoy seguro que todos sean como tía Bella los describió, me gustaría conocerlos. No soy del tipo de persona que se deja llevar por lo que dicen, aunque sea tía Bella, además, ella hablaba de los adultos, nunca se sabe cómo será la personalidad y forma de ser de sus hijos.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —pregunto Draco avergonzado.

—Me lo dijeron los Torposoplos—la mire interesado, vi uno de esos solo una vez, son criaturas invisibles, con la capacidad de ver el futuro y se lo muestran a la primera persona que lo ve, son muy curiosos y juguetones. Ya que se la pasan metiéndose en los oídos de las personas, haciendo que su cerebro se embote.

— ¿Un qué? —pregunto un chico con muchas pecas y pelirrojo, debe ser Ronald Weasley, no viene solo, la niña está con él.

—Son criaturas invisibles—fue lo único que dijo Luna.

— ¡Estas chiflada!—dijo Weasley, note su mirada fija en nuestras manos, inconscientemente tome la mano de Draco, no es como si estuviéramos ocultando lo nuestro, se lo conté a mis amigos, enviando una foto, para que conocieran al hermoso novio que tengo.

—Son criaturas mágicas diminutas, muy pocos magos tienen el conocimiento de su existencia, son seres con la capacidad de ver el futuro y muy juguetones, se le presentan a muy pocos magos ¿Las viste? —le pregunte interesado.

—Hay varias cerca de mi casa—solo asentí, luego mire a Draco, quien sigue nuestra conversación curioso, tratando de mantener su rostro neutro.

—Por supuesto, el chico que considera que Hogwarts no es lo suficientemente buena para él—es obvio que lo dijo para hacerme quedar mal ante todos, como si me importara lo que piensan, son buenos chicos, al menos de vista, pero no vivo con ellos y su opinión me tiene sin cuidado, las únicas que me interesa, ya las conozco.

—Si mido mi nivel de conocimiento con el de Hogwarts, tendría que estar en cuarto año, más o menos, así que _discúlpame_ si prefiero quedarme en mi academia, donde tengo enseñanza personalizada—dije con frialdad. No conozco todo el temario de Hogwarts, pero presiento que superaría incluso los años restante, pero no quiero ofenderlos más.

—Hadrien estudia en Koldovstoretz Elite, en esa academia comienzan desde los nueve años, su temario debe ser mucho más avanzado que el nuestro, si tomamos en cuenta que ellos empiezan dos años antes—les explico Theo.

— ¿Qué clases recibes? —pregunto Chang interesada.

—Lo siento, tenemos estrictamente prohibido hablar de eso, como les explique a los chicos, cuando los conocí, no es algo que pueda hablar libremente—hable y respondí las preguntas de todos, siento la mirada de odio de Pansy y Ronald, este último no comprendo porque, su mirada no es odio en sí, sino más bien de traición, algo estúpido, si tomo en cuenta que ni siquiera lo conozco.

— ¿Puedes presentarnos a tu Occamy? —pregunto Neville curioso y emocionado.

—Claro—dije levantándome la manga, se ve como una pulsera, muchos la confunde, hasta que levanta la cabeza, justo como está haciendo en este momento.

— ¡Genial!—dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

—Hadrien—al voltear, mire a mi padrino, quien viene acompañado con otra persona, por sus ojos, un hombre lobo.

—Lo siento, hablare con ustedes en otra ocasión, pero debo de recibir a mis invitados ¿Vienes?—le pregunte a Draco, quien solo asintió, por lo que fuimos donde ellos se encuentran.

—Bienvenidos, me da gusto verte de nuevo, por cierto, te lo presento oficialmente como mi novio—dije mirando con cariño a Draco, quien solo se ruborizo.

—Hacen una linda pareja, bueno como te prometí, traje al alpha de nuestra manada, se llama Logan Williams—dijo señalando al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos dorados.

—Un gusto conocerlo señor Black, feliz cumpleaños—nos pusimos a platicar de la vida en la manada, sus costumbres y reglas, Draco escucha todo interesado, supongo que nunca había escuchado sobre una manada como esta.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante que los hombres lobos tengan manada? —pregunto Draco.

—Los hombres lobos somos criaturas con la necesidad de proteger y cuidar, las manada nos permite saciar ese deseo, muchos piensan que las manadas estan conformadas solo por hombres o mujeres lobos, eso es un error que muchos cometen, por ejemplo, Remus tiene otra manada a parte de la mía, ¿No es así? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Sí, cuando fui a Hogwarts, rápidamente me hice amigo de tus padres, inconscientemente mi lobo los llamo manada, Sirius es el Alpha de esa manada, al ser el mago más poderoso del grupo, seguido de James, mi lobo se sentía útil y feliz junto a ellos, Lily también llego a formar parte de la manada y una vez que naciste, te volviste prioridad, eres un cachorro después de todo—no pude evitar ruborizarme por el apelativo, ya me ha llamado así antes, pero nunca delante de otras personas.

—Como puede ver señor Malfoy, las manadas ayuda a nuestro lobo a estar bajo control, un nómada o lobo sin manada, suele volverse salvaje y matan por placer—dijo Logan, estábamos hablando tranquilamente, hasta que note los ojos de Remus brillar intensamente, lo que me sorprendió, ya que se dilataron y su mirada esta en un punto fijo. Al voltear note que su fijación es con tía Bella.

—Soulmate— gruño por lo bajo, Draco instintivamente tomo mi mano, la acaricie para tranquilizarlo, se exactamente significa esa palabra, simplemente nunca pensé que tía Bella fuera la suya. Padre dijo que mi padrino nunca volvió a salir con nadie, después de la muerte de mi madrina, a pesar que no era su pareja destinada, la amo mucho.

—Tranquilo Remus, contrólate y respira profundo, Hadrien nos llevara a un despacho y luego la llamara—dijo Logan con firmeza, asentí y los guie, una vez todos estuvimos dentro, espere que se relajara.

— ¡Kreacher! —al instante apareció, haciendo una reverencia.

—Kreacher esta para servirle al amito Hadrien—espero que esto no sea un desastre.

—Dile a tía Bella que venga—a los minutos la puerta se abrió.

—Mi niño lindo, alguien te molesto—dijo tía Bella con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro, ignorando a todos en la habitación.

—No, pero mi padrino quiere hablar contigo—solo en ese instante, noto a los dos hombres detrás de ella, su mirada quedo enganchada con la de mi padrino. Sentí un escalofrió cuando sus magias se reconocieron, escuche a Draco jadear, pero simplemente no pude apartar la mirada de lo que ocurre, es impresionante.

—Remus Lupin—dijo tomando su mano y besándola. Hay algo que les preguntare una vez hablen, ¿Cómo es que nunca se vieron? Tía bella estudiaba en Hogwarts al igual que Remus, por lo que es sorprendente que nunca se hayan topado antes, tengo tanta curiosidad, pero tendré que esperar.

—Bien, creo que aquí sobramos—dije tomando la mano de Draco y saliendo, Logan viene justo detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Estarán bien? —pregunte preocupado, tía Bella es difícil de tratar para las personas que no estan acostumbrados a su carácter.

—No te preocupes, eso que viste, fue la clara muestra que son pareja destinada, sus magias son compatibles, estoy seguro que a tus padres les paso lo mismo, una vez su magia maduro por completo y si lo suyo dura lo suficiente, sabrán si son compatibles y sus almas se llaman, no todos los magos y criaturas encuentran a su otra mitad, pero si observas bien, te darás cuenta quienes estan destinados—dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que solo las criaturas tenían pareja destinadas—dijo Draco confundido.

—Todos las tenemos, solo que las criaturas tenemos la bendición de reconocerlas con solo verlas o olerlas, es una ventaja que poseemos sobre los magos, pregúnteles a sus padres, estoy seguro que le contestaran si ellos sintieron la conexión, una vez su magia estuvo cien por ciento madura. Además, aunque no encuentres a tu destinado, las personas se enamoran y aman con igual intensidad, solo deben de encontrar a alguien compatible con su carácter—eso me hizo pensar en mi madrina, mis padres dijeron que ellos se amaron y fueron felices, así que no dudo que lo que dice Logan sea ciertos, me pregunto que pasara, ¿mi padrino se mudara con nosotros? ¿Tía Bella se irá con ellos? Solo cuando salgan, lo sabré, mientras tanto, interrogaré a Logan para completar mi trabajo sobre los hombres lobos.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, como pueden ver, forme una pareja sumamente rara, en realidad esta pareja ya la tenía pensada desde antes que comenzara a escribir la historia, simplemente no la quise cambiar, así que lo siento para quienes no le guste.

También vimos a un Dumbledore gris, es decir que no es malo, simplemente sera más del tipo de querer hacer todo lo posible para ganar la guerra que se avecina, sin importar a quienes sacrificara, incluyéndose, si llegara el caso.

Los Longbottom aparecieron, con un nuevo nene en su familia, mencione en capítulos anteriores que no quedaron locos, por lo que la personalidad de Neville sera completamente diferente, ya que se crio con sus padres.

Hay una frase de un libro y película que me fascina, solo cambie una palabra, veremos quienes descubren el origen de dicha frase.

Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque no me dé tiempo de contestarlos todos, les aseguro que los leo, cualquier duda, me escriben y procurare contestar.

Nos seguimos leyendo, besos y abrazos

Bella.


	12. Chapter 12 Sucesos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

 _ **Chat: Hola**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12 Sucesos**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Concentre mi magia en el artefacto en mis manos, ya apliqué los hechizos correspondientes, ahora estoy tratando que estos puedan interactuar sin que explote o maten al usuario que lo utilice. Las clases comenzaron hace una semana y desde que llegue, estoy trabajando en el mismo proyecto. Luego de la fiesta, las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas, tía Bella a pesar de ser la pareja destinada de tío Remus y luego que todo ese asunto de sus magias reconociéndose, se alejo de él.

Cosa que no le gusto a Remus, mucho menos su lobo. Supongo que luego de la euforia, el raciocinio regreso a ella y su desconfianza se hizo presente, después de todo, Remus perteneció a la orden, debido al trabajo que le esta dando conquistarla, decidió venirse a vivir con nosotros a Rusia, luego que dejo todo en orden.

Pero lo que peor, fue lo que mi padre me conto sobre el peligro que implica Albus Dumbledore y que posiblemente use a mi novio para que entre a Hogwarts. Cuando le pregunte el motivo de su obsesión, me contaron todo sobre la orden a la que pertenecieron y que ese viejo esta seguro que Voldemort regresara, mis padres tienen la prueba que es cierto, aunque no quisieron decirme cual.

Al parecer el viejo considera que soy el único que puede vencer a dicho mago, gracias a una profecia que fue el motivo que tía Lily muriera. Y mis padres se escondieran.

Debido a esa amenaza, decidí esforzarme aun mas en completar este proyecto. Quiero crear algo parecido a los armarios Evanescentes, estos actúan como un pasaje entre dos lugares, pero quiero hacerlo lo suficientemente seguro, si en un dado caso se rompe, no quiero que nadie quede en el limbo, que es lo que ocurre con los armarios.

Además quiero que sean cien por ciento confiables, los armarios son objetos demasiados temperamentales, lo que hace su uso sea relativamente peligroso, nada garantiza que usarlos proporcione la seguridad adecuada.

Este proyecto, es ensayo y error, le pedí a mi padre que comprara cinco pares de espejos dobles, este en particular solo se usa para comunicarse, lo que quiero hacer es volverlo un portal, para que las personas que lo tengan, puedan viajar a la ubicación donde se encuentra la pareja y si es posible, conectarlo a varios espejos, dando así, acceso a diferentes lugares.

Suspire agotado, siento el sudor recorrer mi rostro. Este proyecto lo tengo desde hace unos años, pero lo había dejado de lado, para enfocarme en otras cosas, pero considero que en este momento, es lo que necesito para mantener a mi dragón a salvo, por el momento, los celulares son muy eficaces para comunicarnos todo el tiempo, pero quiero poder llegar a él, sin la necesidad de aparecerme, ya que para poder hacerlo, debo de conocer el lugar donde se encuentra, antes de regresar, le pedí a mis padres que me llevaran a Hogsmeade.

Si Draco me necesita, pienso aparecerme y luego usar uno de los tantos pasadizos e ir a Hogwarts, conozco muchos hechizos que confundirán al castillo y pensara que soy un alumno mas, no quiero que este de aviso a ese vejete de algún intruso. El problema con aparecerme, es que debo salir de la zona protegida de la academia, salir del escudo que esta posee y que impide que realice dicho hecho, toma demasiado tiempo.

—Debes de estabilizar tu magia y enfocarte—dijo Ninochka Záitsev, mi profesora de Innovación mágica.

—Es difícil—susurre con los dientes apretados.

—Debes de limpiar tu mente de cualquier cosa que te este causando conflicto, a veces nuestras emociones pueden bloquear la fluidez de nuestra magia. Así como la impulsan, también nos crean obstáculos, por eso debes de saber cuándo emplearlas—respire profundo y cerré mis ojos, limpiando mi mente de todas las situaciones que han estado frustrándome.

Deje salir mi magia y empecé a mezclarla con los hechizos, logrando que estas empezaran a interactuar mas armoniosamente, lo malo es que aun no consigo que se acoplen por completo. Mire a Sergey, quien trabaja en su propio proyecto, esta totalmente concentrado.

—Muy bien, ahora descansa. Ya hiciste un avance, cuando te sientas mejor, quiero que me expliques lo que quieres lograr, a veces un nuevo enfoque puede ayudar a solucionar los problemas —dijo yéndose donde otro alumno, somos pocos los que estamos en su clase, esto es debido que solo las casas de Hydra y Valquiria la tenemos como optativa. Saque el celular y entre en la aplicación de WhatsApp, sino me equivoco, hoy inicia las clases y quiero estar pendiente.

 _ **Hola amor, ¿Qué haces?**_

 _ **Ángel: Estoy en el tren, vamos camino a Hogwarts, me alegra que escribieras, ya estoy acostumbrándome a usar este aparato.**_

No pude evitar sonreír por lo escrito, le tomo semanas, pero consiguió aprender todas las funciones que posee el celular, además de las aplicaciones que le instale para comunicarnos mejor y otras para su diversión.

 _ **Eres inteligente, no dude de tu capacidad**_

 _ **Ángel: Encantador, en definitiva tu quedarías en mi casa.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí antes de irme?**_

 _ **Ángel: Por supuesto, aunque no comprendo, dijiste que si sucedían cosas raras y peligrosas a mí alrededor, te escribiera de inmediato.**_

 _ **No lo olvides, sé que esto te confunde, pero solo quiero cuidarte y la única forma de hacerlo, es conociendo cualquier cosa irregular a tu alrededor.**_

 _ **Ángel: Te lo prometí, relájate, nada malo pasara. Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguro de Inglaterra.**_

No pude evitar gruñir, al pensar que el peligro se encuentra dentro de dicho castillo, pero tío Lucius no quiso decirle nada a Draco, solo le recordó que Dumbledore no es de fiar y que nunca confiara en él, no veo como eso pueda ayudar si el viejo estúpido le tiende una trampa, no quiso escucharme cuando le dije que lo mejor es que le dijéramos la verdad, solo me queda estar pendiente y protegerlo, aunque este al otro lado del mundo.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

No pude evitar sonreír al leer el último mensaje que mando, luego de asegurarse que comprendí lo que pidió, se puso hablarme de las nuevas criaturas mágicas que pronto cuidara. También mando fotos de su colegio, ese lugar parece salido de un cuento de hadas, hay árboles de colores y miles de criaturas conviviendo con los alumnos. Me mostro su lugar preferido, es un lago con una hermosa cascada, es tan pacifico, comprendo porque le gusta.

—Oye Draco, dile a Hadrien que me consiga uno de esos aparatos muggles, tu solo me dejaste usarlo una vez, tiene unos juegos increíbles y te imaginas lo fácil que sera saber donde estan ustedes, sin la necesidad de buscarlo por todo el castillo, seria magnifico—Blaise ha estado diciéndome lo mismo, desde que les mostré el celular, no es mala idea.

—Le diré, pero no prometo nada, recuerda que debe de adaptarlo para que funcione en un entorno mágico—comente, Pansy solo bufo desdeñosa.

—Es un genio, estoy segura que puede comprar nuestros celulares y adaptarlos sin siquiera sudar—comento con amargura.

—Esta amargada porque mi hermano no quiere nada contigo, en cambio consiguió un hermoso e inteligente novio que lo quiere y mima—dijo Ada con una sonrisa prepotente.

—Es que no es justo—exclamo como niña pequeña.

—Pansy, eres mi amiga y sabes perfectamente que nunca te he visto de otra forma, aunque Hadrien no estuviera, nunca nada habría pasado entre nosotros—ella asintió resignada y dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Lo sé, lamento ser tan fastidiosa, seguimos siendo amigos ¿Cierto? —la conozco perfectamente, no cambiara su comportamiento de la noche a la mañana, pero lo intentara y no deseo perderla como amiga.

—Ya que Pansy prometió comportarse, porque no le preguntas a tu novio. Si puede, dile que quiero el mio de color morado—dijo emocionada Adhara. Todos se pusieron a decir el color que quieren y los juegos.

 _ **Los chicos quieren saber, si les puedes comprar un celular, ellos te lo pagaran, por supuesto.**_

 _ **Amor: Puedo comprarlos, se los mandare como regalo de navidad, no tienen que pagarme.**_

 _ **Gracias, ya estamos llegando, te mandare una foto de la parte exterior del castillo. Te escribo más tarde, nos vemos amor.**_

Acabe de escribir justo cuando el tren se detuvo, les dije a los chico su respuesta y nos dispusimos a bajar, Ada y Astoria se fueron donde salen las barcazas, me mordí el labio inseguro, pero es la única forma de conseguir esa foto.

—Ada, toma una foto desde el bote y ten cuidado de no tirarlo ¿Quieres? —le dije nervioso, por consejo de Hadrien bloquee todas las aplicaciones que no deseo que nadie vea, por lo que aunque quiera, no podrá entrar en ellas.

—Tranquilo hermanito, tomare la mejor foto—dijo luego que le explique cómo usar la cámara. Corrí donde se encuentran los chicos, hay tres carruajes sin caballo esperando, supongo que el resto ya partió. Blaise, Theo, Gregory y yo subimos a uno, Daphne, Pansy y Vincent subieron en otro, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y un momento después, con una fuerte sacudida, nos llevo por el camino que lleva al castillo de Hogwarts.

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino, cuando se detuvo, bajamos del carruaje y subimos la escalinata a toda prisa, llegando al vestíbulo alumbrado con antorchas y ante la majestuosa escalinata de mármol. Lo bueno es que le dije a mi hermana, que tomara muchas fotos, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Nos dirigimos al Gran comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente es mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillan las copas y los platos de oro.

Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estan abarrotadas de alumnos que charlan. Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallan sentados viendo a todos, nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar, esperando la entrada de los nuevos, me pregunto en qué casa quedara Ada.

Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marcha a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encuentra la mesa de los profesores.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó el taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo, ante los alumnos de primero y, encima de él, esta el sombrero seleccionador. Los de primero lo miran, y también el resto de la concurrencia.

Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Entonces se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del ala, formando como una boca, y empezó a cantar:

 _Hace tal vez mil años_

 _que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

 _Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

 _de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

 _El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

 _el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

 _del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,_

 _y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

 _Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

 _idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan_

 _para educar jóvenes brujos._

 _Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

 _Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores_

 _fundó una casa diferente_

 _para los diferentes caracteres_

 _de su alumnado._

 _Para Gryffindor_

 _el valor era lo mejor;_

 _para Ravenclaw,_

 _la inteligencia._

 _Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos,_

 _era romperse los codos._

 _El ambicioso Slytherin_

 _ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

 _Estando aún con vida_

 _se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

 _pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

 _cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

 _Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

 _me levantó de su cabeza,_

 _y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera_

 _para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

 _Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

 _No me equivoco nunca:_

 _echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

 _¡y te diré de qué casa eres!_

En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—No es la misma canción de cuando nos seleccionó a nosotros —comentó Blaise, aplaudiendo con los demás.

—Canta una canción diferente cada año. Tiene que ser bastante aburrido ser un sombrero, ¿verdad? Supongo que se pasa el año preparando la próxima canción—dijo Pansy. La profesora McGonagall desplego en aquel momento un rollo grande de pergamino.

—Cuando pronuncie su nombre, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentaran en el taburete Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecen, vayan a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente —dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero. Poco a poco, fueron llamándolos.

— ¡Creevey, Colin! —un niño de cabello rubio arenoso, subió y sentó nervioso.

—Gryffindor—al instante salto y corrió a su casa.

— ¡Greengrass, Astoria!—la hermanita de Daphne camino orgullosa y espero.

—Hufflepuff—parpadee sorprendido, la pobre palideció y camino a su nueva casa.

— ¡Lovegood, Luna!—la niña que revelo mi verdadera relación con Hadrien, se sentó en el taburete.

—Ravenclaw—ella se fue dando saltitos a su mesa.

— ¡Malfoy, Adhara!—mire interesado.

—Ravenclaw—ella sonrió orgullosa y se dirigió a su mesa, donde aplauden dándole la bienvenida. Ya solo quedan dos niñas, mire a los gemelos, quienes ven interesado, después de todo, su hermana es una de las que queda o mejor dicho, la ultima.

— ¡Weasley, Ginevra! —la niña camino temblorosa, se sentó y espero.

—Slytherin—escuche el grito del idiota de Weasley, quien la ve horrorizado. Ella al igual que la hermana de Daphne, esta pálida, camino temblorosa donde se encuentran los gemelos, todos aplaudimos, después de todo, no hay que hacérselo mas difícil.

Luego de cenar, nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común. Apenas entramos y los cuartos fueron asignados a los chicos de primero, los gemelos se sentaron con su hermana y la empezaron a consolar, cuando ella dijo que sus padres ahora la odiarían.

—Malfoy, tu hermana te busca—rodé los ojos, al ver que no la dejo entrar.

—Hey hermanito, solo vengo a devolverte esto—dijo entregándome el celular.

— ¿Entras? —pregunte tranquilamente.

—No, dentro de poco es toque de queda y no quiero ser castigada el primer dia, nos vemos—dijo agitando su cabello y caminando tranquilamente hacia su sala común. Me despedí de los chicos, quienes se quedaron a calmar a la chica Weasley y fui a mi habitación, quiero ver las fotos y enviárselas a Hadrien.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, al tomarlo note que apenas son las tres, es demasiado tarde o temprano, aun me quedan tres horas de sueño, suelo levantarme a las seis, mire que es un mensaje de Draco, deben ser las nueve en Londres.

 _ **Ángel: Hola, recién acaba de terminar la cena de bienvenida, esta son las fotos del exterior del castillo y algunas internas. Sabes, Ada quedo en Ravenclaw y sorprendentemente la hermana de Daphne quedo en Hufflepuff.**_

El castillo es lo opuesto a nuestra academia, gris y con muchas torres, aunque eso no le quita lo imponente y bello. Sonreí ante lo dicho sobre Ada y la hermana de Daphne, según recuerdo, esa niña aseguro que quedaría en Slytherin, al parecer se equivoco.

 _ **Es hermoso, muy diferente a la academia.**_

 _ **Ángel: Lo sé, mañana tomare fotos de otras partes del castillo, hay un lugar al que me gusta ir, no es tan impactante como tu sitio, pero es igual de hermoso.**_

 _ **Esperare ansioso, seguiría chat contigo amor, pero son las tres de la mañana y estoy agotado y no quiero terminar contestando alguna estupidez.**_

 _ **Ángel: Lo siento, olvide que son seis horas de diferencia, descansa y hablamos mañana.**_

Me despedí y dormí de nuevo, gruñí cuando la alarma sonó, sentí que solo pasaron minutos, me levante con pereza y tome una larga ducha con agua helada. Al salir, me coloque mi uniforme y fui a desayunar.

—Buenos días—dije con una sonrisa.

—Alguien se desvelo chat con su novio—dijo con burla Svetlana, quien lleva su cabello recogidos en dos moños, me recuerda a Tenten, del manga y anime de Naruto.

—Si chat con él, pero no es por eso que estoy agotado, estoy trabajando en un proyecto que agota casi toda mi magia—murmure monótonamente.

—Aun no supero que seas el primero en tener novio y uno tan hermoso, que envidia—dijo dramática Ekaterina.

—Ya no es el único, estoy saliendo con Anya de las Valquirias—dijo con una sonrisa Dimitri. Sergey solo rodo los ojos y lo vio con burla.

—No me lo tienes que decir, prácticamente me suplicaste que te la presentara—bromeo Sergey.

—Ella siempre estaba rodeada por sus amigas, no me atreví acercarme, es intimidante—exclamo exageradamente.

—Bueno, tú puedes presentárnosla—ordeno Svetlana.

—Lo hare, pero no ahora—seguimos comiendo y platicando tranquilamente. Debo seguir trabajando con el espejo, estoy tan cerca, una vez lo termine, lo conectare a varios espejos y se lo entregare a mi familia y los Malfoy, principalmente deseo que Draco tenga uno, es quien más me preocupa.

—Tengo clases de necromancia, nos vemos luego—dije levantándome, este año no entro ninguno nuevo alumno a Hydra, por lo que solo somos cuatro, ya que el año pasado entro una chica nueva, la más joven de nuestra casa, se llama Khristeen Morózov tiene diez años. Anastasia quien ahora tiene quince y se gradúa este año, su hermano Radek quien tiene trece.

Según me contaron, ellos son los primeros hermanos, en siglos, que quedan en Hydra, me pregunto si mis hermanas quedaran en mi casa, sería interesante. Hace tres días, recibí una llamada de Annabeth, contándome que este verano tendré compañía en mi cabaña, supongo que sera algún hijo de Poseidón, sinceramente no lo sé, pero por la forma que lo dijo, no es alguien de su agrado.

No asiste a ninguna escuela, sino que recibe educación en casa y dijo que ya que sus hermanos estan yendo a clase y sus padres trabajan, decidió regresar al campamento, donde continuara recibiendo clases, al parecer hay una escuela donde los hijos de los dioses que viven permanentemente en el campamento, asisten.

Ella escucho, como siempre, una plática privada de Quirón y mi padre, donde le pidió que recibiera a las dos personas que desde este verano estarán conmigo, aunque no pasare tanto tiempo en el campamento, tal vez solo vaya por tres semanas, lo máximo un mes, aun no lo decido, admito que tengo curiosidad, por saber quiénes son esos chicos.

* * *

 **Pov Quirón**

Hace unos días recibí una visita de Poseidón, admito que lo que dijo, no es lo que esperaba. Es la primera vez que haremos algo así, recibir al hijo de un dios menor nunca ha sido necesario, su sangre no atrae a tantos monstruos y logran vivir como mortales sin peligro alguno.

—No tengo problema en recibir al chico, pero el otro, solo causara problemas—gruño el señor D.

—Solo serán por un tiempo, Poseidón dijo que se irá a vivir con él—lo apacigüe.

—Los dos se quedaran con Hadrien Black, después de todo son familia —suspiro y se fue.

— ¿Por qué debe de venir ese monstruo? —replico Annabeth.

—Tiene autorización de Zeus y solo serán por unos días—presiento que no sera la única que reclame.

—No creo que Hadrien esté contento—fruncí el ceño al escucharla.

—Dudo mucho que se moleste, no tiene lo mismo prejuicios que ustedes y lo sabes, ten cuidado con lo que dices, no sabes cómo reaccionara, es su hermano después de todo, ambos chicos son familia y ya lo dijo una vez, para él, la familia es importante—no creo que Hadrien se moleste, puede que se sorprenda un poco, pero sabe perfectamente que Poseidón tiene muchos hijos.

—Solo espero no tener que verlo—gruño molesta, yéndose a su cabaña. Solo pude suspirar y rezar a los dioses porque las cosas no empeoren.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos espero les haya gustado. ¿Quiénes creen que son los chicos misteriosos? Creo que es obvio, pero es divertido preguntar. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como ya mencione, no uso la computadora tanto como me gustaría, mil gracias por sus comentarios, lamento no poder responder, no he tenido tiempo, pero no duden que los leo.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besos y abrazos Bella.


	13. Chapter 13 Conociendo mis raices

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.

Summary: Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

 _ **Chat: Hola**_

 _ **Llamada telefónica: Diga**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13 Conociendo mis raíces**

 **Pov Percy**

El día empezó de un modo normal, en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Es una escuela « progresista» del centro de Manhattan, lo que significa que nos sentamos en grandes pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de rock, lo cual me parece genial.

Padezco THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención, además soy disléxico. Por eso nunca me ha ido bien en los colegios. Lo único que Meriwether tiene de malo, es que los profesores siempre se concentran en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas. Mientras que los alumnos… bueno, no siempre resultan tan brillantes.

Vivo solo con mi madre, gracias a dios se divorcio del cretino que se hacía llamar su esposo, Gabe Ugliano, dijo que esta viendo por mi futuro, sinceramente no comprendí lo que quiso decir, pero el simple hecho que seamos solo los dos, me hace inmensamente feliz.

Las clases acaban de iniciar, llevamos tres semanas y ya tengo un enemigo declarado, un bravucón, no es muy grande ni fuerte, pero actúa como si lo fuera. Tiene ojos de perro rabioso, pelo oscuro y desgreñado, siempre lleva ropa cara, aunque descuidada, como si quisiera demostrar a todo el mundo que el dinero de su familia, no le importa.

El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro, cuando cometió el error de intentar darle una a mi amigo Tyson. Tyson es el único chico sin techo de la escuela preparatoria Meriwether. Por lo que mi madre y yo hemos descubierto, sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era muy pequeño, seguramente por ser… tan diferente.

Mide uno noventa y tiene la complexión del abominable hombre de las nieves, pero llora continuamente y casi todo le da miedo, incluso su propio reflejo. Tiene la cara como deformada y con un aspecto brutal. No sabría decir de qué color son sus ojos, porque nunca me animé a mirarlo más arriba de sus dientes torcidos. Aunque su voz es grave, habla de un modo raro, como un chico mucho más pequeño, supongo que porque nunca había ido al colegio, antes de entrar en el Meriwether.

Lleva unos tejanos andrajosos, unas mugrientas zapatillas del número 50 y una camisa a cuadros escoceses con varios agujeros. Olía como huelen los callejones de Nueva York, porque vivía en uno de ellos, junto a la calle Setenta y dos, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico.

La Escuela Meriwether lo había adoptado por un proyecto de servicios comunitarios, para que los alumnos pudieran sentirse satisfechos de sí mismos. Por desgracia, la mayoría no soporta a Tyson.

En cuanto descubrían que es cobarde, un cobarde enorme, pese a su fuerza descomunal y su mirada espeluznante, se divertían metiéndose con él. Prácticamente soy su único amigo, lo cual significa que él es mi único amigo. Mi madre había protestado un millón de veces en el colegio y los había acusado de no estar haciendo lo bastante para ayudarlo.

También había llamado a los servicios sociales, pero al final nunca pasaba nada. Los asistentes sociales alegaban que Tyson no existía. Juraban y perjuraban que habían ido al callejón que les habíamos indicado y que nunca lo encontraban allí. Cómo puede ser posible no encontrar a un chico gigante que vive en la caja de un frigorífico, eso no lo entiendo.

Mi madre lo invito a vivir con nosotros después de eso, pero por algún motivo, no siempre duerme en casa, sino solo cuando quiere, por lo que decidimos dejarlo tranquilo y no agobiarlo, siempre que nos necesite, sabe que puede contar con nosotros.

El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle un golpe. A Tyson le entró pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte de la cuenta. Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el columpio que había cinco metros más allá.

— ¡Maldito monstruo! ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón? —gritó furioso, Tyson empezó a sollozar. Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar con tanta fuerza que dobló una y ocultó la cara entre las manos.

— ¡Retira eso, Sloan! —le espeté. Él me miró con desdén.

— ¿Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese monstruo —Apreté los puños. Espero no tener la cara tan roja como la siento. Odio a los bravucones, más cuando se meten con chicos inofensivos.

—No es un monstruo. Sólo es… —Traté de dar con la réplica adecuada, pero Sloan no escucha. Él y sus horribles amigos estan muy ocupados riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡Espera y verás, Jackson! Considérate hombre muerto —gritó Sloan. Cuando terminó la hora, nuestro profesor de inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido El señor de las moscas a la perfección. Estamos todos aprobados. Y nunca, dijo, nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas.

Matt Sloan asintió con seriedad y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado. Para que dejara de sollozar, tuve que prometerle a Tyson que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un sándwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete.

— ¿Soy… un monstruo? —me preguntó.

—No. El único monstruo que hay aquí es Matt Sloan —lo tranquilicé, apretando los dientes. Tyson se sorbió los mocos.

—Eres un buen amigo— Le tembló la voz.

—No te preocupes, grandullón. Todo irá bien —fue lo único que dije. Tyson me miró con una expresión tan agradecida, que me sentí como un tremendo mentiroso. El dia transcurrió sin problema alguno, sino tomo en cuenta lo ocurrido en la escuela, siempre han pasado cosas extrañas a mí alrededor, eso ha provocado que sea expulsado de cada colegio que he asistido. Espero acabar este, se esta volviendo molesto tener que estar cambiando continuamente.

Mire a Tyson, quien mira todo en la casa sorprendido, a pesar que se ha quedado muchas veces con nosotros, aun no se acostumbra, pero ninguno de los dos tenemos el corazón para ignorarlo.

Siempre que entra, es como si fuera la primera vez. Sonreí feliz por estar por fin en casa, sin tener que toparme con el idiota de Gabe. Por primera vez, desde que ese maldito entro a nuestras vidas, estoy feliz de regresar a casa, luego de un agotador dia de clases, mas con el idiota de Sloan, fastidiando a cada instante. Justo en ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

—Hola, me llamo Grover Underwood, ¿Se encuentra tu madre?—mire al chico delante de mí, tiene acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, esta lisiado. No comprendo que quiere con mi madre, cuando vio a Tyson, pego un chillido que sonó más a berreo. Es raro.

—La iré a llamar, si gustas, puedes sentarte—con ayuda de muletas, avanzo hasta sentarse en el sofá, lo más lejos de Tyson que pudo. Camine a la cocina, donde mi madre esta preparando la cena.

—Mamá, hay un chico raro esperándote en la sala—comente tranquilamente, por algún motivo, eso la alarmo, cosa que en verdad me preocupo.

—Ya voy—respirando profundo salió de la cocina, la seguí confundido.

—Hola señora Jackson, soy Grover Underwood guardián del campamento, recibimos la carta que nos mando y aceptaron recibir a Percy de inmediato, debido a la cantidad de atentados que ha recibido.

Consideran que a pesar de no ser hijo de un d… alguien importante, la sangre de su abuelo es suficientemente poderosa. Sería bueno que le contara quien es su padre. Ya que no existe cabaña destinada a esa persona, se quedara en la de su abuelo—dijo nervioso y eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. ¿Qué quiere decir con que la sangre de mi abuelo es poderosa?

— ¿Es necesario? —pregunto mi madre nerviosa.

—Sí, ya que no recibirá reconocimiento como los otros chicos del campamento. Además debemos de irnos hoy, tengo otro lugar al cual ir—asintió resignada y me miro. Aun no termina el año escolar, no quiero empezar de nuevo.

—Conocí a tu padre en las playas de california, estaba de vacaciones y salí con un grupo de amigos a una fiesta. Me pareció el hombre más guapo, caballeroso y amable, me pase toda el dia hablando con él. Tú tienes su pelo y ojos verdes—Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tengo de fantástico? Soy un chico hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas, lleno de insuficientes.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía, cuando se marcho? —pregunte emocionado e intrigado, mi madre nunca habla de mi padre.

—Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano.

—Pero me conoció de bebé.

—No, cariño. Sabía que estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras. Su estatus y deber no se lo permitían, su padre es alguien sumamente poderoso y tu padre es el mensajero de las profundidades marinas.

Es difícil decir esto, pero supongo que has notado las cosas extrañas que ocurren a tu alrededor, eso es porque eres el primer hijo que tiene con una humana. Nunca antes se había interesado en los mortales, pero ese dia había venido con su padre y me conoció—dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿Humana? —pregunte confundido.

—Tu padre no es humano Percy, es un Dios menor—la mire como si se hubiera vuelto loca, debe de estar bromeando, mi padre un Dios.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunte queriendo terminar con toda esta locura.

—Tritón, hijo de Poseidón—dijo seria.

—El señor Quirón me pidió que los llevara a los dos. Así que sera mejor que empaquen—dijo nervioso.

— ¿Los dos? —pregunte confundido.

—Tú y el ciclope detrás de ti—Antes que pudiera interrogarlo, mi madre me mando a empacar, agarre mi bolso de viaje y guarde todo lo necesario, una vez acabe, nos subimos al auto de mamá y el viaje comenzó.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con ciclope? —pregunte confundido y aun dudando de toda esta historia inverosímil.

—Muchos mortales no lo notan debido a la niebla, supongo que de cierto modo te afecta. ¿Alguna vez has visto su ojo? —pregunto mirando cualquier cosa menos a Tyson. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, nunca me atreví.

—No, ahora que lo dices, nunca he visto sus ojos—reflexione en voz alta.

—Inténtalo—Miré a Tyson a la cara; no es fácil. Siempre me había costado mirarlo directamente, aunque nunca había entendido muy bien por qué. Creía que era porque siempre tenía mantequilla de cacahuete entre sus dientes retorcidos.

Me obligué a concentrarme en su enorme narizota y luego, un poco más arriba, en sus ojos. No, no en sus ojos. En su ojo. Un enorme ojo marrón en mitad de la frente, con espesas pestañas y grandes lagrimones deslizándose por ambas mejillas.

—Ty… son. Eres un… —tartamudeé aterrado.

—Un cíclope. Casi un bebé, por su aspecto. Esa es la razón que sea tan fuerte. Tyson es uno de los huérfanos sin techo—confirmó Grover.

— ¿De los qué?

—Están en casi todas las grandes ciudades. Son… errores, Percy. Hijos de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses; Bueno, de un dios en particular, la mayor parte de las veces… Y no siempre salen bien. Nadie los quiere y acaban abandonados; enloquecen poco a poco en las calles.

No sé cómo te habrás encontrado con éste, pero es evidente que le caes bien. Debemos llevarlo ante Quirón, al parecer ya sabían de su existencia, dijo que debía llevarlos a los dos, pero nunca nadie menciono que la otro es un ciclope—trate de no perder el control, todo lo que mi madre dijo es cierto, al menos ahora comprendo muchas cosas.

— ¿Por qué voy a ese campamento? —le pregunte a mi madre, quien solo suspiro y me vio con tristeza.

—Nunca pensé que tuvieras la necesidad de asistir, como te mencione, tu padre es un dios menor y creí que eso evitaría que te siguieran, pero al parecer la sangre de tu abuelo es lo suficientemente fuerte, para atraer a monstruos. Quiero que aprendas a protegerte y puedas combatirlos, el campamento es un sitio donde los hijos de los dioses asisten, niños como tú, son conocidos como semi-dioses—asentí comprendiendo la situación, si me voy, mi madre estará a salvo, porque esos monstruos vienen por mí. No quise recordarle que aun no termina el año escolar, supongo que no es importante, al menos no comparado con ataque de monstruos.

—En el campamento hay una escuela, ahí seguirás con tus estudios. Quiero que escribas tanto como puedas, te amo y hago esto para protegerte, no lo olvides—dijo mi madre nerviosa. La abrace con fuerza y bese su mejilla. Espere que mi madre subiera al coche y se fuera. Caminamos y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino.

—Llegamos—dijo Grover, mire el lugar que sera mi hogar por lo que resta el ciclo escolar y verano. No muy lejos cerca de la cima, Tyson se detuvo.

—No puedo…pasar—gimió Tyson.

— ¡Yo Grover Underwood, te autorizo a entrar al campamento mestizo! —un trueno pareció sacudir la colina y Tyson voló como propulsado por un cañón. Justo cuando pensé que había visto todo, un hombre la parte inferior de caballo apareció frente a nosotros, con una sonrisa. Presiento que mi vida acaba de dar un giro completamente inesperado.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Sonreí feliz, lo conseguí, ahora solo debo probarlo, espero funcione. Me mordí los labios, debo hablar con mi maestra, tengo pensado contratar net magii y magos, pagándole una considerable suma por el riesgo que correrán, pero antes de eso, lo probare de otra forma. Mire la roca y la transforme en un perro, para luego hacer que pasara atreves del espejo. Contuve el aliento y no pude evitar gritar emocionado, al ver que este cruzo completo y salió por el otro.

—Sabia que te encontraría aquí, has estado trabajando en este proyecto desde que llegaste. ¿Hay algo que deberíamos saber? —pregunto Ekaterina mirándome preocupada.

—Prefiero decirlo cuando estemos todos, es importante y probablemente necesite su ayuda en algún momento—suspire agotado. Luego de cenar, invite a los chicos a mi habitación, por suerte no esta prohibido y mientras regresen antes del toque de queda, no habrá problema.

Les conté mi encuentro con el director y todo lo que mis padres me contaron y la posibilidad que existe que mi amado dragón este en peligro.

—Al parecer ese viejo esta acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que estas se cumplan, por la forma en que te hablo—dijo Dimitri serio.

—Lo sé, esto me tiene estresado y he estado trabajando todo este tiempo. Además que estoy agarrando la mala costumbre de chat todo el tiempo con Draco, preguntándole constantemente si esta bien. No quiero que piense que soy un novio posesivo y dominante que no lo dejara hacer lo que quiere—suspire hastiado.

—Puede que le guste la idea de ser tu sumiso—dijo con burla Ekaterina. Tratando de relajarme.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy dentro D/S—dije con una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera sabes si te gusta—dijo Svetlana, siguiéndole el juego. Supongo que para muchos sería algo preocupante que dos niñas de doce años, sepan todo sobre BDSM.

En el mundo mágico, aunque se practica varias de las cosas que pueden estar dentro de esta práctica, no tiene nombre. Las chicas conocen este término porque estamos muy involucrado con las cosas muggles.

—Muy interesante la plática, pero concentremos en el tema principal. Sé que su padre no quiere que le cuentes, pero aunque este prevenido, no estará cien por ciento alerta, no conoce el alcance que ese viejo puede tener, deberías de contarle y prepararlo para cualquier percance—las interrumpió Sergey avergonzado y al acabar de hablar la seriedad volvió a su rostro.

—Por el momento no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero estoy pensando visitar a Draco, una vez que mi proyecto sea aprobado, aunque primero debo regalarle un espejo, pienso contárselo en persona. Es un tema demasiado serio para hablarlo por teléfono—comente preocupado, algo me dice que si no le cuento, se enojara y no deseo que discutamos por algo que puede prevenirse.

La solo idea de visitar Hogwarts me emociona, mas con las historias que mis padres me han contado, quiero ir a la sala de los menesteres y probar que tan útil es, además quiero buscar la famosa cámara de los secretos. Lo bueno es que cuento con el mapa merodeador, mis padres me lo dieron antes de regresar a clases, dijeron que es una forma de ver que Draco se encuentra bien.

Supongo que nunca se les ocurrió que puedo usarlo para ir y que nadie se dé cuenta de mi presencia, cada vez que lo reviso me siento un acosador, pero ver el nombre de mi novio moverse por los diferentes pasillos me relaja. Este pergamino hizo que empezara a crear uno propio, solo que de la academia, seria genial saber donde se encuentran mis amigos, aunque los GPS de los celulares son útiles.

—Promete que nos llevaras, quiero conocer ese colegio, tus padres nos han contado tantas historias, quiero recorrer todos los lugares que ellos mencionaron—dijo Dimitri. No veo nada de malo en llevarlos, sera una experiencia única para todos nosotros.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir—dijo Ekaterina con una sonrisa, les desee buenas noches y tome mi celular para ver la hora, son apenas las once, por lo que debe ser las cinco de la mañana en Londres, tendré que chat hasta la una. Iré a ver a mis criaturas, es una buena forma de matar el tiempo.

Al bajar, una pequeña manada de Nundus me recibió, mi baúl es como la maleta de Scamander solo que mejor.

—Hola pequeños, ¿me extrañaron? —todos chuparon mi mano y se acercaron para que los acariciara. El Nundu es similar a un leopardo, y es nativo del este de África. Se mueve silenciosamente pese a su gran tamaño, es considerado la criatura más peligrosa del mundo. Su aliento causa enfermedades tan virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras, lo que muchos no saben, es que ellos deciden el grado de letalidad, pueden ser tan inofensivos como gatitos, claro que depende del entorno en que se encuentren.

Mire a los padres de los cachorros que me rodean, fueron de las primeras criaturas que encontré y que mis padres no saben que tengo, tenía solo cinco años, estábamos de vacaciones en África, me separe de mis padres para explorar el lugar, encontrándome con cazadores furtivos, quienes mataron a toda una manada de Nundus, sentí rabia y horror al verlo, pero mientras retrocedía para regresar con mis padres, me tope con dos cachorros, quienes estaban heridos, sin siquiera pensarlo, saque el baúl que tía Bella me compro para mis criaturas, lo abrí y con cierto temor les pedí que entraran, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo hicieron sin dudar.

Al regresar con mis padres, les conté sobre los cazadores y ellos llamaron a las autoridades africanas, quienes arrestaron a esos desgraciados, obviamente no le dije a nadie de los cachorros en mi baúl, en ese momento considere que era la mejor persona para hacerse cargo de ellos.

—Mía, Leo, sus cachorros estan cada vez más grandes—dije con una sonrisa, luego invoque varios trozos de carnes que estaban en la cocina y se los di, les tome fotos, Draco aun no los conoce, estas adorables criaturas aun no nacían.

Recorrí con la vista y trate de enfocar a todas mis criaturas, estoy considerando agrandar el lugar, lo bueno es que el baúl viene con esa función.

Recuerdo que cuando les conté a mis padres sobre mi deseo de poseer criaturas mágicas como Newt Scamander, pensaron que bromeaba, eso cambio cuando empecé a pedírselas, ahora cuento con muchas de diferente especie: Nundus, Murtlap, Pegasos, Thestral, Runespoor, Kelpie, Mooncalf, Billywig, Browtruckle, Demiguise, Diricawl, Escarabajo Dung, Erumpent, Fwooper, Creencia, Glow Bugs, Graphorns, Grindylow **,** Marmite, Niffler, tengo varias crías de Ocammy, aunque estas a diferencia de mi Aisha, permanecen en el baúl, Swooping Evil, Ashwinder, Augurey, Bundimun, caballo alados, cangrejo de fuego, Chizpurfle, Clabbert, Nogtail, unicornios, Hipocampo, Nemea, Hydra y por supuesto el cachorro infernal, los dos últimos son hermosos.

El Hydra es completamente blanco, una combinación de piel y plumas, algo sumamente raro, ya que usualmente son negros, rojos o grises. El cachorro infernal es una versión miniatura del grande que me ataco en el campamento.

Comencé buscando las mismas criaturas que Newt Scamander tenía, aunque aun me falta el Thunderbird, luego busque las que estuvieran en peligro de extinción. Sinceramente encontré algunas heridas y muy raras, ni siquiera sé como se llaman e investigado, pero no hay ningún registro de ellas, hay unas que son una combinación de diferentes animales y otras que simplemente parecen de otro mundo, las denomine místicas. Debido que no hay registro de este tipo de criaturas, decidí nombrarlas según algunas características que posean.

Mis padres no conocen de su existencia, he intentado dejarlas libres, pero siempre regresan, por lo que simplemente estan conmigo, Draco no las conoce, es peligroso que algún otro humano se les acerque, por algún motivo, estas los atacan, mis amigos salieron vivos, gracias a sus habilidades, soy el único que permiten y aceptan en su entorno, presiento que me ven como su madre.

Luego de alimentar a todas mis criaturas y jugar un rato con ellas, salí del baúl y mire con sorpresa el reloj, son las tres de la mañana, siempre que estoy con mis amadas criaturas, el tiempo se me pasa volando, tendré que chat con Draco otro dia, es tarde y de igual forma esta en clase. Bostecé cansado y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

 **Pov Dumbledore**

He estado pensando que hacer para que Harry este en el lugar donde pertenece, considere herir al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, pero eso es contraproducente si lo que deseo es ganarme la confianza de Harry, debo entrenarlo y prepararlo para cuando Voldemort regrese y si lastimo a su _novio_ lo único que conseguiré es alejarlo.

Por lo que pensé en un factor externo y que nada tiene que ver _conmigo_ , que pondrá la vida de Malfoy en peligro, liberare a la criatura que Salazar Slytherin dejo. Tom siempre fue descuidado, no fue difícil seguirlo y ver donde se dirigía en sus escapadas nocturnas, hace cincuenta años, por lo general no sigo a mis alumnos, pero siempre sentí que había algo malo y no me equivoque, se convirtió en un señor oscuro.

Por eso cuando la cámara se abrió por primera vez, supe inmediatamente que fue él, tarde años en encontrar la forma de abrir ese lugar, solo alguien que hable parsel puede hacerlo, pensé que podía aprenderlo como aprendí el idioma de las sirenas, pero resulto difícil sin alguien quien me instruya, por lo que probé otra cosa, invoque a una serpiente, le lance un Imperius y le ordene decir varias palabras que pensé serian la correcta, creí que no funcionaria, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando esta se abrió, con la simple palabra _ábrete_.

Sonreí a los alumnos que pasaron a mi lado, en este momento me dirijo al baño de niñas del segundo piso, que no es utilizado desde que Mirtle murió. Al entrar, el fantasma de la chica me saludo, sin remordimiento alguno, le lance un hechizo que la desintegrara y tardara mucho en volverse a juntar, además que no recordar las últimas horas.

— _ **Serpensortia—**_ una serpiente salió de la punta de mi varita, estas son muy volátiles y no hacen caso, suelen atacar a la persona más cercana.

— _ **Imperius—**_ le ordene que abriera, me costó mucho encontrar la entrada de este maldito lugar, mire los grifos moverse, mostrando en su lugar un tobogán. Contuve una mueca de asco y baje. Camine por el pasadizo, hasta que llegue a la enorme cabeza de Salazar Slytherin, no tengo forma de abrir esta, espero que esto funcione.

Cerré los ojos y deje salir toda mi magia, un fuerte rugido al otro lado de la pared, me dio a entender que mi plan funciono, investigue mucho y conseguí descubrir el tipo de criatura, típico de alguien que eligió como emblema de su casa una serpiente, no fue difícil saber que su guardián es el rey de las serpiente: un basilisco, solo espero que ningún alumno muera.

Sonreí mientras salía de la cámara de los secretos, pero si por desgracia ocurre, todo sera por el bien mayor, unas pocas vidas no se comparan con miles que se salvaran si Harry cumple con lo que esta destinado ser.

* * *

 **Pov Remus**

Llegue hace unos días y aun no consigo que Bella baje la guardia, es difícil de tratar. Admito que su personalidad es un poco retorcida, pero no es algo que no pueda manejar, después de todo, compartí habitación con Sirius por siete años.

Hadrien me dio muchos consejos que pueden ayudarme y facilitarme las cosas, en este momento pienso invitarla al cine, según mi ahijado, hoy salen dos película que esta seguro le gustaran, una se llama Saw 3, al parecer es la continuación de otra película que vieron juntos, es sobre un hombre que secuestra y tortura tanto física como psicológicamente a sus víctimas, la otra se llama Holocausto caníbal, es sobre cuatro jóvenes documentalistas se adentran en la selva amazónica, en pleno corazón de América del Sur, para realizar un reportaje sobre las tribus que habitan en esa región, de las que se dice que todavía practican el canibalismo. Solo espero me dé una oportunidad y acepte mi invitación. Golpee la puerta de su habitación y espere que abriera.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con frialdad. Les mostré los boletos, no me paso desapercibido el brillo de interés en sus ojos, para luego mostrar indiferencia.

—Hay dos nuevas películas que se estrenan en dos horas y me gustaría que me acompañaras, se llaman Saw 3 y Holocausto—comente con una sonrisa.

—Iré solo porque ya compraste los boletos, permíteme cambiarme y bajare—asentí y baje, tengo una enorme sonrisa, no puedo evitarlo.

—Hadrien conoce muy bien a Bella y si hay alguien que te puede ayudar con ella, es él— dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, estoy seguro que una vez se relaje a mi lado, lo nuestro nacerá de forma natural—comente tranquilamente.

—Se tu mismo, ella vera que no eres una amenaza y te aceptara—asentí y sonreí al verla bajar, esta hermosa, lleva un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, blusa morada oscura y jersey crema. No sé como las mujeres pueden usar semejante zapatos, pensé al ver que Bella lleva unos con tacón casi inexistente.

—Te ves hermosa—dije una vez estuve a su lado, ella solo sonrió y tomo mi mano, cerré los ojos y nos aparecí en un callejón cercano al cine donde se presentaran las películas, obviamente escogí el cine donde hubieran restaurantes cerca.

—Las películas empiezan en dos horas ¿te gustaría cenar primero? —pregunte señalando con la cabeza el restaurante que esta justo frente al cine.

—Claro. Hadrien hablo conmigo hace unos minutos y dijo que te diera una oportunidad, que sería genial que nosotros estuviéramos juntos, lo único que se de ti, es que te casaste con Lily Evans y te uniste a la orden del pájaro quemado—lo ultimo lo dijo con desprecio, Sirius me conto con detalle que fueron los hermanos de Molly quienes hicieron que perdiera su bebé y le quitaron la posibilidad de tener más.

—He cambiado mucho desde entonces y te aseguro que nosotros nunca pensamos que alguien de la orden sería capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad, todos nos salimos luego de la muerte de Lily y Regulus—comente serio, coloque mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la guie al restaurante, una vez entramos, pedí mesa para dos. Dijo que me daría la oportunidad solo porque Hadrien se lo pidió y porque sabe que estamos destinados a estar juntos, platicamos de nuestras vidas.

Me conto su infancia, las reglas, apariencias y normas que sus padres les inculcaron, también su amistad con Sirius, como era un escape y aire fresco, se convirtió en su mejor amigo y hermano. Cuando entro a Hogwarts, se fueron separando poco a poco, eso empeoro cuando quedaron en casas enemigas, su padre le prohibió verlo y le ordeno despreciarlo, algo que no podía hacer, por eso decidió evitarlo, eso explica porque nunca nos encontramos en Hogwarts.

Su padre la comprometió con Rodolphus Lestrange, ella quedo fascinada con él, se volvieron novios y cuando salió de Hogwarts se casaron. Se unió a Voldemort porque su marido se lo pidió, ella lo amaba e idolatraba, nunca cuestiono ninguna orden que le dio. Su padre le enseño que siempre debía hacer lo que su esposo dijera, cuando se presento ante Voldemort para ser marcada, admitió que quedo encantada con su poder y carisma, creyendo todo lo que dijo.

—Estaba ciega por dos personas en la que confié y pensé nunca me defraudarían, eso acabo cuando Rodolphus siguió la orden que ese desgraciado le dio antes de ir atacar a mi niño. Sin importar que ya estuviera muerto, prefirió irse con su hermano a torturar a los Longbottom dejándome desprotegida, por su culpa y la de ese maldito, perdí a mi bebé—mientras hablaba note el odio y resentimiento, tome su mano y la apreté con suavidad.

—Tu turno—le conté sobre mi infancia, lo difícil que fue luego que Fenrir me mordiera, como conocí a Sirius, James y Peter, la forma que ellos me aceptaron, lo que hicieron luego que se enteraron de mi pequeño problema peludo, las bromas y complicidad, mi aprendizaje con Madame Pomfrey y como el embarazo de James hizo que nos uniéramos mas, dando así la entrada oficial de Lily al grupo.

La boda de James y Sirius, la falsa que todo el mundo conoció entre ella y James. También que los continuos ataques de Voldemort nos hizo querer ayudar y terminamos uniéndonos a la orden del fénix.

Le hable como estar tanto tiempo juntos, hizo que algo naciera entre nosotros, enamorándonos y casándonos, el nacimiento de Hadrien, para luego hablarle de lo doloroso que fue su muerte y lo traicionado que me sentí al enterarme que sabía que moriría y no me dijo nada, dejándome con tanto dolor y a la deriva.

También le hable de la clínica que poseo y como gracias a esta, conocí al Alpha de la manada con la que viví muchos años y que me ayudaron aceptar al lobo en mi interior. Como eso me fortaleció e hizo que mis transformaciones no fueran dolorosas.

—Es el hombre que estaba en el cumpleaños de Hadrien, ahora ser hombre lobo no es una carga, más bien lo veo como ventaja, gracias a todas las habilidades que esto me otorga—ella sonrió y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Luego de comer los postres, nos fuimos al cine, solo compramos palomita y una soda la cual compartiremos. Las películas fueron sangrientas y en cierto modo perturbador, pero para mi sorpresa me gustaron, disfrute mucho verla con mi Soulmate. Esto es el comienzo de una relación única y hermosa. Estoy seguro que Hadrien estará feliz cuando se lo contemos.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Las clases transcurren sin problema alguno, para sorpresa de muchos, Pansy y Daphne tomaron a la chica Weasley bajo su protección. Aunque ella tiene su propio grupo de amigas, con las niñas de primer año entraron. Según lo que me contaron, hace unos días llego llorando, la comadreja le dijo palabras hirientes delante de todos en el Gran comedor.

Ese dia en particular tarde mas en bajar, debido que estaba hablando por teléfono con Hadrien y el tiempo paso volando. Íbamos de regreso a nuestra sala común, cuando miramos un cuerpo tirado en el piso, todos nos paralizamos.

— ¿E…esta muerto? —pregunto Blaise nervioso. Nos acercamos, al hacerlo no fue difícil ver quién es.

—Es el niño de primero, Gryffindor—dijo serio Theo.

—Paralizado—afirmo Daphne, al ver como sostiene una cámara.

—Vin, Greg, busquen al profesor Snape—ordene serio. Ambos corrieron de regreso al gran comedor, poco a poco todos los alumnos fueron saliendo y nos vieron aterrorizados, como si nosotros fuéramos los responsables de lo que esta pasando, fue estúpido de nuestra parte quedarnos, debimos irnos y dejar que otra persona lo encontraran, nuestra casa no es muy querida que digamos.

—Por Merlín ¿Qué paso? —pregunto la profesora McGonagall, quien viene con el profesor Snape.

—No lo sabemos, lo encontramos así—ella nos vio con duda, eso me molesta en verdad. Somos unos niños, por Morgana, que le hace pensar que seriamos capaz de hacer esto.

—Entiendo. Todos vayan a su sala común, ustedes vienen conmigo—con un movimiento de varita elevo el cuerpo del niño.

—No creo que sea necesario que ellos vengan, solo lo encontraron, lo mejor es que hablemos con el director y busquemos al responsable de lo ocurrido—siseo con frialdad el profesor Snape, mire como ella apretó los labios molesta, pero asintió, cuando ambos desaparecieron en una esquina, nos relajamos.

—La profesora debió de llevarlos con el director, obviamente ustedes fueron los responsables, crías de mortífagos—escupió Weasley resentido, desde que regresamos ha estado atacando con más fuerza, al parecer no le gusto que Hadrien lo rechazara. Mi novio es inteligente pero despistado, es obvio que este idiota esta enamorado y estaba creando su propio cuento de hadas al asistir a su cumpleaños. Antes que pudiéramos decir algo, el idiota de Lockhart apareció.

—Niños, niños, esa no es manera de comportarse, vamos todos regresen a su sala común—lo mire molesto y sin decir nada camine de regreso a nuestra sala común, ya nos vengaremos de ese idiota. Me mordí el labio y pensé la forma de contarle a Hadrien sin alarmarlo.

Me despedí de los chicos y fui a mi habitación, debido que entramos cinco chicos en nuestro año, tuve la suerte de tener una para mí solo, por lo general son dos personas por habitación.

Saque mi teléfono y marque su número, se que esta dormido, debe ser de madrugada, pero conociéndolo se enojara si no lo llamo ahora.

 _— **Hola amor—**_ susurro con voz ronca, se nota que se acaba de despertar.

 _— **Lamento despertarte, pero ocurrió algo raro y dijiste que si pasaba te informara —**_ comente aun nervioso por el incidente.

 _— **¿Qué paso? —**_ pregunto alarmado. Le conté que encontramos a un niño petrificado y que una de nuestras maestras nos vio como si fuéramos los responsables. Presiento que seremos llamados por el director pronto, algo que le dije y que por algún motivo se enojo, dijo que no me preocupara y que pronto nos veríamos, no comprendí, pero acepte lo que dijo y me despedí, no quiero que se desvele por mi culpa. No pude evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de verlo, por muy loco e imposible que sea.

 **Pov Percy**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que llegue al campamento, he llegado acostumbrarme a la rutina, las clases comienzan a la siete de la mañana y terminan a las tres, luego de eso tenemos el resto de la tarde libre, lo bueno de recibir clases con chicos como yo, es que no tengo que avergonzarme por mi dislexia.

Lo único malo y vergonzoso, es que desde que llegue, una chica llamada Clarisse ha estado burlándose de mí cada vez que puede, lo peor es cuando hace referencia a mi parentesco con Tyson, admito con vergüenza que es humillante.

—Hola Prissy, ¿Dónde esta el monstruo de tu tío? —pregunto con burla. Apreté los labios, no quiero que intente meter de nuevo mi cabeza en el inodoro, es desagradable y antihigiénico.

—No es mi tío—dije por enésima vez, aunque Annabeth, la niña que me mostro el campamento, dijo que Tyson es hijo de Poseidón, mi abuelo, por consiguiente si es mi tío.

—Aunque lo niegues, todos sabemos la verdad, debe ser tan humillante tener de tío, a un fenómeno y monstruo—lo peor es que no es la única que se burla, hay otros chicos que también lo hacen, aunque la mayoría me ve con lastima, odio eso.

— ¡No es mi tío! ¡Ni tampoco es un monstruo! —replique molesto.

—Déjalo en paz Clarisse—dijo Annabeth llegando, Clarisse me vio con burla y se fue.

—Gracias—susurre avergonzado.

—No le hagas caso Percy, no es tu culpa tener un tío monstruo. Acaban de terminar la cabaña de Hades, vamos a verla—asentí y la seguí, me canse de decirle que no es un monstruo, pero sé que lo que dice tiene lógica, para todos es un monstruo, los ciclopes son considerados así. Estoy avergonzado de mi abuelo.

Desde que llegue y me entere de mi parentesco, procuro mantenerme alejado de Tyson, lo bueno es que no le permiten tomar las clases, por lo que no se ha dado cuenta que lo estoy evitando, en la noche, cuando se alegra tanto de verme, el remordimiento y culpa hacen que se me retuerzan las tripas. No sé como hare para evitarlo en el verano.

La cabaña de Hades es completamente negra, en las paredes hay cráneos y despide algo oscuro, que hace que no quieras verla.

— ¿Cómo fue que consiguió una cabaña? —pregunte anonado y nervioso, no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar.

—Por tu tío—respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tyson? —pregunte incrédulo.

— ¡No! Hadrien, nadie te ha hablado de él, pensé que ya lo sabías y por eso no dije nada—empezó a contarme la mision que tuvo con Hadrien, admito que por la forma que lo describe, ya me dieron ganas de conocerlo, mas cuando me conto la parte de cómo humillo a los hijos de ares, incluida Clarisse.

—Hubiera sido bueno que me contaras antes, al menos podría haberme burlado de Clarisse haciendo referencia a lo que ocurrió—me queje, estoy aliviado al saber que tengo un pariente que es admirado por todos aquí, eso hizo que las cosas no fueran tan mala, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas espero les haya gustado el episodio, la fiesta que menciona la madre de Percy es la misma en la que James conoció a Poseidón, elegí a Tritón por recomendación de Feiden, gracias por facilitar la introducción de este personaje.

No sé si lo mencionan en alguna parte del libro, creo que no, pero como algunos chicos se quedan todo el año, decidí colocar una escuela que es donde asiste Percy y los demás campistas. Percy sera muy parecido al del libro, no igual. La cabaña de Hades sera la numero 13.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, intente contestar algunos, pero wattpad no lo permite, no sé si es una falla o les pasa a otras autoras, de igual forma no duden que los leo.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besos y abrazos, Bella.


	14. Chapter 14 Basilisco

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.

Summary: Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá de dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

 _ **Chat: Hola**_

 _ **Llamada telefónica: Diga**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14 Basilisco**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Desde que mi padre me entrego la capa de invisibilidad, quede fascinado con ella, decidí modificarla para que fuera fácil de usar y más efectiva, costó mucho que los hechizos pudieran acoplarse y fueran permanentes, por algún motivo, cada vez que lo hacía, este solo duraba una hora o menos, por lo que tuve que recurrir a hechizos de un libro muy oscuro y arcaico, todos los hechizos se deben de hacer dando tu energía vital y sangre, por eso dependiendo del uso que se les dé, puede costar la vida.

Debido que solo fue para acoplar y amoldarla a mi gusto, el costo no fue tan alto, los hechizos que use son una variable del Fidelius, por lo que nadie me ve, escucha o sabe donde estoy, es imposible que me rastreen con ella puesta, sin importar que hechizos usen, es adaptable, por lo que puede cambiar de forma, tamaño y color, ya sea el simple manto que obtuve al comienzo o una elegante chaqueta, esta puede ser visible o invisible solo con decir una palabra, además que puede agrandarse o encogerse, conseguir todas estas mejoras costo meses de mi vida, nada riesgoso, mire mi objetivo y camine por las oscuras calles de Hogsmeade, no le dije a Draco que vendría hoy, no era algo seguro y no quise darle falsas esperanzas.

Al llegar a la famosa casa de los gritos, entre y tome el camino que me llevara hasta el sauce boxeador, que se encuentra dentro del castillo. Recorrerlo fue agotador, lo sentí interminable, toque el nudo que inmovilizara el sauce y camine hacia el castillo, iría directamente donde Draco, pero primero quiero encargarme del problema que menciono, estuve investigando, una vez mando fotos del estado de las personas que fueron atacadas por dicha criatura, no fue difícil descubrir que es.

—" _ **Mi Hermosa Aisha, necesito que localices al basilisco que habita este Castillo, encuentra la forma en que se desplaza sin que ningún alumno o maestro se dé cuenta, una vez localices la entrada, guíame a ella"—**_ sisee con suavidad.

—" _ **Como usted ordene maestro"—**_ se encogió muy pequeña y entro por un hueco en la pared, por mi parte abrí el mapa merodeador, quiero saber donde se encuentra mi novio en estos momentos, es temprano para que estén dormidos, apenas son las siete en este país.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas—El Mapa del Merodeador es un documento mágico que revela todos los lugares de Hogwarts, mis padres me contaron que ellos y mi padrino lo hicieron para facilitar sus salidas cada luna llena o travesuras.

No sólo se muestran todas las aulas, pasillos y todos los rincones del castillo, sino que también muestra cada centímetro del terreno, excepto la sala de los menesteres, mi padrino dijo que es debido que esta funciona como en otro plano, la magia en esta habitación es indetectable.

Muestra todos los pasajes secretos que se esconden dentro de sus muros y la ubicación de cada persona en el terreno, representada por un punto. También es capaz de identificar con precisión a cada persona, y no se deja engañar por animagos, pociones multijugos, o capas de invisibilidad, incluso los fantasmas de Hogwarts no están exentas de esto. No aparezco, gracias a los hechizos que use, esto evita que incluso el mapa me detecte.

Sonreí al ver el nombre de mi novio, estan en el Gran Comedor, es obvio que todos estan cenando, solo uno que otro alumno se encuentra en su habitación o biblioteca. A pesar que no se parece nada a la academia, este lugar es impresionante, su historia esta escrita en sus paredes, tan antiguo e imponente. Mis amigos querían acompañarme, pero debido a la situación, les dije que vendría solo esta vez.

—" _ **Lo encontré maestro, es un basilisco macho, dijo que fue despertado por una onda de magia muy poderosa, considero que era para cumplir lo que le fue encomendado, aunque no ha encontrado a los muggles atacando el castillo, dijo que accidentalmente petrifico a muchos alumnos, por suerte lo vieron cuando sus ojos no eran letales"—**_ suspire aliviado al saber que Salazar Slytherin fue lo suficientemente inteligente, al usar un hechizo que no afecto la mentalidad del basilisco.

Por un momento pensé que tendría que matarlo, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer, es convencerlo y hacerlo entrar a mi baúl, para luego liberarlo si así lo desea, si se niega, tengo un hermoso basilisco hembra que puede usar sus encantos para convencerlo, es mi ultima adquisición, la encontré herida en el bosque que rodea la academia, se negó a irse una vez la cure.

—" _ **Guíame"—**_ asintió, avanzamos hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras movibles, la entrada se encuentra en el segundo piso. Llegamos a un baño descompuesto, cuando entre, note el fantasma de una niña flotando y lamentándose, gracias a Merlín no puede verme, camine hasta los lavados y me detuve donde se encuentra Aisha.

—" _ **¡Ábrete!"—**_ cuando un hombre piensa que es el único hablante en parsel, sus contraseñas no serian las más difíciles, por lo que empecé por algo obvio y sencillo.

Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. De hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Si Salazar Slytherin era un mago sangre pura orgulloso y astuto como se describe, dudo mucho que el deslizara por una tubería.

—" _ **¡Escaleras!"—**_ al instante la tubería se transformo en una escalera metálica, baje con cuidado, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro. Probablemente este lugar esta debajo del lago.

De la palma de mi mano, salió una pequeña flama, la cual alumbra por donde voy pasando. El túnel esta tan oscuro que sólo puedo ver a corta distancia. Mi sombra se proyecta en las húmedas paredes por la luz de mi mano, parece una figura monstruosa.

El túnel esta tranquilo como una tumba, escuche un sonido inesperado, baje mi mano para alumbrar el suelo y vi que esta repleto de huesos de pequeños animales, el pobre no ha estado alimentándose bien, tendré que darle algo una vez lo vea, al doblar por una oscura curva, vi la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se mueve. Solo por si acaso, me coloque unos lentes que hice luego que nos enfrentamos a medusa, no quiero estar indefenso ante ninguna criatura con la capacidad de matar con la vista. Despacio me acerque y aumente la flama en mi mano.

La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El basilisco que dejo su muda mide por lo menos siete metros. Saque mi baúl y toque la tercera esmeralda, es la del boticario, sería un desperdicio dejar semejante hermosura tirada en el suelo.

— _ **Wingardium Leviosa**_ **—** al instante la piel floto hasta entrar a mi baúl, lo cerré y encogí de nuevo.

Al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vi delante una gruesa pared en la que estan talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

—" _ **¡Ábrete!" —**_ dije con un silbido bajo.

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas. Me hallo en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas, se elevan para sostener un techo que se pierde en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reina en la estancia.

Saque mi varita y avance por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Mis pasos resuenan en los muros sombríos. Al llegar al último par de columnas, vi una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surge imponente, adosada al muro del fondo.

Tuve que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la corona: es un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentan sobre el liso suelo.

—" _ **El basilisco se encuentra del otro lado"—**_ siseo Aisha, asentí y pensé en la forma de abrirla, si fue dejado para un descendiente, es obvio que debo dirigirme directamente a él.

—" _ **Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts"—**_ El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y abrió la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. Algo se mueve dentro de la boca de la estatua y sale de su interior.

La serpiente, es de un verde brillante y gruesa como el tronco de un roble, se alzo en el aire y su gran cabeza roma, tiene brillantes ojos amarillos. Me mira con curiosidad, suspire aliviado al ver que no fui petrificado, por lo general todas las cosas que creo son probadas, pero no sabía si funcionaria ante esta criatura.

— " _ **¿Quién eres?" —**_ siseo viéndome con curiosidad.

—" _ **Me llamo Hadrien Black y vengo hablar sobre la mision que te fue encomendada" —**_ sisee con seriedad, no pienso permitir que Draco sea petrificado o este temeroso en un lugar donde debe sentirse seguro.

—" _ **¿Qué sabes de la tarea que el gran Salazar me encomendó?"—**_ algo me dice que Albus Dumbledore consiguió bajar a este lugar y liberar la criatura, que fue dejada con el único propósito de proteger a los alumnos.

—" _ **No mucho, pero sé que la persona que te despertó, no lo hizo con buenas intensiones, déjame contarte lo que ha pasado desde que Salazar Slytherin murió" —**_ con cautela transformé una roca en silla, no pienso contar años de historia, de pie. Me sorprendí cuando el basilisco, coloco su cabeza cerca de mis pies y vio fijamente, se que esta curioso. Presiento que tomara horas, espero poder ver a Draco una vez termine aquí.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Luego que la cena terminara, nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común, la última vez que chat con Hadrien fue anoche. Han pasado dos días desde que le mande las fotos, dijo que investigaría e informaría, la ultima petrificada fue Granger, quien últimamente ha estado juntándose con Weasley, cosa que no comprendo, el año pasado ese idiota se burlo constantemente de ella.

—Las cosas se estan poniendo tensas, espero que pronto encuentren al responsable de los ataques, todos se apartan de nosotros como si tuviéramos alguna plaga, grandísimos idiotas—se quejo Pansy, Ginevra siempre se sienta con nosotros luego de cenar.

— ¿Has hablado con Hadrien? —pregunto Blaise, dos reacciones contradictorias se dieron en ese momento de Pansy y Ginevra, una hizo una mueca molesta y la otra se ruborizo hasta que su rostro agarro el tono de su cabello.

—No, dijo que investigaría—comente tranquilo.

—Falta poco para Yule, sera un descanso de toda la locura que esta pasando, estoy ansiosa de regresar a casa, aunque Astoria teme la reacción de nuestros padres, debido a la casa en que quedo, Ada dijo que hablo con Dora, para que hablara con ellos y suavizara las cosas—dijo Daphne preocupada y un poco aliviada.

—Bueno tienes que admitir que fue una sorpresa, Astoria se jacto que quedaría en nuestra casa y sinceramente no la imagino como una tejón—se burlo Pansy.

— ¿Tu que harás Ginevra? —pregunte al verla tan callada.

—N…nos quedaremos, m…mi madre esta furiosa conmigo y Ron dijo que no quiere verme—dijo con voz temblorosa y baja.

—No te preocupes hermanita, ya se la pasara—dijo Fred sentándose a su lado.

—Digamos que le diste una gran sorpresa, pero a diferencia de nosotros, eres su única hija y no renegara tanto—afirmo George sentándose del otro lado y abrazándola con fuerza. Pasamos horas hablando y jugando, el cansancio empezó a dominarme, creo que es hora de dormir.

Mire confundido como todos se levantaron y subieron a sus habitaciones, como si fueran robots, eso es raro. Mire a los chicos, quienes se ven contrariados.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué todos parecen inferís? —pregunto Blaise nervioso, luego que solo quedamos nosotros.

—Bueno, no puedo aparecerme de repente delante de un montón de extraños—dijo Hadrien, apareciendo de repente, viste una hermosa chaqueta negra que lo cubre por completo, se bajo la capucha sonriéndome, todos gritaron asustados al verlo, por mi parte quede en shock. Se acerco y beso mi mejilla, eso me hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Cómo entraste a Hogwarts? —pregunte impactado.

—Por los pasadizos secretos—comento como si nada.

—Joder, eso fue increíble—dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que este corriéndote, pero no comprendo tu visita—dijo Blaise, añadiendo lo ultimo al ver la mirada que le lance.

—Draco me comento lo que paso e investigando descubrí que el responsable fue un basilisco, que Salazar Slytherin dejo en el colegio para proteger a los alumnos, por lo que vine a llevármelo—todos lo miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —pregunto Pansy estupefacta.

—No—dijo sentándose a mi lado, no pude evitar tomar su mano y jugar con sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que entres a nuestro colegio y mates a un basilisco como si nada? —volvió a preguntar incrédula.

—No lo mate, esta en mi baúl, ¿Quieren conocerlo? —pregunto sacando dicho baúl y agrandándolo, conozco a muchas de sus criaturas, pero no estoy seguro de querer ver un basilisco, aun si eso es posible.

— ¿U…ustedes son novios? —pregunto con ojos llorosos Ginevra.

—Sí, este atractivo chico es mio—respondió posesivamente, sin siquiera notar lo afectada que esta con la noticia, pensé que lo sabía, según comento Hadrien, sus padres se lo dijeron a su madre y ella estaba ahí, presiento que soñaba despierta.

—Otro dia lo veremos—respondió Theo, todos asintieron dándole la razón, Hadrien se encogió de hombros, encogió de nuevo el baúl y volvió a verme.

—Tengo que hablar contigo a solas—dijo serio, asentí y tome su mano para llevarlo a mi habitación.

—Fue un gusto verlos chicos, buenas noches—dijo con una sonrisa, una vez llegamos, cerré la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte nervioso.

—Tengo que hablarte de algo delicado, se que tus padres se enojaran mucho por decírtelo, pero simplemente no puedo dejarte en la ignorancia, prefiero que estés alerta—me conto lo que sus padres le contaron de Dumbledore y de los posibles ataques en mi contra, con el único objetivo de hacer que cambie de colegio, ahora comprendo porque padre insistió en que tuviera cuidado y que nunca estuviera a solas con Dumbledore, a menos que sea necesario, no puedo creer que hayan querido ocultarme algo tan serio, me creen tan estúpido como para enfrentarme al viejo o es que no me tienen confianza.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron? —grite molesto y empecé a caminar de una lado a otro.

—Quieren protegerte, pero no estoy de acuerdo en dejarte en la ignorancia, estarás mas seguro si sabes quien es la persona que puede hacerte daño, creo que temían que Dumbledore leyera tu mente, pero los collares que te regale vienen con la función de proteger tu mente, así que no debes de preocuparte por eso—respire profundo y fui a sentarme a su lado, al ver su mirada preocupada.

—Gracias por confiar en mí—dije besándolo, sonrió y un lindo rubor cubrió su rostro.

—Siempre. Me quedaría, pero debo de regresar a la academia antes que noten mi ausencia, nos vemos en Yule, te quiero—susurro contra mis labios.

—Yo también te quiero—mire como se coloco la capucha, volviéndose invisible y salió de la habitación, saldría, pero conociendo a los chicos, no me dejaran en paz, tomare un baño y me iré a dormir.

* * *

 **Pov Pansy**

Mire con lastima como Ginny llora desconsolada, se cómo se siente, es difícil ver a la persona que quieres con otro, pero ella debe de abrir los ojos, Hadrien nunca sera suyo, así como tampoco Draco sera mio, poco a poco mis sentimientos por él, disminuyen, sé que es mi primer amor, pero no el ultimo, soy muy joven y terminare enamorándome de otro o otros, dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas.

—Es culpa de nuestra madre, le metió en la cabeza que se casaría con Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, se la paso contándole historias, con finales felices, donde ella y Hadrien terminan casándose y con muchos niños—dijo Fred molesto. Es fácil diferenciarlos, debido que usan unos collares, el de Fred lleva un dije con una F y el de George una G.

Al comienzo se negaron, ya que les divierte engañar a las personas, pero fue un conceso que se dio con todos los Slytherin, el profesor Snape fue quien se los dio y dijo que solo los Slytherin lo notaríamos, el resto no ve nada, eso los tranquilizo y se lo pusieron de mala gana.

—No quiero ser cruel, aunque puede que para ti lo sea, he estado enamorada de Draco desde que lo conocí, es inteligente, leal, carismático, prepotente, orgulloso, mimado, altanero, sarcástico, poderoso y no quita que es lindo.

Pero tú no estás enamorada, estas obsesionada con la imagen de una persona que tu madre pinto para ti, no lo conoces, no sabes que le gusta, disgusta, su personalidad, es como si dieras por hecho que ustedes acabarían juntos, como puedes ver, Hadrien Black es un chico fuera de serie y se ve que quiere mucho a Draco, mis padres dicen que estan comprometidos y cuando tengan la edad adecuada se casaran, es por eso que decidí ser solo amiga y trato de superar lo que siento, porque se que entre nosotros nunca habrá nada, lo tuyo es aún peor, pero te aconsejo que lo olvides—todos me ven en shock, lo cual es molesto, aunque comprensible, soy vanidosa, orgullosa y sobre todo caprichosa, pero no soy masoquista, no sufriré por un amor no correspondido, soy muy joven y hermosa.

—L…lo sé, se nota con solo verlos—dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Presiento que Draco tiene un novio sobreprotector y peligroso—dijo Theo serio, cambiando de tema.

—Siento lastima por quienes piensen que pueden lastimarlo, aunque el mismo Draco por sí mismo es poderoso y sabe defenderse, solo que le gusta ser consentido y mimado, creo que todos piensan que es débil por la forma en que se proyecta, grande sera su sorpresa cuando lo vean en acción—dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

— ¿Creen que siga aquí? —pregunto Greg mirando alrededor nervioso.

—No lo creo, es decir, se fue a la habitación de Draco—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa insegura.

—Saben que, no quiero averiguarlo, me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos—solo cuando entre a mi habitación, pensé en la forma en que todos subieron a su habitación, ¿Acaso Hadrien uso Imperius en los alumnos? Sacudí la cabeza y decidí no pensar en eso, no es mi problema.

* * *

 **Pov Percy**

Pronto sera navidad, la primera que no celebrare con mi madre, hable con ella por teléfono y dijo que esta saliendo con alguien, que no me preocupe y disfrute, que no estará sola. Eso en verdad me tranquilizo y quito un peso de mis hombros.

Desde hace unos días, el temperamento de Annabeth ha ido empeorando, al parecer le dijeron que Tyson solo se quedaría unos días, los cuales ahora son meses y para empeorar las cosas, el árbol que posee el espíritu de la hija de Zeus fue envenenado.

—Hola Prissy, ya que estabas con tu tío monstruo, quiero informarte que Quirón fue despedido y el nuevo director de actividades es Tántalo—dijo burlesca.

—El director de actividades es Quirón—dije confundido.

—Ya no—luego de eso, simplemente se fue. Annabeth viene corriendo, se ve agitada e igual de confundida.

— ¿Te conto? —pregunto seria.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —ambos nos dirigimos al apartamento de Quirón, Tyson salió de nuestra cabaña y se acerco emocionado, mire como Annabeth hizo una mueca al verlo, pero siguió caminando. Justo en ese momento, vimos a Quirón. Nada más verlo, Tyson se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Poni! —exclamó en una especie de arrebato. Quirón se volvió con aire ofendido. Desde que llegamos al campamento, Tyson se la ha pasado confinado en nuestra cabaña, esta posee dos habitaciones, una esta sellada y la otra posee cinco camas muy grandes y cómodas, donde pueden caber hasta cinco personas, incluso Tyson que es enorme, duerme cómodamente.

Además nuestra cabaña es la única que posee televisor, computadora y una sala de juegos.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Annabeth corrió a abrazarlo.

—Quirón, ¿qué está pasando? No irás a marcharte, ¿verdad? —le dijo con voz temblorosa. Quirón es como un segundo padre para ella. Él le alborotó el pelo y la miró con una sonrisa bondadosa.

—Hola, niña. Y Percy—Tragué saliva.

—Clarisse ha dicho que tú… que te han…—trate de decir nervioso y contrariado.

— ¡Despedido! Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. ¡El árbol que creó con el espíritu de su hija ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien—Hay una chispa de humor negro en su mirada.

Todos los campistas conocían la historia de aquel árbol. Tres años atrás, Grover, Annabeth y otros dos semidioses llamados Thalía y Luke habían llegado al Campamento Mestizo perseguidos por un auténtico ejército de monstruos.

Cuando los acorralaron finalmente en la cima de la colina, Thalía, una hija de Zeus, había decidido hacerles frente allí mismo para dar tiempo a que sus amigos se pusieran a salvo. Su padre, Zeus, al ver que iba a morir, se apiadó de ella y la convirtió en un pino. Su espíritu había reforzado los límites mágicos del campamento, protegiéndolo contra los monstruos, y el pino había permanecido allí desde entonces, lleno de salud y vigor.

Pero ahora sus agujas se habían vuelto amarillas; había un enorme montón esparcido en torno a la base del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de bala de donde rezumaba savia verde.

—Alguien que no fuera él —refunfuñé. Sólo pensar en el director, el señor D, me enfurecía.

— ¡Pero es una locura! ¡Tú no puedes haber tenido nada que ver con el envenenamiento del árbol de Thalía!—Exclamó Annabeth.

—Sin embargo, algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las circunstancias. No fui el único despedido, también Argos—repuso Quirón suspirando.

— ¿Qué circunstancias? —pregunté. Su rostro se ensombreció. Metió en las alforjas un diccionario de latín-inglés, mientras la voz de Frank Sinatra seguía sonando en su equipo de música.

Tyson seguía contemplándolo, totalmente flipado. Gimoteó como si quisiera acariciarle el lomo pero tuviera miedo de acercarse.

— ¿Poni? —Quirón lo miró con desdén.

—Mi estimado cíclope, soy un cen-tau-ro—supongo que es ofensivo ser llamado poni.

—Quirón ¿qué ha pasado con el árbol?—pregunte. Él meneó la cabeza tristemente.

—El veneno utilizado contra el pino de Thalía ha salido del inframundo, Percy. Una sustancia que ni siquiera yo había visto nunca; tiene que proceder de algún monstruo de las profundidades del Tártaro—Annabeth jadeo consternada.

—Luke—susurro con los ojos llorosos. Ella me conto la historia de cómo ese chico los traiciono y se unió a Cronos.

—Quizá. Pero temo que me consideran responsable a mí, porque no lo impedí ni puedo curar al árbol. Sólo le quedan unos meses de vida. A menos…—dijo Quirón.

— ¿A menos que qué? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Nada. Una idea estúpida. El valle entero sufre la acción del veneno; las fronteras mágicas se están deteriorando y el campamento mismo agoniza. Sólo hay una fuente mágica con fuerza suficiente para revertir los efectos de ese veneno. Pero se perdió hace siglos—dijo Quirón.

— ¿Qué es? ¡Iremos a buscarla!—dije mas emocionado de lo normal, desde que Annabeth me conto sobre su mision, he deseado tener una propia y mostrarles a todos, que soy digno de estar aquí.

Quirón cerró las alforjas y pulsó el _stop_ de su equipo de música. Luego se volvió, puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

—Percy, tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva. Ya le dije a tu madre que estarías seguro, estas aquí para aprender a defenderte, no estás preparado para ir a una mision, es demasiado peligroso. Entrénate a fondo y aprende a pelear. Y no salgas de aquí.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero hacer algo! No puedo dejar que las fronteras acaben fallando. Todo el campamento será…—solo pensarlo me da escalofrió, este lugar se volvió mi refugio.

—Arrasado por los monstruos. Sí, eso me temo. ¡Pero no debes dejarte llevar por una decisión precipitada! Podría ser una trampa del señor de los titanes. —Terminó Quirón.

El envenenamiento tenía que ser cosa suya. ¿Quién, si no, podría ser tan vil como para atacar el árbol de Thalía, lo único que quedaba de una semidiosa que había entregado su vida heroicamente para salvar a sus amigos?

Annabeth hacía esfuerzos para no llorar. Quirón le secó una lágrima de la mejilla.

—Permanece junto a Percy, niña. Y mantenlo a salvo, tienes más experiencia y las cosas se pondrán feas —le dijo serio.

—S-sí, lo haré—Annabeth ahogó un sollozo. Quirón le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con cierta torpeza.

—Bueno, bueno, niña, tengo que dejarte en manos del señor D y del nuevo director de actividades. Esperemos… bueno, tal vez no destruyan el campamento tan deprisa como me temo.

— ¿Quién es ese Tántalo, por cierto? ¿Y cómo se atreve a quitarte tu puesto? —pregunté molesto. Una caracola resonó en todo el valle. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Es la hora de reunirse con todos los campistas para cenar.

—Vayan. Lo conocerán en el pabellón—dijo Quirón. Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cruzó el vestíbulo con un redoble de cascos.

— ¡Poni, no te vayas! —grito Tyson.

El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y se encaminaron hacia allí. Nosotros los miramos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados contra una columna de mármol.

Annabeth se hallaba aún muy afectada, pero prometió que más tarde vendría a hablar con nosotros y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea: una docena de chicos y chicas de pelo rubio y ojos verdes como ella. Annabeth no es la mayor, pero lleva en el campamento más veranos que nadie; eso podías deducirlo mirando su collar: una cuenta por cada verano, y ella tiene seis.

Así pues, nadie discutía su derecho a ser la primera de la fila. Luego pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña de Ares. Después del grupo de Ares vienen los de la cabaña de Hefestos: seis chicos encabezados por Charles Beckendorf, un enorme afroamericano de quince años que tiene las manos del tamaño de un guante de béisbol y un rostro endurecido, de ojos entornados, sin duda porque se pasa el día mirando la forja del herrero.

Es buen tipo cuando llegas a conocerlo, pero nadie se había atrevido nunca a llamarle Charlie, Chuck o Charles; la mayoría lo llamaba Beckendorf a secas, aunque Annabeth me conto que Hadrien le dice Charlie.

Según se dice, es capaz de forjar prácticamente cualquier cosa; le das un trozo de metal y él te hacía una afiladísima espada o un robot-guerrero, o un bebedero para pájaros musical para el jardín de tu madre; cualquier cosa que se te ocurriera.

Siguieron desfilando las demás cabañas: Deméter, Apolo, Afrodita, Dionisio.

Llegaron también las náyades del lago de las canoas; las ninfas del bosque, que iban surgiendo de los árboles; y una docena de sátiros que venían del prado y que me recordaron a Grover.

Son los buscadores; entran disimuladamente en los colegios de todo el mundo, en busca de posibles mestizos, y los traen al campamento. Así fue como conocí a Grover. Después de los sátiros, cierra la marcha la cabaña de Hermes, siempre la más numerosa.

Según lo que me conto Annabeth, el verano pasado su líder era Luke, el tipo que había luchado con Thalía y Annabeth en la cima de la colina Mestiza y fue quien los traiciono.

Ahora, los líderes de la cabaña de Hermes son Travis y Connor Stoll. No eran gemelos, pero se parecían como si lo fueran. Nunca recuerdo cuál es el mayor. Ambos son altos y flacos, y ambos lucen una mata de pelo castaño que casi les cubre los ojos; la camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo la llevan por fuera de un _short_ muy holgado, y sus rasgos de elfo eran los típicos de todos los hijos de Hermes: cejas arqueadas, sonrisa sarcástica y un destello muy particular en los ojos, cuando te miran, como si estuviesen a punto de deslizarte un petardo por la camisa.

Cuando hubo desfilado todo el mundo, entré con Tyson en el pabellón y lo guié entre las mesas. Las conversaciones se apagaron al instante y todas las cabezas se volvían a nuestro paso, han pasado dos meses desde que llegamos y siguen comportándose como si fuera la primera vez, es molesto. Desde la mesa principal una voz familiar dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Peter Johnson…—Apreté los dientes, desde llegue, ha estado burlándose.

—Mi nombre es Percy Jackson… señor—El señor D bebió un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Light.

—Sí, bueno… Lo que sea, como dicen ahora los jóvenes—Lleva la camisa hawaiana atigrada, un _short_ de paseo y unas zapatillas de tenis con calcetines negros. Con su panza rechoncha y su cara enrojecida, parece el típico turista de Las Vegas que ha ido de casino en casino hasta altas horas de la noche. Detrás de él, un sátiro de mirada nerviosa se afana en pelar unas uvas y se las ofrecía de una en una.

El verdadero nombre del señor D es Dionisio. El dios del vino. Zeus lo había nombrado director del Campamento Mestizo para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicase durante cien años: un castigo por perseguir a cierta ninfa prohibida del bosque.

Junto a él, en el sitio donde Quirón solía sentarse o permanecer de pie en su caso, hay alguien que no había visto antes: un hombre pálido y espantosamente delgado con un raído mono naranja de presidiario. El número que figura sobre su bolsillo es 0001. Bajo los ojos tenía sombras azuladas, las uñas muy sucias y el pelo gris cortado de cualquier manera, como si se lo hubieran arreglado con una máquina de podar. Me miró fijamente; sus ojos me ponen nervioso. Parece hecho polvo; enfadado, frustrado, hambriento: todo al mismo tiempo.

—A este chico has de vigilarlo. Es el nieto de Poseidón, por lo menos no tenemos que ver a su hijo hasta el verano, ese chico es peligroso, supongo que notaste la cabaña de Hades, fue obra de él—le dijo Dionisio.

— ¡Ah! Ése —dijo el presidiario. Era obvio por su tono que ya habían hablado de Hadrien largo y tendido.

—Yo soy Tántalo. En misión especial hasta… bueno, hasta que el señor Dionisio decida otra cosa. En cuanto a ti, Perseus Jackson, espero que te abstengas de provocar problemas—dijo el presidiario con una fría sonrisa.

— ¿Problemas? —pregunté.

Un sátiro se aproximó nervioso a Tántalo y le puso delante un plato de asado. El nuevo director de actividades se relamió los labios.

—Gaseosa. Una Barq's especial del sesenta y siete—La copa se llenó sola de una gaseosa espumeante. Tántalo alargó vacilante la mano, como si temiera que la copa pudiese quemarlo.

—Vamos, adelante, viejo amigo. Tal vez ahora funcione —le dijo Dionisio con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Tántalo fue a agarrar la copa, pero ésta se movió de sitio antes de que la tocara. Se derramaron unas cuantas gotas y Tántalo intentó recogerlas con los dedos, pero las gotas echaron a rodar como si fueran de mercurio. Con un gruñido se centró en el plato de asado. Tomó un tenedor y quiso pinchar un trozo de lomo, pero el plato se deslizó por la mesa y luego saltó directamente al brasero.

— ¡Maldita sea! —refunfuñó.

—Vaya Quizá unos cuantos días más Créeme, camarada, trabajar en este campamento ya es bastante tortura. Estoy seguro de que tu antigua maldición acabará desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano —dijo Dionisio con falsa compasión.

—Tarde o temprano… —repitió Tántalo entre dientes, mirando la Coca-Cola Light de Dionisio.

— ¿Te haces una idea de lo seca que se te queda la garganta después de tres mil años?

—Usted es ese espíritu de los Campos de Castigo. El que está en el lago con un árbol frutal al alcance de la mano, pero sin poder comer ni beber —dije sin poder evitarlo. Tántalo esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eres un alumno muy aplicado, ¿eh, chico? —desde que supe mi verdadero origen, he estado leyendo mucho.

—En vida debió de hacer algo terrible ¿Qué, exactamente?—dije, impresionado. Él entornó los ojos. A sus espaldas, los sátiros sacudían la cabeza intentando prevenirme.

—Voy a estar vigilándote, Percy Jackson. No quiero problemas en mi campamento—dijo Tántalo.

—Vamos, Tyson —le dije.

—No, no. El monstruo se queda aquí. Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con esto—intervino Tántalo. Antes que dijera algo, el señor D intervino.

—Déjalo, fue orden de Zeus y Poseidón, creo que estan esperando que llegue su hermano para que se lo lleve, ya quiero ver la cara del chico, aunque te diré, no se parecen en nada—El nuevo director de actividades alzó una ceja. Fui a sentarme a mi mesa, Tyson se sentó a mi lado, ignore las burlas de Tántalo, en verdad estoy deseando que el verano llegue.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Estamos en nuestra casa en Londres. Como supuse, tío Lucius y tía Narcissa se molestaron mucho, estamos a solo dos días para Yule y Draco decidió quedarse en el colegio, cosa que no le gusto nada y ahora estoy recibiendo un sermón, porque según ellos, fue imprudente de mi parte decirle.

—Comprende lo que te decimos, se que son novios y no deseas ocultarle nada, pero Dumbledore es peligroso—dijo tío Lucius por enésima vez.

—Comprendo lo que dicen, pero no comparto su punto de vista, la ignorancia es el peor enemigo de una persona, hubiera sido peor que Draco se expusiera sin darse cuenta, es inteligente y astuto, pero al no estar al tanto de la situación, Dumbledore tendría una ventaja poderosa sobre su persona—justo en ese momento tía Bella y tío Remus como me gusta llamarlo ahora, entraron.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto sentándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Estan sermoneándome, pero antes de ir a ver a Draco, quiero hablarles de algo importante. ¿Han escuchado sobre la cámara secreta? —pregunte serio. No conozco la historia, lo único información que tengo es lo que el basilisco dijo.

—Como sabes, Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años, por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los _muggles_ , dado que era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos.

Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts.

Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia _muggle_ , porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores. Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia —recito tío Remus.

—Es comprensible que no confiara en los hijos de net magii, teniendo en cuenta la situación de su tiempo, pero el punto del porque mencione la cámara de los secretos, es porque esta fue abierta y dicha criatura ha estado petrificando a los alumnos ¿Draco no les conto? —pregunte viendo a tía Narcissa y tío Lucius.

—Dijo algo de alumnos petrificados, pero nunca lo relacionamos con la cámara de los secretos—siseo serio.

—Estuve investigando y descubrí que la criatura que Salazar Slytherin dejo es un basilisco, por lo que fui a Hogwarts, encontré la cámara y hable con dicho basilisco, ahora es un habitante mas de mi baúl—todos me vieron como si estuviera loco, estoy acostumbrado.

— ¿Cómo entraste a Hogwarts? —pregunto tía Narcissa consternada.

—Me aparecí en Hogsmeade y luego entre por uno de los pasadizos secretos, mis padres me dieron el mapa merodeador y con mi capa de invisibilidad fue fácil—dije sin ver a mis padres.

— ¡Eso no importa, no puedes tener un basilisco, es peligroso! —grito papá consternado.

—En realidad tengo dos—tarde me di cuenta que no debí de haber dicho eso, simplemente se me salió.

—Por las barbas de Merlín —sonreí angelicalmente.

—Tranquilo James, no es como si fueran las criaturas más peligrosa que tiene—dijo padre abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo lo atrapaste? —pregunto tía Bella emocionada.

—No lo hice, hable largo y tendido, en realidad el basilisco fue dejado para proteger a los alumnos de los net magii, supongo que Salazar quiso prevenir una masacre, gracias a Merlín dicho basilisco no tenia activo los ojos, por eso fueron solo petrificado y según me dijo, fue accidental—ahora comprendo mejor porque todos odian a los Slytherin, la historia fue retorcida, dejándolo como el mago intolerante y mayor partidario la pureza de sangre, confió mas en la versión de mi nuevo basilisco, que los libros o rumores que han circulado por años.

—Eso no lo sabía, si ese basilisco es del tiempo de Salazar Slytherin, debe de tener siglos de vida ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo? —pregunto tío Remus confundido.

—Según lo que me dijo, Salazar uso un hechizo que lo congelo, por lo que es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y dicho hechizo fue roto, por una onda de magia poderosa. Ahora estoy llegando al punto de lo que quería decir, Dumbledore consiguió entrar a la cámara y despertarlo, obviamente no le importo poner en peligro a los alumnos—dije con voz plana, todos se pusieron serios.

—Se atrevió a despertar a una criatura que obviamente no controla, solo por atraer la atención de mi nieto, no puedo creer que hayas seguido a ese hombre—dijo la abuela con frialdad.

—No hablemos de seguir a personas madre, que aun me superas—ella solo bufo y se quedo callada.

—Bien, ahora saben porque decidí decirle la verdad a Draco, al menos ahora sabe que debe de estar prevenido y sé que en este momento esta enojado, hablare con él, pero más que enojado pienso que se siente herido por su falta de confianza—antes que dijeran algo, me despedí.

El espejo fue aprobado y patentado, siempre que creamos un nuevo artefacto o hechizo este es patentado en la confederación internacional de magos.

Estoy ansioso por dárselo a Draco, hable con mis padres y aunque no estuvieron muy felices, aceptaron que fuera a pasar Yule con Draco, por lo que me iré ahora, llevo también los celulares de los chicos. Tome polvo flu y grite el nombre del pub que esta en Hogsmeade, fuerte y claro, muy pronto estaré en Hogwarts.

* * *

Estuve pensado seriamente que hacer con el basilisco, en esta ocasión decidí no matarlo, después de todo, Hadrien ama las criaturas mágicas y no es de lo que matan si no es necesario. Con respecto al campamento, cambiare un poco las cosas, no sera igual al libro, claro que lo esencial lo dejare.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda ya saben me escriben y hare lo posible por contestarles, mil gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besos y abrazos

Bella.


	15. Chapter 15 Verano

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

 _ **Chat: Hola**_

 **Llamada —Hola—**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15 Verano**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Me encuentro de nuevo en las oscuras calles de Hogsmeade, como hice la última vez que vine, recorrí el camino para llegar a la casa de los gritos, se que los únicos que se quedaron con Draco son Gregory, Vincent, los Weasley y uno que otro alumno.

El resto se fueron con sus familias, se que esta enojado, pero no quiero que termine el año resentido con sus padres, por lo que hablare con él, espero convencerlo para que al menos les mande una carta y los regalos que les compro.

Una vez llegue a la casa de los gritos, tome el interminable pasadizo que me llevara a Hogwarts, gracias a Merlín los alumnos petrificados ya fueron curados. Me pregunto qué planeara ese viejo ahora, mis padres dicen que no es malo, no estoy seguro de su juicio, menos cuando dicha persona despierta a una criatura que mata solo con la mirada y pone en riesgo la vida de los alumnos que se supone debe de proteger, así que no pueden culpar mi escepticismo.

Cuando estuve frente a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, les pedí a las serpientes que estan grabadas en la pared, que abrieran, son muy pequeñas y es probable que ningún alumno las haya notado. Mire con cautela dentro y suspire aliviado al ver que no hay nadie, deben de estar cenando, me dirigí al cuarto de Draco, espero no tarde.

—" _ **Lo bueno es que posee su propia habitación, aunque si compartiera, seria con alguno de sus amigos" —**_ le comente a Aisha, quien solo asintió y se agrando hasta medir tres metros y enrollarse cómodamente en la cama.

—" _ **Ponte cómoda"—**_ murmure ante su atrevimiento.

— ¡Por Morgana, casi me matan de un susto! —grito Draco con la mano en su corazón, sonreí apenado, supongo que ver una enorme Ocammy en su cama, no debe ser nada tranquilizador.

—Lo siento, no quisimos asustarte. Me entere que pasarías Yule aquí y quise acompañarte—susurre apenado.

—No importa, estoy feliz de verte. Lo bueno es que los únicos Slytherin que quedaron son Vincent, Gregory, los Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint y Tracey Davis, el resto se fue a pasar las fiestas con sus familias, no somos muchos—comento dándome un beso.

— ¿Ya mandaste los regalos de tus padres y Ada? —pregunte curioso. Draco dijo que Ada renegó cuando se entero que se iba sola a casa y dijo que cuando regresara, le explicara el motivo.

—Solo Ada—dijo molesto, haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Deberías mandarle a tus padres lo que compraste, ellos solo quieren protegerte. En vacaciones habla con ellos y diles como te sentiste, estoy seguro que comprenderán tu punto de vista—hable suavemente para que no piense que estoy imponiéndome.

—Lo pensare—le dije que ya mande los regalos de los chicos y que tengo uno especial para él.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Te gusto mi regalo?—pregunto entusiasmado.

—Me encanto y son dos regalos—Draco me regalo un libro de rituales oscuros muy antiguo, esta en un idioma que ya no se usa, al menos no la demás personas, dijo que su abuelo se lo regalo a escondidas de sus padres, no es algo que le llame la atención, después de todo, ni siquiera puede leerlo. Pensó que en mis manos tendría un mejor uso.

Saque los regalos que le compre, estuve pensando detenidamente que podría darle y luego recordé que Draco quedo fascinado con las crías de dragón, así que decidí darle uno, es único y muy raro, ya que es del tamaño de un cachorro pequeño, no crecerá, aunque eso no quita que sea letal. Son de los celestiales, como me gusta llamarlos.

Pienso realizar el ritual para volverlo su familiar, esto hará que comparta un lazo único y así podrá traerlo a Hogwarts, aunque no estén permitidos.

— ¡Oh por Merlín y Morgana!—exclamo feliz arrebatándomelo con mucho cuidado.

—Veo que te gusto—dije con una sonrisa.

—Es maravilloso, gracias—dijo abrazándome con fuerza. Saque el segundo regalo. El que le regale es un dragón de agua, le puso Seiryu, como el dragón de la mitología japonesa, tiene fascinación por esta.

—Es un espejo doble-sentido, lo modifique, me tomo meses, pero conseguí volverlo un portal. Podemos hablar por él, si por algún motivo no podemos comunicarnos por teléfono. También podre entrar a Hogwarts, directo a tu habitación, solo debes de agrandarlo. Además no soy el único que posee uno, les regale uno a cada miembro de nuestras familias, por lo que si quieres, podemos pasar Yule con ellos, solo debemos de activarlo—dije mostrando lo que tiene que hacer.

—Gracias, prometo tenerlo siempre conmigo y activar el portal cada vez que quieras venir y prefiero que en esta ocasión, seamos los dos—Nos la pasamos platicando y hablando de nuestras clases, logre convencerlo que enviara el regalo de sus padres, así que lo acompañe a la lechucería, es una sala situada en la parte más alta de la de torre oeste del Castillo de Hogwarts, donde las lechuzas de los estudiantes viven durante el año escolar.

Es una sala circular de piedra, bastante fría y con corrientes de aire ya que ninguna de las ventanas se puede cerrar. La falta de vidrios en las ventanas permite a las lechuzas entrar y salir cuando se les antoja.

El suelo esta cubierto de paja y excremento de lechuza, además también hay restos de ratas y ratones de campo que las lechuzas cazan. De las paredes cuelgan perchas donde las lechuzas se posan, el hielo cubre el suelo, por lo que debemos de tener cuidado.

A diferencia de Hogwarts, en la academia podemos llevar cualquier criatura manejable, ya sea lechuzas, serpientes, conejos, kneazle, crup, Clabbert y cualquier criatura que no sea un peligro para el resto de los estudiantes.

Draco escribió una extensa carta donde puso como se siente respecto a los acontecimientos ocurridos, dijo que le da vergüenza y algo de temor decírselos en persona, por lo que prefiere hacerlo de esta forma.

— ¿Vamos a dormir?—pregunto ruborizado.

—Por supuesto, espero no te moleste compartir la cama conmigo—dije con una sonrisa.

—Para nada, tomare un baño primero, ponte cómodo—susurro tomando su pijama gris con negro y entrando rápidamente al baño.

Agrande mi baúl y saque mi pijama de seda negro, siempre cargo con él, no pienso descuidar a mis hermosas criaturas. Cuando salió, entre, no es tan grande como el mio, pero tiene lo esencial, tome un largo baño de espuma y cuando estuve relajado, me vestí, al salir me acosté en el espacio que Draco dejo.

—Buenas noches mi ángel—susurre acariciando su rostro.

—Buenas noches—sonreí al ver como abraza con delicadeza al pequeño dragón.

* * *

 **Pov Dumbledore**

No comprendo que paso, de un dia para otro, el basilisco dejo de petrificar alumnos, decidí buscarlo. Al bajar a la cámara de los secretos, note las pequeñas diferencia, como la ausencia de la piel de basilisco, al llegar a su nido, confirme mis sospechas, el basilisco desapareció, aunque no sé si fue asesinado o simplemente se fue.

Pensaría que alguien entro y lo mato, pero para eso debe de saber hablar parsel y no conozco a nadie que lo haga, el sentido común me dice que simplemente se fue, he leído que algunas serpientes se comen su propia piel, por lo que no me sorprendería que eso haya ocurrido, es lo más sensato.

De lo que estoy seguro es que no fue Harry Potter, es imposible teniendo en cuenta que esta en Rusia, se supone que al enterarse de lo que ocurre en el colegio, le pediría a su padre que lo meta en Hogwarts para cuidar de su prometido, pero nada salió como esperaba y el maldito basilisco simplemente huyo.

Mire la puerta negra que esta a un costado de la estatua, por más que intente entrar fue imposible, después de todo, no conozco la contraseña y aunque le pedí a la serpiente que dijera muchas palabras, fue imposible. Suspire decepcionado y regrese a mi oficina.

—Buenas noches director—dijo Filch nervioso, su gata esta restregándose en sus piernas, había olvidado que hace rondas para cerciorarse que todos los alumnos estén en su sala común.

—Oh, que grata sorpresa Argus ¿Cómo estás?—pregunte con una sonrisa afable.

—Bien director, ningún alumno fuera de la cama—sonreí al ver lo nervioso que esta, le desee buenas noches y continúe mi camino, debo de pensar en otra forma de atraer a Harry Potter, obviamente poner en peligro al chico Malfoy no funcionó, fue tonto de mi parte, seguro ni siquiera se entero de lo que ocurría.

Tome un caramelo de limón y me puse a pensar que hacer, fue un riesgo enorme liberar al basilisco, no quiero poner a ninguno de mis niños en peligro de nuevo. Pero si debo de hacerlo para conseguir mis metas, lo haré, todo por el bien mayor.

Suspire y me fui a dormir, mañana es un nuevo dia. Luego de ponerme mi pijama de hipogrifos bailarines, me acosté. A la mañana siguiente, salude y sonreí a todos los alumnos que se quedaron.

El Gran Comedor reluce por todas partes. No sólo hay una docena de árboles de Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago que se entrecruzaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cálida y seca.

Cantaron villancicos, y los dirigí en algunos de mis favoritos. Hagrid grita más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba. Entrecerré los ojos y mire hacia donde se encuentran los pocos Slytherin que se quedaron, estan todos, menos Malfoy. Algo muy raro.

Sonreí y les desee feliz navidad a todos. Ya tengo un nuevo plan de acción, al parecer las horas de sueño fueron útiles. Decidí que Hagrid sera mis as bajo la manga, ellos siempre tuvieron debilidad por él, viajaremos a Rusia y aunque tarde horas, los convenceré que lo mejor para Harry es estar cerca mio, después de todo, soy el único que puede protegerlo.

Las semanas pasaron rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta, llegamos a febrero, pienso hablar con Hagrid y pedirle que me acompañe, conociéndolo estará emocionado, el viaje se hará luego que todos los alumnos se vayan.

— ¿Me mando a llamar director?—pregunto entrando y moviéndose nerviosamente.

—Así es Hagrid, quiero que me acompañes a Rusia. Debemos de convencer a James y Sirius, que el pequeño Harry estará mejor aquí con nosotros, Voldemort no esta muerto y temo que cuando regrese ira tras el niño y estando tan lejos no puedo protegerlo—dije con pesar.

—Es comprensible director, ellos no debieron irse de Inglaterra, usted es el único mago al que le teme. Con gusto le ayudare y espero consigamos hacerlos entrar en razón—replico Hagrid viéndome con admiración.

—Eso no es lo único que me preocupa, sino también el hecho que el niño esta criándose con Bellatrix Lestrange, esa mujer no esta en sus cabales y es una fiel seguidora—puede que Sirius piense que esa mujer cambio, pero estoy seguro que cuando Voldemort regrese, se postrara a sus pies de nuevo.

—E…ella da miedo, no lo comprendo director ¿Por qué permiten que el pequeño Harry se crie con esa loca? —pregunto nervioso.

—No lo sé Hagrid, sinceramente no lo sé—suspire y le dije que estuviera preparado para cuando las clases terminaran.

Puedo aparecerme con Hagrid en Rusia, se requiere tener un excelente control y enfoque, no es algo que se me dificulte, pero el problema es que llevar a alguien de su tamaño, requerirá mucha magia, prefiero usar un traslador.

—Buenas días director, Hagrid me dijo que irán a Rusia para convencer a James y Sirius, para que se muden de nuevo a Inglaterra ¿Es cierto? —pregunto seria Minerva.

—Si querida, tengo la esperanza de hacerlos entrar en razón, no puedo permitir que siga siendo influenciado por la familia Black—no entiendo que se les paso por la cabeza, Sirius conoce los ideales y forma de pensar su familia.

—Me gustaría acompañarlos, juntos les haremos entender que solo queremos lo mejor para el niño—eso es aun mejor.

—Te lo agradecería—no hay forma que nieguen nuestros argumentos, una vez se lo digamos, sería negar la verdad.

* * *

 **Pov Sirius**

Los meses pasaron rápido, estuvimos pensando y hablamos con la directora de la academia, queremos que modifique el sistema de enseñanza de Hadrien para que salga todos los años dos meses antes, tuvimos que contarle la verdad a Irina sobre su tercer padre, obviamente hizo antes un juramento inquebrantable, no pensamos arriesgar la vida de nuestro hijo.

—Gracias por permitir que Hadrien este saliendo antes de tiempo. Fue la única condición que puso para no entrometerse en la crianza de nuestro hijo, tenerlo por lo menos dos meses y nosotros no queremos sacrificar el único tiempo que tenemos con nuestro hijo, por eso pensamos que salir antes es la mejor opción—dijo James serio.

No le dijimos nada sobre el campamento, ni el nombre de dicho Dios, la directora piensa que es uno menor, sabe que usamos magia familiar para que el embarazo se completara y ambos sobrevivieran. Ya que es imposible que James hubiera sobrevivido, si fuera un dios mayor, además que le dijimos que fue un parto difícil, lo cual no fue mentira.

No somos idiotas para contarle que usamos artes oscuras y muy antiguas, aunque Rusia es más flexible con respecto a esto, no queremos arriesgarnos.

—No veo ningún problema, siempre y cuando cumpla con el temario, puede salir dos meses antes, hasta que concluya sus estudios—informo seria. Hoy es veinte de febrero y según nos informaron, Hadrien ya termino sus exámenes, por lo que esperamos que viaje con nosotros.

— ¿Entonces podemos llevarnos a Hadrien? —pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, Hadrien es muy inteligente, no le costó en lo más mínimo hacer los exámenes, aunque fue algo que le impusimos a última hora. Las notas le serán enviadas por correo, ya lo mande a llamar—justo cuando acabo de hablar, Hadrien entro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas días—viene con su baúl y ropa casual. Obviamente sabe que venimos por él.

—Gracias por su comprensión, tenga buen dia—dijo James dándole la mano. Hice lo mismo y luego que Hadrien se despidió, viajamos por red flu. Son apenas las nueve de la mañana.

—Supongo que voy directo al campamento—se quejo luego que llegamos a la mansión.

—Sabes que fue una condición de Poseidón, de igual forma, conseguimos que salieras siempre dos meses antes—asintió sentándose junto a las niñas, quienes apenas llegamos, corrieron hacia su hermano.

—Hicimos un traslador que te dejara a las afuera del campamento, por lo que puedes viajar más tarde, llegando para la cena—eso saco una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo esta mi bebé? —grito Bella entrando, con Remus a unos pasos de ella. Esos dos empezaron una relación oficial hace cinco meses y según nos informo nuestro amigo, piensan casarse justo antes de que Hadrien se vaya de nuevo a clases.

— ¡Tía Bella! —grito Hadrien corriendo a sus brazos.

—No puedo creer que tengas que ir a ese estúpido campamento de nuevo, más vale que regreses para mi boda—dijo con fiereza.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo—dijo con una sonrisa, calmando su temperamento al instante.

—Es hora de desayunar, así que todos a la mesa—dijo madre luego de saludar a Hadrien.

—Odio separarme de mi niño, solo por cumplir con la condición de ese idiota—se quejo James, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, provocando que un escalofrió placentero recorriera mi cuerpo, cuando su cálida respiración choco contra la piel sensible.

—Al menos solo son dos meses, imaginemos que sigue en la academia—susurre acariciando su espalda, para luego tomar su mano y guiarlo donde nuestra familia se encuentra, por fin completa. Bueno, falta Andy y nuestra querida Dora.

— ¿Cuándo sera la boda? —pregunto mi madre, luego de limpiarse con delicadeza los labios.

—Lo estuvimos pensando y decidimos que sera el quince de agosto, una semana antes que nuestro querido Hadrien se vaya—respondió Remus con una sonrisa.

—Excelente decisión, no hay forma que mi nieto se lo pierda. Debes empezar hacer la lista de invitados y cómo quieres que sea la decoración—dijo madre seria.

— ¿Me ayudaras tía Walburga? —pregunto Bella emocionada, nunca la había visto tan feliz e ilusionada, parece una niña pequeña.

—Por supuesto querida, podemos llamar también a tus hermanas, entre todas haremos que este matrimonio nunca sea olvidado—sonreí al ver como las niñas se pusieron aportar ideas.

—Estoy seguro que sera una boda inolvidable—dijo James con una sonrisa.

—Aun vivirán con nosotros ¿Cierto? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño Hadrien.

—Si a tus padres no les molesta, nos quedaremos—dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—Y aunque les moleste, no pienso irme—afirmo Bella mirándonos amenazadoramente, solo pude levantar las manos, como signo de paz.

—Somos familia y como tal debemos de estar siempre juntos—dijo James, provocando que Bella riera feliz. En definitiva, no hay nada mejor que estar con las personas que aprecias.

* * *

 **Pov Percy**

Estas últimas semanas hemos recibido muchos ataques de monstruos, algo que nunca espere ver, cada dia el árbol de Thalía se debilita mas, esto provoco que las clases acabaran antes, por lo general termina en junio, pero según Annabeth, es debido que el campamento esta enfocándose más en entrenarnos y volvernos fuertes.

En este momento nos dirigimos a cenar, Tyson exclama feliz cada vez que sale de la cabaña, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, es vergonzoso, atrae la atención de todos los campistas.

— ¿Qués-eso? —preguntó asombrado.

—Los establos de los pegasos. Los caballos voladores—le dije.

— ¿Qués-eso?

—Ah… los baños.

—Hola Prissy, veo que vienes con tu tío monstruo—dijo con burla Clarisse cuando pasamos junto a su mesa.

Dionisio solo se hace el desentendido y toma de su soda, Tántalo es peor, se ríe e incita para que nos sigan humillando.

— ¡Cállate! —grite colorado, al escuchar la risa de todos. Annabeth solo apretó los labios irritada, pero no dijo nada. Aunque le molesta que sea humillado, ella piensa lo mismo de Tyson, a pesar que sabe lo inocente e ignorante que es.

—Debe ser completamente humillante tener de pariente a alguien tan feo y estúpido—apreté los puños molesto, al escuchar sollozar a Tyson, cuando uno de los chicos de Ares le lanzo comida, iba a defenderlo, cuando una voz hizo callar a todos.

—Querida, mira que hablar de esa forma de ti misma, es lamentable, aunque no te debes de sentir mal, estoy seguro que tus _hermanos_ comparten los genes y no les molesta—dijo arrastrando las palabras, un chico realmente atractivo, cabello negro azulado con mechones rojo sangre hasta los hombros, piel pálida, pómulos resaltados y sus ojos son una combinación de verde y gris.

Esta usando un pantalón de cuero negro, camisa manga larga gris con negro y encima lleva una chaleco negro, lleve un pendiente de dragón en una oreja y un aro en la otra, sin mencionar los anillos y demás accesorios. Todo su persona grita riqueza, poder y elegancia.

— ¡Tu! —grito furiosa Clarisse.

— ¡Ángel! —dijo al mismo tiempo Tyson. Camino tranquilamente a nuestra mesa, ignorando a Clarisse y nos vio con fijeza, ahora comprendo cuando Annabeth dijo que no se parece en nada a Tyson.

— ¿Y ustedes son? —pregunto con una sonrisa amigable.

—P…Percy Jackson y el es Tyson—dije nervioso.

—Tu sobrino y hermano monstruo—dijo riéndose Clarisse, mirando con deleite a Hadrien, quien simplemente la ignoro.

—Eres un ciclope, fascinante. Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy tu hermano Hadrien Black—dijo con una enorme sonrisa, viendo a Tyson maravillado. Este lo abrazo con fuerza.

— ¡Soy hermano de un Ángel!—exclamo feliz Tyson. Todos ven como Hadrien le devuelve el abrazo con una sonrisa, esto borro la burla y malicia en el rostro de todos aquellos que pensaron que se sentiría avergonzado, Clarisse se ve aun más furiosa.

— ¿Hijo de Tritón?—me pregunto luego que Tyson lo soltó.

—Si—susurre bajito.

—Así que tu eres Hadrien Black, soy el Tántalo el nuevo director de actividades—dijo con arrogancia y viéndolo fijamente.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Dime Tyson ¿Cuántos años tienes? —dijo tomando su mano, sentándolo junto a él, al instante las ninfas llenaron nuestra mesa de diferentes alimentos, parpadee ante este hecho, por lo general esperan que pidamos algo, pero al parecer conocen sus gustos, Hadrien les sonrió y las saludo a todas por sus nombres, ni siquiera sabía que tenían uno.

Me senté y escuche con una sonrisa las respuestas de Tyson, siento que la llegada de Hadrien facilitara las cosas para nosotros, obviamente todos lo respetan o le tienen miedo.

—Oye niño, como te atreves a ignorarme, no me importa si eres hijo de Poseidón, quien manda en este lugar soy yo, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?—suspiro hastiado y lo vio con frialdad, una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios.

—Un idiota que pensó que sería bueno darles de comer a su propio hijo a los dioses del Olimpo—respondió, no pude evitar palidecer al escuchar lo que hizo y no soy el único. Ahora comprendo su castigo.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso niño? Es un tema que preferimos no mencionar—dijo serio el señor D.

—Leí su mente, el pobre no tiene mucho ahí arriba—dijo con una sonrisa. Había olvidado que Annabeth dijo que es un mago y que no sigue las reglas como los demás. Estoy ansioso por conocerlo mejor, admito que verlo me hace sentir mejor con respecto a Tyson, aunque principalmente estoy avergonzado por como tome el asunto.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Fue fácil entrar a la mente de este tipo, no pude evitar verlo detenidamente. Es un hombre pálido y espantosamente delgado con un raído mono naranja de presidiario. El número que figuraba sobre su bolsillo es 0001. Bajo los ojos tiene sombras azuladas, las uñas muy sucias y el pelo gris cortado de cualquier manera, como si se lo hubieran arreglado con una máquina de podar.

Me miró fijamente. Parece hecho polvo; enfadado, frustrado, hambriento: todo al mismo tiempo. No me sorprende, con el castigo que le dieron.

—Espero no vayas leyendo la mente de todos, no lo tienes permitido—gruño molesto Dionisio. Lo ignore y mire a Tyson, debí suponer que Poseidón tendría hijo regados por todos lados, no es algo que me moleste, conociendo las mañas de los dioses, es una sorpresa que no conozca a otros.

—Necesitas ropa, zapatos y ver a un estilista con urgencia—dije viendo su cabello. Creo que pasaremos un tiempo en nuestra cabaña. Necesitamos unos días para conocernos mejor, sin el prejuicio de los campistas.

—No tienes permitido salir del campamento, te lo prohíbo—dijo Tántalo con una sonrisa placentera, los hijos de Ares rieron con burla.

—Quien dice que necesitamos salir—dije viéndolo con desprecio. Luego de comer y conocer mejor a Percy y Tyson regresamos a nuestra cabaña.

—Iré a desempacar, ya regreso—al entrar a mi habitación, note que esta igual como la deje, no es que esperara algo diferente, teniendo en cuenta que puse un hechizo para que nadie entre en ella.

— ¡Ángel! Le decía a Percy lo feliz que soy de tener un hermano y tío tan geniales—sonreí ante lo dicho y le revolví el cabello, me he dado cuenta que Tyson es como un niño grande, es tan inocente y sincero.

—Iremos a comprarte ropa y te llevare donde un estilista con urgencia—no pienso permitir que mi hermano se vea como un pordiosero.

—Pero no podemos salir del campamento—dijo Percy confundido.

—Nadie se dará cuenta, no te preocupes—saque mi espejo y llame a la única persona que se no me regañara y ayudara sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Bellatrix Black—dije claro y firme.

—Bebé ¿Qué puede hacer tía Bella por ti? —pregunto melosamente.

—Puedes agrandar tu espejo para que pueda pasar, al parecer tengo un hermano, pero el pobre necesita ayuda urgente. No quiero que nadie se entere que salimos del campamento—le explica tranquilamente.

—Por supuesto querido—el diamante en mi espejo brillo, es indicativo que tengo acceso a un portal, agrande al mio y le dije a Percy que pasara primero, me vio aterrado pero al ver que lo observaba paso lentamente, luego hice que Tyson pasara y una vez pase, me tope una escena en verdad interesante, tía Bella ve con desprecio a un Tyson con ojos llorosos y Percy esta completamente pálido.

—Deja de intimidarlos tía Bella, iremos de compras, regresaremos pronto—asintió y se fue, los inste a caminar. Si nos quedamos mucho tiempo, mis padres se darán cuenta, si es que ya no lo hicieron y la mansión el aviso de mi presencia.

— ¿D…donde estamos? —pregunto Percy una vez estuvimos solos.

—Rusia, Moscú—dije guiándolos a la salida, tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer. Percy jadeo impactado pero lo ignore.

—Dó-bryj dyen (Buenas tardes) —le dije a Yuri, es nuestro chofer, hijo de net magii, en casa no solo viajamos mágicamente sino que también tenemos transporte net magii, le pedí que nos llevara el centro comercial GUM. Sé que encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos.

No tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino, al primer lugar que fuimos es donde un estilista, le explique el tipo de peinado que deseo que Tyson posea, claro que antes de salir, le lance un glamour para que aparentara ser un niño rico, este lugar es exclusivo y no creo que quisieran atender a Tyson. Cuando acabaron quede impresionado, ahora si se nota un poco el parecido con Poseidón.

—Increíble—susurro viendo a Tyson como si no lo conociera. Percy solo se recorto un poco el cabello y se le dio tratamiento. Luego de arreglar el nido de pájaro de Tyson, le compre ropa a los dos, camisas, pantalones, zapatos, calcetines, ropa interior, todo un guardarropa completo, fue difícil encontrar de su talla pero no imposible, al acabar quedo irreconocible.

—Muy bien, ambos se ven perfectos, es hora que regresemos al campamento—dije con una sonrisa satisfecha. Todo este proceso nos tomo tres horas, al regresar a casa tía Bella se veía impaciente, me despedí y le agradecí por su ayuda.

—Gracias por la ropa y todo, no tenías porque—murmuro Percy apenado.

—Eres mi sobrino, tómalo como regalo de todos esos años que estuve ausente—comente restándole importancia, que Poseidón y Tritón no hayan actuado como les corresponde no quiere decir que yo sea igual.

—Tyson esta irreconocible—dijo viéndolo jugar con las cosas que le regale, ya que además de eso, le compre a los dos celulares, tablet, computadoras y uno que otro juguete que Tyson quiso.

—No quiero que te avergüences de Tyson, solo porque es un _monstruo_ según los estándares de los dioses y semi-dioses, no quiere decir que en verdad lo sea, es amable, leal y muy cariñoso, no desprecies ni ignores el amor que te da—dije serio, cuando llegue no se me paso desapercibida la vergüenza y humillación en el rostro de Percy.

—Lo sé y lo siento, simplemente que venir a un lugar nuevo y ser recibido de esa forma…—sonreí y le revolví el cabello.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana sera un nuevo dia—agrande el armario de la habitación de los chicos, los ayude acomodar su ropa y me despedí. Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán todos, al ver la nueva apariencia de Tyson, puede que aun tenga un ojo, pero nadie le quitara la elegancia y fuerza que todo su ser destella.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, como pueden ver nuestro querido Hadrien acaba de conocer a su sobrino y hermano.

Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque no me dé tiempo de contestarlos, les aseguro que los leo todos, me anima a seguir escribiendo y tomo en cuenta sus consejos.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besos y abrazos

Bella.


	16. Chapter 16 Suenos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

 _ **Chat: Hola**_

 **Llamada —Hola—**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 Sueños**

 **Pov Hadrien**

A la mañana siguiente, los gritos de Tyson me despertaron, no pude evitar gruñir molesto, pero de igual forma me levante. Quiero ver la cara de todos, cuando vean su nueva apariencia, puede que sea un cíclope, pero eso no le quita el atractivo que la ropa grande, sucia y vieja le resto, sin mencionar el nido de pájaros que antes tenía.

—Buenos días, Percy, Tyson—dije cuando los vi, me tomo horas enseñarles a combinar los colores y tipo de ropa.

Tuve que colocar la ropa de Tyson por dia, ya que por más que le explique, no conseguí que entendiera. Por lo que tiene por orden de dia, la camisa, pantalón, zapatos, ropa interior y calcetines que se pondrá, no pensé que fuera necesario incluir esto último, pero cuando Percy me dijo que él tiene que recordarle que se los ponga, tuve que incluirlo.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunto Percy animado, supongo que se siente apoyado ahora que estoy aquí. No pude evitar asentir con aprobación al ver el conjunto que lleva puesto hoy, camisa de vestir manga larga blanca, suéter a rayas negro con gris, pantalón café y mocasines del mismo color.

— ¡Ángel! —grito emocionado Tyson, abrazándome con fuerza, lleva pantalón de vestir negro, camisa a cuadros rosada, un suéter café la cubre, encima de esto lleva una chaqueta de vestir negra, mocasines café, gorro negro y para completar el look unos guantas grises con los dedos descubiertos.

—Es hora que vayamos a desayunar, tengo hambre—dije guiándolos fuera, en el camino nos topamos con varios campistas, quienes ven sorprendidos a Tyson y Percy. Una de las hijas de afroditas se acerco con una enorme sonrisa.

—Por los dioses, pero que lindo se ve, pueda que sea un ciclope pero eso no le quita lo atractivo—dijo Silena Beauregard con una sonrisa, tomándolo del brazo y caminando con nosotros, otra hizo lo mismo con Percy, justo cuando un chico y una chica pensaban colgarse de mis brazos, el celular sonó. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que mi novio esta llamándome.

— **Buenos días, que agradable sorpresa—** dije ignorando las miradas embobadas de quienes me rodean.

— **Te extraño, ya estás en ese estúpido campamento—** dijo con desprecio, debido que me encuentro aquí, le dije que no podría verlo hasta dentro de dos meses.

— **Sí, yo también te extraño—** le susurre deteniéndome y haciéndoles señas a los chicos para que avanzaran sin mí.

— **Puedes mandarme comida para Seiryu, ya se acabo la que dejaste—** para poder hacer el ritual y volverlo su familiar, le dije que escribiera a su padre para lo recogiera, ya que sería raro que de repente apareciera con un dragón, acepto solo porque no desea separarse de Seiryu, al dia siguiente llego tío Lucius y nos llevo a los dos a la mansión Malfoy.

La comida de Seiryu no es común ni fácil de encontrar, esto lo descubrí por las malas, si no es por su madre, estos pequeños se hubieran muerto de hambre, ellos comen un cristal que solo crece en los más profundos bosques de Polonia, no sé cómo es que terminaron en Rusia.

Estos cristales no son los mismos para todos, depende del elemento, por lo que el dragón de Draco come cristal de agua.

— **No te preocupes, mandare una cantidad razonable dentro de un bolso de extensión, solo debes pedir lo que desees y el bolso te lo proporcionara, no solo te mandare comida, sino también pociones, libros, juguetes y algunos collares que estoy seguro le quedaran magníficos—** le dije relajado al escucharlo reír, no me gusta que este enojado conmigo.

— **Bien, te llamo luego, tengo que ir a clases, te quiero—** dijo apenado.

— **Yo también te quiero—** en vez de ir a desayunar, regrese a la cabaña, de igual forma ya me perdí la reacción de los campista, luego lo veré en la mente de Percy. Al entrar a mi habitación, fui directo a mi baúl y llame a mi mensajero, este es de la especie celestial, lo uso para mandar cartas, es muy rápido, sorprendentemente le toma la mitad del tiempo que a una lechuza.

—Ven aquí Maitea—un hermoso conejo con alas voló del baúl a mis brazos, hizo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, es tan adorable.

—Necesito que le lleves esto a Draco, ten cuidado, descansa y luego regresas—mire maravillado como lo tomo y lo inserto en su pecho, al parecer estas criaturas tienen la habilidad de meter muchas cosas dentro de su pelaje, parecido a los Niffler.

Lo mire partir con una sonrisa, se que nadie nunca ha podido atraparlos, debido a que se vuelven invisibles, cuando desapareció de mi vista, regrese a mi habitación, tengo hambre pero antes quiero ver a mis criaturas, ayer descubrí que algunos celestiales enfermaron, por lo que quiero revisar como se encuentran hoy.

* * *

 **Pov Percy**

Luego que Hadrien nos dijo que nos fuéramos, retomamos nuestro camino, no me sorprende que ya tenga novia, con su apariencia, sería raro que no tuviera.

—Es una lástima que tenga novia, me hubiera gustado tanto salir con él—se quejo una de las hijas de afrodita.

—Aunque quisieras, eso nunca hubiera pasado, somos semidioses y el señor D dijo que ellos no salen con los de nuestro tipo—dijo seria Silena. Iba a responderle, pero el jadeo sorprendidos de muchos campista me distrajo, no pude evitar ruborizarme, al ver que algunas miradas se dirigen a mi persona, aunque la mayoría estan en Tyson, no los culpo, si no es por su único ojo, nadie lo reconocería. Es impresionante lo que un buen corte de pelo y ropa nueva puede hacer.

Tántalo se ve furioso, se nota por como mueve los brazos cuando habla con el señor D. mirándonos continuamente, es obvio que salimos del campamento, pero ninguno de nosotros dirá nada y Hadrien le ordeno a Tyson que no hablara del asunto.

—Se ve…diferente—dijo Annabeth atónita. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, el idiota de Tántalo interrumpió.

—Ya vi suficiente sobre la rutina y actividades de este campamento, es hora que hagan algo en verdad desafiante. ¡Habrá algunos cambios! ¡Vamos a instaurar otra vez las carreras de carros! —Un murmullo de excitación, de miedo e incredulidad, recorrió las mesas.

—Ya sé, que estas carreras fueron suspendidas hace unos años a causa, eh, de problemas técnicos—prosiguió, alzando la voz.

— ¡Tres muertes y veintiséis mutilaciones! —gritó alguien desde la mesa de Apolo.

— ¡Sí, sí! —dijo Tántalo

—Pero estoy seguro que todos coinciden conmigo en celebrar la vuelta de esta tradición del campamento. Los conductores victoriosos obtendrán laureles dorados cada mes. ¡Mañana por la mañana pueden empezar a inscribirse los equipos! La primera carrera se celebrará dentro de tres días; los liberaremos de sus actividades secundarias para que puedan preparar los carros y elegir los caballos. Ah, no sé si he mencionado que la cabaña del equipo ganador, se librará de las tareas domésticas durante todo el mes.

Hubo un estallido de conversaciones excitadas. ¿Nada de cocinas durante un mes? ¿Ni limpieza de establos? ¿Habla en serio? Hubo una objeción. Y la presentó la última persona que me hubiese imaginado.

— ¡Pero señor! ¿Qué pasará con los turnos de la patrulla? Quiero decir, si lo dejamos todo para preparar los carros…—dijo Clarisse. Parece nerviosa, pero aun así se puso de pie para hablar desde la mesa de Ares.

— ¡No hay de qué preocuparse, querida! Esto es un campamento de verano. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿verdad? —Tántalo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pero el árbol…—no la dejo hablar y siguió hablando sobre la carrera, es obvio que no le interesa la seguridad del campamento.

— ¿Y Hadrien? —pregunto Annabeth acercándose a nosotros, luego que nuestro director de actividades simplemente se fuera.

—No lo sé, debe de estar en la cabaña, nos venimos porque estaba hablando con su novia y no quisimos interrumpir—dije tranquilamente.

— ¿T…tiene novia? —tartamudeo con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

—Sí, ¿Para qué lo buscas? —pregunte curioso.

—Pensé que nuestras cabañas podrían trabajar juntas de nuevo, ya lo hicimos una vez y ganamos, estoy segura que tendremos el mismo resultado en este evento. Además no hay que olvidar que Athena fue quien invento los carros y Poseidón creo a los caballos—dijo con confianza. Es la primera vez que varios chicos del equipo de Athena deciden ayudarnos, pensé que dejarían que Annabeth fuera quien se encargara de todo, al parecer me equivoque.

—Mason Keith, Josh Mathew y Annie Johnson —mire a los chicos que Annabeth nos presento, todos son como ella, rubios, altos y bronceados.

— ¿Y Hadrien? —pregunto Annie con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

—Hablando con su novia—dijo Annabeth seria.

—Empecemos a diseñar nuestro carro, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer—dijo Josh interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

—Me sorprende que no se enfade de tener un hermano monstruo, es decir, incluso Percy se veía abrumado al enterarse que son parientes, Hadrien al parecer le encanto la idea—lo mire molesto al oírlo hablar tan descuidadamente del asunto con Tyson aquí, lo bueno es que esta distraído jugando con unas piezas.

—Podrías bajar la voz, no quiero que Tyson te escuche. Hadrien dice que aunque los dioses y semidioses, tengan la absurda idea de nombrar a toda criatura o ser diferente que conocen como monstruo, no quiere decir que lo sean. Sus palabras no las mías —aclare al ver la mirada molesta de todos.

Pasamos una hora discutiendo el tipo de diseño y las piezas que usaremos en nuestro carro, cuando se decidió que continuáramos mañana, o mejor dicho los chicos de Athena decidieron, solo pude asentir, no es como si me pudiera oponer a cuatro de ellos cuando ni siquiera consigo nada con uno.

—Es hora de irnos Tyson, nos vemos—dije despidiéndome de todos.

—Hasta mañana, recuérdale a Hadrien que también debe de participar y que debe de reunirse con nosotros, para ultimar detalles—sonrió Annabeth para luego hacer una mueca al ver la efusiva despedida de Tyson, no comprendo su odio hacia él.

Al llegar a la cabaña note que Hadrien no se encuentra en ella, probablemente esté en su habitación, no me atrevo a molestarlo en este momento, esperare que sea la hora de la cena.

— ¿Dónde vas Tyson? —pegunte al ver sus intenciones de ir al cuarto de Hadrien.

—Quiero contarle sobre los ponis gallina, estoy seguro que le gustaran—dijo emocionado.

—Porque no buscas a Beckendorf y le ayudas, Hadrien esta hablando con su novia y no queremos enojarlo ¿Cierto? —todo lo dije con seguridad y claridad. La única persona del campamento que no tiene ningún problema con Tyson es Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto.

El dios herrero siempre ha trabajado con cíclopes en su forja, así que Beckendorf se lleva a Tyson a la armería para enseñarle a trabajar el metal. Dice que en un periquete consigue que Tyson forje instrumentos mágicos como un maestro.

Aunque desde que Hadrien llego, es como si todos tuvieran un bozal, nadie dice nada, ni siquiera Clarisse, algo sorprendente si me pregunta. Ella ama burlarse y ridiculizar. Tyson y yo somos sus juguetes favoritos, al menos lo éramos.

Tyson asintió feliz y se fue, suspire aliviado y decidí dormir un rato, estoy feliz que nuestra cabaña sea diferente a las otras, aunque no tenga muchos amigos, estar en este lugar es como un santuario de paz, donde nadie puede entrar a molestarme.

Por las noches he tenido los sueños más extraños, hoy no fue la excepción, otra vez vi a Grover. A veces sólo me llega su voz a ráfagas, y una vez le oí decir: _"Es aquí"._ Y otra: _"Le gustan las ovejas"_ Pensé en contárselo a Annabeth, pero me habría sentido estúpido. Es decir _"_ ¿ _Le gustan las ovejas?"._ Pensaría que me he vuelto loco. Confuso di vueltas y vueltas, hasta que me volví a dormir.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Mire algo preocupado a mis pequeñas Ocammy, estan irritadas, según lo que me dijo Aisha, es común entre los de sus especie mudar de piel como las serpiente, cuando le pregunte porque nunca me di cuenta, dijo que no quería que la viera de esa forma, por lo que espero que el proceso pasara. Supongo que fue en el tiempo que se la paso cazando todo el tiempo, ahora conozco el motivo.

Viendo la apariencia de estas Ocammy, comprendo a mi querida Aisha, estan en carne viva, si no es porque estoy viendo como sus escama crecen poco a poco, estaría muy preocupado, tome toda la piel que soltaron y la guarde, aun no se para que puedo usarla, pero estoy seguro que le encontrare un buen uso.

Termine de revisar y alimentar a todas mis criaturas, una vez acabe, salí del baúl y fui a buscar a los chicos, dentro de poco es hora de cenar.

En el camino, Percy me comento de la carrera que esta a punto de darse, es algo interesante si me preguntan. Cuando nos dirigíamos al pabellón, nos topamos con Tyson y Charlie.

—Hola Charlie, un gusto verte de nuevo—dije con una sonrisa, es un chico amable y serio.

—Lo mismo digo, tienes un hermano muy hábil aquí—dijo palmeando la espalda de Tyson.

—Lo sé, con un poco de entrenamiento sera el mejor, espero lo apoyes—se que Charlie no tiene mucho que enseñarle, los ciclopes tienen habilidades naturales con respecto a forjar, pero no esta de mas que reciba consejos.

Los días pasaron rápido, les ayude a los chicos a terminar el carro, a diferencia de Percy, no necesito clases para montar un pegasos, cuando he subido en dragones, hipogrifos e incontables criaturas místicas. Solo queda un dia para la gran carrera, todos estan emocionados, no estoy prestando atención a lo que dicen, Draco esta contándome emocionado, lo impresionante que fue la entrada de mi adorable Maitea.

— ¿Chateando con tu novia? —pregunto Annabeth con una nota molesta en su voz.

—Es prometido y si—dije ausentemente.

— ¿Es un chico? —pregunto Josh ruborizado.

—Así es, un hermoso e inteligente chico—dije mostrándoles sus fotos.

— ¡Qué atractivo! —exclamo Annie encantada.

— ¿Prometido? Pero solo tienes doce años—dijo Annabeth confundida.

— ¿Y? —puede que sea joven e inmaduro para muchas personas, pero sé que mi magia no miente y siento que Draco es mi alma gemela, tal como tía Bella es la de tío Remus.

Cuando íbamos de regreso a nuestro cabaña, escuche a unos chicos llamando a Tyson monstruo, no pude evitar verlos molesto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le lance un hechizos que los mantendrá en el baño toda la noche, puedo ver que Percy esta molesto por el asunto, al llegar decidimos ver un poco de televisión.

Iba a poner Tokyo Ghoul pero Tyson lloro cuando Kaneki empezó a ser torturado, lastima, es la mejor parte. Por lo que puse un anime llamado Full metal Alchemist, a Tyson le encanta, más que todo, ver como Edward transforma su brazo.

— ¿Estás enfadado? —le pregunto Tyson a Percy, al verlo tan callado.

—No, no estoy enfadado—respondió serio.

—Soy un monstruo—dijo serio y muy claro, en este momento no parece un niño en absoluto.

—No digas eso—dije tomando su mano y apretándola con cariño, es mi hermano después de todo.

—No me importa. Seré un buen monstruo. Y no tendrás que enfadarte—note que Percy no supo que responder. Miro al techo y note que hay lágrimas en sus ojos, odio que lastimen a mi familia y estos chicos aunque no sean tan cercanos, son mi familia, no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos, pensando en una forma de hacerles pagar el dolor que causaron.

—Es sólo… que nunca había tenido una familia tan grande —dijo procurando evitar que se quebrara la voz.

—Es una experiencia muy diferente para mí, estoy preocupado por el campamento y tengo otro amigo, Grover, que quizá corra peligro. Siento que debería hacer algo, pero no sé qué—termino de decir preocupado. Tyson permaneció callado.

— ¿Qué pasa con Grover? —le pregunte al escuchar su preocupación, al parece aunque solo hayan estado unos horas juntos, se hicieron amigos, algo raro si me preguntan, no puedo ser amigo tan rápido de una persona, debo de conocerlos aunque sea por unos días.

Escuche con seriedad los sueños que ha tenido, se ve avergonzado de decirlo, pero lo calme diciéndole que no son sueños normales, es obvio que Grover ha querido comunicarse con él, supongo que no lo hizo conmigo porque aprendí a bloquear por completo mi mente. Después de la experiencia con el abuelo Cronos, decidí perfeccionar mi Oclumancia, volviendo mi mente impenetrable a cualquier ser.

—La próxima vez que sueñes con él, procura prestar atención a cada palabra, aunque tengo una leve idea, no hay suficiente información para estar seguro—dije serio, debo de buscar una forma de rastrear a Grover, pero para eso necesito la ayuda de Quirón y no esta.

—Bien, prestare atención—contemple ausentemente la televisión, el grito emocionado de Tyson, fue lo que me hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Es hora que nos vayamos a dormir, buenas noches chicos—dije levantándome con pereza, estoy agotado.

* * *

 **Pov Draco**

Recuerdo cuando Hadrien me conto la verdad de su nacimiento, quede en shock, nunca había escuchado de un mago que haya logrado terminar el embarazado, siendo el otro padre un Dios. Que su padre lo consiguiera y sobreviviera, es un milagro.

Dijo que al estar comprometidos, no desea que haya secretos entre nosotros, esta muestra de confianza y amor, contándome algo tan serio e importante me hizo muy feliz. Por eso cuando dijo que debía de ir a un campamento de semidioses, me molesto, ya que no podrá venir a visitarme como lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses.

—Tendremos que pedirle a tu papi que nos mande comida, ya se acabo—le dije a Seiryu. El pequeño solo gruño y asintió, adoro a mi familiar. Le marque sin importar que en este momento este con esos _semidioses._ No pude evitar pensar con desprecio. Cuando confirmo que mandaría la comida, me despedí.

— ¿Hablando con tu novio? —pregunto Blaise con burla.

—Mi hermoso Seiryu necesita comida y no es una que se pueda conseguir en cualquier lugar—dije con arrogancia.

—Aun estoy sorprendida que Dumbledore te haya permitido traer un dragón a Hogwarts—dijo Daphne acariciando a mi lindo familiar.

—No pudo negarse por tres razones: la primera es que todo el mundo sabe que un mago no puede separarse de su familiar, la segunda, es que contamos con la autorización del ministro, tercero y no menos importante, es que Hadrien posee como familiar una Ocammy y no es un secreto para nadie que ese viejo chocho quiere que estudie en Hogwarts, si me lo hubiera prohibido, sin importar la excusa que de, sabe que estaría bloqueando la entrada de Hadrien—dije feliz caminando con los chicos, todos se apartan de nuestros caminos, no quieren acabar como Weasley, cuando Seiryu le prendió fuego a su cabello, luego que el muy idiota siguiera proclamando que soy el heredero de Slytherin, insultándome y tratando de denigrarme.

El tiempo paso rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había pasado dos días, nos encontramos desayunando, cuando la llegada del correo y los gritos de los alumnos hizo que buscara el origen de su sorpresa, al ver un conejo con ¿alas? Volar a mi lugar, me paralizo.

—Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué es? —grito Pansy incrédula. Antes que dijera algo, aterrizo frente a mí y entrego un pequeño bolso, lo tome sorprendido y acaricie cuando empezó a buscar mimos. Es tan lindo.

—Es Maitea, pensé que era una lechuza cuando Hadrien lo menciono—dije acariciando con suavidad sus alas.

— ¿Qué criatura creen que sea? —pregunto Theo acercándose y viéndola con detenimiento.

—No lo sé, pero es tan lindo—murmuro encantada Daphne. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo inusualmente silencioso esta el gran comedor.

—Señor Malfoy ¿De quién es esa criatura? —siseo con frialdad el profesor Snape.

—Es de Hadrien, creo que la usa para mandar correspondencia, lo llevare a mi habitación para que descanse, Hadrien dijo que necesitara al menos un dia y luego regresara con él—dije tomándolo en mis brazos, Seiryu subió a mi hombro.

—Claro, no tarde, las clases ya comenzaran—asentí e ignorando a todos, regrese a mi habitación. Tengo que hablar con Hadrien, en verdad me gustaría tener un _conejito_ como este.

—Come y descansa, Seiryu te hará compañía—susurre con suavidad, no sin antes dejarles comida.

Al entrar a clases de encantamiento, note la mirada fija de Weasley y Granger, esos dos son en verdad una molestia. Los ignore y me senté junto a Blaise.

—Estoy deseando que las vacaciones de verano comiencen pronto—susurre aburrido.

—Lo que quieres es ver a Hadrien, tener una relación a distancia es fastidioso, muchas chicas y chicos te han pedido una cita, pero como tienes novio, no sales con nadie, eso es aburrido—se quejo Blaise.

—Ninguno se compara a mi prometido, además a diferencia tuya, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo salir con chicos y chicas al mismo tiempo—porque querría tal cosa y no veo nada de malo querer pasar el rato con Hadrien, nos complementamos perfectamente y estar juntos es agradable y divertido.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo tener dos novias? No les miento a ninguna, ellas saben que salgo con las dos y si no quieren estar en este tipo de relación, simplemente se pueden ir—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, un dia de estos, conocerá a la persona que lo hará pensar de otra manera. De igual forma, no es mi asunto. Dejamos de hablar y nos centramos en la explicación del profesor.

* * *

 **Pov Percy**

En mi sueño, Grover lleva un vestido de novia. No le queda muy bien; es demasiado largo y tiene el dobladillo salpicado de barro seco, el escote se le escurre por los hombros y un velo hecho jirones le cubre la cara.

Esta de pie en una cueva húmeda, iluminada únicamente con antorchas. Hay un catre en un rincón y un telar anticuado en el otro, con un trozo de tela blanca a medio tejer en el bastidor. Me mira fijamente, como si yo fuera el programa de televisión que había estado esperando.

— ¡Gracias a los dioses! ¿Me oyes?—gimió.

Mi yo dormido fue algo lerdo en responder. Sigo mirando alrededor y registrándolo todo: el techo de estalactitas, aquel hedor a ovejas y cabras, los gruñidos, gemidos y balidos que parecían resonar tras una roca del tamaño de un frigorífico que bloquea la única salida, como si más allá hubiese una caverna mucho más grande.

— ¿Percy? Por favor, no tengo fuerzas para proyectarme mejor. ¡Tienes que oírme!—dijo Grover.

—Te oigo Grover, ¿qué ocurre?—dije luego de salir de mi aturdimiento. Una voz monstruosa bramó detrás de la roca.

— ¡Ricura! ¿Ya has terminado? —Grover dio un paso atrás.

— ¡Aún no, cariñito! ¡Unos pocos días más! —Gritó con voz de falsete.

— ¡Pero…! ¿No han pasado y a las dos semanas? —se quejo molesto.

—N-no, cariñito. Sólo cinco días. O sea que faltan doce más—El monstruo permaneció en silencio, quizá tratando de hacer el cálculo. Debe ser peor que yo en aritmética, porque acabó respondiendo:

— ¡Está bien, pero date prisa! Quiero VEEEEER lo que hay tras ese velo—grito soltando una risa escalofriante. Grover se volvió hacia mí.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡No queda tiempo! Estoy atrapado en esta cueva. En una isla en medio del mar—me puse serio y trate de concentrarme en sus palabras.

— ¿Dónde? —lo iré a buscar y salvare.

—No lo sé exactamente. Fui a Florida y doblé a la izquierda—parpadee sorprendido por su vaga respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste…?—dije molesto.

— ¡Es una trampa! Esa es la razón de que ningún sátiro haya regresado nunca de esta búsqueda. ¡Él es un pastor, Percy! Y tiene eso en su poder. ¡Su magia natural, es tan poderosa que huele exactamente como el gran dios Pan! Los sátiros vienen aquí creyendo que han encontrado a Pan y acaban atrapados y devorados por Polifemo—dijo Grover.

— ¿Poli… qué? —pregunte confundido.

— ¡El cíclope! Casi logré escapar. Recorrí todo el camino hasta St. Augustine. —aclaró Grover, exasperado.

—Pero él te siguió. Y te atrapó en una boutique de vestidos de novia—dije, recordando mi primer sueño.

—Exacto. Mi primera conexión por empatía debió de funcionar, después de todo. Y mira, ese vestido de boda es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida. Él cree que huelo bien, pero yo le dije que era un perfume con fragancia de cabra. Por suerte, no ve demasiado; aún tiene el ojo medio cegado desde la última vez que se lo sacaron, pero pronto descubrirá lo que soy. Me ha dado sólo dos semanas para que termine la cola del vestido. ¡Y cada vez está más impaciente! —narro asustado y apresuradamente.

— ¡Espera un momento! El cíclope cree que eres…—me siento estúpido, no logro seguir lo que esta diciéndome.

— ¡Sí! ¡Cree que soy una cíclope y quiere casarse conmigo!—gimió Grover. En otras circunstancias habría estallado en carcajadas, pero el tono de Grover es serio y tiembla de miedo.

— ¡Iré a rescatarte! ¿Dónde estás? —le prometí.

—En el Mar de los Monstruos, por supuesto—parpadee confundido, otra vez me perdí.

— ¿El mar de qué?

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No sé exactamente dónde! Y escucha, Percy, de verdad que lo siento, pero esta conexión por empatía… Bueno, no tenía alternativa. Nuestras emociones ahora están conectadas. Y si yo muero…—eso sí lo comprendo.

—No me lo digas: también moriré yo—dije abrumado.

—Bueno, tal vez no, quizá sigas viviendo en un estado vegetativo durante años. Pero, eh… sería todo mucho mejor si me sacaras de aquí.

— ¡Ricura! ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡Y hay deliciosa carne de cordero!—bramó el monstruo.

—Tengo que irme ¡Date prisa! —Lloriqueó Grover.

— ¡Espera! Has dicho que él tiene « eso»… ¿El qué? —La voz de Grover ya se esta apagando.

— ¡Dulces sueños! ¡No me dejes morir! —El sueño se desvaneció y me desperté con un sobresalto. Es plena madrugada. Tyson me mira preocupado con su único ojo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna al oír su voz. Suena casi exactamente igual que la del monstruo que acababa de oír en mi sueño. Negué con la cabeza y trate de recordar las partes importantes de mi sueño, la mañana de la carrera, hace calor y mucha humedad. Una niebla baja se desliza, pegada al suelo como vapor de sauna. En los árboles se han posado miles de pájaros: gruesas palomas blancas y grises, aunque no emiten el arrullo típico de su especie, sino una especie de chirrido metálico que recordaba al sonar de un submarino.

La pista de la carrera ha sido trazada en un prado de hierba, situado entre el campo de tiro y los bosques. La cabaña de Hefesto había utilizado los toros de bronce, domesticados por completo desde que les habían machacado la cabeza, para aplanar una pista oval en cuestión de minutos.

Hay gradas de piedra para los espectadores: Tántalo, los sátiros, algunas ninfas y todos los campistas que no participaban. El señor D no apareció. Nunca se levanta antes de las diez de la mañana. Hadrien se ve agotado, al parecer se desvelo.

— ¡Muy bien! —anunció Tántalo cuando los equipos empezaron a congregarse en la pista. Una náyade le ha traído un gran plato de pasteles de hojaldre y mientras habla, su mano derecha persigue un palo de nata y chocolate por la mesa de los jueces.

—Ya conocen las reglas: una pista de cuatrocientos metros, dos vueltas para ganar y dos caballos por carro. Cada equipo consta de un conductor y un guerrero. Las armas están permitidas y es de esperar que haya juego sucio. ¡Pero traten de no matar a nadie! —Tántalo nos sonrió como si fuéramos unos chicos traviesos.

—Cualquier muerte tendrá un severo castigo. ¡Una semana sin malvaviscos con chocolate en la hoguera del campamento! ¡Y ahora, a los carros! —Beckendorf, el líder del equipo de Hefesto, se dirigió a la pista. El suyo es un prototipo hecho de hierro y bronce, incluidos los caballos, que eran autómatas mágicos como los toros de Cólquide. No tengo la menor duda de que aquel carro alberga toda clase de trampas mecánicas y más prestaciones que un Maserati con todos sus complementos.

Del carro de Ares, color rojo sangre, tiran dos horripilantes esqueletos de caballo. Clarisse subió con jabalinas, bolas con púas, abrojos metálicos, de esos que siempre caen con la punta hacia arriba, y un montón más de cacharros muy chungos. La mirada de Hadrien esta fija en sus caballos desde que los vio, hay un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

El carro de Apolo, elegante y en perfecto estado, era todo de oro y lo tiraban dos hermosos palominos de pelaje dorado, cola y crin blanca. Su guerrero esta armado con un arco, aunque había prometido que no dispararía flechas normales a los conductores rivales. Tal como paso con el equipo de Ares, Hadrien solo se en las criaturas que tiran de casa carruaje.

El carro de Hermes es verde y tenía un aire anticuado, como si no hubiese salido del garaje en años. No parecía tener nada de especial, pero lo manejaban los hermanos Stoll y yo tiemblo sólo de pensar en las jugarretas que deben de haber planeado.

Quedan dos carros: uno conducido por Annabeth y otro por mí. Debido a Tyson, terminamos peleando, Hadrien se molesto tanto con ella, que incluso la ignora como si no existiera, dijo que no piensa ser amigo de una chica de mente estrecha, también me enoje por lo que dijo, pero no me atrevo a ignorarla, me agrada.

Antes de empezar la carrera, me acerqué a ella y empecé a contarle mi sueño. Pareció animarse cuando mencioné a Grover, pero en cuanto le expliqué lo que me había dicho, volvió a mostrarse distante y suspicaz.

—Lo que quieres es distraerme —decidió al fin.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —no puedo creer que piense eso de mi, solo quería limar asperezas, ya se lo conté a Hadrien y dijo que haría un hechizo de seguimiento, lo que sea que eso signifique.

— ¡Ya, claro! Como si Grover tuviese que ir a tropezar precisamente con lo único que podría salvar al campamento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vuelve a tu carro, Percy.

—No me lo he inventado. Grover corre peligro, Annabeth—Ella vaciló, intentando decidir si confiaba en mí o no. Pese a nuestras peleas ocasionales, juntos habíamos superado muchas cosas. Y yo sabía que ella no quería que le pasara nada malo a Grover.

—Percy, una conexión por empatía es muy difícil de establecer. Quiero decir que lo más probable es que estuvieras soñando.

—El Oráculo. Podemos consultar al Oráculo—dije apresuradamente. Annabeth frunció el ceño.

— ¡Competidores! ¡A sus puestos! —Gritó Tántalo.

—Hablaremos después. Cuando haya ganado la carrera—me dijo Annabeth. Mientras iba hacia mi carro, advertí que hay muchas más palomas en los árboles soltando aquel chirrido enloquecedor y haciendo que crujiera el bosque entero. Nadie parece prestarles atención, pero a mí me ponían nervioso; sus picos brillaban de un modo extraño y sus ojos relucían más de lo normal.

—Esas palomas no son normales, no te distraigas—me advirtió Hadrien, su mirada es sumamente seria. Tengo un mal presentimiento, sabía que había algo raro con esas cosas, suspire y trate de relajarme. Solo queda esperar.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, mil gracias por sus comentarios, leo todo lo que escriben aunque no me dé tiempo de contestar. El próximo capitulo sera el viaje de nuestros chicos al mar de los monstruos, este no sera exactamente igual al libro, cambiaran muchas cosas. Lamento no haber podido actualizar destino, aun trabajo en el capitulo.

Nos seguimos leyendo, besos y abrazos. Bella.


	17. Chapter 17 Comienza la búsqueda

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

 _ **Chat: Hola**_

 **Llamada —Hola—**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17 Comienza la búsqueda**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Mire como Percy tomo las riendas y llevo el carro hasta la línea de salida. A Tyson le dio una estaca de tres metros y le encomendó mantener lejos a los rivales que se acercaran demasiado, así como desviar cualquier cosa que pudieran arrojarnos.

—No golpear a los ponis con el palo —insistía él.

—No. Y tampoco a la gente, si puedes evitarlo. Vamos a correr jugando limpio. Tú limítate a evitarme distracciones para que pueda concentrarme en conducir —escuche que dijo Percy, con suavidad y convicción para que comprendiera.

— ¡Venceremos! —dijo Tyson sonriendo abiertamente. Ignore su conversación y me enfoque en los pájaros que miran intensamente a todos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Silena, es una chica divertida y muy inteligente, a pesar que muchos chicos y chicas de las otras cabañas traten a los hijos de afroditas como idiotas, es cierto que les gusta verse bien y no todos tienen muchas luces, pero la mayoría sorprenderían a los demás campistas, si se tomaran la molestia de conocerlo.

Mientras los carros se alineaban, en el bosque se iban reuniendo más palomas de ojos relucientes. Chillaban tanto que los campistas de la tribuna empezaron a mirar nerviosamente los árboles, que temblaban bajo el peso de tantos pájaros. Tántalo no parecía preocupado, pero tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír entre aquel bullicio.

—Esos pájaros no son normales, solo quiero ser precavido y poner un escudo—saque mi varita, sin importarme las miradas que todos pusieron al verla, y lance un hechizo que nos protegerá, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de los competidores.

—" _ **Aisha, prepárate para cazar pajarracos"—**_ sisee acariciando a mi hermoso familiar.

— ¡Aurigas! ¡A sus marcas! —gritó Tántalo emocionado. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y dio la señal de partida. Los carros cobraron vida con estruendo. Los cascos retumbaron sobre la tierra y la multitud estalló en gritos y vítores.

Casi de inmediato se oyó un estrépito muy fuerte. Miré cómo se volcó el carro de Apolo; el de Hermes lo había embestido. Sus ocupantes habían saltado, pero los caballos, aterrorizados, siguieron arrastrando el carro de oro y cruzando la pista en diagonal. Travis y Connor Stoll, los del Hermes, se regocijaron de su buena suerte.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque los caballos de Apolo chocaron con los suyos y su carro volcó también, dejando en medio del polvo un montón de madera astillada y cuatro caballos encabritados.

Volví a centrarme en la cabeza de la carrera. Nuestro carro va a buen ritmo, por delante de Ares, pero el carro de Annabeth nos lleva mucha ventaja, ya esta dando la vuelta al primer poste, mientras su copiloto sonreía sarcástico y les decía adiós a Percy y Tyson.

— ¡Nos vemos, chicos! —El carro de Hefesto también empezó a adelantarnos. Beckendorf apretó un botón y se abrió un panel en el lateral de su carro.

— ¡Lo siento, Percy! —chilló. Tres bolas con cadenas salieron disparadas hacia la ruedas de nuestro carro. Habrían sido destrozados si Tyson no las hubiese desviado con un golpe rápido de su estaca. Además, le dio un buen empujón al carro de Hefesto y lo mandó dando tumbos de lado.

— ¡Buen trabajo, Tyson! —grito Percy. Para poder escuchar lo que dicen use un hechizo que me permite mejorar uno de mis sentidos, en este caso la audición.

— ¡Pájaros! —exclamó él. Solo entonces note que los pájaros alzaron vuelo y desciende a una velocidad alarmante, como un tornado. Muchos chicos corrieron y se salieron de mi escudo, por lo que inevitablemente empezaron a luchar, otros buscaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia, entrecerré los ojos y saque mi espada.

— ¡Pájaros del Estínfalo! ¡Si no logramos ahuyentarlos, picotearán a todo el mundo hasta los huesos! —gritó Annabeth. Redujo la velocidad y puso su carro junto al de Percy.

—Tyson, debemos dar la vuelta—dijo Percy.

— ¿Vamos en dirección equivocada? —preguntó.

—Eso siempre —dijo Percy con un gruñido, y dirigió el carro hacia donde nos encontramos nosotros. Los gritos y graznidos estan fastidiándome.

—Todos, tomen sus armas, los heridos deben ser transportados a las tribunas, hay un escudo que impide que esos pajarracos se acerquen—todos hicieron lo que ordene, ayudaron a los heridos y trataron de pelear con esos pajarracos, aunque al ser tantos, no fue fácil, puedo quemarlos a todos, pero tendría que abarcar casi toda la zona y mi magia siempre pelea contra la barrera, si la uso, puedo destruir lo que queda de ella, así que aunque quiera debo de contenerme, las barreras ya gimieron cuando puse el escudo, al parecer eso es lo máximo que pueden soportar.

Mire a Aisha destrozando a todo pájaro que esta a la vista, usaría magia elemental, pero no estoy seguro si las barreras lo soportaron, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Justo en ese momento llegaron Annabeth y Percy, tratando de luchar contra los pájaros, pero estas son demasiadas.

— ¿Cómo las detendremos? Son demasiadas—dijo Annabeth atravesando con su cuchillo a una de ellas.

— ¡Hércules utilizó el ruido! ¡Campanas de latón! Las ahuyentó con el sonido más horrible que pudo…—dije recordando una de las tantas historias. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Percy… ¡la colección de Quirón! —los mire sin comprender, al parecer ya saben cómo solucionar este embrollo.

— ¿Crees que funcionará? —pregunto Percy. Ella le entregó las riendas a su guerrero y saltó al carro con Percy.

— ¡A la Casa Grande! ¡Es nuestra única posibilidad! —Clarisse acababa de cruzar la línea de meta sin la menor oposición, y sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo grave que era la situación. Esa chica es tan despistada.

— ¿Salen huyendo? ¡La lucha está aquí, cobardes! —Desenvainó su espada.

—No huyen, encontraron una solución—los defendió Silena. Justo en ese momento, una música estridente se escucho por todo el lugar. Los pájaros demonio se volvieron completamente locas. Empezaron a volar en círculo y a chocar entre ellas como si quisieran aplastarse sus propios sesos.

Enseguida abandonaron la pista y se elevaron hacia el cielo, convertidas en una enorme nube oscura.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Arqueros!—gritó Annabeth. Con un blanco bien definido, los arqueros de Apolo tenían una puntería impecable. La mayoría sabía disparar cinco o seis flechas al mismo tiempo. En unos minutos, el suelo estaba cubierto de palomas con pico de bronce muertas, y las supervivientes ya no eran más que una lejana columna de humo en el horizonte.

El campamento estaba salvado, pero los daños eran muy serios; la mayoría de los carros había sido totalmente destruida. Casi todo el mundo estaba herido y sangraba a causa de los múltiples picotazos y algunas de las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita chillan histéricas porque les habían arruinado sus peinados y rajado los vestidos. Solo Silena se salvo y solo porque se quedo conmigo, ayudando a los heridos que estaban siendo colocados en las tribunas.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Ya tenemos al primer ganador! —exclamó Tántalo, pero sin mirar a Annabeth y Percy. Caminó hasta la línea de meta y le entregó los laureles dorados a Clarisse, que lo miraba estupefacta. Luego se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

—Y ahora, vamos a castigar a los alborotadores que han interrumpido la carrera—escuche a michos protestar.

—Al parecer no solo te prohibieron comer, sino que también te volvieron estúpido, porque no haces algo útil y das órdenes sensatas para que el campamento vuelva a estar en orden, el titulo que ahora posees no es adorno—dije con frialdad.

—T…tu, maldito mocoso—esta tan molesto, que no sabe ni que decir.

—Si no puedes, puedo hablar con tío Zeus, estoy seguro que puede mandar a alguien capaz—para limar asperezas y conseguir beneficios, le regale a mi padre, tío Zeus y tío Hades, teléfonos, para poder sondearlos y que bajen la guardia a mi alrededor. Es tan fácil subir sus egos, no puedo decir que harían todo lo que diga, sería estúpido y muy soberbio de mi parte.

Pero estoy consiguiendo su afecto, se que dentro de unos meses, los tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano, solo debo de descubrir sus debilidades, gustos y explotarlos a mi favor, cuando se den cuenta de la verdad, sera demasiado tarde, son tan orgullosos, que estoy seguro fingirán que siempre lo supieron, con tal de salvar su dignidad.

Mi padre es una buena fuente de información, el pobre piensa que quiero saber todo sobre los dioses, cuando en realidad me estoy enfocando en detalles que harán que me amen, tía Bella y la abuela me enseñaron a manipular sin que las personas o dioses en este caso, se den cuenta, puede ser lento pero seguro, sonreí ante los regalos que les envié no hace mucho.

* * *

 **Pov Percy**

Hadrien siempre lo deja furioso, por algún motivo que no comprendo, Tántalo no se atreve a castigarlo, pero gracias a lo que dijo, se tuvo que aguantar y volvió a ignorarnos, en vez de poner todo en orden como Hadrien le dijo, hizo un banquete en honor a Clarisse, no la odio ni nada, pero ella siempre se mete conmigo y se burla de mi, por lo que no es mi persona favorita. Hadrien, Annabeth, Tyson y yo fuimos a nuestra cabaña para hablar sobre mis sueños y lo que haremos al respecto.

—Puedo usar un hechizo de rastreo, enfocándome en esa extraña conexión que Grover y tu poseen, su vida esta en peligro y no podemos simplemente ignorarlo o esperar otro sueño—dijo serio Hadrien.

—Hay algo importante que descifre de los sueños, si lo encontró, puede que logremos salvar el campamento—dijo esperanzada Annabeth.

— ¿De que hablas? —pregunto curioso Hadrien.

—Un vellón. La piel del carnero se llama vellón o vellocino, y si resulta que ese carnero tiene lana de oro…—aclaro emocionada.

—El Vellocino de Oro. ¿Hablas en serio? —pregunte aturdido.

—Percy, ¿te acuerdas de las Hermanas Grises? Dijeron que conocían la posición de lo que andabas buscando y mencionaron a Jasón. También a él le explicaron hace tres mil años cómo encontrar el Vellocino de Oro. Conoces la historia de Jasón y los Argonautas, supongo—claro, eso fue días después que Quirón se fuera, Tántalo nos mando a recoger algunos encargos y bueno, viajamos con las hermanas grises.

— ¡Sí! Esa vieja película con los esqueletos de arcilla. Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco—dije emocionado, Hadrien solo nos ve confundido, según me conto, no conoce muchas historias del mundo muggle, como le llama donde vivimos nosotros, menos la de los dioses, Annabeth le ha prestado libros y Poseidón le ha contado muchas cosas, pero aun sigue sin conocer todo.

— ¡Oh, dioses, Percy! Eres imposible—dijo exasperada Annabeth.

— ¿Cómo era, pues? —que esperaba, apenas me acabo de enterar que los dioses son reales, nunca me intereso la clase de historia.

—Escúchenme bien. La verdadera historia del Vellocino de Oro trata de dos hijos de Zeus, Cadmo y Europa, ¿sí?, que iban a convertirse en víctimas de un sacrificio humano y suplicaron a su padre que los salvara. Zeus envió un carnero alado con lana de oro, que los recogió en Grecia y los trasladó hasta Cólquide, en el Asia Menor. Bueno, en realidad sólo trasladó a Cadmo, porque Europa se cayó en el trayecto y se mató. Pero eso no importa—conto rápidamente la historia.

—A ella sí le importaría…—dijo Hadrien tranquilamente.

—La cuestión, ¡Hadrien!, es que cuando Cadmo llegó a Cólquide, ofrendó a los dioses el carnero de oro y colgó el vellocino en un árbol en mitad de aquel reino. El vellocino llevó la prosperidad a aquellas tierras; los animales dejaron de enfermar, las plantas crecían con más fuerza y los campesinos obtenían cosechas abundantes. Las plagas desaparecieron, y por eso Jasón quería el vellocino, porque logra revitalizar la tierra donde se halla. Cura la enfermedad, fortalece la naturaleza, limpia la polución atmosférica…—la mire asombrado, comprendiendo al fin su emoción y esperanza.

—Podría curar el árbol de Thalía—Annabeth asintió.

—Y reforzaría también las fronteras del campamento, Percy. Pero el Vellocino de Oro lleva siglos perdido; montones de héroes lo han buscado sin éxito—esta brincando de la emoción.

—Pero Grover lo ha encontrado. Salió en busca de Pan y ha encontrado el Vellocino de Oro, porque los dos irradian magia natural. Tiene sentido, Annabeth; podemos rescatarlo y salvar el campamento al mismo tiempo. ¡Es perfecto! —dije feliz de por fin salir a una mision de verdad, como Annabeth y Hadrien.

—Quizá un poquito demasiado perfecto, ¿no crees? ¿Y si es una trampa? Me acordé del verano pasado y de cómo había manipulado Cronos nuestra búsqueda. Casi había conseguido engañarnos para que lo ayudáramos a desencadenar una guerra que habría destruido la civilización occidental—vacilo viendo a Hadrien.

—Te recuerdo que no fue por mi culpa. Pero tienes razón, es demasiado perfecto, si esa cosa sana cualquier cosa, no sería raro que otras personas lo busquen para su propósito o en este caso, usarnos a nosotros para luego arrebatárnoslo, pero olvidas algo muy importante Annabeth, no importa donde vayamos, una vez consigamos lo que queremos, puedo aparecernos de regreso al campamento, sin darle la oportunidad de emboscarnos, tomaremos la camino más rápido y seguro—dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Qué alternativa tenemos? ¿Vas a ayudarnos a rescatar a Grover, sí o no?—pregunté. Ella miró a Tyson, que había perdido todo interés en nuestra conversación y juega tan contento con los juguetes que Hadrien compro.

—Percy, Hadrien, tendremos que luchar con Polifemo, el peor cíclope. Y sólo hay un sitio donde puede estar su isla: el Mar de los Monstruos —susurró.

— ¿Dónde queda eso? —pregunte confundido. Me miró como si creyese que me hacía el tonto.

—El Mar de los Monstruos. El mismo mar por el que navegó Ulises, y Jasón, y Eneas, y todos los demás—Hadrien solo puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿El Mediterráneo, quieres decir? —pregunto tranquilamente.

—No. Bueno, sí… pero no—dijo confundida.

—Otra respuesta directa, muchas gracias—dijo Hadrien secamente.

—Mira, Hadrien, el Mar de los Monstruos es el mar que cruzan todos los héroes en sus aventuras. Esta en el Mediterráneo, sí, pero, como todo lo demás, ha cambiado de posición a medida que el centro de poder occidental se desplaza—explico lo mejor que pudo.

—Como el monte Olimpo, que ahora está encima del Empire State, ¿no? O como el reino de Hades, que se encuentra en el subsuelo de Los Ángeles—comento más claro.

—Exacto—dijo feliz que comprendiera.

—Pero un mar entero lleno de monstruos… ¿Cómo puede ocultarse algo así? ¿No verían los mortales que pasaban cosas raras, quiero decir, barcos tragados por las aguas y demás? —pregunte confundido.

—Claro que lo ven. No lo comprenden, pero saben que ocurre algo extraño en esa parte del océano. El Mar de los Monstruos queda junto a la costa este de Estados Unidos, al nordeste de Florida. Los mortales incluso le han puesto nombre—dijo seria.

— ¿El Triángulo de las Bermudas? —pregunte incrédulo.

—Exacto—Traté de asimilar todo aquello; supongo que no es más extraño que todo lo que he ido aprendiendo desde mí llegada al Campamento Mestizo.

—De acuerdo… Al menos, sabemos dónde buscar—comente serio.

—Es un área enorme, Percy. Buscar una pequeña isla en unas aguas infestadas de monstruos…—dijo insegura.

—El hechizo de rastreo se llama así por un motivo Annabeth, encontrarlo no sera difícil, si tengo suerte, puede que me quede con alguna criatura, si hubiera sabido de su existencia, habría ido antes—murmuro Hadrien pensativo.

—Bueno, somos el hijo y nieto del dios del mar. Ése es nuestro terreno. ¿Tan difícil puede ser? —pregunte con confianza. Hadrien es poderoso y nosotros hemos estado entrenando en el campamento, se que podemos lograrlo. Annabeth frunció el ceño.

—Tendremos que hablar con Tántalo y obtener su autorización para emprender la búsqueda; aunque nos dirá que no—dijo Annabeth seria.

—Eso es estúpido, no veo porque necesitamos su autorización, es un inútil resentido, apuesto que por molestar se lo dará a alguien más, probablemente a Clarisse, es tan predecible. Prefiero que lo hagamos por nuestra cuenta, de igual forma iremos no importa lo que diga—dijo Hadrien seguro de lo que dice.

—No si se lo decimos esta noche al calor de la hoguera, delante de todo el mundo. El campamento entero lo oirá, lo presionarán entre todos y no será capaz de negarse—dije confiado, Hadrien solo dio un suspiro exasperado y negó con la cabeza, obviamente no esta de acuerdo.

—Tal vez —dijo Annabeth con un pequeño resquicio de esperanza en su voz.

En la fogata de aquella noche, la cabaña de Apolo dirigía los cantos a coro. Tratan de levantar el ánimo general, pero no era fácil tras el ataque de aquellos pajarracos. Estamos sentados en el semicírculo de gradas de piedra, cantando sin gran entusiasmo y contemplando cómo ardía la hoguera mientras los chicos de Apolo nos acompañan con sus guitarras y liras.

Cantamos todas las canciones clásicas de campamento. La hoguera estaba encantada y, cuanto más fuerte cantábamos, más alto se elevaban sus llamas; cambiaba de color, y también la intensidad de su calor, según nuestro estado de ánimo. En una buena noche la había visto alcanzar una altura de seis metros, con un color púrpura deslumbrante, y desprender un calor tan tremendo que toda la primera fila de malvaviscos se había incendiado.

Aquella noche, en cambio, las llamas sólo alcanzaban un metro, apenas calentaban y tenían un color ceniciento. Dionisio se retiró temprano. Tras aguantar unas cuantas canciones, farfulló que hasta las partidas de pinacle con Quirón eran más divertidas, le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Tántalo y se encaminó a la Casa Grande.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ha sido precioso! —exclamo Tántalo con una sonrisa desagradable.

Echó mano de un malvavisco asado ensartado en un palo y se dispuso a hincarle el diente en plan informal, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el malvavisco salió volando. Tántalo intentó atraparlo a la desesperada, pero el malvavisco se quitó la vida arrojándose a las llamas.

—Y ahora, veamos los horarios de mañana—comento con una sonrisa fría, luego de ver la acción del malvavisco.

—Señor —dije. Le entró una especie de tic en el ojo.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir? —Me puse en pie y miré a Annabeth. Gracias a los dioses, ella también se levantó. Hadrien solo bufo y se quedo sentado junto a Tyson, obviamente piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tenemos una idea para salvar el campamento —dije. Silencio sepulcral. Había conseguido despertar el interés de todo el mundo, y las llamas de la hoguera adquirieron un tono amarillo brillante.

—Sí, claro. Bueno, si tiene algo que ver con carros…—dijo Tántalo en tono insulso.

—El Vellocino de Oro. Sabemos dónde está —lo interrumpí. Las llamas se volvieron anaranjadas. Antes de que Tántalo pudiese responder, conté de un tirón mi sueño sobre Grover y la isla de Polifemo. Annabeth intervino para recordar los efectos que producía el Vellocino de Oro; sonaba más convincente viniendo de ella.

—El vellocino puede salvar el campamento. Estoy completamente segura —concluyó.

—Tonterías. No necesitamos ninguna salvación —dijo Tántalo.

—Estúpido e inútil, sin lugar a dudas—murmuro Hadrien, aunque todos lo escuchamos, Tántalo se puso rojo de la ira. Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente hasta que empezó a sentirse incómodo.

—Además ¿El Mar de los Monstruos? No parece una pista muy exacta que digamos; no sabríais ni por dónde empezar a buscar. —Añadió.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —dije. Annabeth se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró:

— ¿De veras lo sabes? —Asentí. Ella me había refrescado la memoria al recordarme nuestro viaje en taxi con las Hermanas Grises. En aquel momento, la información que me dieron no tenía ningún sentido. Pero ahora…

—Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce —dije.

—Muy bien. Gracias por compartir con nosotros esas cifras inútiles…—dijo Tántalo.

—Son coordenadas de navegación. Latitud y longitud. Lo estudié, eh… en sociales —aclaré. Incluso Annabeth pareció impresionada.

—Treinta grados, treinta y un minutos norte; setenta y cinco grados, doce minutos oeste. ¡Tiene razón! Las Hermanas Grises nos dieron las coordenadas. Debe de caer en algún punto del Atlántico frente a las costas de Florida; el Mar de los Monstruos. ¡Hemos de emprender una operación de búsqueda! —dijo emocionada.

—Un momento —dijo Tántalo. Pero todos los campistas se pusieron a corear:

— ¡Una búsqueda! ¡Una operación de búsqueda! —Las llamas se alzaron aún más.

—No hace falta —insistió Tántalo.

—¡Una búsqueda! ¡Una búsqueda!

— ¡Está bien! ¿Quieren que autorice una operación de búsqueda, mocosos?—gritó Tántalo, los ojos llameantes de furia.

—¡Sí!

—Muy bien. Daré mi autorización para que un paladín emprenda esa peligrosa travesía, recupere el Vellocino de Oro y lo traiga al campamento, o para que muera en el intento —asintió. El corazón se me henchía de emoción. No iba a permitir que Tántalo me asustara. Aquello era lo que tenía que hacer: salvaría a Grover y al campamento; nada me detendría.

—Permitiré que nuestro paladín consulte al Oráculo. Y que elija dos compañeros de viaje. Creo que la elección es obvia—anunció Tántalo, nos miró a Annabeth y a mí como si quisiera desollarnos vivos.

—Ese paladín tiene que ser alguien que se haya ganado el respeto de todos, que haya demostrado sus recursos en las carreras de carros y su valentía en la defensa del campamento. ¡Tú dirigirás la búsqueda… Clarisse! — El fuego chisporroteó con un millar de colores diferentes. La cabaña de Ares empezó a patear el suelo y estalló en vítores:

—¡Clarisse! ¡Clarisse! —Ella se puso en pie, atónita. Tragó saliva y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo.

—Acepto la misión—la mire incrédulo y furioso.

—Predecible—murmuro Hadrien.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos, mil gracias por sus comentarios, dos de mis historias quedaron mas cortas de lo que pensé, esta es una de ellas, prometo que el próximo capitulo sera mas largo.

Tal y como con el libro anterior, las cosas no serán iguales, estoy decidiendo que eventos pondré, ya veremos.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besos y abrazos, Bella.


	18. Chapter 18 Mar de monstruo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling y Rick Riordan.**

 **Summary:** Él siempre supo que pertenecía a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no interactúan entre ellos. Hijo de tres hombres. Con dos profecías sobre su cabeza y seres poderosos que lo quieren muerto. Deberá dividir su tiempo para poder proteger a sus amigos y las personas que ama.

 _ **Hechizos Accio**_

 _Palabras griegas_ _¡Maya!_

Idioma "Hola"

 _Recuerdos [Hola]_

 _ **Chat: Hola**_

 _ **Llamada —Hola—**_

 _ **Parsel—"Hola"**_ **—**

 **Voz mental—"Hola"—**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18 Mar de los monstruos**

 **Pov Hadrien**

Porque son tan ingenuos, saben cómo es el idiota de Tántalo y siguen teniendo esperanza que conseguirán algo positivo, les dije que pasaría, es tan fácil de leer, obviamente elegiría alguien que nos odia, solo ver su sonrisa burlesca, acaricie ausentemente a Aisha, me pregunto qué tan malo sería el castigo si dejo que se lo coma.

— ¡Un momento! Grover es mi amigo; fui yo quien lo soñé. El sueño me llegó a mí—grito Percy.

— ¡Siéntate! ¡Tú cabaña ya tuvo su oportunidad el verano pasado!—aulló un campista de Ares.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo que quiere es ser otra vez el centro de atención! —dijo otro. Clarisse nos lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— ¡Acepto la misión! ¡Yo, Clarisse, hija de Ares, salvaré el Campamento Mestizo!—repitió. Los de Ares la vitorearon aún con más fuerza. Annabeth protestó y los demás campistas de Athena se sumaron a su protesta. Todo el mundo empezó a tomar partido, a gritar y discutir y a tirarse malvaviscos; temí que aquello fuera a convertirse en una batalla de malvaviscos asados con todas las de la ley… aunque viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, parece una pelea de niños, queriendo tener el mejor juguete, si fueran magos, ya estarían hechizándose.

— ¡Silencio, mocosos!—grito Tántalo.

— ¡Siéntense! les contaré una historia de fantasmas—ordenó. Entrecerré los ojos, al parecer dará un resumen detallado del porque fue maldecido. El aura maligna que Tántalo irradia ahora es tan poderosa como la de cualquiera de los monstruos, no lo suficiente como para intimidarme, pero por la mirada de muchos campistas, efectivos para otros.

—Érase una vez un rey mortal muy querido por los dioses—Se puso la mano en el pecho y tuve la sensación de que hablaba de sí mismo.

— Ese rey incluso tenía derecho a participar en los festines del monte Olimpo. Pero un día trató de llevarse un poco de néctar y ambrosía a la Tierra para averiguar la receta (sólo una bolsita, a decir verdad), y entonces los dioses lo castigaron. ¡Le cerraron la puerta de sus salones para siempre! Su propia gente se mofaba de él, incluso sus hijos le reprendían su acción. Sí, campistas, tenía unos hijos horribles. ¡Mocosos como… ustedes! —Señaló con un dedo encorvado a unos cuantos de la audiencia, yo entre ellos, por supuesto.

— ¿Saben lo que les hizo a aquellos niños ingratos? ¿Saben cómo se vengó de los dioses por aquel castigo tan cruel? Invitó a los Olímpicos a un festín en su palacio, para demostrarles que no les guardaba rencor. Nadie notó la ausencia de sus hijos, y cuando sirvió la cena a los dioses, mis queridos campistas, ¿adivináis lo que había en el guiso?—preguntó en voz baja. Nadie se atrevió a responder. La hoguera adquirió un resplandor azul oscuro y arrojó un brillo maligno al rostro torcido de Tántalo.

—Ah, los dioses lo castigaron en la vida de ultratumba. Vaya si lo hicieron; pero él también gozó de su momento, ¿no es verdad? Sus niños no volvieron a replicarle más ni tampoco a cuestionar su autoridad. ¿Y saben qué?—gruñó molesto.

—Corren rumores de que el espíritu de aquel rey mora en este mismo campamento, a la espera de una oportunidad para vengarse de los niños ingratos y rebeldes. Así pues… ¿alguna otra queja antes de dejar que Clarisse emprenda su búsqueda?—Silencio. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, tan dramático.

—El Oráculo, querida. Vamos—Tántalo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Clarisse se removió inquieta, como si ni siquiera ella deseara la gloria si había de ser el precio de convertirse en su mascota.

—Señor…—dijo aun aturdida.

— ¡Ve! —gruñó él. Ella esbozó una torpe reverencia y se apresuró hacia la Casa Grande.

— ¿Y tú, Percy Jackson? ¿Ningún comentario? —preguntó Tántalo. Permaneció en silencio. Al parecer la historia también lo impacto.

—Muy bien. Y dejen que les recuerde a todos: nadie sale de este campamento sin mi permiso. Quien lo intente… bueno, si sobrevive al intento, será expulsado para siempre, pero ni siquiera hará falta llegar a ese punto. Las arpías montarán guardia de ahora en adelante para reforzar el toque de queda. ¡Y siempre están hambrientas! Buenas noches, estimados campistas, duerman bien— Hizo un gesto con la mano y la hoguera se extinguió. Los campistas desfilaron en la oscuridad hacia sus cabañas.

Esperare que estos chicos decidan, aunque vengo al campamento, no es tan importante para mí como lo es para ellos. De igual forma pienso hacer un pequeño viaje, aunque no sea precisamente al mar de los monstruos, extraño mucho a mi novio y una pequeña visita sera agradable.

* * *

 **Pov Percy**

No puedo explicarle toda la situación a Tyson, pero él sabe que estoy triste. Sabe que quería salir de viaje y que Tántalo no me lo permitía. Hadrien simplemente se puso a leer, se que solo espera mi decisión, pero es tan difícil, no me siento confiado en lo mas mínimo.

— ¿Irás de todos modos? —preguntó Tyson.

—No lo sé. Sería un viaje duro, muy duro —reconocí preocupado.

—Yo te ayudaría—me mordí el labio, ordenando mis pensamientos.

—No… no podría pedirte que lo hicieras, grandullón. Es demasiado peligroso—Tyson bajó la vista y se concentró en las piezas de metal que estaba ensamblando en su regazo: muelles, engranajes y pequeños alambres. Beckendorf le había dado varias herramientas y chatarra suelta y ahora Tyson se pasa las noches jugueteando con ellas, aunque yo no entiendo cómo puede manejar con sus enormes manos aquellas piezas tan pequeñas y delicadas.

— ¿Qué estás construyendo? —le pregunté. Tyson soltó un quejido lastimero.

—A Annabeth no le gustan los cíclopes. Tú… ¿no quieres que te acompañe? —en parte es cierto, Annabeth seria de más ayuda.

—No es eso. A Annabeth le caes bien, de verdad—dije sin demasiada convicción. Tiene lágrimas en los rabillos del ojo.

—No le mientas, Annabeth es una estúpida prejuiciosa, eres un ciclope muy inteligente y único, si ella no ve eso, es porque la sabiduría que su madre tiene, no le fue transferida o es cuestionable—siseo con frialdad Hadrien, limpiando sus lagrimas.

Recordé que Grover, como todos los sátiros, puede leer las emociones humanas. Me pregunto si los cíclopes tienen esa misma destreza. Tyson envolvió su artefacto en un trozo de hule.

Se echó en el sofá y abrazó a Hadrien como si fuera un osito. Cuando se volvió hacia la pared, vi aquellas extrañas cicatrices que tiene en la espalda, como si alguien hubiese arado con un tractor encima de él. Me pregunté por enésima vez cómo se habría hecho semejantes heridas.

—Papi siempre se había preocupado por mí. Pero… creo que hizo mal en tener un cíclope. Yo no debería haber nacido—dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

— ¡No digas eso! Poseidón te ha reconocido ¿no? O sea que debes importarle… mucho…—Mi voz se fue apagando a medida que pensaba en todos aquellos años en que Tyson había vivido en las calles de Nueva York, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico. ¿Cómo podía creerse que Poseidón se había preocupado por él? ¿Qué clase de padre habría permitido que le ocurriera aquello a su hijo, incluso aunque ese hijo fuera un monstruo?

—Padre es irresponsable, al igual que todos los dioses, solo piensan en divertirse sin importar las consecuencias que eso trae, aunque se preocupe por ti, debió hacer mas, es algo que le reprocho cada vez que lo veo, me molesta como tratan a sus hijos y él lo sabe—dijo acariciando su cabello, haciéndolo soñoliento.

—Tyson, el campamento será un buen hogar para ti. Los demás se acostumbrarán a verte, te lo prometo—Él suspiró. Aguardé a que dijese algo, pero enseguida advertí que se había dormido.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, el campamento no es el hogar de Tyson, debe de vivir en el palacio con padre—susurro con suavidad.

La luna llena brilla a través de la ventana y el ruido del oleaje resuena a lo lejos. Percibo la cálida fragancia de los campos de fresas y oigo las risas de las ninfas, que persiguen a los búhos por el bosque. Pero hay algo que no esta bien en la noche del campamento: es la enfermedad del árbol de Thalía, que se va extendiendo por todo el valle.

¿Sería Clarisse capaz de salvar la colina Mestiza? Pensé que tendría tantas probabilidades como que Tántalo me otorgara el premio al Mejor Campista. O sea, ninguna. Hadrien saco su varita y levito a Tyson hacia su cama, dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto. Sin importar cuánto intente, no puedo dormir.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse algo de ropa, saqué una toalla de playa y un paquete de seis Coca-Colas de debajo de la litera. La Coca-Cola iba contra las normas; no se puede entrar refrescos ni bolsas de patatas del exterior, pero si hablas con el tipo indicado de la cabaña de Hermes y le pagabas unos dracmas de oro, conseguía lo que fuera en el súper más cercano y te lo traía de contrabando.

Salir a hurtadillas después del toque de queda iba contra las normas también. Si me pillan, o bien me meteré en un lío, o seré devorado por las arpías, pero yo quiero ver el océano. Allí siempre me siento mejor; pienso con más claridad.

Extendí mi toalla cerca del agua y abrí una lata. Por algún motivo, el azúcar y la cafeína siempre serenan mi cerebro hiperactivo. Traté de pensar en lo que debía hacer para salvar el campamento, pero no se me ocurría nada. Me habría gustado hablar con Tritón para que me diese algún consejo.

El cielo se veía despejado y plagado de estrellas. Estaba repasando las constelaciones que Annabeth me había enseñado.

—Sagitario, Hércules, la Corona Boreal—murmure centrado.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? —Poco me faltó para atragantarme. De pie a mi lado, había un tipo con pantalones cortos y una camiseta de la maratón de Nueva York. Esta delgado y en buena forma; tiene el pelo entrecano y sonríe de un modo taimado. Su aspecto me resulta familiar, aunque no sé por qué.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que el tipo había salido a correr por la playa y había cruzado sin darse cuenta las fronteras del campamento. Pero se supone que eso no es posible; los mortales corrientes no pueden entrar en el valle. Quizá la debilidad cada vez mayor del árbol de Thalía le había permitido colarse dentro, pero… ¿en mitad de la noche? Además, en los alrededores no había nada, salvo campos de labranza y terrenos rústicos. ¿De dónde había salido aquel tipo?

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Hace una eternidad que no me siento—dijo tranquilamente. Sí, ya lo sé: un extraño en mitad de la noche. El sentido común dice que tengo que haber salido corriendo, gritar pidiendo ayuda, etcétera; pero el tipo actúa con tanta calma que me resulta difícil sentir miedo.

—Eh, sí, claro —dije. Él sonrió.

—Tu hospitalidad te honra. Ah, ¡Coca-Cola! ¿Puedo? —Se sentó en la otra punta de la toalla, abrió una lata y echó un trago.

—Uf, esto es ideal. Paz y tranquilidad en…—Un teléfono móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Suspiró. Sacó el teléfono y yo abrí los ojos de par en par, porque emitía un resplandor azulado. Cuando extendió la antena, dos criaturas empezaron a retorcerse en torno a ella: dos culebras verdes, pequeñas como lombrices. Él no pareció advertirlo. Miró la pantalla y soltó una maldición.

—Tengo que atender esta llamada. Un seg… ¿Hola?—Habló al teléfono. Mientras él escuchaba, las mini culebras siguieron retorciéndose por la antena a unos centímetros de su oreja.

—Sí. Oiga, ya sé, pero… me tiene sin cuidado que esté encadenado a una roca y con buitres mordiéndole el hígado. Si no tiene el número de envío, no podemos localizar el paquete… Un regalo para la humanidad, fantástico… ¿Sabe cuántos regalos entregamos? No importa. Oiga, dígale que pregunte por Eris en atención al cliente. Ahora tengo que dejarle—dijo colgando.

—Perdón. El negocio de envíos nocturnos va viento en popa. Bueno, como iba diciendo…—comento como si nada.

—Tiene unas serpientes en el teléfono—no pude evitar interrumpir.

— ¿Qué? Ah, no muerden. Saludad, George y Martha.

—" **Hola, George y Martha"—** dijo en mi cabeza una voz ronca.

—" **No seas sarcástico" —** repuso una voz femenina.

—" **¿Por qué no? Soy yo quien hace todo el trabajo" —** preguntó George.

— ¡Oh, no volvamos a discutir eso! —El hombre se metió otra vez el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Bien, ¿dónde estábamos…? Ah, sí. Paz y tranquilidad—Cruzó las piernas y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.

—Hace muchísimo que no tenía un rato para relajarme. Desde que apareció el telégrafo, ha sido un no parar. ¿Tienes una constelación favorita, Percy? —Todavía estoy pensando en las pequeñas culebras verdes que se le han metido en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Hummm… me gusta Hércules—dije con duda.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto curioso.

—Bueno… porque tenía una suerte fatal, incluso peor que la mía; lo cual hace que me sienta mejor—dije recordando toda las cosas que me pasaron antes de enterarme de mi origen. El tipo rió entre dientes.

— ¿No porque fuera fuerte y famoso y demás?

—No.

—Eres un joven interesante. Y entonces… ¿ahora qué? —Comprendí en el acto lo que me preguntaba. ¿Qué pensaba hacer respecto al Vellocino de Oro? Antes de que pudiera responderle, escuche de nuevo la voz de una de las serpientes.

—" **Tengo a Deméter en la línea dos"—** dijo Martha la culebra.

—Ahora no. Dile que te deje el mensaje —dijo el hombre.

—" **No le va a gustar; la última vez que lo hiciste se marchitaron todas las flores en la sección de envíos florales" —** esta es una conversación que nunca pensé escuchar. Aunque parte de ella solo la escuche en mi mente.

— ¡Pues dile que estoy en una reunión! Perdona de nuevo, Percy. Estabas diciendo…—Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hummm… ¿Quién es usted exactamente? —pregunte confundido.

— ¿Un chico tan listo como tú y no lo has adivinado todavía? —por desgracia aun no soy muy versado en la historia de los dioses.

—" **¡Muéstraselo! ¡Hace meses que no adquiero mi tamaño normal!"—** suplicó Martha.

—" **¡No le hagas caso! ¡Sólo quiere pavonearse!"—** dijo George. El hombre sacó otra vez el teléfono.

—Forma original, por favor—El teléfono emitió un brillante resplandor azul y se fue alargando hasta convertirse en una vara de madera de un metro de largo, de la que brotaron unas alas. George y Martha, ahora culebras de tamaño normal, se enroscaban juntas en el centro. Aquello es un caduceo: el símbolo de la cabaña 11.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Comprendí a quién me recuerda el tipo con sus rasgos de elfo y aquel brillo pícaro en los ojos…a varios chicos que residen en dicha cabaña.

—Usted es el padre de Luke. Hermes—dije. El dios apretó los labios y clavó su caduceo en la arena, como si fuese el palo de una sombrilla.

—El padre de Luke... Normalmente, la gente no me presenta de ese modo. El dios de los ladrones, sí, o el dios de los mensajeros y viajeros, si quieren ser amables —comento tranquilamente.

—" **Dios de los ladrones es perfecto"—** dijo George.

—" **No le hagas caso a George. Está amargado porque Hermes me prefiere a mí"—** Martha chasqueó la lengua.

—" **¡No es verdad!" —** exclamo molesto.

— ¡Ustedes dos, compórtense o vuelvo a convertirlos en un móvil y los dejo en modo vibración! —Les advirtió Hermes.

—Bueno, Percy, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a la búsqueda? —parpadee confundido, no recuerdo que haya preguntado o si lo hizo no preste atención.

—No tengo permiso para salir del campamento—murmure hastiado.

—En efecto, no lo tienes. ¿Eso te va a detener?—pregunto con interés.

—Cualquiera pensaría que lo estas incitando a romper las reglas e irse sin autorización ¿Se puede saber porque esta tan interesado en que Percy realice dicha mision? —pregunto Hadrien caminando tranquilamente y viendo con sospecha a Hermes.

—Yo quiero ir. Tengo que salvar a Grover—le recordé a Hadrien. Hermes sonrió.

—Eres un chico muy inteligente, es cierto, hay un motivo—Los ojos de Hermes centellearon.

—Martha, ¿me pasas el primer paquete, por favor? —Martha abrió la boca… y la siguió abriendo hasta que se volvió tan ancha como mi brazo. Eructó un bote de acero reluciente. Es un termo anticuado con tapa de plástico; tiene los lados esmaltados con antiguas escenas griegas en rojo y amarillo: un héroe matando a un león; un héroe levantando por los aires a Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas…

—Es Hércules ¿Pero cómo…?—dije.

—Nunca hagas preguntas sobre un regalo. Es una pieza de coleccionista de _Hércules Rompe Cabezas_. De la primera temporada —me reprendió Hermes.

—Un momento… ¿Es un regalo? —pregunte nervioso.

—Uno de los dos que te he traído. Venga, míralo bien —dijo Hermes. Poco me faltó para que se me cayera, porque por un lado estaba helado y por el otro quemaba. Lo raro es que, cuando le doy la vuelta, el lado que mira al océano, hacia el norte, es siempre el congelado.

— ¡Es una brújula! —Hermes pareció sorprendido.

— ¡Qué listo! No lo había pensado, pero el uso para el que está diseñado es algo más espectacular. Afloja la tapa y desatarás los cuatro vientos para que te impulsen en tu camino. ¡Ahora no! Y por favor, cuando llegue el momento, desenrosca sólo un poquito la tapa, los vientos son un poco como y o… siempre incansables. Si los cuatro se escaparan al mismo tiempo… Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que andarás con cuidado. Y ahora, mi segundo regalo. ¿George? —Hadrien solo observa inusualmente callado, creo que esta esperando el momento adecuado para decir lo que piensa, siempre lo hace. George abrió la mandíbula casi hasta dislocarla y expectoró un bote de plástico lleno de vitaminas masticables.

—Está de broma ¿Esas de ahí no tienen forma de Minotauro? —pregunte. Hermes tomó la botellita y la agitó.

—Las de limón, sí; las de uva son Furias, me parece. ¿O eran Hydras? En todo caso, son muy fuertes; no tomes una a menos que de verdad la necesites—dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber si de verdad la necesito? —pregunte con dudas.

—Lo sabrás, créeme. Nueve vitaminas esenciales, minerales, aminoácidos…Todo lo que necesitas para sentirte bien—Me lanzó la botellita.

—Bueno, gracias. Pero… ¿por qué me ayuda, señor Hermes? —dije. Me sonrió melancólico y miro a Hadrien cuando hablo, supongo que lo que dirá responderá la pregunta que hizo.

—Quizá porque espero que puedas salvar a mucha gente en esta misión, Percy, no sólo a tu amigo Grover—escuche a Hadrien resoplar. Lo miré fijamente.

— ¿No querrá decir… a Luke? —Hermes no respondió.

—Los dioses tienen la tendencia de dar regalos y usar a los semidioses, cuando todos ustedes son los culpables que sus hijos se vuelvan escorias de la sociedad. Es más fácil que renuncien a ellos y los dejen vivir una vida normal, sin enterarse de su existencia, pero supongo que los necesitan para existir, su creencia les da poder—dijo con frialdad Hadrien.

—Mi joven y querido primo, si hay una cosa que he aprendido en el curso de los eones es que no puedes renunciar a tu familia ni dejarla por imposible, por tentador que a veces pueda resultar. No importa que te odien, que te pongan en ridículo—dijo no negando lo que dijo Hadrien, nunca pensé que para que los dioses mantengan su poder, deben de tener personas que aun crean en ellos, por eso tienen tantos hijos.

Porque si analizo nuestra situación, los monstruos que nos atacan son enviados por Hades y también usados por otros dioses para probar a sus hijos, si fuéramos completamente ignorados, viviríamos una vida normal, al lado de nuestros padres mortales, sin preocuparnos por la lucha de poder que los dioses tienen entre ellos.

—Y tú, Percy, tienes un plazo más corto de lo que crees para completar tu búsqueda. Se que lo ayudaras aunque no te agrademos—dijo Hermes. Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron a mis pies tres petates amarillos.

—Yo en tu lugar me decidiría en los próximos cinco minutos. Solo son tres porque sé que no te agradan los regalos de los dioses—dijo viendo a Hadrien.

—Buenas noches, primo, Percy. Y… ¿me atreveré a decirlo? Que los dioses los acompañen—Abrió la mano y el caduceo voló hacia ella. Echó a correr por la playa. Veinte pasos más allá, resplandeció un segundo y se desvaneció.

— ¿Iremos? —le pregunte a Hadrien.

—Grover es nuestro amigo y esta pidiendo ayuda, no podemos abandonarlo. Solo debemos tener cuidado, mas con los regalos que recibiste, por experiencia te digo, no siempre son buenos, aunque estoy cien por ciento seguro que Hermes es más confiable que Ares—comento serio.

* * *

 **Pov Hadrien**

Estamos contemplando las olas, cuando Annabeth y Tyson llegaron.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Te he oído pidiendo socorro! —le preguntó Annabeth a Percy.

— ¡Y yo! Gritabas: ¡Nos atacan cosas malas!—dijo Tyson.

—Yo no los he llamado, chicos. Estoy bien—dijo Percy confundido.

—Pero entonces, ¿quién…? —Annabeth se fijó en los tres petates amarillos y luego en el termo y el bote de vitaminas que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Y esto? —pregunto viendo lo que dejo Hermes.

—Escucha. No tenemos tiempo—dijo Percy.

Les conto su conversación con Hermes. Para cuando termino, ya empieza a oírse un chillido a lo lejos: es la patrulla de arpías, que han olfateado nuestro rastro.

—Percy, Hadrien, hemos de emprender esta mision—dijo Annabeth.

—Nos expulsarán. Créeme, soy todo un experto en lo de ser expulsado—dijo Percy nervioso.

— ¿Y qué? Si fracasamos tampoco habrá campamento al que regresar—comente como si nada.

—Sí, pero tú le prometiste a Quirón…—le dijo a Annabeth.

—Le prometí que te mantendría fuera de peligro. ¡Y sólo puedo hacerlo yendo contigo! Tyson puede quedarse y explicarles…—dijo viendo de reojo.

—Yo quiero ir—salto emocionado Tyson.

— ¡No! Quiero decir… Vamos, Percy, tú sabes que no puede ser—La voz de Annabeth parecía rozar el pánico.

—Tyson ira, sera mejor que ese resentimiento que tienes contra los ciclopes, lo controles, es mi hermano y tu estúpido comportamiento esta molestándome, no fue quien te ataco, supéralo, porque si eres del tipo de persona que juzga a toda una especie por el error de algunos, acabaras mal y sola—sisee. Ella me ve sorprendida y dolida, pero estoy harto, no pienso permitir que siga humillándolo y despreciándolo.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí. Tántalo le haría pagar a él nuestra escapada—dijo Percy nervioso, al escuchar las arpías cerca.

—Aunque me llevo bien con las arpías, luego de varias visita que le he hecho al tío Hades, no quiero arriesgarme, es hora de irnos—dije serio. Además con quienes platico mucho son las que tío Hades mando hace un año y sé que no son las únicas, nada me garantiza que son ellas las que vienen.

—Tengo lo que usaremos, fue un regalo de Hermes ¿Necesitas recoger algo? —me pregunto Percy, al recordar que solo hay tres petates.

—No, traigo mi baúl, es todo lo que necesito—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Está bien ¿Cómo vamos a subir a ese barco?—pregunto Annabeth frustrada.

—Mi padre puede ayudarnos—comente tranquilamente.

— ¿Y bien, sesos de alga? ¿A qué esperas? —la mire con frialdad, ella se ruborizo y volvió a ver a otro lado.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —fue lo único que dije. Al principio, no pasó nada. Las olas siguieron estrellándose contra la orilla como siempre. Las arpías suenan como si ya estuvieran detrás de las dunas. Entonces, a unos cien metros mar adentro, surgieron tres líneas blancas en la superficie.

Se mueven muy deprisa hacia la orilla, como las tres uñas de una garra rasgando el océano. Al acercarse más, el oleaje se abrió y la cabeza de tres caballos blancos surgió entre la espuma. Tyson contuvo el aliento.

— ¡Ponis pez! —grito Tyson emocionado.

— ¡Hipocampos! Son preciosos—dijo Annabeth. El que esta más cerca relinchó agradecido y rozó a Annabeth con el hocico.

—Ya los admiraremos luego ¡Vamos! —comente serio.

— ¡Ahí están! ¡Niños malos fuera de las cabañas! —chilló una voz a nuestra espalda,

Hay cinco de ellas revoloteando en la cima de las dunas: pequeñas brujas rollizas con la cara demacrada, garras afiladas y unas alas ligeras y demasiado pequeñas para su cuerpo. Parecen camareras de cafetería en miniatura cruzadas con pingüinos; no son muy rápidas, gracias a los dioses, pero sí muy crueles si llegaban a atraparte. Ninguna conocida, como supuse.

— ¡Tyson! ¡Agarra un petate!—grito Percy. Él sigue mirando boquiabierto a los hipocampos.

— ¡Tyson!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Vamos! —le dije tomándolo de la mano, al instante comenzó a caminar. Recogieron las bolsas y montamos en nuestros corceles. Poseidón debe de saber que Tyson sería uno de los pasajeros, porque un hipocampo era mucho mayor que los otros dos: del tamaño adecuado para un cíclope.

— ¡Vamos! —dije. El hipocampo dio media vuelta y se zambulló entre las olas. Percy, Annabeth y Tyson me siguieron.

Las arpías nos lanzan maldiciones y aúllan reclamando su aperitivo, pero los hipocampos se deslizan por el agua a la velocidad de una moto acuática y enseguida las dejamos atrás. Muy pronto la orilla del Campamento Mestizo no fue más que una mancha oscura. Me pregunto si volveré a verlo de nuevo.

Pero en aquel momento tenía otros problemas en que pensar. Mar adentro, empieza vislumbrarse el crucero: nuestro pasaporte hacia Florida y el Mar de los Monstruos. Montar un hipocampo era incluso más fácil que montar un pegaso. Corremos con el viento de cara, sorteando las olas con tal suavidad que casi no es necesario agarrarse.

A medida que nos acercamos al crucero, me fui dando cuenta de lo enorme que es, desde abajo; el casco, de un blanco impecable y esta rematado con una docena de cubiertas a distintos niveles, cada una de ellas con sus miradores y sus ojos de buey profusamente iluminados. El nombre del barco esta pintado junto a la proa con unas letras negras iluminadas por un foco. Me llevó unos cuantos segundos descifrarlo: _Princesa Andrómeda_. No pude evitar pensar en tía Andy.

Adosado a la proa, un enorme mascarón de tres pisos de alto: una figura de una mujer con la túnica blanca de los antiguos griegos, esculpida de tal modo que parece encadenada al barco. Es joven y hermosa, con el pelo negro y largo, pero tiene una expresión aterrorizada.

— ¿Cómo vamos a subir a bordo? —gritó Annabeth para hacerse oír entre el fragor de las olas. Pero no hubo de qué preocuparse. Los hipocampos parecen saber lo que queremos; se deslizaron hacia el lado de estribor del barco, cruzando sin dificultad su enorme estela, y se detuvieron junto a una escala de mano suspendida de la borda.

—Tú primero —le dije a Annabeth. Ella se echó al hombro el petate y se agarró al último peldaño. Cuando se hubo encaramado, su hipocampo soltó un relincho de despedida y se sumergió en el agua. Annabeth empezó a ascender. Yo aguardé a que subiera varios peldaños y le ordene a Percy que subiera.

Solo quedamos Tyson y yo. Su hipocampo gira en redondo y da brincos hacia atrás, y Tyson se desternillaba de risa de tal modo que el eco de sus carcajadas rebota por todo el costado del barco.

— ¡Cállate, Tyson! ¡Vamos, muévete!—exclamo Percy al escucharlo.

— ¿No podemos llevarnos a Rainbow? —preguntó, mientras la sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro. Percy lo miro atónito.

— ¿Rainbow? —pregunto Percy confundido, no pude evitar sonreír, al escuchar al hipocampo relinchar, al parecer le gusta su nuevo nombre.

—Tenemos que irnos, Tyson. Y Rainbow… bueno, él no puede subir por la escala —dije tranquilamente. Tyson se sorbió la nariz y apretó la cara contra la crin del hipocampo.

— ¡Te voy a echar de menos, Rainbow! —El hipocampo soltó una especie de relincho que hubiese jurado que es un llanto.

—Quizá volvamos a verlo en otro momento —sugerí.

— ¡Sí, por favor! ¡Mañana!—dijo Ty son, animándose. No le prometí nada, pero logré que se despidiera y se agarrara a la escala. Con un triste relincho, Rainbow dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se zambulló en el agua.

La escala conduce a una cubierta de servicio llena de botes salvavidas de color amarillo. Hay una doble puerta cerrada con llave que Annabeth logró abrir con su cuchillo y una buena dosis de maldiciones en griego antiguo.

Pensé que tendría que volvernos a todos invisibles, ya que somos polizones, pero después de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos y de asomarnos por un mirador al enorme paseo principal flanqueado de tiendas cerradas, empecé a comprender que no hay razón para esconderse de nadie. Quiero decir, es verdad que estamos en plena noche, pero llevamos ya recorrido medio barco y no he visto a nadie. Hemos pasado por delante de cincuenta camarotes y no hemos oído ni un solo ruido.

—Es un barco fantasma —murmuro Percy.

—No. Mal olor —dijo Tyson, jugueteando con la correa de su petate.

—Yo no huelo nada— Annabeth frunció el ceño.

—Los cíclopes son como los sátiros, huelen a los monstruos. ¿No es así, Tyson? —pregunte serio. Él asintió, nervioso. Ahora que estamos fuera del Campamento Mestizo, la niebla vuelve hacer que su cara se vea distorsionada, parece que tiene dos ojos, y no uno.

—Está bien ¿Qué hueles exactamente?—pregunto Annabeth.

—Algo malo —respondió Tyson.

—Fantástico. Eso lo aclara todo—refunfuñó Annabeth. Salimos al exterior en la cubierta de la piscina. Hay filas de tumbonas vacías y un bar cerrado con una cortinilla metálica. El agua de la piscina tiene un resplandor misterioso y chapotea con un rítmico vaivén por el movimiento del barco.

Hay aún más niveles por encima de nosotros, tanto a proa como a popa, incluyendo un muro artificial de escalada, una pista de minigolf y un restaurante giratorio. Pero no se ve el menor signo de vida. Sin embargo, percibo algo que me resultaba conocido. Algo peligroso. Estoy seguro que es el abuelo Cronos.

—Necesitamos un escondite. Algún sitio seguro donde dormir —dije.

—Sí, dormir —repitió Annabeth agotada. Exploramos unos cuantos corredores más, hasta que dimos en el noveno nivel con una suite vacía. La puerta esta abierta, cosa que me pareció rara. Pienso acompañarlos una parte del viaje, pero luego activare un traslador y visitare a Draco. Si me necesitan, pueden llamarme.

Los mire abrir sus petates, esta bien surtido, víveres, una bolsita de plástico con dinero y también una bolsa de cuero llena de dracmas de oro. Incluso se había acordado de poner el paquete de hule de Tyson, con sus herramientas y piezas metálicas, y la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth, lo cual contribuyó a que ambos se sintieran mucho mejor.

—Voy a la habitación de al lado. No beban ni coman demasiado chicos—dijo Annabeth.

— ¿Crees que es un sitio encantado? —pregunto Percy nervioso. Ella frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Hay algo que no encaja… Vayan con cuidado—dijo yéndose. Percy cerró nuestras puertas con llave. Tyson se desplomó en el diván. Jugueteó unos minutos con su artilugio de metal, que seguía sin querer enseñarme, y empezó a bostezar.

Lo envolvió todo en el hule y cayó desfallecido. Saque mi baúl, me despedí de Percy y Tyson, active la función de invisibilidad, para que nadie lo vea, ya se los advertí a los chicos, para que no se asusten, además sonara una alarma cuando Percy o Tyson se despierte, así me daré cuenta.

* * *

 **Pov Sirius**

Como el año pasado, decidimos celebrar el cumpleaños de Hadrien en Inglaterra, por lo que apenas nuestro hijo se fue, viajamos por red flu. Ha pasado un mes desde entonces, los únicos que saben de nuestra llegada son los Malfoy. Hemos ido a cenar con ellos en ocasiones, Remus y Bellatrix se fueron al pueblo donde reside la manada, quiere invitarlos personalmente, mi madre junto Andy y Cissy estan ultimando los detalles de la boda.

—Amo, tiene visitas—dijo kreacher viendo con desprecio a las personas que vienen detrás.

—Dumbledore, Minerva, Hagrid, es una sorpresa verlos de nuevo, más cuando aún no ha terminado el ciclo escolar—comente casualmente, invitándolos a sentarse, agrande un sillón para Hagrid.

—Sirius mi muchacho ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto con una sonrisa Dumbledore.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar—ignoro lo que dije y actúa como si su visita fuera normal.

—No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Por qué vinieron? —pregunte directamente.

—Íbamos esperar que las clases terminaran, pero nos enteramos de su llegada y decidimos venir hablar de algo importante con ustedes—dijo seria Minerva, debí suponer que no lo dejarían pasar.

— ¿Qué es tan importante que hizo que el director y una profesora dejaran sus deberes? —pregunto James entrando.

—No le daré vueltas al asunto, les pido que reconsideren el entorno de Harry, los Black no son personas cuerdas y estan ligadas a la persona que regresara a matar a su hijo, tienen a su propio enemigo bajo su mismo techo—dijo Dumbledore con la misma expresión.

—Mi familia cambio y no tolerare que sigan ofendiéndolos, ninguno de ustedes—dije viéndolos a todos, al ver la intensión de Minerva de hablar, al escuchar lo que dije, apretó los labios molesta.

—Y no le permitiremos a _nadie_ , que critique o se meta en la educación de _Hadrien_ o con quien convive—dijo James remarcando su nombre. Odia que se lo cambien.

—El director solo quiere lo mejor para el pequeño Harry, el nunca se equivoca—dijo Hagrid con seguridad y fe ciega.

—No cambiaremos de opinión, no importa a quien traiga, son bienvenidos de visitarnos cuando quieran, siempre y cuando no sea para hablar sobre lo mismo—estoy harto de repetir lo mismo, sin importar lo que digan no cambiaremos de opinión.

—Nos gustaría seguir hablando, pero tenemos un compromiso importante y no podemos faltar—dijo James con una sonrisa amable, aunque por la mirada que tiene el director, es obvio que piensa seguir hablando de lo mismo.

— ¿A dónde van? —pregunto Minerva molesta.

—Con los Malfoy—respondí ignorando su tono.

—No deberían de ir y mucho menos permitir que el pequeño Harry se junte con esas serpientes—dijo Hagrid con desprecio, respire profundo para evitar decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme, debo recordar que Hagrid puede ser fácilmente influenciado.

—Hadrien esta comprometido con Draco Malfoy, por lo que es natural que vayamos a verlos, son familia y no queremos saber su opinión al respecto—dijo James con los dientes apretados, su paciencia esta al límite.

—Estamos preocupados, solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes, deben de comprender que no todas las personas muestran sus verdaderas caras, ellos estan usándolos—dijo Dumbledore viéndonos decepcionado y preocupado, deberían llamarlo mil rostro, es quien tiene más de una faceta y critica a otros, no pude evitar verlo con desprecio.

—Gracias por su visita—fue lo único que dije.

—Piensen en todo lo que dijimos, no me hagan pensar que siguen siendo los mismos chicos inmaduros que conocí en Hogwarts—eso fue un golpe bajo, pero solo sonreí, hasta que salieron de nuestra casa.

— ¿Quiénes se creen? —pregunte furioso.

—Olvídalo, si Dumbledore dice que estamos equivocados, no importa lo que digamos o hagamos, nunca sera lo correcto—gracias a Merlín, que no somos seguidores ciegos como ellos, solo pensar en el destino de nuestro hijo, de haber obedecido las ordenes de Dumbledore, me causa escalofrió, la felicidad de nuestro hijo es la prioridad y no dejaremos que nadie se interponga.

* * *

Buenos chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento haber tardo mucho en actualizar, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, cualquier duda pueden comentar y procurare responder.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besos y abrazos

Bella.


End file.
